ER & ER
by jinai
Summary: Mal was lustiges... Kanda erlebt auf einer Mission eine böse Überraschung... und dann ist diese auch noch anhänglich... Lavi&OC, Kanda&OC. T-Rated.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, hier ist wieder eure Jinai! Ich wollte unbedingt etwas Lustiges Schreiben und deswegen: Tata! Etwas Lustiges! (Na ja, zumindest hoffe ich, das es lustig ist...)

**Rated:** _T (for now...)_

**Disclaimer:** _Alle Macht Katsura Hoshino! -*hüstel* Verzeihung. Alle Rechte an -Man gehen an Katsura Hoshino. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit was auch immer ich hier mache. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was ich da mache._

Diese Geschichte beginnt, womit mehr ‚-man'-Geschichten beginnen sollten:

Wir machen uns über Kanda lustig.

**ER 1.0 Überfall!**

* * *

Verdammter Komui.

Verdammte Mission.

Verdammter Finder.

Und, verflucht noch mal, verdammtes Gestrüpp!

Kanda riss der Geduldsfaden (nicht dass der sonderlich lang wäre). Er schnitt mit einer einzigen Bewegung den Ast ab, der ihm ins Gesicht geklatscht war. Irgendwann nach den ersten dreißig von diesen Dingern hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Anscheinend konnte er in diesem Wald keinen Schritt machen, ohne dass ihm die Flora den Beweis ihrer Wachsfreudigkeit unter die Nase hielt- besser gesagt, auf dieselbige schnalzte.

Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er schon Stunden durch diesen Wald irren, womit er sicherlich auch Recht hatte. Lachhaft, wenn man bedachte, wie weit entfernt er sich vom Hauptquartier des schwarzen Ordens aufhielt. Nie würde jemand davon erfahren, dass er sich verirrt hatte, das schwor er sich. Es würde Jahre und hunderte von gut platzierten Drohungen brauchen, bis sich sein Ruf von diesem Knacks erholt hatte, von seinem Ego ganz zu schweigen.

Zack! Der nächste Ast. Mühsam unterdrückte er den immer stärker werdenden Impuls, auf das Grünzeug einzudreschen, bis aus dem Ast Brei geworden war. Es wäre unreif, kindisch und unnütz. Er würde nicht…

Schnalz! Diesmal hatte ihn einer der kleinen Zweige ins Auge getroffen. Leuchtend rot vor Wut hob sich sein Gesicht von den grünen Blättern ab. Langsam zählte er von hundert rückwärts. Bei fünfzig hatte er sich einigermaßen beruhigt, bei zwanzig hatte sein Gesicht wieder die normale Farbe und als er fertig war, konnte er den Ast ruhig beiseite schieben, obwohl er durch das getroffene Auge immer noch nur undeutlich sehen konnte. Kanda hatte die Hände zu Fäusten ballen und die Arme an die Seiten pressen müssen, um sich zu beruhigen und deswegen auch nicht die Träne weggewischt, die ihm über die rechte Wange lief. So sah er nur verschwommene Farbflecken, während seine Tränendrüse daran arbeitete, die Fremdkörper in seinem Auge loszuwerden und den Schmerz zu lindern.

Deswegen sah er auch die Faust nicht, die auf ihn zukam, als er den Ast zur Seite bog, um weiterzugehen. Von dem Angriff überrascht, reagierte er zu spät, um auszuweichen und der Angreifer konnte einen Treffer auf seinen linken Wangenknochen landen, der ihn zurücktaumeln ließ. Bevor er sich davon erholt hatte und noch bevor er seinen Angreifer überhaupt erkennen konnte, folgte ein zweiter Schlag, der ihn auf den Rücken schickte. Mugen wurde seinem verblüfften Griff entrissen, dafür spürte er eine kalte Klinge an seiner Kehle, die definitiv nicht seinem katana gehörte.

Kanda erstarrte. Er erkannte es, wenn jemand ihn umbringen wollte. Dieser Mann würde ihm, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, die Kehle durchschneiden. Aus seiner jetzigen Lage ergab sich leider keine Möglichkeit, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Wer auch immer das war, er hatte sein Timing genau auf den Moment abgepasst, in dem er am wehrlosesten war. Alles war perfekt geplant gewesen, denn hätte der Zweig ihn nicht getroffen, hätte er rechtzeitig reagieren können.

Nichtsdestotrotz war sein Angreifer unleugbar menschlich, daran zweifelte er keine Sekunde. Ein Akuma hätte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn umzuhauen, sondern seine wahre Gestalt gezeigt und drauf los geballert.

Und ein Akuma würde auch bestimmt nicht seine Taschen untersuchen.

Mit flinken und geübten Fingern tastete der Mann seine Mantel- und Hosentaschen ab, ohne das Messer auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Wenigstens würde er nichts finden, denn alles Geld, das ihm auf dieser Mission zur Verfügung stand, trug dieser Holzkopf von Finder mit sich. Hoffentlich schaffte es dieser Idiot, sich nicht ebenfalls überfallen zu lassen, nachdem er sein Talent als Finder ja schon unter Beweis gestellt hatte, indem er sich in der Herberge verlaufen hatte, in der sie letzte Nacht untergebracht gewesen waren. Und dann war er auf einmal verschwunden gewesen, noch bevor sie den Wald überhaupt betreten hatten. Bestimmt hatte er sich wieder verlaufen. Kanda hatte keine Lust gehabt, auf ihn zu warten, geschweige denn, nach ihm zu suchen, also war er alleine losgezogen. Seiner Meinung nach war es ohnehin überflüssig, dass er einen Finder oder Geld dabeihatte. Nicht, wenn der Finder weniger Verstand als Knäckebrot hatte. Außerdem kam er auch ohne Geld aus. Er konnte praktisch überall schlafen und auch ab und zu ohne drei warme Mahlzeiten am Tag auskommen. Geld war nur nützlich, um an Informationen zu kommen, sonst kam er auch ohne zurecht. Es hatte außerdem den erfreulichen Vorteil, dass dieser Räuber leer ausgehen würde. Die Frage war nur, was er tun würde, sobald er feststellte, dass sein Opfer mittellos war.

Zeit, sich diesen Typen mal genauer anzusehen. Er blinzelte, um klarer sehen zu können.

Noch so eine Sache, von der nie jemand erfahren würde. Das war auch mit allen Drohungen dieser Welt nicht mehr gutzumachen, dass er sich von einem Halbwüchsigen umpflügen hatte lassen.

Sein Angreifer war noch ein halbes Kind. Schmutzigbraunes, dunkles Haar, ein Haarschnitt wie aus dem Mittelalter und leicht gebräunte Haut. Er schätzte ihn auf ungefähr fünfzehn, wie groß er war, konnte er aber nicht sagen, weil er sich über ihn beugte. Clever war er, dass musste er ihm lassen. Die eine Hand hielt den Dolch, während die andere nach Beute suchte. Der eine Fuß stützte ihn, während er den anderen drohend auf Kandas Hand gestellt hatte, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. Den Kopf gesenkt, sodass sein Gesicht im Schatten lag, schien es, als konzentrierte er sich ganz auf die Suche, aber nur ein Narr hätte geglaubt, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auch auf dem Messer lag.

Kaum fünf Sekunden waren vergangen, seit diese Hand, die jetzt kurz in seine linke Manteltasche glitt, zur Faust geballt auf ihn zugerast war. Schnell und effizient, trotz seines Alters schon sehr geübt in seinem ‚Handwerk'.

Jetzt seufzte der Junge leise. „Hab ich denn heut gar kein Glück?" Er hatte zwar nur gemurmelt, aber Kanda hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. Gespannt wartete er, was jetzt passieren würde.

Der Blick des Jungen wanderte an seinem Mantel hinauf. „Vielleicht doch…" Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er das große Silberkreuz, das ihn als Exorzisten auswies, von seinem Mantel entfernt.

_Chikushou! Das habe ich ganz vergessen! Das Ding ist ja aus Silber…_

Der Kleine grinste. Zu Kandas Erstaunen hatte er noch alle Zähne. Nicht nur das, sie waren auch noch weiß. Sehr ungewöhnlich für einen einfachen Dieb. „Das dürfte was einbringen."

_Ja, den Tod. Wenn den auch nur ein Akuma damit sieht…_

Kanda kümmerte sich herzlich wenig um das Leben eines Gossenkindes, aber wenn der Bengel es tatsächlich schaffte, das zu versetzen, dann könnte das einige Menschenleben kosten. Mal abgesehen davon wuchs Silber nicht auf Bäumen und der Orden hatte nicht endlos viele davon. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Ruf. Kanda Yuu verlor doch nicht einfach so sein Silberkreuz.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun."

„Ich glaub, das is meine Entscheidung, oder? Außerdem, wieso glaubst du, _du_ könntest _mir_ sagn, was ich tun soll?"

Kanda biss gespannt die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte sich verirrt, war von ungefähr hundert Ästen im Gesicht und was-weiß-ich-noch-wo getroffen, niedergeschlagen und ausgeraubt worden. Und jetzt kam ihm dieses kleine Arschloch hochnäsig. Er war endgültig am Ende seines Geduldsfadens angelangt. Jetzt half nicht einmal mehr Rückwärtszählen.

„Oi, baka, wenn du glaubst, dass du dafür irgendwo auch nur einen Penny bekommst, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Das kauft dir keiner ab-"

„Das is egal. Für Silber bekommt man immer was." Der Fuß wurde von seiner Hand und die Klinge von seiner Kehle genommen. Im selben Moment verpasste der Junge ihm einen linken Haken, der seinen Kopf zur Seite schleuderte. Ein kurzes Rascheln, und als Kanda aufsprang, war von dem Jungen nichts mehr zu sehen. Mugen lag neben seinen Füßen im Dreck.

Er hob sein katana auf und griff sich ans Kinn. Der Schlag war nicht besonders schmerzhaft gewesen, er hatte wohl nur dazu gedient, ein wenig Zeit zum Abhauen zu schinden. Human, aber dumm.

Kanda holte seinen Golem heraus, den der Dieb zum Glück nicht entdeckt hatte. Wer kam schon auf die Idee, den Kragen seiner Opfer zu untersuchen?

„Suchfunktion aktivieren. Objekt: Kanda Yuu." Solange ein Exorzist sein Kreuz trug und sich in einem Radius von zweihundert Meter zu dem Golem befand, konnte dieser ihn aufspüren. Jedes Kreuz hatte einen eigenen Code, sodass die Exorzisten in der Nähe identifiziert werden konnten, falls man einen allgemeinen Suchlauf startete. Es erleichterte die Suche nach einem bestimmten Kreuz sehr.

Der Golem blinkte ein paar Mal, wandte sich in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen und flatterte dann los, Kanda im Schlepptau. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann bekam er sein Kreuz noch rechtzeitig zurück, um seine eigentliche Mission zu beginnen, wegen der er überhaupt hier war.

Angeblich gab es hier Innocence, denn die Todesrate in den umliegenden Dörfern war unnatürlich hoch, ohne dass die Finder einen Anstieg in der Akumapopulation bemerkt hätten. Er sollte herausfinden, wieso. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Kompatibler, der unbewusst Akuma vernichtete.

Natürlich war Komui nichts Besseres eingefallen, als ausgerechnet ihn loszuschicken. Anscheinend beeinträchtigte der viele Kaffee sein ohnehin schon gestörtes Denkvermögen. Kein normaler Mensch hätte Kanda auf so eine Mission geschickt. Linali oder moyashi vielleicht, der quatschte sowieso ständig mit allem und jedem, der ihm über den Weg lief. Allein auf der einen Mission in Mathel, die bisher –Kami-sama sei Dank- einzige gemeinsame Mission mit der Quasselstrippe, hatte der mehr geredet als Kanda normalerweise in einem ganzen Monat. Auch wenn moyashi viel quatschte, war das aber noch nichts im Vergleich zu Lavi, der höchstens zum Luftholen eine Pause einlegte. Obwohl ihnen die Fähigkeit zu schweigen fehlte, kamen sie mit Neuen aber immer noch besser zurecht als er. Potenzielle Exorzisten zu überreden, dem Orden beizutreten, war ihre Sache, warum also hatte Komui ausgerechnet ihn losgeschickt?

Während er seinem Golem hinterher rannte, fragte Kanda sich, ob das wohl ein Grund war, Komui zu feuern. Offensichtlich hatte der Mann keine Ahnung mehr von den Stärken der einzelnen Exorzisten.

Dann begann der Golem zu piepsen. „Objekt Kanda Yuu zum Stillstand gekommen. Zwanzig Meter in südwestlicher Richtung", ertönte es in der mechanischen Sprechweise der Maschine. Kanda schnappte sich das Gerät und schaltete die Suchfunktion manuell aus. Jedes weitere Geräusch hätte ihn womöglich verraten und auf einem Gebiet, in dem sich sein Gegner besser auskannte als er, war das praktisch Selbstmord. So lautlos wie möglich bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz, darauf achtend, nicht versehentlich auf einen Zweig oder ähnliches zu treten.

_Wehe, wenn gerade jetzt irgendjemand versucht, mich zu erreichen…_

Dann blieb er stehen, als das Dickicht begann, sich zu lichten. Keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt schlich der Junge, der ihn überfallen hatte, auf eine Felswand zu. Geschützt durch das Blattwerk und die Tatsache, dass er ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, verharrte Kanda bewegungslos und beobachtete, wie der Bursche sich eine fast unsichtbaren Spalt in der Felswand näherte. Zweifellos sein Versteck. Gut gewählt, denn wenn man nicht wusste, wo genau es war, hätte man den Spalt nie gesehen.

Er verfolgte, wie der Kleine kurz vor dem Spalt stehen blieb und die Lippen bewegte.

_Ein Passwort? Also mehrere._

Das würde es schwerer machen, sich sein Kreuz zurückzuholen. Schwerer, aber nicht unmöglich.

Anscheinend war irgendetwas nicht so, wie es sein sollte, denn der Bengel wiederholte das Wort mehrmals, immer lauter, bis Kanda es fast schon verstehen konnte. Er wurde nervös, runzelte die Stirn und zückte den Dolch, mit dem er vorhin Kanda in Schach gehalten hatte. Vorsichtig machte er die verbleibenden zwei Schritte und verschwand durch den Spalt in der dahinter liegenden Höhle.

* * *

Und da hören wir fürs Erste auf. An alle, die meine andere Reihe kennen: Raffael wollte diesmal nicht mitspielen. Er ist strikt dagegen, wie M-Rated diese fanfiction noch wird und das nicht nur wegen der Flucherei... ja, später wirds heiß (zumindest gebe ich mir Mühe--")

Wie findet ihr die Geschichte bis jetzt? ich weiß, man kann noch nicht viel sagen, schließlich ist noch nicht viel passiert, aber ein bisschen konstruktive Kritik wäre nett. Ciao!


	2. Asche zu Asche

Nächstes Kapitel! Keine Angst, bald wird es witziger;)

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Ich kann nicht mal richtig zeichnen, wie soll mir da ein Manga wie -Man gehören?_

**ER 1.1 Asche zu Asche...**

* * *

„Silberklinge." _Ian hat sich auch schon mal bessere Passwörter ausgedacht._

Keine Reaktion.

„Silberklinge. Silberklinge, Silberklinge, Silberklinge, Silberklinge, Silberklinge."

Noch immer nichts. Jack wurde unruhig. Normalerweise hätten ihm die anderen schon längst geantwortet, schon beim ersten Mal. Aber heute antworteten sie nicht einmal beim siebten Mal.

Da stimmte etwas nicht. Er wusste, dass immer mindestens einer von ihnen in der Höhle blieb, das hatten sie so vereinbart. Sie lagerten ihre Beute dort, bis sie sie versetzen konnten, deswegen musste sie bewacht werden. Außerdem war die Höhle ein ideales Versteck, das sie nur äußerst ungern an jemand anderen verlieren würden. Ben hatte Eindringlinge schon aus weitaus nichtigeren Gründen getötet. Das Gebiet rund um die Höhle war ihr Territorium, hatte er erklärt, ihr ‚Herrschaftsgebiet', wie er es so gern nannte, und hier machten sie die Gesetze. Weit entfernt von den Regeln der umliegenden Dörfer, und noch weiter entfernt von den Gesetzen und Vorschriften der Städte, galten die Gesetze der Banden, die die Wälder bevölkerten. Es durfte nicht zu viele Banden geben, denn je mehr Diebe, desto weniger Reisende wagten sich in die Wälder. Im Moment gab es drei Banden im ganzen Wald, womit das Maximum erreicht war. Der Wald war groß, aber so groß nun auch wieder nicht. Und wenn einmal zu wenig Reisende vorbeikamen, dann wurden Jack und Ian in die Dörfer geschickt, denn sie waren als einzige klein und schmal genug, um den Leuten unbemerkt die Wertsachen aus den Taschen zu ziehen. Damit kamen sie gerade so über die Runden. Doch obwohl die Grenzen klar abgesteckt waren, kam es immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen einzelnen Bandenmitgliedern oder sogar ganzen Banden.

_Was ist, wenn die unser Versteck entdeckt haben?_

Jack lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Seine Bande war zwar ein ungebildeter, ungewaschener Haufen mit weniger Gehirn als eine Vogelscheuche und noch weniger Skrupel, aber er mochte sie trotzdem. Auch wenn Ben, der Riese mit mehr Narben am Körper als sonst wer, ein hohlköpfiger Trampel war, und auch wenn er mit einem Schnipsen eine Kuh umwerfen und durch eine Wirtshausschlägerei waten konnte, ohne mehr als ein paar aufgeschürfte Fingerknöchel davonzutragen, aber sie beide und die anderen beiden, Johnny und Michael, hatte er immer beschützt.

Johnny kannte mehr Geschichten, bei denen sie sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugelten, als alle Bücher dieser Welt. Früher war er ‚Langfinger-Johnny' gewesen, der beste Taschendieb von ganz England, zumindest behauptete er das. Seine Karriere hatte allerdings ein jähes Ende gefunden, als er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren erwischt wurde und der Gentleman, dessen Uhr er sich angeln wollte, ihm sämtliche Finger gebrochen hatte. Seitdem hatte er seine Fähigkeiten als Taschendieb verloren und arbeitete jetzt als Fallensteller in ihrer Gruppe. Außerdem stellte er jedem Rock nach. Seine Weibergeschichten waren legendär.

Schließlich war da noch Michael, der ruhige, gleichmütige Michael. Er sprach nur selten und ließ sich noch seltener dazu hinreißen, Gefühle zu zeigen, aber er war gefährlicher als alle anderen, wenn er eine Waffe in der Hand hatte. Wobei er auch schon unbewaffnet bedrohlich genug war. Ob mit Waffe oder ohne, er war ein eiskalter Killer. Er hatte sich ihnen ja überhaupt erst angeschlossen, weil er sich in einer Gruppe besser verstecken konnte als allein. In den umliegenden Dörfern und Städten wurde er steckbrieflich wegen mehrfachen Mordes gesucht, nachdem ein _paar_ Hausbesitzer zu früh nach Hause gekommen waren. Deswegen verließ er den Wald nicht, er duldete die anderen vier auch eher, als dass er sie als Kameraden betrachtete. Wenn er arbeitete, dann allein. Dafür brachte er immer fette Beute mit. Obwohl er wortkarg und ungehobelt war, mochten sie ihn…irgendwie.

Schließlich war das ihre Familie, alles, was sie noch hatten auf dieser Welt. Für zwei Siebzehnjährige eine erbärmliche Ausbeute, denn sie wurden hier nur geduldet, weil sie dafür arbeiteten, aber immer noch mehr als manch andere Straßenkinder in ihrem Alter.

Und jetzt fürchtete Jack um seine Familie, mehr als um sein eigenes Leben. Während er sich langsam dem Höhleneingang näherte, schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, dass er befürchtete, eventuelle Angreifer, die sich in der Höhle versteckt hielten, zu überhören. Er legte eine schweißfeuchte Hand auf den kalten Stein. Obwohl die Sonne den ganzen Tag über geschienen hatte, war es noch immer zu kalt und das Sonnenlicht zu schwach, um den Stein zu wärmen.

Er machte noch einen Schritt auf den Spalt zu. Vorsichtig spähte er in die dunkle Höhle, aber es war nichts zu sehen. Er nahm die Hand von der Steinwand und strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr.

_Ich hätte Ian nie erlauben sollen, mir diese Frisur zu machen. So was von unpraktisch._

Aber Ian hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie beide diese Frisur trugen. Obwohl sie damit aussahen, als hätten sie sich im Jahrhundert geirrt. Wieder versuchte er die Strähne hinter sein Ohr zu klemmen, aber vergeblich. Ian hatte ihm die Haare auf seinem Hinterkopf kurz geschoren, sodass sie nur ein paar Zentimeter lang waren. Die untere Hälfte seines Hinterkopfes, vom oberen Rand der Ohren weg, war glatt geschoren und die Strähnen vor seinen Ohren, genau über seinen Schläfen reichten ihm bis unters Kinn. Dann hatte Ian ihm noch Stirnfransen geschnitten, die ihm jetzt, nach ein paar Wochen schon wieder in die Augen hingen, weil Ian beim letzten Nachschneiden vergessen hatte, sie wieder zu stutzen, und fertig. Jack sah aus wie ein Ritter aus dem Mittelalter. Und er kam sich unglaublich dämlich dabei vor. Als Johnny ihn so gesehen hatte, hatte er gelacht, sich auf den Schenkel geschlagen und gerufen: „Glaubst du, dass du so mehr Erfolg bei den Weibern hast?". Der einzige Trost war, dass Ian genauso dämlich aussah.

_Ian! Hoffentlich war er nicht da drin!_

Er musste sich konzentrieren. Langsam schob er sich durch den Spalt in die Höhle. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich rasch an die Dunkelheit.

_Kein Feuer?_

Er wurde immer unruhiger. Rasch blinzelte er, so schnell, dass niemand den Augenblick nutzen konnte, um ihn anzugreifen. Durch das Blinzeln verbesserte sich seine Sehkraft in der dunklen Höhle und er erkannte jetzt, warum niemand ihm geantwortet hatte. Die Höhle war leer, bis auf ein paar achtlos hingeworfene Klamotten auf dem Boden.

Jack trat ein paar Schritte vor, sah sich um, aber es kam niemand plötzlich aus einem Versteck gesprungen, um ihn anzugreifen. Er ging auf einen der Klamottenhaufen zu. Bens riesige Hemden würde er überall erkennen. Dabei war der Mann normalerweise so ordentlich. Er hätte einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie seine Kleider behandelt worden waren.

_Wieso ist niemand hier?_

Wenn sie wiederkamen, würde er sie zur Rede stellen müssen. Für den Moment aber war es besser, wenn er die Hemden und Hosen auf dem Boden wegräumte, damit Ben nicht glaubte, er hätte das angerichtet. Er griff nach Bens Hemd, ließ es aber sofort wieder los, als Sand herausrieselte.

_Was zum Teufel…_

Nein, das war kein Sand. Jacks Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was das war. Das war Asche. Er warf einen Blick auf die beiden anderen Kleiderhaufen. Auch dort war Asche. Hatte sich jemand einen Spaß gemacht, indem er die Asche aus der Feuerstelle in ihre Klamotten gefüllt hatte? Rasch sah er zu der Feuerstelle. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich jemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Jack wich zurück. Das war keine Holzasche. Er wurde bleich und würgte. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

Ben, der ihnen den Faustkampf beigebracht und immer auf sie aufgepasst hatte.

Johnny, der ihnen die Tricks der Taschendiebe eingetrichtert und das Fallenstellen gezeigt hatte.

Michael, der ihnen gezeigt hatte, worauf man zielen musste, um zu töten, wie man Waffen führte; und wie man seinem Opfer die Bereitschaft zu töten signalisierte, obwohl man das gar nicht vorhatte.

Diese drei Männer hatten sie aufgenommen, ihnen ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben und ihnen beigebracht, zu überleben. Sie hatten es ihnen zurückgezahlt, indem sie ihre Beute immer mit ihnen geteilt hatten. Um das Feuer hatten sie herumgesessen und über die Leute gelacht, die dumm genug waren, sich vor zwei Kindern zu fürchten. Und jetzt würden sie das nie wieder tun.

Ian! Wo war Ian? Hektisch blickte er sich in der Höhle um, konnte aber weder sein grünes Hemd noch seine erdfarbene Hose, beide identisch mit seinen eigenen Sachen, entdecken. Sein Bogen war auch nirgends zu sehen.

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Vielleicht war Ian wie durch ein Wunder diesem Angriff entgangen. Dann traf es ihn. Was, wenn er entführt worden war? Er wusste nicht, wer sie überfallen hatte. Wollten die Mörder seiner Familie sich einen von ihnen aufbewahren, um ihren Spaß daran zu haben, wenn sie ihn langsam zu Tode folterten?

Nein, das hätte er gewusst. Zwischen ihnen hatte immer ein besonderes Band bestanden, schließlich waren sie Zwillinge. Jack hätte gewusst, wenn Ian tot war. Es ging ihm gut, daran musste er einfach glauben.

Zuerst einmal musste er aber hier raus. Hektisch stolperte er rückwärts zurück zum Eingang. Er schob sich rückwärts durch den Spalt, die Kleiderhaufen keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend. Später… er würde später wiederkommen, sobald er Ian gefunden hatte, damit sie ihre Familie gemeinsam begraben konnten. Sie waren zwar nicht mit ihnen verwandt gewesen, aber das waren sie ihnen schuldig, hatten sich die drei doch fünf Jahre lang um sie gekümmert. Aber jetzt brauchte er erst einmal frische Luft und Zeit, um das zu verarbeiten. Bandentum, Diebstahl und Räuberei, das waren harte Geschäfte, in denen sich binnen Sekunden alles verändern konnte, aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihn nicht mitnahm, dass seine ganze Welt auf einmal auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Jack atmete tief ein und aus, als er die Höhle verließ und drehte sich um. Er erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

Vor ihm stand der Mann, den er gerade erst überfallen hatte. Und er hatte die Klinge seines Schwertes an Jacks Kehle gelegt. Die Stelle an seiner Wange, wo er ihn getroffen hatte, begann sich langsam zu verfärben. Jack erkannte, dass der Mann seine Wut nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle hielt. Er war viel zu durcheinander, um sich zu überlegen, wie er flüchten konnte, also blieb er einfach stehen und starrte zurück, erwiderte den wütenden Blick seines Gegenübers mit leeren Augen.

„Mein Kreuz."

Er wollte das Silberding zurückhaben. Jack hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, es sich in Ruhe anzusehen. Für ihn war es nur ein einfaches Silberkreuz, zwar schön verziert, aber nichts Besonderes. Für den Fremden hatte es aber anscheinend eine Bedeutung.

„Los!"

Jack schob die Hand in die Hosentasche und holte das Kreuz hervor. Der Mann verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. Er hob es hoch, wie um ihm zu zeigen, dass es noch in Ordnung war. Dann zuckte der Blick des Mannes kurz zum Höhleneingang hinüber. Von dort, wo er stand, konnte er die aschebedeckten Kleider sehen. Seine Augen verengten sich und er sah Jack wieder an.

„Bist du etwa ein Akuma?"

Dann senkte sich plötzlich ein Schatten über sie.

Der Mann vor ihm zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als sich auf einmal mehrere Kanonen auf seinen Hinterkopf, seinen Nacken und seinen Rücken richteten.

* * *

Cliffy! Auf die Auflösung müsst ihr bis zum dritten Kapitel warten, das logischerweise den Titel _Zwei_ trägt. Logischerweise :D


	3. Zwei?

Fieser Cliffy ist vorbei :D Ihr könnt wieder rauskommen.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_Sehe ich etwa aus wie Katsura Hoshino? Ich meine, ihr könnt mich nicht sehen, aber sehe ich so aus? Nein, und deswegen gehört mir auch nichts._

**ER 1.2 Zwei?!?**

* * *

In seiner gegenwärtigen Lage konnte Kanda wohl schlecht das Akuma vor ihm in Schach halten und das hinter ihm abwehren. Er spürte, dass da außerdem noch mindestens ein weiteres Akuma hinter ihm war. Er konnte sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um nachzusehen, wie viele es waren und ob es nur Level 1 waren, so wie das, das seine Kanonen in seinen Rücken drückte, oder ob auch Level 2 darunter waren. Da aber absolute Stille herrschte, ging er davon aus, dass kein Level 2 hinter ihm stand, denn die hatten ihren Spaß daran, ihre Opfer zu verhöhnen.

Geschlagen von ein paar Level 1. Wie tief konnte er noch sinken?

„_Kuso_. Verdammte Akuma."

„Was _ist_ das?" Der Junge vor ihm starrte die große, kugelförmige und mit mehreren Kanonen ausgestattete Gestalt hinter ihm an. Er machte den Eindruck, dass er so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er ein Mensch war? Kandas Gedanken rasten. Wenn er ein Mensch war, dann war er sicher nicht für das Massaker da drin verantwortlich. Das war eindeutig ein Akuma gewesen, und anscheinend war es noch nicht allzu lange her. Definitiv heute. Vielleicht waren das hinter ihm sogar dieselben Akuma, die dafür verantwortlich waren. Er sah dem Jungen direkt in die Augen, um ihn zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen. Der Blick des Jungen wanderte zu ihm zurück und er erwiderte den Blick des Japaners. Der senkte das Schwert.

„Das hat _das da_ getan." Er warf einen schnellen Blick zum Höhleneingang zurück. Wenn möglich, wurden die Augen des Jungen noch größer. Aus tiefschwarzen Augen starrte er ihn an, als ihm bewusst wurde, was der Japaner gerade gesagt hatte.

Ein klickendes Geräusch erklang, als das Akuma seine Kanonen lud. Kanda wollte herumwirbeln und versuchen, das Akuma zu erledigen, bevor es ihn erschießen würde, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu.

Ein Schatten sprang in sein Blickfeld, dann spürte er einen Ruck an seinem rechten Handgelenk und wurde von den Füßen gerissen. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später feuerte das Akuma aus allen Rohren, aber es traf nur die Felswand. In dem Moment, in dem die Geschosse auf den Stein trafen, landete Kanda unsanft auf dem Boden.

Aber irgendwie war der Boden nicht kalt und hart, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern warm und weich. Und er stöhnte auf, als Kanda aufschlug.

„Das hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt", erklang es dumpf neben seinem linken Ohr. Kanda sah den Jungen, der ihm gerade noch gegenübergestanden hatte, und nun neben ihm lag, verblüfft an. Er hatte geglaubt, dass der das gesagt hätte, denn seine Stimme klang genauso, aber dafür waren die Worte aus der falschen Richtung gekommen. Jetzt riss der Junge wieder die Augen auf.

„_Ian?"_

„Nein, der Papst. Und gleich kommt die Schweizergarde, um den Klotz da von meinem Rücken zu holen."

Kanda wandte den Blick und erkannte, was passiert war. Durch den Schwung, den er gehabt hatte, weil er sich umdrehen hatte wollen, war er in eine andere Richtung gefallen, als geplant war. So war er mit der Vorderseite auf dem Rücken des Jungen gelandet, der ihn und den anderen Jungen am Handgelenk gepackt und aus der Schussbahn gerissen hatte. Und irgendetwas bohrte sich in seine Rippen. Als er aufsprang, um sich wieder den Akuma zu widmen, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel noch, dass der Junge einen Bogen über der Schulter trug. Sein Köcher war verrutscht, sodass er auf dem Arm des Bengels lag, seine Pfeile durch den Aufprall herausgeschleudert und über die Wiese verteilt.

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Akuma. Er hatte keine Zeit für zwei Menschen, wenn hinter ihm ein paar Akuma darauf warteten, in Scheibchen geschnitten zu werden. Tatsächlich waren es nur drei Level 1. Leichtes Spiel.

Ian ächzte. Da war er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um seinen Bruder und diesen Fremden zu retten und dann wurde es ihm nicht einmal gedankt.

_Da hat Michael ja bessere Manieren als der._

„Ian! Ich hab Angst gehabt, du wärst tot oder verschleppt oder…" Jack umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Ich?" Ian löste sich von seinem Zwillingsbruder und sah ihn an, als hätte er Fieber. „Deinetwegn hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Und anscheinend zu Recht. Wo warst du?"

Jack antwortete nicht, sondern sah an ihm vorbei.

Ian drehte sich um. Der Fremde stürmte gerade mit gezogener Klinge auf eines dieser Wesen zu.

„Ian…"

Er sah wieder seinen Bruder an. „Lass mich raten: Du willst ihm helfen, oder?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich will Rache für Ben, Johnny und Michael._ Die Gedanken seines Zwillings sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Ohne Worte drückte er aus, was ihn bewegte.

Damit sprang er auf und folgte dem anderen Mann. Er überließ es Ian, ob er ihm folgte oder nicht. Der seufzte. Er hatte seinen Bruder nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben im Stich gelassen. Das würde er nie wieder tun. „Ich geb dir Rückendeckung."

Er nahm seinen Bogen und hielt ihn, ohne einen Pfeil einzulegen, so, dass er auf den Rücken seines Bruders zielte, beide Hände auf die Mitte des Bogens gelegt. Sofort begann das Holz zu leuchten und aus dem kleinen Bogen wurde ein Langbogen, der gute neunzig Zentimeter maß.

Jack zog die zwei Sai aus den versteckten Taschen am Rücken seines Hemdes, seine Lieblingswaffen. Auch sie begannen zu leuchten und die sonst nur halb so langen Mittelzinken wuchsen auf Armlänge an. Sobald Jack nah genug an einem der beiden Monster war, wandte sich Ian dem anderen zu, das er die ganze Zeit aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte. Besonders schlau schienen sie ja nicht zu sein, denn sie hatten mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, anzugreifen, aber stattdessen hatten sie nur zugesehen. Soweit man das Zusehen nennen konnte, denn die weißen Gesichter mit den schwarzen, flammenförmigen Flecken, die wie Tränen von den Augen über die Wangen verliefen, waren absolut reglos.

Wieder erreichten ihn die Gedanken seines Bruders. _Das ist für unsere Familie._ Sie teilten den Gedanken und griffen gleichzeitig an. Ian krümmte Zeige- und Mittelfinger und zog eine Linie von Bogen zu Bogensehne. Aus dem Leuchten formte sich ein Pfeil aus blauem Licht. Er spannte die Sehne und ließ los.

Der Pfeil traf das Wesen in demselben Moment, in dem Jack mit seinen zwei Klingen auf das zweite einstach und seinen Schwung und sein Gewicht nutzte, um mit den Klingen zwei tiefe Wunden über die gesamte Front des Ballons zu ziehen. Ians Pfeil bohrte sich bis zur Befiederung aus Licht in die harte Hülle der Kreatur und verschwand fast darin.

Jack machte einen Satz rückwärts, als seine Klingen wieder auf Luft trafen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um der Explosion zu entgehen, mit der das Ding verschwand. Gleichzeitig explodierte auch das, auf das Ian gezielt hatte.

_Was zum Teufel war das!?_

_Keine Ahnung._ Ian wusste es wirklich nicht, denn er hatte so ein Wesen noch nie gesehen. Normalerweise benutzte er seinen Bogen nur, um die Leute damit zu erschrecken, wenn sein Bogen auf diese für sie unheimliche Art leuchtete, damit sie ihre Wertsachen herausrückten. Er hatte sich an das Leuchten gewöhnt, deswegen machte es ihm nichts aus, genauso, wie sich Jack daran gewöhnt hatte, dass die Sai, die Ben ihm geschenkt hatte, nachdem er sie irgendeinem feinen Pinkel abgenommen hatte, ebenfalls blau leuchteten. Für sie beide war das längst nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr.

„Du! Du hast gesagt, dass das _dafür_ verantwortlich ist." Jack hatte sich an den Fremden gewandt und deutete auf die Höhle. „Was war das?"

Ian musterte den Mann. Er hatte ihm nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt bisher, aber bemerkt, dass die Klinge seines katanas, wie diese Art von japanischem Langschwert hieß, wie Michael ihnen erklärt hatte, ebenfalls geleuchtet hatte, als er das dritte von diesen Dingern angegriffen hatte.

Er war groß und dunkelhaarig, genau wie sie. Im Gegensatz zu ihm und seinem Bruder trug er seine Haare lang. Sie waren rabenschwarz mit einem leicht bläulichen Schimmer und peinlich genau geschnitten und frisiert. Nicht mal die Tatsache, dass Ian ihn zu Boden geworfen hatte, hatte auch nur ein Haar aus dem langen, bis über die Schultern gehenden Pferdeschwanz gelöst oder die zwei langen Strähnen an seinen Schläfen in Unordnung gebracht, die ihm ebenfalls bis über die Schultern gingen. Auch seine Stirnfransen lagen so, dass kein Haar seine Sicht verdeckte, obwohl sie lang genug waren, um ihm andernfalls in die Augen zu hängen.

Welche fast denselben Farbton wie seine hatten, das konnte Ian sogar von hier aus erkennen. Während seine und die seines Bruders allerdings so schwarz waren, dass man ihre Pupillen schon nicht mehr sehen konnte, hatten seine genau wie seine Haare einen blauen Schimmer. Seine Gesichtszüge waren fein und hätte er gelächelt, hätte man ihn fast für ein Mädchen halten können. Er zog aber eine Miene, als hätte ihm jemand Mist unter die Nase gehalten. Seine Haut war heller als Ians oder Jacks, was farblich genau zu seinen dunklen Haaren und Augen passte, ebenso wie zu seinem schwarzen Mantel mit den weißen Verzierungen. Anscheinend bekam er nicht viel Sonne ab.

Sein Mantel hatte einen weiten Kragen, lange Ärmel und ging ihm bis zu den Füßen. Auf den ersten Blick hätte Ian ihn fast für ein Kleid gehalten, wäre er nicht offen gewesen. Und die Tatsache, dass ein gestreifter Gürtel lose in den Schlaufen um seine Mitte hing, half auch. Mit den weißen Verzierungen und den Silberknöpfen auf den Schultern und an der weißen Knopfleiste war er teurer als alles, was Ian und Jack gemeinsam besaßen, das erkannte er sofort. Jeder Dieb kannte den Wert, den die Dinge hatten, die es sich zu stehlen lohnte. Er war genauso wertvoll wie das katana, dass er in der Hand hielt und jetzt zurück in die Schwertscheide an seinem Rücken schob.

„Akuma. Eine Maschine, die auf Mord programmiert ist." Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen. „Der Bogen und die zwei Sai, was ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ian betrachtete seinen Bogen etwas genauer, aber das Leuchten hatte schon wieder aufgehört. „Das war das erste Mal, dass sich der Pfeil nicht wieder aufgelöst hat, nachdem ich getroffn hab." Er stand auf und ging auf den Fremden zu.

Jack folgte seinem Beispiel und ging ebenfalls auf den Mann zu, während er seine Waffen zurück in die Taschen an seinem Rücken schob. „Wer bist du? Woher weißt du, was das war?"

* * *

Ähem ... Erklärungsbedarf! Das könnte jetzt ein Weilchen dauern, hundert Jahre Ordensgeschichte zu erzählen, also fasse dich kurz, Yuu-chan! Danack kannst du sie ja immer noch fragen, wer SIE sind ...

Ja, öh ... die Uniformen sind noch die alten, auch bei den anderen. Ich war zu faul, das jetzt zu ändern ;P

Und die Aussprache der beiden ist ziemlich schlampig. Aber mein Herz blutet, wenn ich Mundart schreiben muss, deswegen habe ich es größtenteils in Hochdeutsch gelassen.

Wir sehen uns bald, sehr bald -muhahaha- im nächsten Kapitel ...


	4. Also, kommt ihr jetzt mit?

Jinai an Erde, Jinai an Erde, das neue Kapitel ist gelandet...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Katsura Hoshino alles, mir nix, ich verdien nix, und das macht nix._

**ER 1.3 Also, kommt ihr jetzt mit?**

* * *

„Woher ich das weiß? Weil ich schon gegen tausende von den Dingern gekämpft habe." Kanda mochte die Art nicht, wie die zwei Jungen ihn ansahen. Das Misstrauen in ihren Gesichtern machte ihn wütend. Nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, war er der festen Überzeugung, dass ihre Waffen das Innocence waren, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Das erste Akuma war mit einem einzigen Hieb erledigt gewesen und als er sich den beiden anderen widmen wollte, hatte er gesehen, wie die beiden Jungen drauf und dran waren, das für ihn zu erledigen. Erst hatte er einschreiten wollen, dann hatte er das Leuchten bemerkt, das von den Sai und von dem Bogen ausging. Also hatte er beobachtet, wie die zwei die beiden Level 1 ausschalteten, und darauf gewartet, dass sie anfingen zu fragen. Er hatte ja noch nicht viele Neue angeworben, genauer gesagt, keinen einzigen, aber sollten die nicht dankbar sein, dass er ihnen die Augen öffnete für die Gefahren, denen sie, ohne es zu wissen, ständig ausgesetzt waren? Immerhin wusste keiner –außer moyashi- hinter welcher menschlichen Hülle sich ein Akuma versteckte.

„Akuma sind Maschinen, in denen eine menschliche Seele gefangen gehalten wird. Wenn ein Mensch stirbt, dann gibt es meistens mindestens einen Menschen, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als ihn zurückzuholen. Diese Trauer und Verzweiflung nutzt der Millennium-Graf, um ihnen ein Angebot zu machen: Er holt für sie diese Person von den Toten zurück, sie müssen sie nur rufen. Er stellt ihnen ein mechanisches Skelett zur Verfügung, in dem die Seele festgesetzt werden kann."

„Das klingt viel zu gut, um wahr zu sein." Der Junge mit den Sai sah ihn noch misstrauischer an.

„Wahrscheinlich legt der Typ, dieser Dingsda-Graf, sie aufs Kreuz." Der andere Junge milderte seinen Blick ebenfalls nicht.

Kanda nickte. „Es ist eine Falle. Sobald die Seele in die Maschine gesteckt worden ist, steht sie unter seiner Kontrolle und muss ihm gehorchen. Und der erste Befehl ist immer derselbe: Sie muss den Menschen, der sie zurückgeholt hat, töten und in seinen Körper schlüpfen, um sich als Mensch zu tarnen. So erhält das Akuma eine menschliche Gestalt, mit der es unbemerkt unter anderen Menschen leben muss. Und es ist die Aufgabe von uns Exorzisten, sie zu finden und unschädlich zu machen."

„Mit unschädlich machen meinst du wahrscheinlich das da." Der Junge mit den Sai deutete auf die kläglichen Überreste des Akuma, das Kanda erledigt hatte.

„Ein Akuma zu töten, heißt, die Maschine zu zerstören und die Seele, die daran gekettet ist, zu befreien. Die Maschine nützt die Verzweiflung der Seele als Energiequelle, um die Befehle zu befolgen, die ihr der Graf gibt: Töte Menschen und entwickle dich weiter. Akuma dienen dazu, die menschliche Rasse zu vernichten, indem sie Menschen umbringen, und so gleichzeitig Nährboden für weitere Verzweiflung und damit weitere Akuma liefern."

„Widerwärtig." Der Bengel, der sich seinen Bogen inzwischen wieder über die Schulter gehängt hatte, spuckte Kanda genau vor die Füße. Er verfehlte seinen Fuß nur um Millimeter.

_Dasselbe könnte ich von dir sagen._

„Und Exorzisten tragn ein silbernes Kreuz auf ihrer Brust, um sich als solche auszuweisn." Der andere Junge hatte Kandas Kreuz wieder aus der Hosentasche geholt und betrachtete es.

„Es dient dazu, um Akuma anzulocken. Wir können nicht erkennen, welche Menschen Akuma sind und welche nicht, aber sie jagen uns. Wir tragen dieses Kreuz und unsere Uniform, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen. Die Menschen, die sich uns nähern, sind meistens Akuma. So können wir sie von der Menge absondern und ausschalten. Und das geht nur damit." Er deutete auf sein Schwert.

„Und was is daran so besonders?" Der Rotzbengel wollte sich wohl über ihn lustig machen, nachdem er ihm schon vor die Füße gespuckt hatte.

„Normale Waffen helfen gegen Akuma nicht, damit richtet man überhaupt nichts aus. Nur Waffen aus Innocence können Akuma vernichten."

„‚Unschuld'? N' netter Name für ein Mordinstrument. Außerdem, womit ham wir dann die zwei da hintn niedergemacht? Mit Suppenlöffeln?" Der Kleine hielt immer noch das Kreuz in der Hand und machte keine Anstalten, es Kanda zurück zu geben.

„Innocence nimmt nicht immer die Form eines Schwerts an. Es ist der Name für eine Materie, die von einer vorsintflutlichen Zivilisation geschaffen wurde und kann verschiedene Formen haben. In seiner Reinform ist es ein leuchtender Würfel, aber als Waffe kann es ein Schwert, ein Hammer, eine Pistole oder alles andere sein. Auch ein Sai oder ein Bogen."

„Das heißt, wir ham auch so was?" Der Junge fuhr über das Holz seines Bogens. „Bisher hab ich aber noch nie eins von diesen Dingern gesehn, und ‚vernichtet' hab ich damit auch noch nie was."

„Du nich, aber ich schon." Der andere Junge fuhr über den Griff eines seiner auf seinem Rücken gekreuzten Sai. „Nich in der Form. Aber manche von den Leutn wolltn ihre Wertsachn nicht aufgeben und ham mich angegriffen. Denen sind Pistoln aus den Köpfen oder ausm Bauch oder sonst wo gewachsn und damit wollten die auf mich schießn. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich sie dann mit einem meiner Sai angegriffen hab, ham die sich aufgelöst, nich mal die Klamottn sind übrig geblieben."

„Das waren Akuma in Menschengestalt." Damit war auch geklärt, wieso so viele Akuma plötzlich verschwanden. Sie wurden wie normale Menschen überfallen, aber sobald sie versuchten, die Räuber zu töten, wurden sie selbst vernichtet.

„Und wieso erzählst du uns das?"

„Ihr beide seid Kompatible zu dem Innocence in euren Waffen. Als solche seid ihr dazu geeignet, Exorzisten zu werden. Exorzisten werden vom Hauptquartier aus überall hingeschickt, um Missionen zu erfüllen, bei denen sie weiteres Innocence suchen. Manchmal finden sie auch Kompatible."

„Du willst uns also anwerben. Hast du dich deswegen von mir überfalln lassn?"

„Du hast ihn _überfallen_?"

„Was glaubst du, wo ich das Ding herhab?" Er zeigte dem anderen das Silberkreuz.

„Wieso hast du… ich mein, außer dem Kreuz und dem Mantel hat der doch nix von Wert. Wieso überfällst du den, wenn du genau weißt, dass es sich nich lohnt?" Der Junge mit dem Bogen machte eine Handbewegung in Kandas ungefähre Richtung.

„Ich brauchte halt irgendwas. Ich hab heut noch keine Beute gemacht. Du hättest genau dasselbe gemacht, Ian."

„Hätt ich nicht!" ‚Ian' lief rot an vor Wut. „Dann wärn wir halt morgn in die Stadt gegangen, unsre Finger trainiern. Du _musst_ nich unbedingt was mit heimbringen, das weißt du genau. Keiner macht dir Vorwürfe, weil halt mal n' schlechter Tag war. Die andern hätten sicher auch was gebracht. Dann hättest' eben morgen was mitgebracht!"

„Spiel dich nicht so auf! Ich bin immer noch älter als du!"

„_Vier_ Minuten!"

„Trotzdem bin ich älter! Außerdem war der Winter schlecht genug und das Kreuz hätt genug eingebracht, um ein paar Tage davon zu leben. Ich hab's satt, Mäuse zu essn!"

_Mäuse!?_

„Glaubst du, ich nich? Aber das is kein Grund, gegn die Regeln zu verstoßen. Michael hat gesagt-"

„Michael is tot! Seine Regeln ham ihm gegen die Akuma auch nich viel genützt."

„Nein, aber er is nie erwischt worn, oder? Bei keinem seiner Brüche! Weil er sich an die Regeln gehalten hat!"

„Für 'nen Bruch gelten andre Regeln als für 'nen Überfall! Von denen wollt er uns ja nie erzähln, das hat er immer allein durchgezogen." Der Junge mit den Sai wurde auf einmal blass. „Ian… was is, wenn Michael für ein paar von den Akuma verantwortlich is? Immerhin sin nich nur ein _paar_ Hausbesitzer zu früh heimgekommn, das weißt du."

„Was soll das heißen?" Kanda war es langsam leid, ignoriert zu werden und der Streit zwischen den beiden ging ihm auch auf die Nerven.

‚Ian' warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. „Michael is –war einer von uns. Er war Einbrecher und hat schon so manche Villa leergeräumt, um die Möbel, Kleider und Wertsachn zu verhökern. Aber manchmal sin die Besitzer ein wenig früher als geplant zurückgekommen. In jeder Stadt und in jedem Dorf im näheren Umkreis hängen seine Steckbriefe." Er schluckte, um den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden. „Das hat sich jetz wohl erledigt."

„Aber was meint ihr mit ‚für die Akuma verantwortlich'?" Er konnte es sich schon fast denken.

Der andere Junge zog den Finger über die Kehle und gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich. „Er wollte keine Zeugen, damit ihn niemand identifiziern könnt oder der Polizei 'ne Beschreibung von ihm liefern konnte. Inzwischen wird er wegen mehrerer Morde gesucht, von denen aber sicher nich _alle_ auf sein Konto gehn. Es gibt genug Nachahmer, die ihn kopiern, damit man's ihm in die Schuhe schiebt."

Kanda hob die Augenbrauen. Die beiden hatten mit einem Mörder zusammengelebt? Vielleicht waren sie noch weniger geeignet, Exorzisten zu werden, als er gedacht hatte. Dann dachte er daran, wie dieser Ian ihn aus der Schussbahn gerissen hatte. „Habt ihr auch schon mal getötet?"

Beide schüttelten heftig den Kopf. Der Kerl, der nicht Ian hieß, legte den Kopf schief. „Ich dachte, ich hätt, aber wenn ich genauer nachdenk, hab ich noch niemand kaltgemacht, der kein Akuma war. Außer Wild." Er grinste entschuldigend. „Von irgendwas muss man ja leben."

„Von Mäusen, ich weiß schon." Kanda wollte nicht einmal daran denken, eine Maus zu essen.

„Man kann nich wählerisch sein, wenn man beinahe verhungert." Ian hatte ihm seine Abscheu genau angesehen. „Der Winter war hart und lang, da kommen wenige Reisende vorbei und wir ham nur wenig zu versetzen. Und Wild ist auch nich viel unterwegs. Also muss herhaltn, was wir in die Finger bekommen."

Kanda musterte die beiden. Die Zeichen der Auszehrung waren deutlich zu sehen. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, die Kleider schlotterten an ihnen und sie hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. So schwarz, wie ihre Augen waren, wirkten sie riesig in ihren mit Schmutz verschmierten Gesichtern. Sie trugen beide hellgrüne Hemden, die schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatten und Hosen, die entweder von selbst aussahen wie Erde oder so dreckig waren, dass sie sich verfärbten. Ihre Füße steckten in dicken Wollsocken, Schuhe hatten sie nicht.

„Wir sin nich dreckig! Die Hosen ham wir so gekauft- na ja, nich gekauft, aber du weißt, was ich mein. Die brauchn wir für die Arbeit. Solln wir Rot tragn, damit uns jeder sehn kann?" Der Junge mit den Sai funkelte ihn wütend an. Anscheinend konnten die beiden in seinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

„Zurück zum Thema. Wenn ihr euch dazu bereit erklärt, Exorzisten zu werden, dann bekommt ihr ein Zuhause und Essen. Außerdem Uniformen, die wärmer halten als diese Fetzen da." Er deutete auf ihre Hemden, die ziemlich verschlissen und ausgedünnt waren. Außerdem glaubte er, Mäuseblut an ihren Kragen zu erkennen. Der Junge, der ihn so wütend angesehen hatte, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Kanda schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Und nein, ich habe mich nicht überfallen _lassen_. Ich hatte ganz einfach Pech und du Glück."

„Wieso solltn wir das tun? Wir wissn ja nich mal, wie du heißt." Der andere Bursche verschränkte die Arme.

„Kanda."

„_Kanda?_ Was is das'n für ein Name? Klingt irgendwie nach 'nem Mädchen, aber so schaust du ja auch aus." Der Kerl, der ihn überfallen hatte, grinste. „Bist du sicher, dass du nich doch 'n Mädchen bist?"

Kanda warf ihm einen seiner patentierten ‚Ich-mach-dich-kalt-wenn-du-das-nochmal-sagst'-Blicke zu. „_Nein. Ich. Bin. Kein. Mädchen._ Außerdem habt ihr mir eure Namen auch noch nicht gesagt."

„Ich bin Ian und das is mein Zwillingsbruder Jack."

„Habt ihr auch Nachnamen?"

„Hast du einen?" Jack rieb weiter Salz in die Wunde und hatte offensichtlich Spaß daran.

„Mein Name ist Kanda, mehr braucht euch auch nicht zu interessieren."

„Wie gern würden wir das Kompliment zurückgeben, aber leider ham wir keine Nachnamen, die wir geheim haltn könntn. Wir sin Gossenkinder. Unsre Eltern ham uns ausgesetzt." Jack grinste, als ob das irgendwie lustig wäre.

„Woher weißt du dann, dass du der ältere Bruder bist?" Kanda war misstrauisch. Das passte überhaupt nicht zusammen.

„Es gab 'ne Hebamme, die unsrer Mutter bei unsrer Geburt geholfen hat. Per Zufall ham wir sie mal getroffn, als wir ihr ihre Wertsachn abknöpfen wolltn. Sie konnt sich genau an uns erinnern, auch wenn sie nich mehr gewusst hat, wie unsre Eltern hießn. Sie hat uns gleich erkannt und uns sagn können, wer von uns zuerst auf die Welt kam. Leider wurd sie kurz drauf in 'ner Bandenschießerei getötet."

„Und wie hat diese Frau euch auseinander halten können?" brummte Kanda.

Diesmal grinste Ian und hob sein Hemd über seiner linken Hüfte ein Stück hoch, sodass Kanda das Muttermal auf seiner Haut erkennen konnte, genau zwischen Hüftknochen und Taille. Es erinnerte ihn an eine winzige Lotusblüte. „Sie sagte, der Jüngre hätt ein Muttermal in dieser Form, genau zwischn Hüfte und Taille. So was konnten nur drei Leut wissn: Unsre Eltern und unsre Hebamme." Er ließ das Hemd wieder fallen. „Also bietest du uns an, zu helfn, die Welt zu retten, und obendrein bekommen wir auch noch Essn und 'n Dach überm Kopf?"

„Genau. Allerdings gilt das nur, solange ihr euch im Hauptquartier aufhaltet. Auf den Missionen ist das nicht immer drin."

„Du verkaufst deine kleine Organisation ja nich grade gut." Jack verschränkte die Arme, so wie es sein Bruder zuvor getan hatte.

Kanda warf ihm wieder einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Mir persönlich ist es egal, ob ihr mitkommt, oder hier verrottet, aber ich bin nicht der einzige. Wenn ihr hier bleibt, werden euch die Akuma früher oder später finden, und es werden sicher nicht immer nur ein paar Level 1 bleiben. Es werden mehr werden und sie werden sich weiterentwickeln. Level 2 haben bereits ein eigenes Bewusstsein, sie haben Spaß am Töten. Sie können sprechen und haben spezielle Fähigkeiten. Auf Dauer werdet ihr ihnen allein nicht mehr gewachsen sein."

„Also erpresst du uns."

„Keineswegs. Ihr könnt bleiben und auf den Tod warten oder mitkommen und wenigstens noch was verändern, bevor ihr sterbt. Früher oder später sterben wir alle auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber bis dahin kämpfen wir. Eure Entscheidung." Er wandte sich um und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

„Und wo gehst du jetz hin?" Einer der beiden rief ihm nach, aber wenn er sie nicht sah, besonders, wenn er nicht sah, wer welche Waffe führte, konnte er die Zwillinge nicht auseinander halten.

„London", antwortete er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Wenn du vorher ne Weltreise machn willst, dann gehst du in die richtige Richtung. Wenn du direkt nach London willst, dann bist du aufm Holzweg." Kanda blieb stehen. So belustigt, wie die Stimme klang, war das sicher dieser Jack. Der Kerl tat anscheinend nichts lieber, als sich über andere lustig zu machen.

„Che."

„Soll das ne Antwort gwesn sein? Erbärmlich. Hast du vorhin so viel geredet, dass dein Mundwerk kaputt is, oder was? Antworte gefälligst in ganzn Sätzn." Ein Arm hakte sich bei ihm unter und drehte ihn herum, bevor er ihn wieder loswerden konnte. „Also, ich warte." Jack. Definitiv.

„Ich muss nach London ins Hauptquartier zurück."

„Das is in London?" Täuschte er sich, oder sah Ian irgendwie ängstlich aus?

„Ja, ziemlich gut versteckt." Das stimmte sogar. Keiner würde freiwillig den steilen Hang hinauf klettern –außer moyashi- und den Eingang zur unterirdischen Wasserstraße fanden auch nur Eingeweihte. „Wenn wir nicht wollen, dann findet uns dort keiner."

Jetzt sah Ian seltsam erleichtert aus. Kanda warf einen schnellen Blick auf Jack, der immer noch neben ihm stand. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen schnellen Blick, aber Kanda hatte gesehen, dass Jack genauso erleichtert ausgesehen hatte wie Ian. Er zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Ihm konnte es ja egal sein, wovor sich die beiden fürchteten. Das interessierte ihn nicht. Hauptsache, der Orden bekam keinen Ärger, weil er Dieben Zuflucht bot.

„Wart ihr schon mal in London? Wenn ihr nämlich dort irgendwen beklaut habt-"

„Ham wir nich! Wenn, dann war das ein Reisender und absoluter Zufall. Außerdem sehn wir so gewöhnlich aus, da falln wir überhaupt nich auf!" Jack versuchte wohl mehr sich selbst als Kanda zu beruhigen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, tauschte noch einen schnellen Blick mit Ian und hakte sich dann wieder bei Kanda unter. „Nach London…", er drehte ihn herum, bis er in die gewünschte Richtung zeigte, „geht's da lang."

Kanda schüttelte ihn ab und blickte in die gewiesene Richtung. Er sah nichts als Grün. Wie sollte er so den Weg finden?

„Wir zeign dir den Weg. Wir begleitn dich sowieso." Er sah Ian ehrlich verblüfft an. Woher kam dieser Sinneswandel?

Jack lachte leise und rau. „Wir wolln Exorzisten wern, was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Aber vorher…" Ian atmete einmal tief durch und ging, gefolgt von seinem Bruder in die Höhle, nachdem dieser ihm das Silberkreuz in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Kanda verspürte nicht den Drang, ihnen zu folgen. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde kamen sie wieder heraus, mit Erde beschmiert, aber allem Anschein nach glücklich. Sie hatten die Überreste ihrer Freunde wohl begraben, sich verabschiedet und den Weg in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt als Exorzisten begonnen. Jack, den er nur als solchen erkannte, weil er keinen Bogen trug, fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand übers Gesicht, was einen schmalen Schmutzstreifen zu den anderen hinzufügte, dann drehte er sich zu Kanda um und grinste.

Ian war schon auf halbem Weg über die kleine Lichtung vor der Felswand. Jack folgte ihm und zog Kanda mit sich, nachdem er ihn am Arm packte und einfach hinter sich herschleifte. Dafür, dass er so dünn war, hatte er erstaunlich viel Kraft.

Ian kletterte flink wie ein Affe auf den ersten Baum, gefolgt von Jack. Oben drehten sich beide zu Kanda um.

Jack grinste. „Was is…"

„…kommst du?"

„Wenn du nämlich nich kommst…"

„…dann findst du auch nich hier raus."

„Und dann…"

„…musst du hier bleiben."

Die Zwillinge beendeten sogar die Sätze füreinander, wenn sie einer Meinung waren. Wahrscheinlich würden sie gemeinsam genauso viel quasseln wie Lavi.

„Wieso klettert ihr da rauf?" Er musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um zu ihnen hinaufsehen zu können.

„Erstens is das Gestrüpp am Boden viel zu dicht, um sich einen Weg hindurch zu bahnen. Zweitens nehmen wir immer diesn Weg, also kennen wir uns hier am bestn aus. Wir kennen im Wald jeden Baum und findn von hier obn aus immer unsren Weg. Wir wern dich also nur hier obn ausm Wald führn können. Drittens wimmelt es dort untn", Ian wies auf die Büsche unter ihnen, „um diese Jahreszeit nur so vor Ungeziefer."

„Und viertens willst du doch nich, dass dir wieder dasselbe passiert wie vorher, oder?" Jack schlug sich theatralisch die Hand auf sein rechtes Auge und tat so, als würde er große Schmerzen leiden, während er auf dem dicken Ast balancierte. Als sein Bruder ihn verwirrt ansah, genügte ein Blick und er hatte verstanden, was sein Bruder meinte. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und vermied es, Kanda direkt anzusehen.

Kanda war so schnell auf dem Baum und Mugen so schnell an Jacks Kehle, dass die ganze Aktion wie ein schwarzer Blitz aussah. „Wenn du nur einer Menschenseele davon erzählst…"

„Ich glaub, das nennt man ‚Taten sagn mehr als tausend Worte.'" In einem gefährlichen Balanceakt duckte er sich unter der Klinge weg und sprang mit einem Satz zum nächsten Baum. „Keine Sorge, ich kann schweign. Nur Ian weiß davon."

Als Kanda Ian einen schnellen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, lachte Jack. „Das is wie Telepathie unter uns beidn. Ian versteht mich ohne Worte und ich ihn. Er weiß längst, was passiert ist, als ich dich überfalln hab."

Ian sprang zu seinem Bruder und griff nach seiner Hand, als Kanda sich schon wieder auf ihn stürzen wollte. Er kannte den Kerl noch keine fünfzehn Minuten und der trieb ihn schon zur Weißglut. Noch so einer.

Jack ließ sich von Ian außerhalb von Kandas Reichweite ziehen, während er immer noch grinste. Sein Bruder sah bei weitem nicht so glücklich aus. „Muss ich dich ständig retten?" Auf einmal sah Jack sehr betroffen aus. Ian schlug die Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Offenbar verständigten sie sich wieder per Gedanken, denn Jack setzte eine ernste Miene auf, presste die Lippen zusammen und zog seinen Bruder hinter sich her. Kanda folgte ihnen schnell, um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Eine Weile lang sprangen sie von Ast zu Ast, von Baum zu Baum, einem unsichtbaren Pfad folgend, der sie aus diesem Wald führen sollte. Immer wieder wechselten die Zwillinge die Richtung, anscheinend, um irgendein für Kanda unsichtbares Hindernis zu umgehen, aber mit der Zeit bildete sich aus ihren Bewegungen eine immer deutlichere Linie, bis sie nur noch geradeaus jagten. Irgendwann begann der Wald, sich zu lichten, die Bäume wurden spärlicher und das Dickicht am Boden immer lichter. Bald hielten sie an, um aus den Baumkronen zu klettern und ihren Weg am Boden fortzusetzen. Jetzt bewegten sich die Zwillinge langsamer, bedächtiger, überlegten ihre Schritte genauer, als wäre es ungewohnt für sie, nicht durch die Bäume zu klettern, sondern dieses Terrain zu Fuß zu betreten. Anscheinend hatten sie Rücksicht auf Kanda nehmen wollen und waren deswegen heruntergestiegen, weil sie annahmen, dass er nicht gerne wie ein Affe von Baum zu Baum sprang.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen Trampelpfad, dem sie folgten. Keiner sprach ein Wort, obwohl sie ein langsames Tempo gewählt hatten, bei dem sie sich ohne weiteres unterhalten hätten können. Aber Kanda hatte den beiden nicht viel zu sagen und die Brüder brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen. Die Fragen hoben sie sich wohl für das Hauptquartier auf.

Irgendwann kamen sie aus dem Wald heraus und vor ihnen lag eine ebene Landschaft mit einer kleinen Stadt, um die herum noch mehr Wald wuchs. Die ganze Gegend schien aus Wäldern zu bestehen, nur durchbrochen von einigen wenigen Dörfern oder Städten. Ein Fluss schlängelte sich zwischen den Wäldern hindurch in Richtung Stadt, floss hindurch, verließ die Stadt auf der anderen Seite wieder und folgte seinem Verlauf durch die Wälder. Eine schmale, kerzengerade Linie zog sich von der Stadt weg durch die Wälder zum Horizont, an dem Glanz als Schienen zu erkennen. Sie würden den nächsten Zug nehmen, der sie zurück nach London brachte. Alles war so perfekt und malerisch, dass es aussah wie ein Gemälde… hätte Kanda Sinn für Kunst (oder auch nur einen Hauch von Interesse) gehabt.

Sie wanderten in der noch recht schwachen Mittagssonne in Richtung der Kleinstadt. Es war ein sonniger, windstiller Tag ohne eine einzige Wolke am Himmel und ziemlich warm für Mitte März. Der Winter war ungewöhnlich kalt gewesen und erst vor wenigen Wochen war es wieder wärmer geworden. Inzwischen hatte es wohl 15°C. Der März war ein Übergangsmonat, sodass man die Sonne genießen konnte, genauso wie im Oktober, auch wenn sie noch erheblich schwächer war als in den Sommermonaten. Mehrere Reisende kamen ihnen entgegen, die alle auf dem Weg in die Wälder waren, um in eine der anderen Kleinstädte zu gelangen. Sie sahen für sie bestimmt seltsam aus, die Zwillinge nur mit Hemd, Hose und Socken, Kanda in seinem Exorzistenmantel, mit dem Silberkreuz auf der Brust und dem Schwert auf dem Rücken, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was die Menschen von ihm dachten, außer wenn sie glaubten, er wäre zum Plaudern aufgelegt und würde ihnen tatsächlich antworten. Innerhalb des Ordens wusste jeder, was für ein Mensch er tatsächlich war und er genoss es, dass keiner glaubte, ihn ansprechen zu müssen. _Mal abgesehen von ein paar nervigen Exorzisten._

Sie hatten die Stadt erreicht und waren am Hauptplatz angelangt. Jack hatte schnell geschaltet und einen der Bewohner eiligst nach dem Weg zum Bahnhof gefragt, bevor er Kanda aus den Augen verlor. Sie mussten den Hauptplatz überqueren und dann durch ein paar Gassen, um zum Bahnhofsplatz zu gelangen. Die Stadt war winzig, aber hatte einen eigenen Bahnhofsplatz! Es war lächerlich.

Als sie über den Hauptplatz marschierten, wobei Kanda die Menschenmengen einfach ignorierte, sodass alle _ihm_ ausweichen mussten anstatt umgekehrt, und die Zwillinge in seinem Kielwasser schwammen, verschwand Ian kurz und tauchte kurz darauf wieder mit zwei Äpfeln auf, einen für sich und einen für seine Bruder. Kanda erstarrte und blieb abrupt stehen, sodass beide in ihn hineinliefen.

„Ich nehme an, dafür hast du nicht bezahlt." Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage.

„Ich hab kein Geld, Jack hat keins, du auch nich, aber der Händler hat mehr als genug davon. Dem fällt's nicht auf, wenn ein oder zwei Äpfel fehln." Ian wollte schon abbeißen, aber Kandas Blick hielt ihn davon ab. „Was?"

„Bring. Sie. Zurück."

„Ich denk nich dran."

„_LOS!"_ Kanda hatte fast geschrieen. Jack rollte mit den Augen, nahm seinem Bruder den Apfel aus der Hand und brachte beide zurück zu dem Händler, wo er sie, als der kurz nicht hinsah, schnell auf den Stand zurücklegte. Dann kehrte er zurück.

Ian sah ihn wütend an. „Du hättest nich-"

„Das is meine Sache." Jacks Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, aber Ians Gesicht war auch ohne telepatische Zwillingsbruder-Kräfte anzusehen, dass er seinen Bruder im Moment für einen Idioten hielt.

Dann ertönte ein Schrei, bei dem Kanda unmerklich zusammenzuckte.

„_YUU-CHAN!"_

Er drehte sich um und marschierte davon, während die Zwillinge hinter ihm herhasteten. Aber der Idiot setzte doch tatsächlich sein Innocence ein, um ihn einzuholen.

„Ozuchi, Kozuchi… shin… shin… shin!"

Binnen weniger Sekunden war Lavi bei ihm. Er stellte sich vor ihn und zog einen Schmollmund. „Du hast mich ignoriert."

„Aus gutem Grund. Lass mich vorbei."

„Lavi! Hau nicht einfach ab!" _Das auch noch._ Lavi hatte Linali und moyashi im Schlepptau. Warum hatte er Komui nicht auch noch mitgenommen?

* * *

Gut, das Kapitel war jetzt nicht soo witzig, aber ich bin auch noch dabei, die Geschichte aufzubauen und einzuleiten... review?


	5. Exorzisten zu Exorzisten

Nicht nur Yuu-pon-pon hat mit diesem Ansturm an Exorzisten zu kämpfen...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Was nicht mir gehört, gehört jemand anderem. Da mir nichts gehört, geht alles an Katsura Hoshino._

**ER 1.4 …Exorzisten zu Exorzisten**

* * *

Jack und Ian drehten sich um, um die beiden anderen Personen anzusehen, die auf sie zurannten. Als wäre dieser Lavi nicht schon seltsam genug, kamen ihnen jetzt auch noch zwei anderen Leute mit den gleichen Kreuzen auf der Brust entgegen, wie Kanda und er sie trugen. Keuchend blieben sie neben Lavi stehen und halfen unbewusst mit, Kanda den Weg zu versperren.

„Warum hast du nicht auf uns gewartet?" verlangte das keuchende Mädchen zu wissen.

„Wenn ich Yuu aufhalten wollte, dann musste ich mich beeilen." Dass er bei dem Wort ‚Yuu' sofort Kandas Klinge an seiner Kehle hatte, hielt ihn nicht davon ab, den Satz zu beenden. Erst dann sah er Kanda an.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt-"

„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Jetzt nimm das Ding da weg und stell uns vor." Er lächelte Jack und Ian freundlich an, eine bewundernswerte Aktion mit einem Schwert an der Halsschlagader.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Kanda schob sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.

Lavi seufzte theatralisch. Er gefiel Jack auf Anhieb. Er würde sich sicher gut mit ihm verstehen. „Dann müssen wir eben so unhöflich sein und uns selbst vorstellen. Ich. Bin: Lavi."

Es erstaunte Jack, wie dieser Junge es schaffte, in Großbuchstaben und mit Doppelpunkt vor seinem Namen zu sprechen. Interessiert musterte er ihn.

Lavi war etwas größer als Jack und Ian, mit feuerroten, wilden Haaren, die nur durch ein grünes Bandana gebändigt wurden. Bis auf eine kleine Strähne zwischen seinen Augen wurde sein Schopf von dem Bandana aus dem Gesicht gehalten, sodass die einzelnen Strähnen in alle Richtungen wegstanden. Er trug eine schwarze Augenklappe über seinem rechten Auge, das linke war von einem strahlenden Grün. Es schien schon fast zu leuchten. Seine Lippen waren zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzogen, beide Ohrläppchen mit kleinen Ringen durchstochen und um den Hals trug er einen weißen Schal geschlungen, obwohl es so warm war.

Genau wie Kanda hatte er ein Silberkreuz auf seiner Brust; sein Mantel allerdings war gerade mal knielang und statt mit einer Knopfleiste mit einem Reißverschluss in der Mitte und einem, der über seinen rechten Oberschenkel bis zur Taille verlief, versehen. Er trug weiße Hosen, die in schwarzen knielangen Stiefeln mit vielen horizontalen Schnallen steckten, und um den rechten Oberschenkel eine Art Gurt geschnallt, sodass er jederzeit problemlos den kleinen Hammer, der dort befestigt war, erreichen konnte.

_Wahrscheinlich sein Innocence._

Ian nickte Jack in Gedanken zu, dass hatte er sich auch schon gedacht.

Der weißhaarige –weißhaarige!?- Junge neben Lavi lächelte ebenfalls. „Mein Name ist Allen Walker. Freut mich, euch beide kennen zu lernen." Er wurde leicht rot, als die Zwillinge entgeistert auf seine weißen Haare starrten. „Ich bin fünfzehn… glaube ich. Also kein Opa."

„Und wie-" Jack wurde von dem gedanklichen Aufschrei seines Bruders zum Verstummen gebracht, noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. _Das ist unhöflich!_ „Entschuldigung."

Allen lächelte nur. Anscheinend war er die Fragen und Blicke gewöhnt. Die rote Narbe, die über sein linkes Auge verlief und fast bis zum Kinn reichte, sorgte bestimmt auch für Aufsehen. Zwischen den weißen Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, konnte Jack erkennen, dass die Narbe in einem Pentagramm über seiner ebenfalls weißen Augenbraue endete. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Auch Augen, die einen solchen silbernen Farbton hatten. Nicht grau oder blau, sondern richtig silbern. Auf seinem Kopf saß ein goldener Ball mit einem eingravierten Kreuz, der große Flügel und einen Schwanz hatte, der in einer Art Scheibe oder Büschel endete, genau konnte Jack das nicht sagen.

Er trug ebenfalls einen fußlangen Mantel, diesmal mit einer großen Kapuze mit schwarz-weiß gestreiftem Rand und wieder einer weißen Knopfleiste mit silbernen Knöpfen. Der schwarze Mantel teilte sich vorne und hinten ungefähr auf Hüfthöhe und zeigte seine schwarze Hose und die schweren Stiefel mit Reißverschlüssen an der Vorderseite. Seine Hände steckten in weißen Handschuhen, aber Innocence konnten sie nirgends erkennen.

Die Zwillinge wandten sich dem letzten Neuankömmling zu, dem Mädchen. Auch bei ihr entdeckten sie keine Waffen, die auf Innocence schließen ließen. Trotzdem trug sie ein Kreuz auf der Brust. Ihre Uniform war für diese Zeit ziemlich gewagt; sie hatte Glück, dass Windstille herrschte. Ihre Haare waren noch länger als Kandas und schwarz mit einem leichten grünlichen Schimmer. Sie hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen auf beiden Seiten zusammengefasst; nur die Stirnfransen waren frei und reichten ihr bis über die dunkelgrünen Augen. Ihr Gesicht sah fremdländisch aus, ebenfalls wie Kanda. Ian tippte auf eine Chinesin und Jack konnte nur zustimmen. Er fragte sich, woher Kanda wohl kam, denn er sah zwar nicht sehr europäisch aus, aber er war kein Chinese, so viel stand fest.

Sie hatte ebenfalls Ohrringe, allerdings handelte es sich bei ihren um Ohrstecker. Der schwarze Mantel mit den weißen Verzierungen war zwar hochgeschlossen, ging ihr bis zum Hals und hatte einen Stehkragen, aber er war eng anliegend und endete in einem sehr kurzen Rock, was wohl eher ein Kleid aus ihm machte als einen Mantel. Das einzige, was ihre Beine bedeckte, waren lange, schwarze Strümpfe, die ihr bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel reichten; ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen Lackschuhen. Alles an ihr war zierlich und feminin.

Jetzt lächelte sie die Zwillinge an. „Mein Name ist Linali Li. Es freut mich ebenfalls, euch kennen zu lernen."

Jack und Ian besannen sich auf den letzten Rest Manieren, den sie noch hatten und stellten sich ebenfalls vor. „Mein Name is Jack. Das is mein kleiner Bruder Ian. Wir solln Exorzistn wern."

„Klein?" begehrte Ian auf. „Wir sin Zwillinge, du Nuss! Es gibt kein ‚kleiner Bruder', Holzkopf!"

„Erstens bin ich größer und zweitens älter! Ich hab jedes Recht, dich ‚kleiner Bruder' zu nennen, wenn ich will. Selber Holzkopf!"

„Fang nich wieder damit an. Erstens bist du nur zwei Zentimeter größer und zweitens auch nur vier Minuten älter. Und jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, oder muss ich das für dich erledign?"

„Drohst du mir, _kleiner_ Bruder?"

„Ich geb dir gleich _klein_, du Idiot." Ian und Jack standen sich gegenüber, so dicht, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Wütend funkelten sie sich an, wobei Ian leicht den Blick heben musste, um seinem Bruder in die Augen zu sehen. Zwei Zentimeter waren zwar nicht viel, aber Jack kostete jeden davon voll aus.

Allen schob sich zwischen die beiden, was ihm gar nicht so leicht fiel, weil keiner von beiden auch nur einen Zentimeter zurückweichen wollte. „Ihr wollt euch doch nicht prügeln, oder? Das können wir doch sicher auch so beilegen." Er versuchte, die beiden auseinander zu schieben, indem er sich gegen ihre Brust stemmte. Auf einmal wichen beide wie vom Blitz getroffen zurück, als hätte er ihnen einen Stromschlag verpasst, und hielten sich die Hand auf die Brust. Sie unterbrachen das Starren und sahen Allen entsetzt an. „Was ist denn?" Allen war sich nicht bewusst, dass er einem von beiden irgendwie wehgetan hätte. Er war vorsichtig gewesen, als er sich gegen sie gelehnt hatte.

Ian beachtete ihn nicht mehr. Er sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber und seine Augen weiteten sich. Jack wollte seinen Bruder schon fragen, was mit ihm los war, da spürte er es. Ihm war schon seit Stunden schlecht gewesen, aber aus Rücksicht auf die anderen hatte er nichts gesagt. Jetzt wurde ihm auch noch schwindlig. Kleine Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und das letzte, was er mitbekam, waren zwei Stimmen, die eine rief: „Jack!", die andere: „Achtung!". Dann war da nichts mehr.

Lavi sprang vor und packte den Jungen am Handgelenk, bevor er auf dem Straßenpflaster aufschlug. Der Junge namens Ian hatte im selben Moment wie er einen Satz vorwärts gemacht und nach dem anderen Handgelenk des Ohnmächtigen gegriffen. Mit einem Ruck kam der fallende Körper zum Halten und gemeinsam zogen sie ihn nach vorne, sodass Ian die Hand, die das Handgelenk seines Bruders festhielt, wechseln konnte, um sich seinen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. Da beide aber gleich schwer waren, wie Lavi zumindest schätzte, konnte er sein Gewicht nicht alleine tragen und wäre fast mit ihm umgefallen. Lavi half ihm schnell, indem er sich Jacks anderen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn auf sich stützte.

„Wir solltn ihn irgendwo hinsetzn, wo er sich anlehnen kann." Ian betrachtete seinen Bruder mit sorgenvollem Blick. Lavi nickte nur. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Allen und Linali halfen ihnen, sich sicher durch die Menschenmenge zu bewegen, Kanda, indem er ihnen nicht im Weg stand. Sie trugen und schleiften den Bewusstlosen zu einer Bank und ließen sich mit ihm auf eine Bank fallen. Sofort löste Ian seinen Griff und legte beide Hände auf die Wangen seines Bruders, ohrfeigte ihn sanft, um ihn zu wecken, aber Jack wachte nicht auf.

„Komm schon." Er klang ungeduldig und nervös, fast schon ängstlich. „Wach auf."

„Was hat er denn?" Linali beugte sich vor, um sich das Gesicht des Jungen näher anzusehen. Lavi folgte ihrem Blick.

Auf den ersten Blick sah der Junge nur sehr dünn auf. Wenn man allerdings genauer hinsah, sah man, dass er stark unterernährt war. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Anscheinend hatte er ziemlich lange fast nichts bis überhaupt nichts gegessen. Obwohl die Sonne über die Jahre ganze Arbeit geleistet und ihm eine gesunde Bräune verpasst hatte, war er darunter leichenblass.

„Scheiße." Ian wich zurück und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, die wahrscheinlich über den ganzen Platz zu hören war. Jacks Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert, aber er wachte auf. Er gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich und schlug die Augen auf. Als er bemerkte, dass Lavi sich über ihn beugte, wich er sofort zurück. Erschrocken sah er sich um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er seinen Bruder neben sich sitzen sah.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot! Der größte, den die Welt je gesehn hat, weißt du das? Hättest du mir den Apfel nich weggenommen, dann wär das überhaupt nich passiert! Wieso machst du so was? Musst du unbedingt den Helden spieln?"

„'tschuldige."

„Nix ‚tschuldige'! Das war einfach nur dämlich. Ich hol dir jetz was zu essn. Du bleibst hier sitzn und wartest auf mich. Und dann isst du was, verstandn?" Ian starrte seinen Bruder so wütend an, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich zu fügen. Er nickte.

Ian sprang auf, wurde aber von Kanda aufgehalten. „Moment."

„Kanda, du willst ihn doch nicht etwa hungern lassen, oder?" Linali baute sich vor dem Japaner auf.

Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Die zwei sind Diebe. Unter ‚essen holen' verstehen sie klauen."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, ihr Mund formte ein lautloses ‚Oh'. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und zog Ian hinter sich her. „Ich bezahle, was du nimmst. Komm mit."

Lavi sah ihnen hinterher, dann wandte er sich wieder Jack zu. Der blickte immer noch seinem Bruder hinterher, obwohl der längst in der Menge verschwunden war.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?"

Jack sah aus, als würde er scharf nachdenken und im Geiste zurückzählen. Er braucht ziemlich lange dafür, was Lavi beunruhigte. _So lange schon?_

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nur dran erinnern, dass ich irgendwann in den letztn Tagn 'ne Maus gefangn hab, aber das war's auch schon."

Allen klappte der Mund auf. „Eine Maus? Und das vor Tagen? Wieso-"

„Ich bin'n Dieb. Ich leb in den Wäldern. Im Winter gibt's da halt nich viel zu futtern. Also essn wir die Mäuse, die in unsrer warmen Höhle Schutz suchn. Die letzte hab ich aber Ian überlassn. Das war gestern."

Lavi war entsetzt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Jack schon seit längerem nichts mehr zu essen gehabt hatte, aber so lange? Und seine letzte Mahlzeit hatte nur aus einer Maus bestanden.

„Im Sommer kommen mehr Leute vorbei, da gibt's mehr zu holn. Und Wild is auch genug da. Aber im Winter wird's halt schwierig. Da müssn wir öfter in die Stadt."

„Um was zu tun?" Lavi hatte schon eine ungefähre Ahnung, was sie tun würden, wenn sie in die Stadt gingen, aber die Frage war heraußen, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Jack grinste müde. „Um rauszufinden, wie du damit Akuma erledign willst." Er hielt ihm Nyoibo vor die Nase.

Lavis Hand fuhr zu seinem Gurt. Wann hatte er ihm den abgenommen? Noch dazu saß Jack auf seiner linken Seite und war noch vor wenigen Minuten bewusstlos gewesen. Lavi hatte gar nicht gesehen, dass er danach gegriffen hätte.

„Du hast die Fingerfertigkeit eines Spielers." Allen staunte über die raschen Bewegungen.

Lavi fand es weniger bewundernswert. Er griff nach seinem Hammer und steckte ihn zurück in die Halterung. „Also seid ihr Taschendiebe."

„Taschendiebe, Räuber, Einbrecher…"

„Wir sin noch nie irgendwo eingebrochn." Jack sah Kanda wütend an, sprach aber leise genug, dass ihn die Menschen um sie herum nicht hören konnten. „Das war Michaels Job."

„Michael?" Lavi legte fragend den Kopf schief.

Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck legte sich auf Jacks Gesicht. Sofort bereute er, gefragt zu haben. „Michael, Ben und Johnny warn so was wie unsre ‚Familie'. Sie sin tot." Er atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ben war so groß wie'n Fels und nich grad intelligent, aber er konnt härter zuschlagn als irgendwer sonst. Er hat uns den Faustkampf beigebracht und uns begleitet, bis wir allein arbeitn konntn. Johnny war früher selber Taschendieb, aber dann hat ihm so 'n feiner Pinkel alle Finger gebrochn, als er ihn erwischt hat. Seitdem hat er nur noch Fallen gebaut, für Wild und so. Er hat uns beigebracht, wie man wem die Uhr aus der Brusttasche zieht, ohne dass der was mitbekommt. Und Michael…" er drehte sich herum und suchte die Mauer hinter sich ab. Dann riss er einen Zettel von der Hauswand. Wehmütig betrachtete er das Phantombild, das einen Mittdreißiger zeigte, mit dunklen Haaren und stechenden Augen. „Das war Michael. Einbrecher."

„Da steht aber auch ‚Gesucht wegen mehrfachen Mordes'. Die Belohnung ist ganz schön hoch." Lavi deutete auf die Zeilen unter dem Bild, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Jack vielleicht gar nicht lesen konnte. Aber Jack ließ den Blick über die Zeilen huschen, als würde er den Text auswendig kennen.

„Jedes Mal, wenn wir herkommen, hat sich die Summe erhöht. Weißt du, man kann noch so lang planen, es kann immer was schief gehn. Es kann wer zuhause bleibn, weil er überraschend krank geworn ist, oder die Leut kommen früher heim… Das meiste warn aber Trittbrettfahrer. Michael ist nich für jeden Bruch in der Umgebung verantwortlich."

„Und was hat der euch beigebracht?" Kanda hatte nur einen raschen Blick auf das finstere Gesicht geworfen, das mindestens so griesgrämig dreinblickte wie er selbst.

„Tötn." Jack hob bei dem Wort nicht einmal den Blick. Das war kein Scherz, dafür hatte er viel zu ernst geklungen.

Lavi und Allen sahen ihn entsetzt an. Jack schien die Blicke zu spüren, denn er hob den Kopf und sah beide verwundert an. „Was denn?"

„_Töten!?"_ Allen brachte nicht mehr als das eine Wort heraus.

„Wenn mir ein wilder Eber gegenübersteht, versuch ich sicher nich, den zu Tode zu quasseln. Ich greif nach meiner Waffe und ziel auf die Organe. Aber ich hab noch nie 'nen Menschen um die Ecke gebracht. Meinetwegen hat noch keiner die Latschn gestreckt, und wegn Ian auch nich." Er warf einen raschen Blick zu Kanda. „Sonst wär der nimmer da."

Lavi und Allen sahen ihn verblüfft an. „Was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

Kanda warf Jack einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der gespielt entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Das hätt ich nicht sagn dürfn, oder?" Seine Reue war so falsch, dass es fast schon zum Lachen war.

Sie erfuhren nicht mehr, was passiert war, denn in dem Moment kehrten Ian und Linali zurück, mit Essen beladen. Ian ließ sich neben seinen Bruder auf die Bank fallen und drückte ihm einen ganzen Laib warmen, duftenden Brotes in die Hand. „Iss."

„Ja, _Mama_." Trotz seiner sarkastischen Worte stürzte sich Jack auf das Brot, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Kein Krümel wurde verschwendet. Ian hatte sich ebenfalls einen Laib besorgt, aß aber etwas bedächtiger.

Auf einmal ertönte ein lautes Knurren. Allen lief rot an und drückte beide Hände auf den Bauch. Ian und Jack grinsten und Ian gab ihm die zweite Hälfte von seinem Laib.

„Danke." Allen aß noch schneller als Jack. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann waren beide Laibe verschwunden.

Jetzt wickelte Ian ein großes Stück Speck, größer als seine ganze Hand, aus einem Stück Papier. Er holte mit einer Bewegung, viel zu schnell für ihre Augen, ein Messer hervor, schnitt ihn in drei Teile und gab Jack und Allen jeweils einen davon. Dann schnitt er sich mit dem Messer eine Ecke von seinem Stück ab und schob sie sich in den Mund. Während er kaute, hielt er Lavi den Rest hin. „Willst du auch was?"

Er gab jeweils Lavi und Linali ein großes Stück ab, aber Kanda lehnte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ab. Ian zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich dem Rest des Specks.

Schweigend aßen sie. Allen und Jack waren wieder als erste fertig und als auch die anderen drei aufgegessen hatten, drückte Linali Allen, Kanda und Lavi jeweils einen Apfel in die Hand. Den vierten behielt sie für sich. Ian zauberte zwei weitere Äpfel hervor und warf seinem Bruder einen schnellen Blick zu, woraufhin beide zu lachen anfingen.

Die vier Exorzisten warfen ihnen einen verwirrten Blick zu. Was war denn an zwei Äpfeln so lustig?

Als sich ihr Lachen zu einem Kichern dämpfte, waren sie in der Lage, die unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten. „Kanda, weißt du noch, wo der Stand war, von dem Ian die Äpfl ‚geholt' hat?" Jacks Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

Ian wandte sich an Linali. „Woher ham wir diese Äpfl?"

Linali und Kanda deuteten auf ein und denselben Stand. Ian grinste. „Ich hab exakt dieselbn Äpfl gekauft, die ich vorhin zurückgelegt hab." Die Zwillinge grinsten bis über beide Ohren.

Für die beiden war das wohl sehr lustig, aber den Exorzisten wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die beiden Diebe waren. Auch in seinem größten Hunger hatte Allen nie gestohlen. Er hatte sich sein Essen immer hart erarbeitet, denn es war genauso Arbeit, jemandem beim Kartenspiel das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen, wie jede andere ehrliche Arbeit auch. Es erforderte viel Geschick, Fingerspitzengefühl und Timing, meisterhaft zu schummeln. Aber stehlen… nie. „Ihr wollt das doch nicht beibehalten, oder? Das Stehlen, meine ich."

Jack biss in seinen Apfel und winkte ab. „Türlisch nisch, jetz amma dasch ja nimma nötisch." Seine Gossensprache wurde durch das Apfelstück in seinem Mund nur noch verschlimmert, aber er schaffte es, nicht einen Tropfen von dem fruchtigen Saft auszuspucken. Sein Kinn war auch noch sauber, so sauber, wie es sein konnte, wenn man von der Erde und dem anderen Dreck absah, den er irgendwo im Wald aufgegabelt haben musste, wenn er auf ein Opfer wartete.

Die beiden hatten offensichtlich die hohe Kunst des ‚effizienten Essens' gelernt, denn nicht ein Stück Fruchtfleisch wurde übrig gelassen und nach jedem Biss saugten sie den Saft aus der Stelle, an der sie abgebissen hatten, damit er nicht tropfte. Schnell waren nur noch Gehäuse und Stängel übrig, die sie feinsäuberlich in das Papier wickelten, in dem Ian zuvor den Speck transportiert hatte, welcher dann aufstand und beides in einem Mülleimer entsorgte. Jack verschränkte die Unterarme auf dem Bauch, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. „Ich könnt einschlafn, so gut geht's mir jetz."

Lavi wollte ihm schon sagen, dass er das besser lassen sollte, denn sie mussten nach London zurück, da schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf und sprang auf. „Ja, ja, komm ja schon. Man wird ja wohl noch träumn dürfn." Er ging auf seinen Bruder zu, der keine drei Meter entfernt wartete.

„Weißt genau, dass wir nich bleibn können. Wenn uns wer erkennt, dann sin wir dran", tadelte er ihn.

Jack streckte sich genüsslich. „Wer soll uns schon erkennen? Wir schaun viel zu gewöhnlich aus."

„Zwillinge fallen immer auf", erinnerte ihn Linali.

Lavi stand auf und legte je einen Arm um einen Zwilling. „Im Hauptquartier fallt ihr noch mehr auf, keine Sorge. Jetzt aber wollen wir euch erst mal nach London bringen." Beide wurden leicht rot, als er ihnen so nah kam, aber sie entzogen sich ihm nicht. Er fragte sich, ob sie einfach nur keine Berührungen gewohnt waren, oder ob sie sie genauso lästig empfanden wie Kanda. Wahrscheinlich eher ersteres, denn die beiden hatten nur sich auf dieser Welt gehabt, zumindest bis jetzt. Eine Bande aus Dieben und Mördern ersetzte eben keine Freunde. Und Freunde würden sie im Orden jede Menge haben, soviel stand fest. Er mochte die beiden jetzt schon, dabei kannte er sie noch keine Stunde.

Das Leben im Orden würde auf jeden Fall um einiges interessanter werden.

* * *

Wenn Lavi wüsste, was ich weiß... muhahahahahahahahaha -ähem! So to say, das Leben im Orden wird definitiv um einiges interessanter als bisher, so viel kann ich versprechen :D

Ich würde mich über reviews freuen;)


	6. Finde den Säufer!

Willkommen bei einer neuen Folge 'Pleiten- Pech und Pannendienst im Schwarzen Orden!' -und sie haben es noch immer nicht ins HQ geschafft! Oh mein Gott. Das kann ja noch ewig dauern...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Was du nicht willst, dass man dir tu... ihr kennt den Rest. Auf jeden Fall gehört alles, was sich im Allen-Yuu&Lavi-verse abspielt, Katsura Hoshino._

**ER 1.5 Finde den Säufer!**

* * *

Nachdem sie es zum Bahnhofsplatz geschafft hatten, wo sie sich nach dem nächsten Zug nach London erkundigten, fiel Kanda endlich ein, sie zu fragen, wieso sie eigentlich hier waren. Da ihr Zug erst in einer Viertelstunde kam, hatten sie noch etwas Zeit, also setzten sie sich in die kleine Wartehalle. Wobei ‚klein' eher noch eine Übertreibung war, denn es gab genau vier Bänke, auf denen gerade mal fünf Leute Platz hatten, und gerade genug Platz, um sich zwischen den Bänken hindurchzuschlängeln. Die Decke war so niedrig, dass Lavi sich fast den Kopf gestoßen hätte, nachdem er es wenigstens heil durch den Türrahmen geschafft hatte. Da hatte er noch daran gedacht, den Kopf einzuziehen. Jeder größere Mensch müsste hier wohl gebückt gehen.

„Sag mal, sind die Leute hier so klein, oder gefällt denen das so?" Lavi setzte sich neben die Zwillinge, die sich, vermutlich schon aus Gewohnheit, nebeneinander gesetzt hatten.

Keiner antwortete ihm. Linali setzte sich schnell neben Kanda, der den Platz, der der Tür am nächsten war, gewählt hatte, damit er und moyashi sich nicht wieder an die Gurgel gingen –was eigentlich nicht Kandas Schuld war. Der Kerl trieb ihn einfach ständig zur Weißglut. Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sie es heute solange ausgehalten hatten, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

„Was macht ihr überhaupt hier? Solltet ihr nicht im Orden sein?" Kanda war es ungemütlich mit so vielen Menschen. Die Zwillinge waren weiß Gott schon schwer genug zu ertragen, aber dann auch noch moyashi, Lavi und Linali im Schlepptau, das war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

„Wir sollten herausfinden, was mit dir passiert ist." Lavi lehnte sich zurück und rutschte ein Stück an der Lehne hinunter. Seine Knie stießen schon an die gegenüberliegende Bank. „Du und der Finder, ihr habt euch nicht mehr gemeldet, also hat man uns zur Verstärkung geschickt. Den Finder haben wir gefunden, aber er hat erzählt, du wärst auf einmal verschwunden gewesen."

_Das war ja wohl eher andersrum._

„Wir haben ihn mit einem früheren Zug zurückgeschickt und waren drauf und dran, den ganzen Wald nach dir abzusuchen, aber dann bist du auf einmal mitten am Hauptplatz aufgetaucht, mit den beiden da im Schlepptau."

„Aber dass der Finder auf einmal weg war, ist doch erste einen halben Tag her." Kanda runzelte die Stirn. Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.

„Ihr habt euch nicht mehr gemeldet, seit ihr abgereist seid. Komui-nii-san hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

Kanda hätte sich fast mit der Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. _Dieser dämliche Finder… _„Er hat nicht Bericht erstattet? Wieso ist der Kerl überhaupt Finder geworden, wenn er es eh nicht kann?"

„Das hätte jedem passieren könne, immerhin war es seine erste Mission." Moyashi war aufgesprungen, bereit einen Finder zu verteidigen, der seinen Job nicht gemacht hatte und jetzt die Folgen zu spüren bekam. _Baka._

„Die sind doch alle zu nichts nütze, moyashi, höchstens um uns Scherereien zu machen. Du siehst doch, dass extra drei Exorzisten losgeschickt wurden, nur weil einer von denen es nicht fertig gebracht hat, im Hauptquartier anzurufen."

Jetzt wurde der Kerl auch noch rot. „Erstens heiße ich Allen, zweitens machen wir alle mal Fehler und drittens kann man von niemandem erwarten, dass er von Anfang an alles perfekt macht. _Bakanda_."

Kanda stand ebenfalls auf, aber Linali schnitt beiden das Wort ab, bevor sie auch nur den Mund aufmachten. „Seid leise", flüsterte sie und sah zu Lavi hinüber, „und setzt euch!" Beide folgten ihrem Blick.

Die Zwillinge waren eingeschlafen. Sie lehnten aneinander, beide die Knie angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Der eine hatte den Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen gelegt, welcher seinen Kopf auf dessen legte. Sie sahen so friedlich aus, als hätten sie _nicht_ Kanda überfallen, ihn ausgeraubt, Akuma bekämpft, den halben Wald in Rekordtempo durchquert, auf dem Hauptplatz eine Szene veranstaltet und sich dabei wahnsinnig amüsiert, _ihn_ wahnsinnig zu machen.

Er ließ sich zurück auf seinen Platz fallen, moyashi tat es ihm gleich. Zurückgelehnt warf er einen letzten Blick auf das schlafende Paar, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Endlich Ruhe.

In dem Moment schallte die Stimme des Schaffners über den gesamten Bahnhofsplatz: „Achtung, Bahnsteig Zwei, Zug fährt ein. Dieser Zug ist ein Direktzug nach London. Bitte alles einsteigen!"

Sofort sprangen sie auf. Lavi wandte sich um, um die Zwillinge aufzuwecken. Kandas Hand schoss vor, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Was machst du da? Willst du sie etwa hier lassen?" Lavi riss sich los und berührte Ian sacht an der Schulter. Sofort zuckte er zurück und entging knapp der Klinge, die auf seinen Hals gezielt hatte. Einen Zentimeter weiter und sie hätte seine Halsschlagader getroffen.

Ian blinzelte, im selben Moment schlug auch Jack die Augen auf. Als Ian seine Hand mit dem Dolch in der Hand sah, zog er sie hastig zurück. „'tschuldige. Macht der Gewohnheit." Er boxte seinem Bruder auf den Oberarm.

„Aua!" Jack kniff zurück.

„Hey!" Ian kniff ihn fest in die Stelle, wo er zuvor schon seine Faust platziert hatte.

„Du Arsch! Ich hab recht gehabt, jetz tu nich so. Wette is Wette." Jack schubste seinen Bruder fast von der Bank.

„Entweder ihr steht jetzt auf, oder ihr bleibt hier." Kanda war schon fast zur Tür raus.

Sofort waren die beiden auf den Beinen. Sich jeweils einen Oberarm reibend, folgten sie ihm hastig. Die anderen drei Exorzisten gingen ihnen hinterher.

Sie schafften es, dank der Ordenszeichen, ein Erste-Klasse-Abteil für sich zu bekommen. Was auch so nicht weiter schwierig gewesen wäre, denn der Zug war halbleer. Kanda setzte sich auf einen Fensterplatz, schloss die Augen und war danach nicht mehr ansprechbar. Er nutzte seine ganze Energie, um den Lärm –und für ihn war es Lärm- auszublenden, den die anderen fünf veranstalteten.

Linali hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt, Lavi saß ihm gegenüber. Auf Linalis anderer Seite saß Allen, neben Lavi die Zwillinge.

„Sagt mal, warum hat uns der Typ so komisch angeschaut?" Jack spielte auf den Schaffner an, der beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte, als er die Zwillinge gesehen hatte.

Linali versuchte es diplomatisch. Wer wusste, ob die beiden nicht vielleicht beleidigt reagierten, wenn sie zu direkt war. „Nun ja, ihr habt jahrelang in den Wäldern gelebt, oder? Da ist es möglicherweise egal, ob ihr Erde im Gesicht habt oder nicht. Aber für einen Schaffner im Erste-Klasse-Abteil eines Zuges seid ihr… na ja…" Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Dreckig." Ian rollte mit den Augen. „Dem würd ein wenig Erde auch nich schlecht zu Gesicht stehn. Aber vielleicht solltn wir uns wirklich das Gesicht waschn, bevor wir in London sin."

„Dann kann ich auch gleich die Wettschuldn eintreibn." Jack grinste seinen Bruder hinterhältig an. Der schluckte.

„Was für Wettschulden denn?" Allen sah auf eine unheimliche Art interessiert aus.

„Wir wettn ständig. Zum Beispiel hab ich gesagt, dass Ian versuchn wird, dem, der ihn aufweckt, die Kehle durchzuschneidn. Er hat dagegn gehaltn, aber ich hab gewonnen."

„Und worum habt ihr gewettet?" Lavi rieb sich die Kehle. Es war wirklich verdammt knapp gewesen.

„Ich bekomm alles, was er euch abgenommen hat."

Sogar Kanda schlug jetzt die Augen auf. Die vier Exorzisten starrten Ian ungläubig an. Der wurde rot bis über die Ohren und warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der klarmachte, dass er ihn im Moment am liebsten erwürgt hätte.

„Ihr wettet um den Besitz anderer Leute?" Lavi durchsuchte eilig seine Taschen. Was hatten sie ihm alles geklaut?

„Was andres ham wir nich, um das es sich zu wettn lohnt. Soll ich ihm etwa mein Hemd überlassn?"

„Hast du ihm deswegen die Maus gegeben?" Kanda griff nach seinem katana. Wenigstens das war da.

„Ja. Und er wollt es wieder gutmachn. Wir ham ja nich gewusst, dass wir keine Gelegenheit habn würdn, noch eine zu fangn. Dann bist du ja aufgetaucht. Und dann wollt er die Äpfl besorgn, aber das hast du auch wieder verhindert. Also eigentlich is es deine Schuld, dass ich umgekippt bin." Jack grinste Kanda an.

„Che."

„Und was hast du uns jetzt geklaut?" Allen hätte nicht gedacht, dass er irgendetwas hatte, dass es sich zu stehlen lohnte.

Ian seufzte und leerte seine Hosentaschen. Das Geld, dass ihnen Komui mitgegeben hatte, das Linali verwaltet hatte und das für den Notfall gedacht gewesen war, tauchte auf, genauso wie Lavis Taschenuhr, Linalis Ersatzhaarbänder, Allens Spielkarten und Kandas Golem sowie sein zweites schwarzes Haarband. Außerdem hatte er noch ein grünes Bandana mitgehen lassen und einen Flachmann.

„Wir hättn euch die Sachn zurückgegebn. Das ist nur, damit wir nich aus der Übung kommn. So was hält die Finger geschmeidig."

„Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ihr jemals wieder stehlen werdet?" Linali nahm das Geld und ihre Haarbänder wieder an sich. „Hast du uns auch irgendwas geklaut, Jack?"

Jack seufzte und holte noch drei weitere Golems aus seiner Hosentasche, unter ihnen auch Timcampy. Erst da fiel Allen auf, dass der kleine goldene Golem nicht mehr um seinen Kopf schwirrte. Er hatte es schon für so selbstverständlich gehalten, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen war, wie Tim verschwunden war. „Tim! Wie kommst du denn da rein?"

Der Golem ignorierte ihn und umschwirrte Jack. Er stieß mindestens dreimal gegen seine Kopf, dann schob Jack ihn verärgert weg. „Ja, is ja gut. Ich gebs wieder her." Er holte einen flachen Gegenstand aus seiner anderen Tasche und legte ihn zu den anderen. „Da, zufriedn?"

Linali griff nach dem Blatt Papier und faltete es auseinander. Dann riss sie die Augen auf. „Wie seid ihr denn an das gekommen?! Das ist doch mein… woher…" Sie wurde glühend rot.

Jack grinste. „Ein Meister gibt doch nich seine größtn Geheimnisse preis." Timcampy stieß wieder gegen seine Kopf. „Aber der Kleine da hat mich gesehen, also musst ich ihn verschwindn lassn. Hatt ja keine Ahnung, dass der Spaß so schnell wieder vorbei is. Und jetzt verzieh dich endlich, ich hab alles her'geben." Er stand auf. „Komm, Ian, Zeit, zivilisiert zu wern."

Beide verzogen das Gesicht und verließen das Abteil. Linali betrachtete das Bild. Es war ein Foto von ihr und ihrem Bruder, gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen aufgenommen. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Abzug davon, den er immer mit sich trug. An ihrem Geburtstag, dem 20. Februar, hatte er sie damit überrascht; mit den Worten: „So bin ich immer bei dir, und du immer bei mir." Sie wusste, dass Komui sich immer große Sorgen machte, wenn sie unterwegs war, auf einer Mission, wohingegen er an das Hauptquartier gefesselt war. Normalerweise trug sie es immer unter ihrer Uniform bei sich, dicht bei ihrem Herzen. Auch wenn ihr Bruder manchmal lästig und oft nervig war, er war ihr Bruder und sie liebte ihn über alles. Bei dem Gedanken allerdings, dass ihr einer der Zwillinge unbemerkt nah genug gekommen war, um es zu stehlen, wurde ihr heiß. Wie hatte Jack das bloß geschafft?

Sie nahmen ihre Golems wieder an sich, sowie Kandas Haarband, Allens Karten und Lavis Bandana und seine Uhr. Somit blieb nur noch der Flachmann übrig, aber keiner von ihnen wollte der Besitzer sein. Linali und Allen waren beide noch zu jung, um zu trinken, und der Inhalt roch verdächtig nach Alkohol. Aber Kanda würden sie nie zutrauen, so etwas mit sich zu tragen. Lavi könnte es gewesen sein, sowie sie ihn kannten, aber der behauptete steif und fest, dass das nicht sein Flachmann sei. Außerdem waren Initialen in die Flasche eingeritzt: M. O. Wen hatten die beiden noch bestohlen?

* * *

Werden die sechs JE im HQ ankommen? Wem gehört der mysteriöse Flachmann? Sollten wir eine Anzeige aufgeben: 'Flachmann, 40, männlich, sucht...'? Dies und mehr erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel! Stay tuned!


	7. Gender Bender

Oh, die beiden werden den Orden nicht einfach auf den Kopf stellen... die stecken ihn in die Waschmaschine und schalten auf Schleudern...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich Anspruch erhebe auf irgendetwas anderes als meine OCs? Das kann ich ja gar nicht! Und ich würde nie versuchen, Katsura Hoshino etwas wegzunehmen! Sagt mal, wie denkt ihr von mir?!?_

**1.6 Gender bender**

**

* * *

**

Ian lachte, als er sich im Spiegel sah. Er sah tatsächlich ziemlich verwildert aus. Seinem Bruder ging es nicht anders.

„Für zivilisierte Verhältnisse sehen wir aus-"

„-als hätten wir jahrelang im Wald gelebt", beendete Ian den Satz für ihn.

Sie mussten mehrmals über ihre Gesichter waschen, bevor sie die eingetrockneten Schmutzflecken losgeworden waren. Sie hatten so fest geschrubbt, dass sie jetzt ganz rot im Gesicht waren. Als sie sich mit den Handtüchern abgetrocknet hatten, betrachteten sie sich gegenseitig.

„Glaubst du, dass uns irgendjemand erkennt?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren acht Jahre weg, wer soll uns erkennen?" Er untersuchte seinen Haaransatz. „Allerdings sollten wir dringend unsere Haare nachfärben."

Ian warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine eigenen Haare. Er hatte Recht. Unter der braunen Farbe wuchsen ihre Haare hell nach. Es war ein Wunder, dass das noch niemandem aufgefallen war.

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns eine weniger auffällige Frisur wachsen lassen. So ziehen wir alle Blicke auf uns." Jack beobachtete das Spiegelbild seines Bruders. Ian sah ihn lange an, dann nickte er.

„Vielleicht so was wie Allen. Ein wenig kürzer, vielleicht. Wir wollen ja auch noch geradeaus schauen können."

„Dazu müssen die Haare an unserem Hinterkopf aber erst nachwachsen." Das war schwierig. Sie würden alle paar Tage nachfärben müssen, denn ihre Haare wuchsen ziemlich schnell. Schon jetzt hatte sich ein feiner Flaum gebildet, dabei hatten sie erst gestern nachgeschoren. Das Problem dabei war, dass ihre Haare natürlich in ihrer natürlichen Farbe nachwuchsen, nicht in dem Braun, mit dem sie sie überdeckten.

„Es war einfacher, als wir unsere Mützen noch hatten." Jack strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne glatt.

„Du meinst die, die wir solange getragen haben, bis sie sich förmlich aufgelöst haben?"

„Genau die. Jetzt müssen wir das irgendwie so deichseln." Er seufzte. „Wieso wolltest du überhaupt, dass wir diese Frisuren tragen?" Dann tauchte er kopfüber in das volle Waschbecken, um seine Haare nass zu machen. Er fuhr mit beiden Händen mehrmals durch die nassen Strähnen, um den Dreck, der sich seit gestern wieder darin festgesetzt hatte, heraus zu waschen.

„Eitel? Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht." Ian lehnte sich neben ihm an die Wand.

Er tauchte wieder auf. „Ich bin nicht eitel. Aber wir sehen aus wie aus dem Mittelalter."

„Umso besser. Nach so was sucht keiner."

Jack sah ihn überrascht unter tropfenden Stirnfransen an. „Du glaubst, dass sie nach acht Jahren immer noch nach uns suchen?"

„Wir sind mitten in der Nacht verschwunden. Christian hat sicher alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, als er zurückkam."

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es schon acht Jahre zurückliegt. Inzwischen haben sie uns bestimmt für tot erklärt."

„Kann sein. Es ist aber auch gut möglich, dass sie nicht aufgegeben haben. Christian zumindest nicht."

„M-hmm. Er war immer lieb zu uns."

„Er hätte sicher etwas unternommen, wenn er damals zuhause gewesen wäre."

„Wenn. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn. Aber von ‚was-hätte-sein-können' lebt es sich nicht."

„Ja, ja. Und jetzt beug dich vor, damit ich die Ansätze nachfärben kann."

Gehorsam lehnte sich Jack etwas nach vorne und beugte den Kopf. Ian holte eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Hosentasche und verteilte ein Paar Tropfen der dunklen Flüssigkeit auf Jacks Haare, dort wo sie heller waren als der Rest. Er rieb die Tinktur in die Haare, um sie der Farbe der anderen anzugleichen. „Kopf hoch." Jack hob den Kopf wieder und Ian strich ihm mit einem Tropfen des Mittels über beide Augenbrauen.

Dann tauchte Ian unter und wusch sich die Haare, bevor Jack ihm die Ansätze und Augenbrauen nachfärbte. Als er fertig war, schraubte er die Flasche zu und Ian steckte sie wieder ein. Er deutete auf das Becken. „Waschen."

Wieder tauchte Jack in das Waschbecken, fuhr wieder ein paar Mal durch die Strähnen, dann rubbelte er sie mit einem Handtuch trocken, während Ian mit dem Kopf im Becken versank.

Als sie fertig waren, waren ihre Haare zwar noch feucht, aber die hellen Ansätze waren verschwunden. Sie ließen das Wasser aus dem Waschbecken abfließen.

„Jack…" Ian sah seinen Zwillingsbruder fragend an.

Der atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie."

Ian hob seinen rechten Arm, damit Jack besser zu dem Knoten unter seinem Arm kam, und hielt das Hemd mit den Zähnen hoch, denn Jack brauchte beide Hände, um den Knoten auf Brusthöhe zu lösen. Danach zog er an den einzelnen Lagen des Verbandes, bis dieser sich soweit gelockert hatte, dass er sich schließlich um Ians Taille bauschte.

Ian seufzte und atmete tief ein. „Endlich. Ich wäre fast erstickt, als wir Kanda aus dem Wald gebracht haben, weißt du das?"

„Was glaubst du, wie es mir ging? Ich bin dran." Ian erwiderte ihm den Gefallen. Auch bei Jack befand sich der Knoten, der den Verband festhielt, unter seinem Arm, allerdings auf der linken Seite. Es war pures Glück gewesen, dass Ian auf seiner linken Seite gestanden hatte, als er umgekippt war, denn sonst hätte Lavi den Knoten bemerkt.

Als auch sein Verband gelöst war, atmete er ebenfalls erleichtert auf. Zum Glück war die Tür versperrt und verrammelt, denn wenn jetzt jemand hereingekommen wäre, wäre er sicher erschrocken über die zwei Mädchen in Jungenklamotten.

Langsam, aber sicher kehrte wieder ein Gefühl in ihre Brüste zurück. Dann setzte der Schmerz ein. Sie hatten diesmal die Verbände entweder zu eng gemacht oder zu lange umgehabt. Auf jeden Fall waren ihre Brüste schon taub gewesen, als sie Kanda im Kampf gegen die Akuma beigestanden hatten.

Seit sie zwölf geworden waren, hatten sie Tag und Nacht ihre Verbände tragen müssen. Am Anfang war es noch nicht wirklich nötig gewesen, denn so viel Oberweite war damals noch nicht vorhanden gewesen, die man hätte verstecken müssen, aber zur Vorsicht hatten sie sie auch da schon um ihre Oberkörper gewickelt. Im Laufe der Jahre war es nicht nur zu einer Notwendigkeit, sondern gleichzeitig auch zu einer wahren Plage geworden. Inzwischen genossen sie jeden Moment, in dem sie die einengenden Verbände nicht tragen mussten.

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel. Aber sie mussten dieses Wagnis eingehen; die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, war sonst zu groß. Schon als sie noch im Wald gehaust hatten, war es für sie sicherer gewesen, sich als Jungen zu verkleiden. Zumal ein Mädchen dort nicht lange überleben würde, zumindest nicht unbeschadet. Auch wenn sie Ben und den anderen ein Stück weit vertraut hatten, in dieser einen Sache waren Männer alle gleich, das wussten sie. Also war es am sichersten, wenn sie sich als zwei von ihnen ausgaben. Und jetzt, da sie nach London unterwegs waren, galt doppelte Vorsicht. Zum einen, weil sie ständig von Menschen umgeben sein würden, die ihnen auf die Schliche kommen könnten, zum anderen, weil sie an genau den Ort zurückkehrten, von dem sie vor acht Jahren geflohen waren.

Aber es war gleichzeitig auch sicherer, als im Wald zu hocken und darauf zu warten, gefunden zu werden. Zumal sie hofften, möglichst bald eine Mission außerhalb von England zugeteilt zu bekommen. Dort waren sie immer noch am sichersten.

Nach ein paar Minuten machten sie sich daran, die Verbände neu anzulegen. Diesmal wickelten sie sie etwas lockerer, sodass sie besser atmen konnten. Vor allem war es wichtig, die Verbände so anzulegen, dass sie auch alleine geöffnet und wieder geschlossen werden konnten, nur für den Notfall. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die sie heute Morgen zum ersten Mal vernachlässigt hatten, weil Ben früher aufgewacht war, als sie gedacht hatten. Sonst hatten sie immer darauf geachtet, die Verbände richtig zu wickeln, aber in der Eile waren sie etwas fester als beabsichtigt ausgefallen.

„Fertig." Ian griff nach seinen Haaren. „Auch schon fast trocken. Ich glaube, wir können zurückgehen. Sonst glauben die anderen noch, wir wären aus dem Zug gefallen."

Jack nickte. „Vergiss nicht auf deine Sprechweise, _Bruderherz_, sonst verrätst du dich noch."

Ian schnitt eine Grimasse und öffnete die Tür.

*~*---------*~*----------*~*----------*~*

Als die Abteiltür aufging, sahen alle vier Exorzisten hoch. Vor ihnen standen die Zwillinge, gewaschen und sauber. Jetzt erst erkannte man ihre Gesichtszüge, die vorher unter mehreren Schichten Erde verborgen gewesen waren. Ihre Haare waren teilweise noch feucht, aber der größte Teil war schon getrocknet. Offenbar hatten sie die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich auch gleich die Haare zu waschen.

Als Lavis Blick zufällig auf ihre nackten Unterarme fiel, nackt, weil ihre Hemden nur bis zu den Ellbogen reichten, fiel ihm auf, dass auch diese sauber waren.

_Im Orden werden sie die Sachen bestimmt verbrennen wollen, die sie jetzt anhaben._

Er sah Komui förmlich vor sich, wie er die beiden grünen Hemden ins Feuer warf und dabei teuflisch lachte, während hinter ihm die beiden Jungs standen, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen und heftig zitternd.

Linali hielt ihnen den Flachmann hin. „Woher habt ihr den?"

Ian schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Das hab ich ganz vergessn. Den bring ich schnell zurück." Er nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Jack grinste nur, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf den Platz neben der Tür fallen.

Als er Linalis verwirrt-verärgerten Blick sah, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. „Den hat er dem Schaffner abgenommen. Während der Arbeit zu trinkn, also wirklich. Für 'nen Dieb wär das reinster Selbstmord. _Dem_ würd wohl eher Rauswurf bevorstehn." Er lachte. „Ich stell mir grad vor, wie Ian ihm den Flachmann hinhält und sagt: _Sein Sie froh, dass ich den gefundn hab und nich Ihr Chef._"

Im nächsten Moment ging die Tür auf und Ian kam herein. Er ließ sich neben seinen Bruder fallen. Dann grinste er ebenfalls. „Der Trottel hat mir den Flachmann aus der Hand gerissn, als wär der aus Gold."

Lavi sah ihn mit fragend zur Seite gelegtem Kopf an. „Wie hast du ihm denn erklärt, wie du an seine Flasche kommst?"

„Ich hab gesagt: _Sein Sie froh, dass ich den gefundn hab und nich Ihr Chef._"

Lavi und Jack fingen an zu lachen, Linali und Allen lächelten; Kanda ignorierte sie allesamt. Ian sah sie verwirrt an. „Was habt ihr denn?"

Lavi unterbrach sich kurz, um ihm zu antworten. „Genau das hat Jack auch gerade gesagt."

„Ach so. Und das findet ihr lustig?"

„Du nicht?" fragte Allen.

„Wir sin Zwillinge, da is das normal. Inzwischen is es schon fast langweilig. Alltag eben." Dafür fing er sich einen Stoß in die Rippen von seinem Bruder ein. „Aua! Was denn?"

„Ach nix, ich hab dich nur so gern."

Ian warf ihm einen Blick zu, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Bruder und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

Nachdem die beiden weggedöst waren, herrschte wieder Ruhe im Abteil. Da die Zwillinge schmal waren und nicht viel Platz wegnahmen, hatte Lavi Platz genug, um sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen, ein Bein auf die Bank zu legen, sodass sein Knie die Rückwand berührte, und das andere Knie hängte er einfach über seinen Knöchel. In Linalis Anwesenheit stellte er nie die Füße auf die Bank, er stieg auch nicht auf Sessel oder aß mit den Fingern. Sie erwartete von ihm besseres Benehmen und weil er sich nicht streiten wollte, fügte er sich.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Geschwister. Während sie im Bad gewesen waren, hatte Kanda ihnen kurz und knapp ihr Innocence geschildert. Zwei Sai und ein Bogen. Kanda hatte erklärt, dass Jack die Sai auf seinem Rücken trug und Ian den Bogen führte, offenbar das einzige Zeichen, an dem er sie unterscheiden konnte. Lavi nahm sich vor, ein weiteres zu entdecken, um sie zu unterscheiden. Er war immer stolz auf seine Beobachtungsgabe gewesen, schließlich war er ein Bookman –na gut, nicht ganz, aber er sollte einer werden- und als solcher war diese Gabe unerlässlich, genauso wie sein Gedächtnis.

Jack lehnte in der Ecke, gestützt durch die Lehne und die Wand. Sein Bruder hatte sich an seine Schulter gelehnt. Ihre innige Vertrautheit war fast schon süß. Nach allem, was Lavi bisher mitbekommen hatte, stritten sie sich zwar oft, aber ansonsten waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele. Vor allem ihre Fähigkeit, zu wissen, was der andere dachte, dieses starke geschwisterliche Band faszinierte ihn. Sie standen sich so nahe, dass es einen selbst schon fast so etwas wie Einsamkeit empfinden ließ.

_Nur natürlich bei Zwillingen, aber trotzdem beneidenswert._

Obwohl sich die beiden äußerlich ähnlich sahen, glaubte Lavi, dass ihre Persönlichkeiten ein wenig von diesem ‚ein-Ei-wie-das-andere'-Schema abwichen. Jack schien, obwohl er der ältere war, etwas sorgloser zu sein, während Ian sich wahrscheinlich ständig um ihn kümmerte. Jack hatte das Essen in einer Wette an seinen Bruder verloren, Ian hatte sich daraufhin um ihn kümmern müssen, als er vor Hunger ohnmächtig geworden war. Das zeigte, wer hier für wen sorgte. Er wusste nur nicht, ob Jack Ian gewähren ließ, weil er sich an diesen Wesenszug von ihm gewöhnt hatte und zu Gunsten seines Bruders etwas zurücktrat, oder ob er ihn wirklich _brauchte_. Genauso wenig war klar, ob Ian von Natur aus so fürsorglich und bestimmend war, oder ob sich das gebildet hatte, weil Jack auf ihn angewiesen war.

Wieso das allerdings der Fall sein sollte, da hätte Lavi nur raten können. Beide schienen, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ziemlich dünn waren, stark genug zu sein, um auf sich selbst aufpassen zu können. Und nach ein paar Wochen Fütterung durch Jeryy wären sie dann auch nicht mehr so dünn. Sie sahen ziemlich zart aus, ähnlich wie Allen, also würde Jeryy sie lieben. Und voll stopfen bis zum Gehtnichtmehr. Wenn er sie erst in seinen Fängen hatte, dann müssten sie sie früher oder später _rollen_.

Sein Blick wanderte von einem zum anderen. Beide hatten braune Haare, dunkle Augen und waren drahtig gebaut. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren, wie gesagt, fein und mädchenhaft, ihre Wimpern lang und ihre Lippen voll, obwohl alles andere an ihnen so zierlich und schmal war.

_Wenn die beiden Mädchen wären, wären sie wahre Schönheiten_, durchzuckte es ihn auf einmal. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wo war das hergekommen?

Trotzdem kam er nicht umhin, diesen Satz als wahr anzuerkennen. Es stimmte wirklich, sie wären sehr hübsch. Mit ihrer Haarfarbe stachen sie zwar nicht so aus der Menge hervor wie er, und ihre Augenfarbe war auch nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, dunkelbraun eben, aber trotzdem hätten sie jede Menge Verehrer.

Wieder musste er den Kopf schütteln. _Was red ich da für einen Schwachsinn. Das sind genauso wenig Mädchen wie ich._

Er warf einen Blick zu den anderen drei Exorzisten auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank. Linali lehnte an Allens Schulter und schlief ebenfalls. Kanda starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster, aber Allen warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf Lavis Wangen. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er seine Gedanken mit Kopfschütteln vertreiben hatte wollen, Allen musste wahrscheinlich denken, dass er Selbstgespräche führte. Er grinste entschuldigend. Hoffentlich dachte Allen nicht, dass Lavi verrückt war, weil er-

_Schwachsinn. Wir sprechen hier von Allen, der wahrscheinlich nachsichtigsten und verständnisvollsten Person im Universum. Außerdem hatte auch Allen bestimmt schon das eine oder andere Gespräch mit sich selbst, dem er durch Gesten oder Mimik Ausdruck verliehen hat. Daran ist nichts ungewöhnlich._

Vermutlich hatte jeder Mensch mindestens einen solchen Moment in seinem Leben. Peinlich, wenn man beobachtet wurde, aber bald wieder vergessen. Tatsächlich zuckte Allen kurz darauf mit der freien Schulter, lächelte Lavi kurz an und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.

_Anscheinend verbringen wir mehr Zeit mit Schlafen als sonst irgendjemand._

Das stimmte allerdings nicht ganz. Es stimmte insofern, als dass auf Reisen, eingepfercht in Züge, Schiffe oder Kutschen, oft nicht viel mehr zu tun blieb. Dafür kamen dann oft lange Perioden, in denen sie ohne Schlaf auskommen mussten, weil Eile geboten war oder sie Wache schieben mussten. Auch solche Missionen hatte Lavi schon erlebt. Seit er in den Schwarzen Orden gekommen war, hatte er viele Missionen gehabt und keine war wie die andere gewesen. Hoffentlich wussten die Zwillinge, was ihnen bevorstand.

Vor allem am Anfang, mit Hevlaska. Komui machte sich anscheinend einen Spaß daraus, den Leuten nicht zu sagen, was sie erwartete. Er glaubte nicht, dass es irgendjemanden gab, den Hevlaska auf den ersten Blick nicht abschreckte. Dabei war sie sehr freundlich und vorsichtig, absolut nicht zum Fürchten. Das wussten sie natürlich auch nicht, denn das verschwieg ihnen Komui ebenfalls. Der Chinese hatte eine eindeutig sadistische Ader, unschwer an der Art zu erkennen, wie er mit Leuten umging, die seiner geliebten ‚Linali-chan' zu nahe kamen.

Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Jack es geschafft hatte, das Foto, das sie unter ihrer Uniform aufbewahrte, in seinen Besitz zu bringen?

* * *

Und wie Lavi erst reagieren wird, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt? Hmmm...

_Aufladen auf 200! Weg vom Tisch!_

Na ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so drastisch. Noch ist er ja sicher, der kleine Hase. Was Lavi nicht weiß...

Und keine Sorge, sie kommen auch irgendwann mal im Orden an! Schon im nächsten Kapitel!


	8. Make me lose my brain!

Sorry, dass ich so lange keine neuen Kapitel gebracht habe _*verbeug*_ Dafür beginnt die Story jetzt so richtig...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Ja, ja, gehört mir alles nicht. Gott, wenn ich daran denke, wie viele Disclaimer ich noch schreiben muss..._

**ER 1.7 Make me lose my ****breath**** –make me lose my brain! **(eigentlich sollte 'breath' durchgestrichen sein -naja, das Internet _*schulterzuck*_)**  
**

**

* * *

**

Die Fahrt nach London dauerte nicht lange. Zum Glück waren sie nicht auf dem Festland gewesen, irgendwo in den Karpaten oder, noch besser, im Ural. Sie hätten eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht. So allerdings waren sie schon am Abend wieder in der Hauptstadt.

Die Zwillinge waren auffallend nervös, obwohl sie es zu verstecken versuchten. Sie hielten die Köpfe gesenkt, aber ihre Blicke huschten mal hierhin, mal dorthin, ganz so, als fürchteten sie sich davor, jemandem Bestimmten zu begegnen. Erst, als sie die unterirdische Wasserstraße erreichten, beruhigten sie sich. Von da an beobachteten sie ihre Umgebung zwar auch noch sehr aufmerksam, diesmal aber neugierig statt vorsichtig. Zuvor hatten sie wirklich ausgesehen, als wären sie bereit, sofort loszurennen und sich zu verstecken. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch nur die Großstadt einfach nicht gewohnt. In dem dunklen, nur sehr schwach beleuchteten Tunnel mussten sie sie sich ähnlich geborgen vorkommen wie in ihrem Wald, geschützt durch das dichte Blätterdach, das den Großteil des Lichts aussperrte.

Schließlich legten sie an und stiegen aus. Entgegen aller Erwartungen wurden sie nicht von Komui erwartet, obwohl sie Bescheid gegeben hatten, dass sie um diese Zeit etwa ankommen würden. Sie hätten gedacht, dass er seine kleine Schwester sofort sehen und umarmen wollte, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb. Und er wäre bestimmt auch neugierig auf die Zwillinge und ihr Innocence gewesen. Also erklommen sie die Stufen, um in das Hauptgebäude zu kommen. Sie waren dann doch etwas überrascht, Komui am anderen Ende der Treppe vorzufinden. Er wartete bereits ungeduldig auf sie.

„Wieso bist du nicht heruntergekommen, Nii-san?" fragte Linali, sobald er sie aus seinem Klammergriff entließ und sie wieder Luft .

„Wohl unsportlich, der Herr." Ian grinste nur. Das war so wieder mal so typisch für seinen Bruder.

„Nein, aber effizient. Es wäre sinnlos, hinunterzugehen und unten auf euch zu warten, wo ihr doch sowieso heraufkommt."

„Und was ist daran effizient, dass Sie hier warten, wo sie doch genauso in Ihrem Büro warten könnten, weil sie dort früher oder später ebenfalls hinkommen werden, um inzwischen Ihre Arbeit zu erledigen, Abteilungsleiter?" River wartete hinter ihm, einen Stapel Papiere in den Armen.

Komui schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er es mit einem Kleinkind zu tun. „Und meine Linali-chan warten lassen? Daran merkt man, dass du keine kleinen Schwestern hast, River."

Hinter ihm lächelte Linali gequält. Er hatte es wohl eher nicht erwarten können, dass sie wieder zurückkam, als umgekehrt. Dabei war sie doch nur zwei Tage weg gewesen.

Rivers Proteste ignorierend, wandte sich Komui wieder an die Gruppe aus Exorzisten. „Dann wollen wir mal unseren Neuzugang begrüßen. Ich nehme an, ihr seid die Zwillinge, von denen meine Schwester gesprochen hat?"

Ian schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Allen und Kanda. „Das sin die zwei. Wir sin Wünschelrutengänger und hier, um unterirdische Wasserverläufe festzustelln, die den Energiefluss in diesem Gebäude störn."

Jack grinste. „Das is die Art meines Bruders, zu sagn: Ja, das sin wir."

Komui hatte einen Moment verwirrt ausgesehen, als Ian zu sprechen begonnen hatte, jetzt aber lächelte er. Er stellte sich hinter sie, legte je eine Hand auf ihre Rücken und schob sie vor sich her. „Dann lassen wir die Spiele mal beginnen." Über die Schulter rief er den anderen Exorzisten zu: „Euch brauche ich nicht mehr. Linali hat mir ja alles erzählt. Ihr seid fürs erste befreit. Viel Spaß noch!" Dann bog er um eine Ecke und war weg.

River murmelte noch ein paar Verwünschungen gegen seinen Vorgesetzten, dann verschwand er. Die anderen Exorzisten verstreuten sich auch ziemlich bald, da sie keinen Grund darin sahen, noch länger in der Gegend herumzustehen.

Allerdings waren drei von ihnen schon gespannt darauf, wie sich die Brüder wohl bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Hevlaska anstellen würden. Der letzte musste dringend nach draußen, an die frische Luft. Ein wenig spätabendliches Training würde seine Kopfschmerzen kurieren.

Die Zwillinge würden noch eine ganze Weile verschwunden sein, denn zwei Exorzisten zu untersuchen dauerte bekanntlich länger, als einen zu untersuchen. Erst spät in der Nacht, schon weit nach Mitternacht, ließ Komui sie endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Dafür, dass die meisten zu schreien, zetern und fluchen anfingen, wenn sie von Hevlaska auf einmal hochgehoben wurden, hatten sie sich wacker geschlagen. Nichtsdestotrotz sehnten sie sich nach etwas Ruhe und Frieden nach den endlosen Untersuchungen. Komui begleitete sie persönlich zu ihren Räumen, zwei Zimmer, die gleich nebeneinander lagen. Da sie bisher noch nie Zwillinge im Hauptgebäude gehabt hatten, gab es auch keine Doppelzimmer, also mussten sie sich damit begnügen.

Ihre Zimmer waren zwar spartanisch eingerichtet, aber bequemer als ein ausgedünntes Fell auf dem Boden einer Höhle. Jedes beinhaltete ein Bett, einen Schrank und ein Nachttischchen mit einer Kerze darauf. Außerdem hatten beide Zimmer ein Fenster; noch ein Vorteil gegenüber der Höhle. Noch dazu stand in Jacks Zimmer ein großer, weicher Sessel, der wohl noch vom Vorbesitzer stammte.

Im Moment saßen sie auf Ians Bett. Komui hatte sich verabschiedet und ihnen noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht… oder was davon noch übrig war. Aber sie hatten den halben Tag geschlafen und waren überhaupt nicht müde. Im Gegenteil, sie waren hellwach.

Gut erinnerten sie sich noch an Komuis Gesicht, als er ihnen gesagt hatte, dass die Synchronisationsraten mit ihren Innocence exakt gleich waren. Sie hatten so etwas schon erwartet. Deswegen hatten sie auch nur wieder: „W. z. e. w." gesagt, woraufhin er sie verständnislos angesehen hatte. Jack hatte ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass, jedes Mal, wenn jemand eine angeblich neue Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen beiden feststellte, sie nur noch das sagten: „W. z. e. w. Was zu erwarten war." Manchmal hatte es etwas Gutes, ein Zwilling zu sein: man konnte sich so herrlich über andere lustig machen, wenn man eine Geheimsprache verwendete oder die Rollen tauschte oder ähnliches. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich schon von jedem Trick Gebrauch gemacht, der ihnen als eineiige Zwillinge zur Verfügung stand.

Jetzt allerdings waren sie nicht mehr die beiden Jungen, die Kanda im Wald getroffen hatte, sondern wieder die Mädchen, die sie im Waschraum des Zuges gewesen waren. Und sie hatten einen Plan. Denn auch, wenn sie sich erst heute die Haare gewaschen hatten, so war ihr letztes Bad scheinbar Ewigkeiten her und sie sehnten sich nach nichts mehr, als in heißes Wasser zu tauchen und den Schmutz abzuwaschen. Im Wald war die Schmutzschicht nötig gewesen, damit sie mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen konnten, und außerdem hatten ihre Freunde noch ärger gestunken als sie selbst, aber trotzdem war es ihnen persönlich einfach lieber, sauber zu sein. Zumal sie hier nicht unsichtbar zwischen Bäumen und Büschen hocken mussten, um auf irgendein Opfer zu warten, dass sie ausrauben konnten. Hier konnten sie sich den Luxus des Sauberseins leisten.

Natürlich war das mit ein paar Problemen verbunden. Sie mussten zu einer Zeit baden gehen, zu der kein anderer die Bäder aufsuchte. Der beste Zeitpunkt dafür war die Nacht, nach Mitternacht, aber noch vor dem Morgengrauen. Außerdem gab es noch ein weiteres Problem: Damen oder Herren? Wenn sie in das Bad für die Frauen gingen, sah sie vielleicht jemand hinein- oder hinausgehen. Dasselbe Problem bei dem anderen Bad. Außerdem, was, wenn sie in das Männerbad gingen, und es kam jemand herein? Genauso andersherum, sie saßen im Wasser im Bad für die Damen und ein Mädchen kam herein. Allein ihr Haarschnitt –der verfluchte Haarschnitt, der im Wald noch so eine gute Idee zu sein schien- war eindeutig unweiblich und wenn sie dann jemand erkannte, wäre ihr Geheimnis aufgeflogen. Sie kamen einfach zu keiner zufrieden stellenden Lösung.

Aber schließlich entschieden sie sich dann doch für das Damenbad. Ein Kopf war leichter zu verstecken als eine weibliche Figur.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Bädern, die Komui ihnen im Vorbeigehen gezeigt hatte. Irgendein netter Mensch hatte zwei saubere Hemden und Hosen in ihre Kästen gehängt, zusammen mit einem Band, mit dem sie das Hemd am Kragen zusammenhalten konnten und zwei Westen. Das Hemd war zwar weiß, aber absolut blickdicht und weit genug, um verräterische Formen zu verbergen. Die Hosen waren schwarz und gerade geschnitten, ebenso wie die Westen. Sehr gut, das versteckte ihre Beine und Taille. Sie würden aussehen wie ein Zwillingsneutrum.

Die neuen Sachen über dem Arm, betraten sie das Bad, nachdem sie sich dreimal vergewissert hatten, dass auf dem Gang und dann auch noch in der Umkleide die Luft rein war. Hastig zogen sie die alten Sachen aus und entledigten sich der Verbände, Eile war geboten. Sie nahmen die Stoffbahnen mit sich, um sie gleich mit zu waschen. Rasch stiegen sie in das warme Wasser. Beide seufzten wohlig, ehe sie bis zur Nasenspitze darin versanken. Dennoch, auch jetzt konnten sie sich nicht zurücklehnen und entspannen. Das ganze Bad war ein Drahtseilakt und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, auch nur eine Sekunde in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nachzulassen. Trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde konnte immer noch jemand auf die Idee kommen, gerade jetzt ein Bad zu nehmen. Also wuschen sie sich gründlich, aber eilig, reinigten die Verbände und tauchten noch einmal unter, um die Haare zu waschen, jeweils nur einer von ihnen, während der andere die Tür im Auge behielt. Sie wählten eine Ecke, die von der Tür aus in einem toten Winkel lag, um sich abzutrocknen, die Verbände anzulegen und sich die neuen Sachen überzuwerfen. Dann spähten sie bei der Tür hinaus, bevor sie zur nächsten Ecke rannten. Erst dann fühlten sie sich sicher genug, um gemütlich weiterzugehen, so als ob nichts wäre.

Die neuen Sachen waren bequem. Die Hose wurde durch einen ebenfalls schwarzen Gürtel festgehalten, aber sie gingen nicht das Risiko ein, das Hemd auch hineinzustopfen. Außerdem war es nur wenig weiter als der Gürtel und damit war das absolut unsinnig. Über die Hemden hatten sie die ärmellosen Westen mit dem V-Ausschnitt und der Knopfleiste mit schwarzen Knöpfen angezogen. Sie hatten, sehr zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, festgestellt, dass die Westen tatsächlich sehr gerade waren und alles, was weiblich aussah, verbargen. Wie ein Kartoffelsack. Die Bänder, die derjenige, der ihnen die Sachen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, dazugelegt hatte, waren zwar gleich lang und gleich breit, aber eins davon war blau und das andere grün. Anscheinend glaubte derjenige, dass man sie daran auseinander halten könnte.

Beide grinsten. Sie hatten im selben Moment dieselbe Idee gehabt. Ian gab Jack sein blaues Band und Jack ihm im Gegenzug sein grünes. Dann banden sie sich die Bänder um und schlossen sie mit einem einfachen, identischen Knoten. Wenn sie etwas beherrschten, dann das Identischsein.

Viel zu wach, um schon schlafen zu gehen, wanderten sie noch etwas durch das Gebäude. Schon bald hatten sie eine ungefähren Plan im Kopf, sodass sie wussten, wo sie hingehen mussten, um Essen zu bekommen, wo Komuis Büro lag (sie hatten es unterlassen, ihn zu wecken, während er über seinem Schreibtisch schnarchte, und viel lieber River dabei zugesehen, der gerade vorbeigekommen war) wo sich welche Abteilung befand (wobei sie in dem bunten Durcheinander aus Mitarbeitern, die alle in mehreren Abteilungen gleichzeitig arbeiteten, ohnehin alle nahtlos ineinander übergingen) wo die Trainingshallen waren und _dann! Dann_ hatten sie die Bibliothek für sich entdeckt. Seit Monaten hatten sie schon kein Buch mehr in der Hand gehabt, geschweige denn, eines gelesen.

Gierig stürzten sie sich auf diese Sammlung aus Wissen, hatten schnell jeder für sich ein Buch gefunden und fingen an zu lesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sich auch Daniel Dafoes Werke ‚_Robinson Crusoe_' und ‚_Moll Flanders_' hierher verirrt, gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Werken, wie Goethes ‚_Faust_', ‚_Iphigenie auf Tauris_', ‚_Pandora_', ‚_Die Leiden des jungen Werthers'_ und ein Gedichtband, Dickens' ‚_Oliver Twist_', ‚_David Copperfield_' und ‚_Eine Geschichte zweier Städte_', ein Gedichtband von Schiller sowie sein Stück ‚_Die Räuber'_ und ein paar der bekanntesten Stücke von Shakespeare: _Romeo und Julia, Othello, Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung, Ein Sommernachtstraum, Der Kaufmann von Venedig, Viel Lärm um nichts, Wie es euch gefällt, Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor, Hamlet, König Lear und MacBeth_.

Es waren nicht sehr viele Bücher aus dieser Sparte, der Rest waren Fachbücher oder Aufzeichnungen der Mitarbeiter. Diese füllten die ganze Bibliothek, die unterhaltenden Werke hingegen gerade mal das oberste Regalbrett eines einzigen Regals. Ian wählte sich Robinson Crusoe aus, während Jack sich den Gedichtband von Goethe aus dem Regal nahm. Das heißt, er wollte ihn nehmen, wenn ihm da nicht etwas dazwischen gekommen wäre.

„Seid ihr denn nicht müde?"

Ian hatte sich schon hingesetzt und sah jetzt erschrocken auf. Lavi war so plötzlich und lautlos aufgetaucht, dass er das keineswegs ohne Absicht getan haben konnte. Er hatte sie erschrecken wollen.

Jack war bei den Worten dicht hinter ihm überrascht zusammengezuckt und verlor auf der Leiter den Halt. Die Halteschiene entglitt seinen Fingern und er kippte hintenüber.

Lavi hatte die Wahl zwischen zur-Seite-Springen und Auffangen. Er entschied sich dazu, den Jungen aufzufangen, bevor der sich noch verletzte. Neben ihnen stand ein Tisch, nah genug, um sich daran den Kopf anzuschlagen; wenn Jack Pech hatte. Also verfolgte er wie in Zeitlupe, wie der Junge über ihm lautlos von der Leiter glitt und auf ihn zukam. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erfolgte der Aufprall und beide wurden von den Füßen gerissen. _Damit_ hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Ian war aufgesprungen, als sein Bruder den Halt verlor, und neben ihm, als er aufschlug. Entsetzt beugte er sich über den stöhnenden Haufen aus zwei Menschen. „Mein Gott, alles okay mit euch?"

Mühsam rappelte sich Jack hoch, wobei er Lavi unbeabsichtigt wieder zu Boden schickte, nämlich, indem er ihm den Ellbogen in den Bauch rammte. Stöhnend und sich zusammenkrümmend sank Lavi zurück. Jack drehte sich entsetzt um. „'tschuldige, das wollt ich nich."

„Du bist schwerer, als du aussiehst", brachte der Rotschopf gerade noch über die Lippen.

Jack wurde rot. „Bin ich nich. Der Sturz war nur so tief, dass die Impulsübertragung durch die Fallgeschwindigkeit größer war als erwartet." Erst als er Lavis erstaunten Blick sah, fiel ihm auf, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte hektisch, aus dem Schoß des Exorzisten zu entkommen. Sein Bruder reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Danke, Ian." Dann wandte er sich an den Jungen zu seinen Füßen und hielt ihm seinerseits seine Hand hin.

Mit einem Ächzen quälte sich Lavi so weit hoch, dass er nach der Hand greifen konnte. Sein Bauch tat immer noch weh, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Kopf, mit dem er auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Bestimmt würde ihm schwindlig werden, sobald er stand.

Was allerdings noch nicht so bald der Fall sein sollte. Da Lavi größer war als Jack, war er demgemäß auch schwerer, also zog, anstatt Jack Lavi auf die Füße, Lavi Jack zu sich hinunter. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, als Jack auf ihm landete, und ein weiteres gequältes Stöhnen seitens Lavi, als ihm erneut alle Luft aus den Lungen wich.

„Habt ihr das so geplant oder war das Slapstick?" Ian türmte über ihnen, die Arme verschränkt und die Lippen zu einem belustigten Lächeln verzogen.

Jack wurde erneut rot. Mit dem Gesicht auf Lavis Brust fühlte sich das für den Rotschopf an, als würden dort Spiegeleier gebraten. Er wurde ebenfalls rot, allerdings nicht aus Verlegenheit, sondern weil ihm langsam heiß wurde. Mit Jack auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen schien unweigerlich diesen Effekt zu haben. Er schob sich so weit hoch, dass er sich auf die Ellbogen stützen konnte, im selben Moment, in dem Jack die Handflächen auf den Boden legte, um selbst hochzukommen. In der Sekunde waren ihre Gesichter nur knappe fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Wie erstarrt blieb Lavi liegen. Er musste seine Meinung über Jacks Augen revidieren. Sie waren nicht einfach nur dunkel, sie waren schwarz und zwar von dem tiefsten, leuchtendsten Schwarz, das er je gesehen hatte, so dunkel, dass er die Pupillen nicht mehr erkennen konnte; gleichzeitig strahlten sie so hell vor Lebendigkeit, dass er sich förmlich geblendet fühlte. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Jack ihn an; ein leises Keuchen stahl sich über seine Lippen, als sie sich so nahe waren, was Lavis Blick unweigerlich auf seinen Mund lenkte. Aber noch bevor er sich so weit konzentrieren konnte, dass er überhaupt etwas sah, richtete Jack sich hastig auf und kroch ein Stück von ihm weg. Dort blieb er sitzen, schwer atmend, als ob er gerade kilometerweit gerannt wäre. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lavi, dass er ebenfalls schwer atmete. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und ihm war so heiß, dass er glaubte, in einem Backofen zu sitzen.

Ian sah verständnislos vom einen zum anderen. Beide waren tiefrot und keuchten, als würden sie zentnerschwere Gewichte stemmen. Er schob seine Hand unter Jacks Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Diesmal half er Lavi selbst, auf die Beine zu kommen, mit ein wenig Hilfe von demselben. Immer noch starrten die beiden einander an. Irgendetwas an der Situation gefiel ihm gar nicht, also machte er sich daran, das zu ändern. „Wieso hast du dich denn so an uns herangeschlichn?" fragte er, an Lavi gewandt.

Der blinzelte. "Was? Ach so, entschuldige. Ich dachte, ihr hättet mich gehört. Ich hab an der offenen Tür geklopft, als ich hereingekommen bin, aber das habt ihr anscheinend schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen." Unweigerlich grinste er. „Haben euch die Bücher so in den Bann geschlagen?"

Erst jetzt fiel Ian ein, dass er immer noch den Roman in der Hand hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf den Umschlag, als ob er gar nicht wisse, welches Buch er da las, dann grinste er ebenfalls. „Ich mag diese Geschichte." Er sah zu seinem Bruder, der zwar nicht mehr rot im Gesicht war, sich im Moment aber mehr für seine Füße als sonst etwas auf dieser Welt zu interessieren schien. „Was wolltest du dir eigentlich holn?"

Jack zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. „Was?"

„Was du dir zum Lesn holn wolltest."

„Ach so. Den Gedichtband von Goethe." Er deutete auf den Wälzer mit dem weißen Buchrücken. Er machte Anstalten, wieder auf die Leiter zu steigen, aber Ian hielt ihn davon ab.

„Lass mich machn, bevor du wieder runterfällst."

„Ich bin nur gefalln, weil Lavi mich erschreckt hat!" Jack vermied es tunlichst, den Rotschopf anzusehen. Ihm gefiel seine Gesichtsfarbe im Moment und er hatte vor, sie zu behalten.

Ian überhörte ihn einfach, stieg auf die Leiter, die mit Rollen an dem Regalbrett befestigt war, und nahm das schwere Buch heraus. Er reichte es seinem Zwilling und kletterte wieder herunter.

Lavi pfiff leise beim Anblick des dicken Buches. Allein das Geräusch reichte aus, um Jack zusammenfahren zu lassen. Ian spürte, dass er wegen irgendetwas übermäßig angespannt war, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was das sein sollte.

„Das ist ein ganz schöner Wälzer. Willst du das alles bis morgen lesen?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, hob aber nicht den Blick von dem Einband. „Nich alles… nur den Zauberlehrling. Den mag ich am liebstn."

„Wieso könnt ihr denn überhaupt lesen?" Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Straßenkinder das irgendwo lernen würden. Eigentlich hielt er das sogar für unmöglich, wenn man davon ausging, dass sie schon sehr lange Zeit in den Wäldern verbracht hatten.

Jack wusste offenbar nichts zu sagen, also rettete Ian ihn, bevor eine zu lange Pause entstand. „Zieheltern. Der erste und einzige Versuch, uns zu zivilisiern. Kläglich gescheitert. Wir warn genauso lang dort, wie es gedauert hat, Lesn und Schreibn zu lernen. Nich gut, aber passabel."

„Und dort hast du den Zauberlehrling gelesen?" Lavi bemühte sich um Konversation, weil er nicht wusste, was alles passieren würde, wenn Schweigen herrschte. Vor allem aber, weil er eines ganz genau wusste: Wenn Stille einsetzte, dann würde er früher oder später anfangen, darüber nachzudenken, was _gerade eben_ passiert war. Am besten, er holte die Bücher, die er lesen sollte und nahm sie mit auf sein Zimmer, um dort zu lesen.

Jack nickte nur stumm. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Er war schon anderen Männern und Jungen nah gewesen, Ian, Ben, Johnny und Michael, letztere drei aus Ausbildungsgründen, aber dabei hatte er immer nur daran gedacht, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Noch nie hatte er sich gewünscht, alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen und die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und dem anderen zu überbrücken, so, wie es gerade der Fall gewesen war. Es kostete ihn immense Anstrengung, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.

„Hat der alte Hexenmeister, sich doch einmal wegbegeben! Und nun sollen seine Geister, auch nach meinem Willen leben. Seine Wort und Werke, merkt ich und den Brauch, und mit Geistesstärke, tu ich Wunder auch…" Lavi lächelte bei der Erinnerung an das Gedicht. Nicht so lustig war die Erinnerung daran, dass er es dem Bookman ungefähr hundert Mal vorbeten hatte müssen, weil der sichergehen wollte, dass es saß. Eine nützliche Übung für einen zukünftigen Bookman.

„‚In die Ecke, Besen, Besen! Seids gewesen. Denn als Geister, ruft euch nur zu diesem Zwecke, erst hervor der alte Meister.'", zitierte Jack die letzten Zeilen. Dann lächelte er ebenfalls, ganz in Gedanken. „Am bestn gefällt mir immer die Stelle: ‚O, du Ausgeburt der Hölle! Soll das ganze Haus ersaufen?'"

Lavi lachte leise. „Ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, wie der Kleine dasteht, den zu großen Hut auf dem Kopf, wild auf den Besen einschreiend, während er schon bis zu den Knien im Wasser steht."

Wieder lächelte Jack, den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet, den er, in Gedanken bei dem gezeichneten Bild, gar nicht wahrnahm.

Ian schaltete sich ein. „Wieso bist du denn überhaupt hier?"

Lavi sah ihn wieder an. „Ich bin nicht nur Exorzist, sondern auch Bookman. Das Geschlecht der Bookmen dokumentiert die Geschichte, die, die in keinem offiziellen Geschichtsbuch zu finden ist. Also auch die des Ordens. Deswegen gibt mir der alte Panda –der jetzige Bookman- immer ungefähr ein Dutzend Bücher zu lesen auf. Und die wollte ich holen."

„Aha. Mitten in der Nacht?"

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?" Lavi zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Und ihr?"

„Wir ham den halbn Tag geschlafn. Wir sin nich müde. Also sin wir auf Erkundungstour gegangn."

„Dann will ich euch nicht weiter stören. Ich hol mir nur schnell meine Bücher. Bin schon weg." Er verschwand zwischen den Regalen.

Wie auf Kommando ließen sich beide Brüder in zwei Sessel fallen. Ian schlug sein Buch wieder auf, um weiter zu lesen, aber Jack starrte einfach nur über das aufgeschlagene Gedicht ins Leere.

Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Immer noch war er in Gedanken bei dem zweiten Sturz. Und der Berührung, die darauf gefolgt war. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden. Schließlich gelang es ihm, sich so weit zu beruhigen, dass er die ersten Zeilen lesen konnte. Und sie auch tatsächlich verstand.

Kurz darauf tauchte Lavi wieder auf, beide Arme voller Bücher. „Eine gute Nacht noch… oder so." Er wollte schon gehen, aber Jacks Stimme hielt ihn zurück. Woher wusste er, dass es Jacks Stimme war?

„Danke, Lavi… fürs Auffangen." Lavi nickte und sah, wie Jack ihm ein Lächeln zuwarf, das so süß war, dass er fast die Bücher fallen gelassen hätte. Mit einiger Anstrengung vollbrachte er die Meisterleistung, seine Kinnlade oben zu behalten. Er nickte und verschwand.

* * *

Also, wenn die Pairings bis jetzt noch nicht klar waren, dann sind sie es spätestens jetzt;) Und die Sache mit den grünen und blauen Bändern... nun... ihr könnt euch sicher denken, wofür die stehen... _*verschwörerisch augenbrauenwackel*_ Keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel geht es mit dem Chaos weiter. Bleibt dran!


	9. Pfützen sind verheerende Verhängnisse

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **_Was nicht mir gehört, gehört zwangsläufig wem anderen. Oder? Nun ja, wie auch immer, die Hauptdarsteller und das Setting gehören Katsura Hoshino, werden nur von mir ausgeborgt, nicht arg misshandelt und am Ende auch wieder zurückgegeben, um ein paar Erfahrungen reicher, die schreibwütige Fanfiction-Autorinnen mit schmutziger Fantasie, einem langatmigen Schreibstil, verschachtelten Sätzen, einem Hang zu nicht komischer Situationskomik, Sadismus und zu langen Disclaimern betreffen. Und sie haben am Ende trotzdem keine Ahnung davon, wie ein ordentlicher Disclaimer auszusehen hat. Das habe ich ihnen nämlich nicht beigebracht. Weil ichs selber nicht weiß. Wollte ich mal nur so nebenbei erwähnen._

Gut, dass ich den Disclaimer nicht als Anzeige aufgegeben hab, da hätte ich ganz schön blechen müssen.

**1.8 Pfützen sind verheerende Verhängnisse**

**

* * *

**

Kurze Zeit später warf Ian einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Obwohl der Himmel noch nachtschwarz war, wusste er, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen würde. Es war Zeit, sich ein wenig aufs Ohr zu hauen. Sie kamen zwar mit wenig Schlaf aus, aber so wenig sollte es dann auch wieder nicht sein. Auch wenn sie nur eine halbe Stunde vor sich hin dösten, wäre das mehr als überhaupt kein Schlaf.

„Es ist Zeit, schlafen zu gehen, Jack."

Sein Bruder sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster und nickte dann. Sie stellten die Bücher zurück ins Regal (Ian verbot Jack, je wieder auf diese Leiter zu steigen) und verließen die Bibliothek. Auf den Gängen herrschte reges Treiben, überall wurde eifrig gearbeitet und vor Komuis Büro wartete eine ganze Schlange von Mitarbeitern darauf, dass er die mitgebrachten Akten unterzeichnete. Einige der Leute warfen ihnen im Vorbeigehen einen neugierigen Blick zu, andere hasteten an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie überhaupt anzusehen; während wieder anderen freundlich nickten, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeirauschten, dass ihnen vom Zug die Strähnen flatterten.

Bald hatten sie ihre Zimmer erreicht. Ian öffnete seine Tür, warf seinem Bruder noch ein schnelles Lächeln zu, wünschte ihm sarkastisch eine gute ‚Nacht' und verschwand dann. Jack ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer, schloss gut hörbar die Tür hinter sich, dann steckte er sich seine Sai hinten in den Gürtel und öffnete die Tür leise wieder und schloss sie auch wieder genauso geräuschlos. Leise, damit sein Bruder ihn nicht hörte, schlich er den Gang hinunter, huschte um die Ecke und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Bibliothek, in der sich inzwischen auch schon ein paar andere Mitarbeiter eingefunden hatten. Er nahm den Gedichtband aus dem Regal und setzte sich in denselben Sessel, in dem er zuvor schon gelesen hatte. Dort bewegte er sich dann auch für eine lange Zeit nicht weg.

Erst, als die Sonne sich in ihrer vollen Größe über den Horizont geschoben hatte und schon eine Weile am Himmel stand, stand er auf, klappte das Buch zu, stellte es wieder an seinen Platz und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er wusste, dass Ian entgegen aller Behauptungen noch schlafen würde, oder zumindest dösen. Deswegen schlenderte er gemütlich durch die Gänge und ließ sich Zeit, wieder in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

Kurz vor ihm war hier ein Chemiker durchgekommen. Er hatte eine Flüssigkeit bei sich gehabt, dessen Behälter er in der Eile nicht ganz verschlossen hatte. Als er die Treppe hinaufkam, die Jack jetzt hinuntergehen wollte, wäre er fast über die oberste Stufe gestolpert, hatte sich aber noch rechtzeitig gefangen. Dabei war allerdings ein Teil der Flüssigkeit übergeschwappt und hatte sich auf dem Boden verteilt. Ohne es zu bemerken, war er weitergeeilt.

Als Jack jetzt den Treppenabsatz erreichte, trat er in der Erwartung festen Haltes in die Pfütze, die in der schlechten Beleuchtung nicht zu sehen war. Es war keine gefährliche Flüssigkeit, nichts Ätzendes oder so etwas, aber dünnflüssig genug, um extrem rutschig zu sein. Jack verlor (mal wieder) den Halt und wäre fast die Treppe hinuntergerauscht, wenn ihn nicht irgendetwas oder -jemand zurückgerissen hätte. Er stolperte rückwärts und genau gegen seinen Retter.

„Hoppla! Das war knapp. Machst du das mit Absicht oder ziehst du so was einfach nur magisch an?"

Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um den Menschen anzusehen, der ihn am Handgelenk von der Treppe weggezogen hatte, und an dessen Brust sein Rücken jetzt lehnte. Er hatte ihn schon an der Stimme erkannt, betete aber darum, sich zu irren.

Leider irrte er sich nicht. Lavis Gesicht schwebte über ihm, die Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Mit einiger Mühe brachte er einen geraden Satz über die Lippen: „War nich meine Schuld."

Er löste sich von ihm, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch, bevor er sich zu seinem Retter umdrehte. „Beim erstn Mal hast du mich erschreckt und jetz bin ich aufm nassn Bodn ausgerutscht. Das hätt jedem passiern können."

Lavi lächelte immer noch. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass jemand auf dich aufpasst, der zur Stelle ist, um dich zu retten."

Jack schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Meinte er sich in diesen beiden Fällen oder Ian im Allgemeinen? Es war in jedem Fall eine Beleidigung. Als könnte er nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich das bin?"

„Zum einen an der Schleife." Er deutete auf Jacks Hals.

„Dann warst du also der großzügige Spender. Aber wir ham die Bänder getauscht, also wieso…"

„Weil ich genau das erwartet habe."

Jack sah ihn verblüfft an. Sie waren so durchschaubar? In Zukunft mussten sie sich mehr Mühe geben.

„Und zum anderen hast du mir die Griffe deiner Sai in die Rippen gerammt." Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen, lächelte aber immer noch.

„'tschuldige. Wollt ich nich."

„War ja keine Absicht."

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen, weil keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Wäre Ian dabei gewesen, er hätte einspringen können, aber so…

_Wieso kommt mir in seiner Gegenwart kein vernünftiger Satz über die Lippen?_

Ungefähr so lauteten die Gedanken der beiden. Dann fiel Jack aber zum Glück doch noch etwas ein, als sein Magen zu knurren begann. _Ich sollte etwas essen._

„Ich muss nach meinem Bruder sehn." Er könnte sich Ian schnappen und ihn in den Speisesaal zerren.

Jack wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als Lavi ihn zurückhielt. „Willst du etwa Eis laufen gehen?" Er zog ihn aus der Gefahrenzone.

„Stimmt, das hatt ich ganz vergessn." Jack machte sich von ihm los und strich sich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ich begleite dich. Ich wollte sowieso zu euch beiden."

Jack sah ihn verwundert an. „Wieso denn?"

„Ich dachte, ihr habt vielleicht Hunger und wollte euch einladen, mit mir zu essen." Lavi grinste. „Ich bezweifle, dass Komui in seiner ‚Experimente-Tour' euch den Speisesaal gezeigt hat."

„Stimmt, das hat er ausgelassn. Ich muss nur meinen Bruder weckn." Jack beeilte sich, die Treppe hinunter zu kommen, gefolgt von dem Exorzisten. Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, bis sie Ians Zimmertür erreicht hatten. Jack blieb stehen, warf Lavi ein schnelles, entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, sagte „Wart 'nen Moment." und verschwand in der Tür.

Im Zimmer rüttelte er Ian wach. Er war der einzige, der das konnte, denn Ian konnte es spüren, wenn sich ihm jemand anderes näherte, eine Gabe, die Jack auch zu gerne besessen hätte. So aber war Jack der einzige, der einen schlafenden Ian berühren konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, ein Messer im Hals stecken zu haben. Sogar hier im Orden schlief er mit dem Ding unter dem Kopfpolster. Rasch erklärte er ihm, das Lavi vor der Tür wartete, damit sie gemeinsam essen konnten, dann half er ihm, die Verbände anzulegen und sich anzuziehen. Auf Ians gezischte Frage, ob er ihn nicht einfach loswerden konnte, antwortete er: „Wir werden ziemlich lange mit diesen Leuten zusammenarbeiten. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns nicht zu sehr von ihnen abgrenzen, das schafft nur Misstrauen", so heftig, dass Ian unwillkürlich zurückzuckte. Normalerweise hatte Jack keinen so scharfen Ton ihm gegenüber.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Jack zur Tür und überließ es Ian, ob er ihm folgte oder nicht.

Lavi lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen. Als die Geschwister herauskamen, stieß er sich mit der Schulter ab, wünschte Ian einen guten Morgen und ging voraus zum Speisesaal, die beiden neben ihm.

_Wieso hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir bereits wissen, wo der Speisesaal ist?_

_Weil es unhöflich gewesen wäre, die Einladung auszuschlagen. Er ist nur freundlich._

_Hallo? Wir sind Straßenkinder. Unhöflich ist unser zweiter Vorname._

_Wir müssen umgänglicher sein, wenn sie nicht Verdacht schöpfen sollen, schon vergessen? Also sag immer höflich ‚Bitte' und ‚Danke' und lass dir von ihnen helfen, wenn sie es schon anbieten._

Wie sollte er Ian erklären, dass er sich darauf freute, mit Lavi zu essen?

Ian knurrte, sowohl in Gedanken als auch äußerlich. Als Lavi ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, lächelte er verlegen: „Magenknurrn."

Sie schwiegen, bis sie den Speisesaal ereichten. Als sie die große Halle betraten, kam ihnen Linali entgegen. Sie lächelte freundlich und blieb kurz stehen.

„Hallo. Wie war eure erste Nacht im Orden?"

Ian lächelte ebenfalls freundlich zurück. „Gut, danke. Wieso hast du's denn so eilig?"

„Komui-nii-san will mich und Allen in seinem Büro sehen. Ich nehme an, er hat eine Mission für uns. Entschuldigt mich bitte. -Hoffentlich schmeckt euch das Frühstück, Jeryy ist einsame Spitze", rief sie ihnen noch über die Schulter zu.

Sie sahen ihr noch einen Moment lang nach, dann wandten sie sich dem kleinen Fenster zu, das in die Gitterwand eingelassen war, welche Küche und Speisesaal trennte. Dahinter herrschte Jeryy, der Küchenchef, uneingeschränkt über sein kleines Reich. Er war ein großer Mann mit Sonnenbrille und langen Haaren, die er in zwei Zöpfen an seinem Hinterkopf zusammengefasst und mit Bändern umwickelt hatte. Als er die beiden Brüder sah, schoss er so weit über den Tresen, dass sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machten.

„Zwei Neue! Und dann auch noch Zwillinge! Ihr seid ja süüüß!!" Er zuckte zurück, als er Ians Messer an seiner Kehle hatte.

„Ian!" Jack nahm seinem Bruder das Messer aus der Hand. „Sorry. Er hasst es, als ‚süß' bezeichnet zu wern." Er warf seinem Zwilling einen scharfen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur mit den Schultern zuckte, das Messer wieder an sich nahm und es verschwinden ließ.

„Oh… na ja, wenn ihm ‚süß' nicht gefällt… aber ihr seid wirklich- egal. Was wollt ihr essen?" Jeryy warf mit einer schnellen Handbewegung einen seiner langen Zöpfe über seine Schulter zurück und wartete gespannt.

„Wir können uns aussuchn, was wir essn?" Auf Jeryys Nicken hin warfen sich die Zwillinge einen schnellen Blick zu, ehe Ian weiter sprach. „Zwei Äpfl und etwas Brot."

Jeryys Kinnlade sackte herunter. „Mehr nicht?"

„Ihr könnt euch bestellen, was ihr wollt. Es ist gratis und Jeryy der beste Koch der Welt." Lavi hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und grinste. „Bei ihm schmeckt alles toll."

Jeryy bedankte sich überschwänglich bei Lavi und häufte gleich die doppelte Portion Gulasch auf seinen Teller. Dann gab er ihm noch drei Semmeln dazu, während die Zwillinge überlegten. „Vielleicht… etwas Fleisch? Und… Marillenkuchen?"

„Welches Fleisch? Rind, Schwein, Huhn? Oder etwas anderes? Kalb, Pferd, Lamm, Hammel-"

„Huhn reicht völlig, danke. Nur ein bisschen…" Jetzt war es an ihnen, mit offenem Mund dazustehen, als Jeryy jedem ein Tablett reichte, mit einem Teller mit einem ganzen Brathuhn, dazu einen halben Laib Brot, einen Apfel und ein Stück Marillenkuchen, so groß wie ihre Handflächen. „Das können wir doch nie im Lebn aufessn!" erklang es unisono.

Jeryy stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Unsinn, ihr braucht dringend etwas Fleisch auf den Rippen. Ihr beiden seid total abgemagert. Ich muss mich doch um meine Schützlinge kümmern." Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als die Riesenportionen zu einem Tisch zu tragen, wo sie sie abstellten und sich auf die Bänke fallen ließen.

Schweigend betrachteten sie das Essen vor sich, dann nahmen sie zögernd Messer und Gabel in die Hand und schnitten sich ein Stück Fleisch ab. Sie aßen langsam und bedächtig, während Lavi schon die Hälfte seiner Portion geschafft hatte. Also, die Hälfte der Hälfte dessen, was Jeryy ihm gegeben hatte, denn er hatte ja eine doppelte Portion bekommen.

„Was hast du gegen ‚süß'?" Er tunkte ein weiteres Stück der Semmel in das Gulasch und schob es sich zwischen die Lippen.

„Eichhörnchen sin süß. Häschen sin süß. Bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Räuber sin _nich_ süß." Ian kämpfte mit einem besonders hartnäckigen Stück des Tiers vor ihm auf dem Teller. „Verdammt." Er zog seinen Dolch und schnitt mit der scharfen Klinge sauber durch das Fleisch und die darunter liegenden Knochen. Jack tat es ihm gleich. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatten sie das Hühnchen mit chirurgischer Präzision zerteilt. Die Knochen lagen auf dem Tellerrand, die Haut hatten sie vom Fleisch gezogen und gleich gegessen. Das Fleisch selbst hatten sie in mundgerechte Stücke geschnitten.

„So. Viel besser." Jack nahm seine Serviette, wischte die Klinge daran ab, steckte das Messer weg und nahm die Gabel wieder in die Hand.

„Aber ihr seid keine Räuber mehr."

„Macht der Gewohnheit. Hier." Jack gab Lavi –mal wieder- seine Taschenuhr zurück. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie der Junge immer wieder an das Ding kam. „Keine Absicht, nur Übung."

Lavi steckte die Uhr wieder in seine Hosentasche. Er nahm sich vor, sie irgendwie festzunähen. Oder besser jemanden darum zu bitten, denn er war grottenschlecht mit Nadel und Faden. Dann bemerkte er, dass die beiden immer wieder unauffällige Blicke auf seinen Teller warfen. „Was ist? Kennt ihr kein Gulasch?"

Synchrones Kopfschütteln. Lavi nahm seine Semmel, riss zwei Stücke davon ab, reichte jedem eines und schob ihnen den Teller hin. „Eintunken und essen."

Zögerlich tauchten sie die Semmelstücke in die dicke Soße und kosteten. Ihre Gesichter hellten sich auf und sie leckten sich die Lippen.

„Schmeckt's?" Lavi grinste. „Ihr könnt euch zum Abendessen auch welches nehmen. Jeryy wird euch sicher auch jeweils die doppelte Portion geben."

„Ich glaub nich, dass wir heut überhaupt noch was essn werdn." Sie kämpften jetzt schon; mit Müh und Not hatten sie die Hälfte der Hähnchen aufgegessen. „Das is einfach zu viel. Glaubst du, Jeryy wird wütend, wenn wir was übriglassn?"

In dem Moment kam Allen in den Speisesaal gestürzt. Er belagerte Jeryy mit einer ellenlangen Bestellung und hatte es allem Anschein nach sehr eilig. Lavi grinste. „Ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein. Allen!"

Der weißhaarige Junge sah zu ihnen hinüber, dann nahm er den kleinen Wagen, der mit Essen voll gepackt war und den Jeryy extra für ihn immer in der Küche hatte, schob ihn hinüber und setzte sich neben Lavi. „Hallo. Ich muss mich beeilen, weil Linali und ich in einer halben Stunde nach Schottland aufbrechen, also habe ich nicht viel Zeit zum Essen."

Die Zwillinge sahen verständnislos von dem schmalen Jungen zu dem Berg an Essen, der sich auf dem Wagen türmte. Lavi musste lachen. „Allen ist ein Parasitentyp", erklärte er ihnen, „sein Innocence befindet sich in seinem linken Arm. Weil es sehr viel Energie braucht, muss Allen immer so große Mengen essen." Dann wandte er sich an den Exorzisten. „Deswegen wollte ich dich sowieso fragen, ob du ihre Hähnchen noch willst. Die beiden können nicht mehr essen, aber sie wollen Jeryy nicht beleidigen."

„Klar." Allen nahm beide Teller und stellte sie neben die anderen. Die Zwillinge atmeten erleichtert auf und schnitten sich jeweils ein Eck von dem Kuchen ab, den Rest überließen sie ebenfalls Allen, gemeinsam mit dem Großteil des Brotes. Danach gruben sie die Zähne in ihre Äpfel und kauten genüsslich.

Der weißhaarige Exorzist schlang inzwischen mehr Essen hinunter als eine achtköpfige Familie. Nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig und stand auf. Er verabschiedete sich von ihnen und schob den Wagen zurück zu Jeryy. Danach eilte er aus dem Saal.

Zum Glück war er schon weg, als Kanda den Saal betrat. Er bestellte seine übliche Portion Soba, da entdeckte er Lavi und die Zwillinge. Woraufhin er einen Tisch möglichst weit weg von ihnen wählte. Allerdings schützte ihn das auch nicht vor dem Lärm, den die Leute aus der Verwaltungsabteilung machten, als sie die Zwillinge entdeckten. Sie wollten ihnen Uniformen schneidern und fragten sie über alles Mögliche aus. Kapuze, keine Kapuze, Gürtel oder nicht, wie lang, welcher Schnitt, etc. etc.

Die beiden wussten nicht so recht, wie sie ihnen antworten sollten, also wurden sie einfach entführt und zum Maßnehmen geschleppt. Lavi wurde völlig ignoriert, als er versuchte, sie aus den Klauen der Mitarbeiter zu retten.

Zum Glück nahmen die Leute über ihrer Kleidung Maß und ließen noch ein wenig Spielraum, weil sie nach der langen Zeit der Entbehrung sicher noch etwas kräftiger wurden und bald nicht mehr so zerbrechlich aussehen würden. Schließlich beschloss man, ihnen knielange Mäntel zu machen, die man mit einem Reißverschluss und einem Gürtel schließen konnte. Dazu kamen noch eine große Kapuze, nachdem die Zwillinge eindringlich darum gebeten hatten, und Extrataschen für ihre Waffen. Für Ian nähte man ein Fach in die Rückseite seines Mantels, in dem er seinen Bogen, der im deaktivierten Zustand gerade mal 40 Zentimeter lang war, verstauen konnte. Jacks Sai erhielten ebenfalls ihren Platz auf der Rückseite seines Mantels, in zwei separaten Taschen, die schräg angesetzt waren, ungefähr auf Taillenhöhe, sodass er sie mit einer einfachen Bewegung ziehen konnte. Zusätzlich stifteten sie ihnen noch Stiefel, auch wenn die beiden bisher mit ihren Socken mit Ledersohlen ziemlich zufrieden gewesen waren. Allerdings eignete sich diese Ausrüstung mehr für einen Dieb, als für einen Exorzisten, der bei Wind und Wetter durch die ganze Welt reist. Also bekamen sie schwere, schwarze Stiefel, die fast kniehoch waren und auf der Innenseite mit einem Reißverschluss geöffnet werden konnten.

Endlich durften sie das Nähzimmer verlassen. Sie seufzten erleichtert auf, als sie wieder auf dem kühlen Gang standen. Nur dass sie jetzt nicht wussten, was sie mit sich anfangen sollten. Sie konnten ja nicht den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbringen.

Da fiel Ian etwas ein. „Hilfst du mir ein bisschen?"

Jack warf ihm einen schnellen, verwirrten Blick zu, aber dann hellte sich sein Blick auf. Das könnte Spaß machen.

* * *

Was 'das' ist, darauf müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten, die Erklärung kommt erst viiiieeel später. Viiiiiiiieeeeellll -okay, ich glaube, ihr habts kapiert. Und dass Pfützen verheerende Folgen haben können, dem wird mir Jack spätestens nach diesem Kapitel klaglos zustimmen;)

**sternenhagel: **Ob die beiden gegen Allen im Kartenspielen gewinnen können? _*evilgrin*_ Liest du etwa Gedanken? Kommt auch noch, auf jeden Fall irgendwann zwischen all dem, was ich für sie in petto hab. Die sollen sich schon mal warm anziehen.

Und weil ich heute so nett bin, leg ich auch gleich noch ein zweites Kapitel drauf. Bin ich nicht nett? Ich bin ja so nett.


	10. Lose my brain die Zweite

Und da kommt auch schon das angedrohte zweite Kapitel, es legt sich rasant in die Kurve, uh, ob es die noch schafft, bei der Geschwindigkeit -aber ja, geschafft, das Kapitel schießt über die Ziellinie und bremst, um elegant in die Box zu rollen. Keine Sekunde zu spät.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Alles gehört Katsura Hoshino. Ähem... *mich mal ganz weit aus dem Fenster lehn beim Ausborgen von Sprüchen* All our bases are belong to her!_

**1.9 Lose my brain –die Zweite**

**

* * *

**Den Rest des Tages war von den Zwillingen nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie waren spurlos verschwunden. Erst als die Sonne hinter den Wolken versank und die Nacht hereinbrach, tauchten sie auf einmal wieder auf, so, als ob sie nie weg gewesen wären.

Entgegen ihrer Behauptung beim Mittagessen, heute nichts mehr essen zu können, schaffte doch jeder von ihnen eine (‚eine' im Sinne von: tatsächlich eine, nicht zwei in einer) Portion Gulasch zum Abendessen. Mehr ging aber nicht mehr, denn sie hatten zu lange Zeit zu wenig gegessen. So eine Umstellung ging nicht von heute auf morgen, ihre Mägen mussten sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, so viel zu essen.

Sie beschlossen, gleich schlafen zu gehen, damit sie wieder einen Rhythmus bekamen. Also legten sie sich schon früh schlafen.

Zumindest einer von ihnen; Jack war wieder aus dem Zimmer, sobald sein Bruder in seinem verschwunden war. Diesmal erkundete er das Gebäude alleine, zumindest die Teile, in denen sich auch andere Leute befanden, und wanderte von Abteilung zu Abteilung, bis er auf Komui traf.

„Was machst du denn hier?" wunderte sich der Wissenschaftler.

Jack lächelte nur hilflos. „Schlaflosigkeit."

„Willst du was dagegen?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, nein. Aber kann ich ein wenig dableibn?"

„Natürlich, wenn du willst." Komui zog ihm einen Stuhl heran und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit. Jack beobachtete die Leute eine Weile bei der Arbeit, während er in seinem weichen Ohrensessel lümmelte. Aber nach einiger Zeit wurde er unruhig und zappelig. Er stand auf und streckte sich. Ein weicher Sessel war schön und gut, aber wenn man gewohnt war, zwischen Ästen zu kauern, dann fing es einen irgendwann zu jucken an. Zu viel Bequemlichkeit war auch nicht gesund.

In dem Moment kam Johnny vorbei. „Abteilungsleiter, ich müsste das kurz in die Auswärtige Abteilung bringen-"

Komui schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir brauchen dich hier. Wir versinken in Arbeit, das siehst du doch."

„Ich könnt das ja machn", ertönte es hinter ihnen. Beide drehten sich um, um Jack hinter sich zu sehen. „Ich weiß, wo die Abteilung is und kann das schnell rüberbringn, während er weiterarbeitn kann."

„Danke." Johnny drückte ihm erleichtert den Stapel Papiere in die Arme. „Gib das einfach Jackson, dem großen Blonden mit der Schlange im Gesicht, und sag ihm, das ist von Johnny, dann weiß er, was er damit machen muss."

„Geht klar." Schon war Jack weg, während Johnny sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmen konnte. Zwei Minuten später war Jack wieder da, den Arm voller Papier, die er Johnny gab. Jackson hatte sich anscheinend ebenfalls mit Arbeit revanchiert.

Im Laufe der Nacht rannte Jack ungefähr hundert Mal mit Papieren, Reagenzgläsern, Mappen, Büchern, etc. von einer Abteilung zur anderen. Bald kannte er die Hälfte aller Mitarbeiter mit Namen, die ihm sehr dankbar waren, dass er ihnen einen Teil ihrer Arbeit abnahm, auch wenn es nur die Botengänge waren, die aber jedes Mal wertvolle Arbeitszeit in Anspruch nahmen.

Kurz vor sechs fing Komui ihn dann ab. „Geh schlafen. Du warst die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen und brauchst dringend etwas Schlaf. Du warst uns allen eine große Hilfe, aber du brauchst Ruhe. Du kannst ja nicht die ganze Zeit so weitermachen."

„Okay. Dann komm ich morgn Abend wieder." Damit verabschiedete er sich von Komui und wurde von den Gutenachtwünschen der gesamten Forschungsabteilung nach draußen begleitet. Neidvoll blickten sie ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, dann widmeten sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Wissenschaftler im Schwarzen Orden zu sein, war ein 24-Stunden-Job.

Gähnend schlich Jack zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Er war wirklich müde, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Er war sich keine Sekunde allein vorkommen. Auch im Wald, wenn er allein gearbeitet hatte, war er nie wirklich allein gewesen, denn auch bei Eiseskälte gab es immer mindestens ein Tier, das sich herauswagte. Das war gut. Alleinsein bedeutete Gefahr.

Gerade, als er an Ians Tür klopfen wollte, schwang sie auf. Allein mit einem schnellen Satz zur Seite schaffte Jack es, nicht erschlagen zu werden. „Himmel, Bruderherz, du verwandelst sogar 'ne Tür in ein Mordinstrument. Pass besser auf, nich jeder nähert sich deiner Tür mit so viel Vorsicht wie ich."

„Sorry." Ian gähnte. „Ich hab ewig gebraucht, bis ich eingeschlafn bin. Ich bin völlig übermüdet."

„Dito. Glaubst du, Jeryy macht auch Kaffee?"

Sie machten sich gähnend auf den Weg zum Speisesaal, in dem um diese Zeit noch nicht sehr viel los war. Einzig Kanda und ein paar Finder waren schon wach… oder noch. Die Mitarbeiter fanden kaum Zeit zu essen. Jack nahm sich vor, ihnen etwas mitzubringen, wenn er heute Nacht wieder aushalf, denn er hatte in den paar Stunden ungefähr zweihundert Mägen knurren hören.

Sie holten sich bei Jeryy zwei Paar Semmeln und etwas Marmelade, dazu zwei Tassen mit Kaffee und Tee. Ian mochte keinen Kaffee, ihm wurde schon von dem Geruch schlecht, aber Jack hatte nichts gegen einen kleinen Muntermacher. Weiß Gott, er konnte ihn gebrauchen.

Im Vorbeigehen wünschten sie Kanda einen guten Morgen, setzten sich aber nicht zu ihm, denn das hätte ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen. Sie ahnten, dass der Japaner am liebsten alleine aß. Stattdessen wählten sie einen Tisch in seiner Nähe, aber außer Hörweite. Während dem Frühstück überlegten sie sich, was sie heute machen konnten. Sie kamen allerdings nicht sehr weit, denn ein Mitarbeiter der Verwaltungsabteilung kam vorbei, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihre Uniformen fertig waren. Schnell aßen sie auf, brachten ihre Tabletts zurück und folgten ihm.

Als sie dem Gang folgten, der zur Verwaltungsabteilung führte, warf Ian einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war ein warmer und sonniger Tag, wie gemacht, um ihn draußen zu verbringen. Auf einmal vermisste er den Wald so sehr, dass er unbedingt zurück wollte. Aber dann rief er sich selbst zur Vernunft. Im Wald gab es nichts mehr für sie, ihre Familie war tot und alleine wären sie den anderen Banden auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Es sollte nichts geben, weswegen er sich zurücksehnte zu diesem Wald, doch…

Jack drückte kurz seine Hand und ließ dann wieder los. Er hatte gespürt, was seinen Bruder bewegte, und ihm zeigen wollen, dass es ihm genauso ging. Ian lächelte. Ihnen beiden fehlte diese gewisse Art von Freiheit, die ein Leben in der Wildnis mit sich brachte. Ungestört zwischen den Bäumen umhertoben zu können, war ein Luxus, der zwar nicht so sauber und warm war wie ein Zuhause hinter festen Mauern, aber es brachte ein Glücksgefühl mit sich, dass schon fast an Euphorie grenzte.

Stillschweigend beschlossen sie, den Vormittag in den Bäumen rund um das Hauptquartier zu verbringen, am Nachmittag aber wieder derselben Beschäftigung wie gestern nachzugehen.

Im Nähzimmer angekommen, zogen sie die neuen Uniformen an, die perfekt passen würden, sobald sie etwas besser genährt waren, und fragten, ob sie sie gleich ausprobieren konnten. Als der verblüffte Schneider zustimmte, rannten die beiden zur Tür, rasten die Gänge entlang, zwischen Mitarbeitern und Findern hindurch und stürmten ins Erdgeschoss, wo sie einfach durch das Haupttor hinausliefen. Der Wachmann, der ihnen entgeistert hinterher sah, fragte sich, ob Exorzisten sich wirklich manchmal so kindisch benahmen oder ob er sich das eben nur eingebildet hatte.

Als sie die Baumgrenze erreichten, schwangen sie sich mit schnellen Griffen hoch hinauf in die spärlich belaubte Krone und genossen den frischen Wind. Das Schaukeln der Baumkronen im Wind war ihnen so vertraut wie einem Matrosen das Auf und Ab der See.

Sie warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu und lachten.

_Testen wir diese Uniformen auf ihre Praxistauglichkeit._

Dann stürmten sie los, sprangen von Ast zu Ast, landeten zwischendurch immer wieder auf dem Boden und kletterten behände wie Affen sofort wieder hinauf. Auf diese Art erkundeten sie das ganze Terrain in Windeseile. Schließlich legten sie eine kurze Rast ein, sich gegenüber sitzend auf zwei Bäumen, an den Stamm hinter sich gelehnt. Sie waren völlig außer Atem, aber glücklich. Es gab keinen besseren Wachmacher als ein wenig Bewegung. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie nur da und genossen die frische Luft und den ganz eigenen Duft, den dieser Wald hatte.

Dann knackste unter ihnen ein Ast und sie blickten hinunter. Ein paar Meter unter ihnen ging jemand vorbei, aber sie konnten nur erkennen, dass es ein Exorzist war.

_Kanda._

Jack nickte. Durch eine lichte Stelle im Geäst hatten sie kurz seinen Zopf gesehen. Dieses Mitternachtsblau war unverkennbar.

Lautlos kletterten sie ein Stück weiter hinunter, sodass sie verfolgen konnten, was er tat. Der Japaner ging weiter, also folgten sie ihm bis an den Rand einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie verharrten weit genug weg, dass er sie im Blattwerk nicht erkennen konnte, sie aber hindurchspähen konnten. Vorsichtig legten sie sich auf jeweils einen Ast, um zu beobachten.

Er legte den Schwertgurt ab, zog seinen Mantel und sein Hemd aus und legte sich eine Augenbinde um. Dann zog er sein Schwert und begann zu trainieren.

_Kann der nicht die Trainingshalle benutzen, so wie jeder normale Mensch auch?_

Jack sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der gebannt jede Bewegung des Mannes verfolgte. Normalerweise hätte Ian ihm spätestens jetzt mental mitgeteilt, dass es ihn überhaupt nichts anging, _wie_ die Leute ihren Tätigkeiten nachkamen, solange sie es nur taten. Wenn Kanda im Wald trainieren wollte, dann wollte er eben im Wald trainieren.

Aber Ian war so stumm wie ein Fisch. Er hatte seinen Bruder gar nicht gehört, denn der Anblick vor ihm hatte ihn völlig in seinen Bann gezogen. Wie erstarrt verfolgte er, wie sich die Muskeln unter der hellen Haut des Japaners spannten und streckten, wie genau einstudiert jede Bewegung war. Fasziniert beobachtete er das Training und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sein Mund trocken und sein Bruder immer nervöser wurde.

So kannte Jack ihn gar nicht. Üblicherweise war Ian der vernünftigere von ihnen, derjenige, der sich nicht so leicht ablenken oder beeindrucken ließ, aber im Moment wäre es wohl nötig gewesen, eine Kanone neben seinem Ohr abzuschießen, um ihn aus seiner Trance aufzuwecken. Allerdings waren sie zu weit von einander entfernt, als das Jack ihn einfach anstupsen hätte können, und jede Bewegung zu einem anderen Ast, jedes Geräusch hätte sie womöglich verraten. Also entschied sich Jack für eine andere Methode. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf, sodass er auf seinem Ast zum Sitzen kam. Dann hob er die Hände.

Kanda fuhr herum, als hinter ihm auf einmal ein Klatschen ertönte. Er riss sich die Augenbinde herunter und sah einen der Zwillinge auf einem Ast am Rande der Lichtung sitzen und spöttisch grinsen, während er lässig in die Hände klatschte. Wenn einer von denen da war, dann war der andere nicht weit. Er sah sich um, konnte aber nichts entdecken.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich wollt wissn, wieso du dich hier im Wald versteckst, wenn dir drinnen drei Stockwerke als Trainingshalle zur Verfügung stehn."

„Che. Was geht es dich an?" Er senkte das Schwert, als der Junge von dem Baum sprang und auf ihn zukam.

Knapp vor ihm blieb er stehen, legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn kritisch. Schließlich hielt Kanda es nicht mehr aus.

„_Was?"_

„Nix. Aber wieso trainierst du ohne Hemd?"

Das war wohl die dämlichste Frage, die er stellen konnte. „Es soll sauber bleiben." _Was sonst?_

„Du ziehst es nachher sowieso wieder an, also was bringt sich das?"

„Dafür habe ich das Handtuch mit." Er deutete auf das Tuch neben seinem Mantel. „Sonst noch was?"

„'Ne Menge, aber ich glaub, da wern wir heut nicht mehr fertig." Der Bursche grinste. Jetzt wusste Kanda definitiv, dass es Jack war.

„Verschwinde, Jack."

„Bravo, du hast nur eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht, um rauszufindn, dass ich es bin. Dafür bekommst du eine Belohnung." Jack zog seine Sai aus den Taschen an seinem Rücken und griff ihn ohne Vorwarnung an.

Kanda wehrte gerade noch ab. „Baka! Was soll das?" Ein weiterer Schlag folgte und noch einer. Dann erst ließ sich Jack zu einer Antwort herab. „Nix gegn dich, aber das war einfach mal nötig. Du solltest weitertrainiern, wenn deine Deckung so schlecht is." Er machte einen Satz rückwärts, steckte die Waffen wieder weg und salutierte lässig. „Wir sehn uns." Dann rannte er zurück zu den Bäumen, zog sich mit einer Hand an einem Ast hinauf, sodass er den Schwung nutzen konnte, um die Beine um den nächsthöheren zu schwingen, dann zog er sich noch weiter hinauf und war verschwunden. Nur ein leises Rascheln verriet, dass er sich entfernte.

Kanda stand immer noch da und starrte ihm hinterher. _Was sollte das?_ Auf einmal verspürte er einen brennenden Schmerz auf der Brust und sah an sich hinunter. Der Kerl hatte ihn verletzt! Ein hauchdünner roter Streifen zog sich über seine linke Seite und ein einzelner Tropfen Blut rann über seine Bauch. Das wäre innerhalb der nächsten Stunde verheilt und der Schmerz hatte auch nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass der Junge ihn angegriffen hatte, in der Absicht ihn zu verletzen.

Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wieso.

*~*---------------*~*---------------*~*

Das fragte sich Ian ebenfalls. Als sein Bruder angefangen hatte, zu klatschen, war er selbst zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Unfähig, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren, hatte er ihn im Geiste angefleht, nicht noch mehr Unsinn anzustellen, aber Jack hatte ihn einfach ignoriert. Atemlos hatte er verfolgt, wie sein Zwilling von dem Baum gestiegen und auf den Exorzisten zugegangen war. Es hatte einen kurzen Wortwechsel gegeben, dann hatte Jack auf einmal seine Sai gezogen und Kanda angegriffen. Mit aller Macht musste er sich davon abhalten, von dem Baum zu springen und seinen Bruder da wegzuzerren. Wenigstens hatte er fast sofort wieder aufgehört und war zurückgekommen. So schnell, wie sie ihre Füße trugen, waren sie verschwunden, mit synchronen Bewegungen, damit die Geräusche sich überlagerten. Das hatten sie sich im Wald angewöhnt, damit sie, wenn sie zu zweit arbeiteten, so klangen, als wären sie nur einer.

Im Moment hätte Ian aber nicht mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, nein, er hätte ihn am liebsten mit dem Kopf an die Wand gedonnert. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Wieso hatte er ihre Deckung aufgegeben und sie beide der Gefahr ausgesetzt, entdeckt zu werden? Sie hätten einfach umkehren und so leise verschwinden können, wie sie gekommen waren, aber nein, Jack musste sie ja verraten.

Allerdings sah Jack selbst nicht so glücklich aus. Ian wunderte sich, was mit ihm los war. Erst diese Aktion und jetzt die lange Miene. Außerdem blockte Jack alle Versuche, mental mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, rigoros ab. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geglaubt, dass Jack wütend auf ihn war, aber er wusste nicht, warum. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er sich nichts zu Schulden lassen kommen.

Erst, als sie die Baumgrenze erreichten und auf dem Boden landeten, wagte Ian es, ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

„Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?"

Jack antwortete ihm nicht, also stellte sich Ian genau vor ihn und versperrte ihm den Weg. Er sah ihn fest in die Augen und zwang ihn, ihn ebenfalls anzusehen. „Wieso hast du das getan? Wieso konntest du nich einfach ruhig den Rückzug antretn? Warum um Herrgottswilln, musstest du von diesem vermaledeitn Baum steign und ihn angreifn? Jack! Warum? Antworte mir!"

„Du bist ein Idiot."

„Was!? Sag das noch mal!" Ian war kurz davor, ihn zu schlagen.

„Du bist ein Idiot. Ich hab das Einzige getan, was ich tun _konnte_."

„Was redest du für Schwachsinn?"

„Das is _kein_ Schwachsinn. In dem Moment, in dem du ihn gesehn hast, warst du völlig taub. Ich konnt dich nicht mehr erreichn! Du hast nur dagelegn und diesem verdammtn Typen beim Training zugesehn. Wär ich zu dir rübergekommen, hätt er uns gehört. Hätt ich was gesagt, hätt er das ebenfalls gehört. Mir blieb nur die Flucht nach vorn!"

Ian war rot geworden. Aber Jack war noch nicht fertig.

„Du fragst mich, was mit mir los ist? Was ist mit _dir_ los? Seit wann interessiert's dich, wie 'n Mann oben ohne aussieht? Das war uns doch bisher auch scheißegal! Aber auf einmal fängst du fast zum Sabbern an, nur weil der sein Hemd ausgezogn hat."

„Das stimmt nicht", wehrte sich Ian lahm.

„Und ob's stimmt! Was sollte das?"

„Und was sollt deine Aktion? Wieso hast du ihn angegriffn?"

„Deinetwegn." Ian konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Also musste Jack weiter ausholen. „Soll dir ja nich ständig passiern; also Holzhammermethode. Das war eine Herausforderung und das nächste Mal, wenn du ihn siehst, wirst du ihn höchstpersönlich herausfordern, und wenn ich dafür so tun muss, als ob ich du wär, wie du so tust, als wärst du ich! Du trittst als Jack gegn ihn an und die Sache hat sich. Ganz einfach."

„Das werd ich nich! Das kann nich funktioniern."

„Glaubst du. Aber die Regeln sind einfach: Nur Klingn, kein Aktiviern. Du kannst mit den Sai so gut umgehen wie ich, also kannst du auch so tun, als wärst du ich. Dann tretet ihr gegeneinander an und ich spiel als Ian den Schiri. Sagen wir, bis der erste am Rumpf blutet oder entwaffnet wird-"

„Und was is mit meinem Muttermal? Das sieht er doch."

„Das deckn wir ab. Du kriegst meinen Mantel und die Sai, und ich nehm deinen Mantel und den Bogn. Glaub mir, das klappt." Jack ließ keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu. „Die andren können uns nur an unsren Waffn unterscheidn, demzufolge also auch an den Waffenmänteln. Das Muttermal verschwindet, damit ist die Sache gegessn." Er packte Ian an der Hand und zog ihn Richtung Hauptgebäude.

„Wart! Was hast du v-"

„Ich lass den Beweis verschwindn, dass du du bist und ich ich. Ich will das hinter mich bringn." Wenn Ian nichts unternehmen wollte, dann würde eben Jack etwas unternehmen.

Ian ließ sich von seinem Bruder ziehen. Eigentlich hatte er ja Recht. Sein Plan klang zwar nicht gerade gut, aber er hatte recht damit, dass sie etwas unternehmen mussten. Kanda so anzustarren und darüber alles andere zu vergessen, war ein unverzeihlicher Fauxpas. Sie mussten rund um die Uhr auf der Hut sein, um ihr Geheimnis zu schützen. Das hatte Vorrang vor allem anderen.

In Ians Zimmer angekommen, drückte Jack ihn aufs Bett und befahl ihm, zu warten. Dann ging er, nur um kurze Zeit später wiederzukommen und einen Stift und eine Cremedose aus der Hosentasche zu zaubern. „Das bring ich nachher wieder zurück", beruhigte er seinen Bruder, als dieser ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf „Nur eine Ausnahme."

Dann hob er sein eigenes Hemd so weit hoch, dass man seinen flachen Bauch sehen konnte. „Du wirst jetzt dein Muttermal auf meinen Bauch malen, und zwar genau an dieselbe Stelle wie bei dir", erklärte er.

Ian seufzte und nahm den Stift, den Jack wohl irgendeiner Mitarbeiterin abgenommen hatte, die sich damit sonst den Lidstrich zog. Vorsichtig zog er die Linien, zeichnete die Blume mit nicht einmal einem Zentimeter im Durchmesser und lehnte sich dann zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Es war seinem eigenen Muttermal zum Verwechseln ähnlich, Jack hatte sogar den richtigen Farbton getroffen. „Ich finde immer noch, wir sollten uns was andres ausdenken."

Jack ließ das Hemd fallen und steckte den Stift wieder ein. „Halt den Mund und leg dich hin. Das ist nur deine Schuld, also hast du kein Recht, dich zu beschweren."

Seufzend ließ Ian sich auf das Bett fallen. Er war es gewohnt, dass er Jack sagte, was zu tun sei und nicht umgekehrt. Aber in diesem Fall hatte er wohl kein Mitspracherecht. Jack öffnete die Tube und schob Ians Hemd bis zu dem Muttermal hoch. Dann nahm er eine Fingerspitze der Creme und fuhr damit über die Haut. Die Paste deckte das helle Mal gut ab; zum Glück war es nicht schwarz, sonst hätten sie wohl mehr davon gebraucht und es hätte unnatürlich ausgesehen. So aber war der Fleck nach ein paar Strichen verschwunden.

„Wo hast du die Creme überhaupt her?"

„Krankenzimmer. Fertig." Jack lächelte, dann sah er Ian stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was ist?" Ian befürchtete schon, es würde zu sehr auffallen. „Stimmt der Farbton nicht? Oder sieht man es durch?"

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Creme deckt perfekt. Es ist nur… du ohne Muttermal… du siehst aus wie ich." Dann lachte er. „Wenn selbst ich dich für Jack halte, dann wird es auch jeder andre tun."

Ian stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Er ließ sich einfach von Jacks Frohsinn anstecken, so wie immer. Oft war sein Bruder das einzige, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. Er bewunderte Jack dafür, dass er so fröhlich sein konnte, nach allem, was damals passiert war. Aus einem Impuls heraus stand er auf und umarmte ihn fest.

Jack erschrak. „Vorsicht -die Creme -die Zeichnung…" Dann lächelte er sanft und erwiderte die Umarmung. Normalerweise gingen diese Gefühlsbekundungen eher von Jack aus als von Ian, aber manchmal hatte sein Bruder diese Momente, in denen er ihn einfach grundlos umarmte. Und ehrlich gesagt, war das Jack auch ganz recht.

Dann löste Ian die Umarmung wieder. Jack grinste. „Bereit?" Als er die Unsicherheit in dem Blick seines Bruders sah, zwinkerte er und gab ihm einen spielerischen Knuff. „Sieh es als unseren ersten Streich."

„Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich ihn herausfordern soll. Mir fällt nichts ein, wie ich deine Aktion im Wald rechtfertigen soll."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass wenigstens ich das weiß. Geh ihm auf die Nerven und mach dich über ihn lustig. Fang am besten damit an, dass du dich beim Mittagessen zu ihm setzt. Dann unterhalten wir uns lautstark, wobei ich als der Vernünftigere von uns dich natürlich immer wieder zur Vernunft rufen muss, doch _etwas_ leiser zu sprechen. Fordere ihn heraus: ‚Ach Quatsch, Kanda macht das nix, stimmt's?' und geh ihm auf die Nerven. Wenn er reagiert, fang an, darüber zu reden, was für ein schlechter Kämpfer er doch sein muss, wenn er sich zum Trainieren im Wald versteckt. Und wie einfach du seine Deckung durchbrechen konntest. Bring ihn einfach dazu, dass er dich umbringen will. Sicher nicht schwer bei ihm."

„Ja, toll, dann steh ich da und bin einen Kopf kürzer."

Jack winkte ab. „Ich fahr dazwischen. Wenn, dann doch bitte ein faires Duell, so in etwa. Das klappt schon. Du trittst gegen ihn an, ich bin Schiri, und die Sache hat sich."

Das klang alles so einfach, dass es nur schief gehen konnte. Ian sah es schon kommen. Trotzdem protestierte er nicht, als Jack seinen Mantel mit den Sai in den Taschen auszog und ihm hinhielt. Nur ein Seufzen verriet seinen Unmut, als er seinen Mantel gegen Jacks tauschte. Schließlich tauschten sie noch das Band, Ians grünes gegen Jacks blaues. Damit trugen sie sie wieder so, wie sie ursprünglich gedacht waren.

Und plötzlich war Ian Jack und Jack Ian.

„Also los. Es ist Zeit." Jacks Laune war unverändert. Zuvor war er noch wütend auf seinen Bruder gewesen, aber als der Plan in ihm gereift war, war diese Wut durch gute Laune ersetzt worden. Er hatte wirklich einen Riesenspaß daran, die Rollen zu tauschen. Bisher hatte noch niemand sie auseinander halten können. „Und merk dir: Du bist ich, also verhalt dich auch so."

„Dann hab ich auch eine Bitte an dich: Wenn du ich bist, dann benutz zur Abwechslung mal deinen Kopf zum Denken und nicht nur zur Dekoration. Ich bin nicht so leichtsinnig wie du."

‚Ian' gab ihm einen Knuff gegen den Arm. „Dafür hab ich viel mehr Spaß." Dann öffnete er die Tür. Bevor er aus dem Zimmer trat, zischte er ‚Jack' aber noch zu: „Aber bis heute Abend ist die Sache vom Tisch. Klar?"

‚Jack' nickte nur und folgte ihm. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Speisesaal. Sie hatten Glück: Kanda saß mit einer Portion Soba-Nudeln alleine an einem Tisch. Schnell bestellten sie sich etwas zu essen und schafften es, nur eine Portion Hühnersuppe auf einmal zu bekommen. Perfekt zum Schlürfen und Kanda-damit-wahnsinnig-machen.

Die Spiele konnten beginnen.

* * *

Also, Jack ist weder die hellste Leuchte noch die kreativste, aber so soll es ja auch sein. Wenn sein Plan nämlich so funktionieren würde, wie er sich das vorstellt, wäre ratz-fatz Schluss mit Frühling der Liebe. Ein bisschen muss man sich schon ins Knie schießen, damit Schwester Yuu einen verarztet.

**Oh Gott** ... dieses Bild! _*Lachanfall*_

_*tief Luft hol*_ außerdem muss man den Zwillingen nachsehen, dass sie mit -nennen wir es mal Gefühlen zum Zwecke der Fortpflanzung- keine Erfahrung haben. Was das angeht, sind sie so ahnungslos wie zwei Neugeborene, und diese Haltung wird ihnen noch viele Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Und wenn sie glauben, dass sie damit Ians Wunde von Amors Pfeil am besten behandenln können, dann lassen wir sie mal machen und lehnen uns mit einer Tüte Popcorn und einem Cola zurück. Wir genießen, während die beiden sehenden Auges in die Katastrophe rennen.

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viel ich ihnen zumuten kann, bevor sie aus der Geschichte hüpfen und mir den Garaus machen wollen. Dauert sicher nicht mehr lange.

Besonders nicht, wenn sie sehen, was ich nächsten Kapitel mit ihnen vorhab... _*sich an die gurgel greif*_ Ich kann Mugen fast schon spüren...

Wollt ihr sehen, was passiert? Ich schieß nämlich das nächste Kapitel schon mal vor, so als Entschuldigung für die lange Pause. Drei Kapitel auf einmal als Entschädigung für die lange Sendepause. Damit mein Kopf auf meinem Hals bleibt, wo er hingehört. Könnte ja sein, dass ein stiller Leser sich über e-bay ein Mugen geholt hat...


	11. Brot und Spiele, Suppe und Duelle

In diesem Chap sind die Namen vertauscht, weil die Zwillinge meistens aus der Perspektive der Zuschauer gesehen werden. Also ist Ian Jack und Jack Ian, außer wenn Ian oder Jack selbst erzählen. Na, alle Klarheiten beseitigt?

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Katsura Hoshino. Mir gehören ein paar OCs, die jedoch nicht sehr lukrativ sind, sondern eher meinen Schlaf behindern. Naja, nix für ungut, ich hab es mir jedenfalls nur geliehen._

**1.10 Brot und Spiele, Suppe und Duelle**

„Hallo, Kanda." Er hob nicht einmal den Blick, denn er wusste, wer vor ihm stand: das diebische Duo. Was er nicht wusste, war, was sie von ihm wollten. Besonders nach der Szene im Wald, von der er immer noch nicht wusste, warum Jack sich so seltsam –was an ihm war nicht seltsam?- verhalten hatte. Und jetzt setzten sich die beiden auch noch ihm gegenüber und taten so, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

Er wollte gerade weiter essen, da fingen die beiden an, sich lautstark zu unterhalten, über lauter Unsinn von früher. Dazwischen nahmen sie immer wieder einen Löffel Suppe und schlürften, dass er fast wahnsinnig wurde. Wenigstens Ian versuchte, seinen Bruder dazu zu bringen, doch etwas leiser zu sprechen, aber Jack hörte nicht auf ihn. Er sagte immer nur: „Wenn's wen stört, hätt der schon längst was gesagt."

Zu allem Übel kam auch noch Lavi in dem Moment herein und setzte sich zu ihnen, nachdem er die Zwillinge entdeckt hatte. Er beteiligte sich in derselben Lautstärke an der Unterhaltung und fing noch lauter zu lachen an, als sie ihm erzählten, wie sie früher mit ihrem Zwillingsdasein Geld verdient hatten. Diesmal wirklich verdient, denn sie waren eine Zeit lang aufgetreten, in Kleinstädten und Dörfern, zusammen mit einer Schaustellertruppe. Sie hatten Kunststücke aufgeführt und den anderen Artisten assistiert.

Jack grinste. „Da gab's 'nen Schwertschlucker und einen Säbelwerfer, die ham sich ständig gestrittn, wer von ihnen der bessre Schwertkämpfer wär. Irgendwann ham sie sich dann wirklich duelliert, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie beide k.o. gegangn sind. Aber dafür ham die Leute ordentlich gezahlt."

_Was man nicht alles vermarkten konnte._ Kanda gab sich taub und aß weiter. Bei den nächsten Worten aus dem Mund des Jungen blieben ihm allerdings fast die Nudeln im Hals stecken.

„Trotzdem, ich wett, jeder von denen hätt Mr. Taub da drübn besiegn können." Er legte eine Kunstpause ein. „Sogar ich könnt das."

„Glaubst du?" Kandas Stimme war tödlich ruhig.

„Bitte, deine Schwertkünste sind anscheinend so erbärmlich, dass du zum Trainiern in' Wald gehn musst. Nich grad der beste Ort, um zu beweisn, was für 'n _toller_ Kämpfer du doch bist." Zum Ende hin klang er immer spöttischer.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, nachdem Kanda aufgesprungen war und nach seinem Schwert gegriffen hatte, war Ian schon neben ihm und hielt seinen Arm fest. „Zu deinem Unglück häng ich 'n wenig an meinem Zwillingsbruder. Wenn du ihn schon umbringn musst, dann in 'nem fairn Duell, oder du verlierst alln Respekt, den du je hattest und wirst von alln nur noch ‚Yuu' genannt."

Kanda warf ihm einen Blick zu, der die Knochen eines anderen in Butter verwandelt hätte, aber Ian zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Er riss sich los und sah Jack an, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war; Lavi stand neben ihm. Es herrschte eine Grabesstille im ganzen Saal; alle starrten sie an. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren, aber das wollte er auch nicht. Er würde dem Bengel Manieren beibringen!

„Entscheid dich, Drahdiwaberl! Ich hab nich bis Weihnachtn Zeit", nörgelte Jack.

„Trainingshalle. Jetzt." Kanda ging vor zur Tür des Speisesaals.

Jack grinste und folgte ihm. „_Isses_ die Möglichkeit! Endlich." Er zwinkerte Ian zu, der zurückgrinste. Gemeinsam mit dem halben Saal gingen sie zur Trainingshalle. Keiner außer Lavi und Ian traute sich, näher als bis zum Türrahmen zu kommen, also blieben sie alle davor stehen, tuschelten und flüsterten. So etwas bekamen sie ja auch nicht alle Tage zu sehen.

Lavi fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Freunde gegeneinander kämpften. Er hoffte, Ian könnte seinen Bruder davon überzeugen, die ganze Sache abzublasen, bevor sich noch jemand ernsthaft verletzte. „Unternimmst du nichts dagegen?"

Ian warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Ich kann ihn nich ewig untern Quargelsturz stelln, er soll für das gradstehn, was er anrichtet."

Lavi sah ihn überrascht an. Eigentlich wollte er etwas erwidern, aber Ian erwiderte seinen Blick direkt und ihm fielen keine Worte mehr ein. Wieder sah er in diese schwarzen Augen und es wurde ihm heiß. Schnell brach er den Blickkontakt ab, bevor… ja, bevor was eigentlich? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es besser nicht ausprobieren sollte.

_Wenn sie beide diese Augen haben, na dann schönen Dank. Ich komm ja nicht mal mit einem Paar davon zurecht._

Er konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Kontrahenten in der Mitte der Halle. Kanda war eindeutig ziemlich wütend. Dass Ian es geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, ein offizielles Duell abzuhalten, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Im Moment stand er neben ihnen und erklärte ihnen die Regeln: Lavi und er würden die Schiedsrichter geben. Es war Kanda verboten, eine seiner Illusionen einzusetzen. Die Waffen wurden nicht aktiviert. Gekämpft wurde, bis einer von ihnen entwaffnet wurde oder am Rumpf blutete. Stiche waren ebenfalls verboten, nur Schnitte erlaubt, ansonsten ging der Sieg automatisch an den Gegner. Bei einem Regelbruch hatte automatisch der andere gewonnen. Schnitte an den Extremitäten wurden geduldet, aber bei einem Schnitt im Gesicht folgte die Disqualifikation.

Die Regeln klangen ziemlich vernünftig –für ein Duell. In jedem Fall waren die Kämpfer abgesichert, gröbere Verletzungen ausgeschlossen. Er hoffte nur, dass Kanda ruhig Blut behielt, denn sonst halfen ihm alle Regeln dieser Welt nichts. Ian erklärte allerdings, dass es Lavi in seiner Funktion als Schiedsrichter erlaubt sei, sein Innocence einzusetzen, um die beiden Kämpfer zu trennen. Damit konnte er noch in das Geschehen eingreifen und musste nicht mit ansehen, wie sich die beiden an die Gurgel gingen. Zumindest nicht allzu sehr.

Jetzt trat Ian ein paar Schritte zurück und stellte sich neben Lavi. Er hob die Hand, Lavi griff nach Nyoibo und Ian ließ die Hand hinuntersausen.

Funken stoben, als Mugen auf die gekreuzten Mittelklingen der Sai traf. Jack drehte die Waffen um ihre eigene Achse, sodass die Seitenklingen Kanda ein Stück zurückdrängten. Er musste einen Schritt zurück machen, denn Jack hatte eine der Klingen aus dem Kreuz gezogen und ausgeholt. Den Luftzug an seinem Bauch spürte er trotzdem noch. Der Junge war eindeutig ein besserer Kämpfer, als er erwartet hatte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Kanda der bessere von ihnen war. Er stieß sich mit Mugens Klinge von dem verbliebenen Sai ab, sodass Jack sein Gewicht verlagern musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er setzte ihm aber sofort nach, sodass sich Kanda Bewunderung für seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit abringen musste. Sie kam seiner fast gleich.

Ian war in arger Bedrängnis. Er wusste, dass er nicht so gut mit den Sai umgehen konnte wie Jack, dafür war Jack schlechter mit dem Bogen. Ihm fehlte es an der nötigen Kraft, den Bogen weit genug zu spannen und an seiner Zielgenauigkeit haperte es auch, aber mit den Sai konnte er sogar einen von Ian abgeschossenen Pfeil abblocken. Ian hingegen hatte einfach kein Talent für Schwerter, Säbel, oder andere Handwaffen. Er war ein Distanzkämpfer, der seinem Bruder den Rücken deckte. Egal wie viel er trainierte, wie gut er die Techniken rein theoretisch beherrschte, im Zweikampf verlor er jedes Mal gegen seinen Zwilling. Und jetzt hatte er sich auch noch auf ein Duell mit Kanda eingelassen. _Wieso trete ich mit einer Schlag- und Stoßwaffe gegen eine Hieb- und Stichwaffe an?_

_Aus einem einzigen Grund._

Der Gedanke seines Bruders erinnerte ihn daran, wie Jack ihm einmal Nachhilfe im Umgang mit den Sai gegeben hatte, im Austausch für Hilfe beim Bogenschießen. Er hatte ihm erklären wollen, wie man gegen verschiedene Waffen antritt, war aber kläglich an Ians Unverständnis für diese Kampfkunst gescheitert. Er hatte einfach beim besten Willen nicht verstanden, wie man mit einer dreizackförmigen Waffe ein Schwert aufhalten sollte. Seiner Meinung nach brauchte man dafür ein Schild.

Jack hatte gestöhnt und gesagt: „Das liegt daran, dass du ein Schütze bist. Wenn du schießt, bist du völlig ungeschützt. Du brauchst nicht darüber nachdenken, wie man ein Schwert abwehrt, weil du in den meisten Fällen nicht mit einem in Berührung kommst, als Distanzkämpfer. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du es nicht wissen sollst. Also, mit einem Sai kannst du deinem Gegner, in diesem Fall ein Schwertkämpfer, die Klinge entreißen oder sogar zerstören. Für ersteres brauchst du ein, für das zweite beide Sai." Dann hatte er ein altes Schwert genommen, das sie einem Reisenden abgenommen hatten, und es Ian in die Hand gedrückt. Mit einer einzigen Drehung seines Handgelenks hatte er ihn entwaffnet, beim zweiten Mal hatte er den Großteil der Klinge vom Rest getrennt.

Ian blockte einen Schlag ab, der auf seine Seite gezielt hatte. Er wusste jetzt, wie er gewinnen konnte. Natürlich funktionierte dieser Trick nur ein einziges Mal, würde er je wieder gegen Kanda antreten, dann könnte er ihn nicht mehr anwenden.

_Nie wieder. Nie wieder, das schwör ich dir, Jack, trete ich gegen Kanda mit den Sai an._

Jack grinste. Sein Bruder würde den Kampf jetzt beenden und wäre hoffentlich danach von dieser Bewunderung für den Japaner kuriert. Wenn er ihn höchstpersönlich besiegte, würde er ihn nicht mehr wegen seiner Schwertkünste auf einen Sockel stellen. Der Schwur bezeugte, dass er die Haltung gewonnen hatte, die nötig war, um einen Kämpfer wie Kanda zu besiegen. Jack hatte gesehen, dass der Exorzist im Umgang mit seinem katana hervorragend war, aber auch der beste Kämpfer konnte nicht viel ausrichten gegen einen Trick, den er nicht kannte.

„Was ist?" Lavi hatte, wie Ian, den Blick nicht von den beiden genommen, die immer noch verbissen um jeden Zentimeter kämpften, denn keiner wollte zurückweichen, aber er hatte aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekommen, dass Ian lächelte.

„Hast du auf Kanda gewettet?"

„Wie kommst du auf so etwas?"

„Weil ich dann an deiner Stell schon mal das Geld bereithaltn würd. Jack bringt das jetzt zu Ende."

Kanda wich zurück, als Jack ein weiteres Mal ausholte, und diesmal hätte er fast einen Schnitt davon getragen. Er beantwortete den Schlag mit einer Gegenattacke, indem er sich wieder von ihm abstieß und seinerseits ausholte.

Damit hatte Ian gerechnet. Er fing die Klinge ab, hielt sie zwischen Mittelzinken und Flügel gefangen und mit einer einzigen Drehung aus dem Handgelenk hatte er ihm Mugen aus der Hand gerissen. Mit dem zweiten Sai verpasste er ihm einen kleinen Schnitt oberhalb der rechten Hüfte. Damit hatte er gleich zweimal gewonnen, denn er hatte Kanda nicht nur entwaffnet, sondern auch gleich eine Schnittwunde am Rumpf zugefügt.

Er richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch, ehe er das katana aus der Verankerung löste und es Kanda mit dem Griff zuerst hinhielt. Der nahm es entgegen und schob es zurück in die Schwertscheide auf seinem Rücken.

Ian und Lavi kamen auf die beiden zu. Der zweite Bruder konnte sich natürlich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sowohl er als auch der Rotschopf feixten.

Hinter ihnen lärmten die Finder und Mitarbeiter. Sie hatten Wetten abgeschlossen, wer gewinnen würde, und jetzt wurden die Wetteinsätze ausgezahlt. Einige protestierten, andere lachten, kurz: Sie machten einen Höllenlärm.

Lavi zwinkerte, wobei man das bei einem Auge nie so genau sagen konnte. „Mach dir nichts draus, Yuu. Dafür gewinnst du sonst immer."

„Er hätt auch gewonnen, hätt er daran gedacht, die Schwertscheide zum Abblockn einzusetzn." Ian hatte sich neben seinen Bruder gestellt.

„Das hätte ihn auch nicht davor bewahrt, dass Jack ihm das Schwert aus der Hand gehoben hat."

„Nein, aber vorm Schnitt. Peinlich, gleich zweimal hintreinander besiegt zu wern." Ian deutete auf die schmale Wunde an Kandas Hüfte.

Der Japaner drehte sich einfach um und ging. Die Menge der Zuschauer teilte sich vor ihm wie das Rote Meer und schloss sich genauso auch wieder. Er ignorierte Lavis Rufen und verschwand. Ganz sicher würde er nicht noch länger in der Nähe dieser Chaos-Zwillinge bleiben. Die beiden stellten einfach alles auf den Kopf.

Lavi seufzte. Entweder hatte Yuu ihn nicht gehört, oder er ignorierte ihn –wobei letzteres wahrscheinlicher wahr. Aber er nahm es ihm nicht weiter übel. Er würde auch nicht gerne an dem Ort bleiben, an dem er besiegt wurde, wenn er Yuu wäre… zumindest glaubte er das.

Er wandte sich wieder den Zwillingen zu. Dann stockte er. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Sicher, beide sahen aus wie immer, aber etwas störte ihn trotzdem an dem Bild. Jack stand auf der rechten Seite, Ian auf der linken, aber einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, dass es genau andersherum sei.

In dem Moment sahen ihn beide direkt an. Da bemerkte er, was ihn gestört hatte, aber der Gedanke war so schnell weg, wie er gekommen war. Verwirrt sah er vom einen zum anderen, versuchte, sich zu erinnern, aber sie wandten den Blick, sahen sich kurz an und gingen dann an ihm vorbei.

„Wir sehn uns beim Abendessn, Lavi." rief Ian ihm über die Schulter zu und nahm seinen Blick für einen Augenblick wieder mit diesen leuchtenden Augen gefangen, bevor er sich umdrehte. Lavi blinzelte. Heute waren die beiden irgendwie seltsam.

* * *

Da das nächste Kapitel etwas intensiver wird, hebe ich mir das noch ein bisschen auf. Außerdem kommt ihr sonst mit dem Lesen nicht mehr nach. Stay tuned!


	12. Du herzloses! Ähem

Und es geht weiter. Bisher ist ja Lavi der einzige, der die beiden auch nur ansatzweise auseinanderhalten kann, aber langsam...

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Nach dem langen Disclaimer letztes Mal jetzt ein kurzer: Katsura Hoshino alles, mir nix, bis auf die Katastrophe auf vier Beinen (aka Ian und Jack)._

**1.11 Du herzloses…! Ähem…**

**

* * *

**Die Zwillinge hasteten zu ihren Zimmern. Jack riss seine Zimmertür auf, die die erste auf ihrem Weg war, dann ließen sie sich auf das Bett fallen, während die Tür hinter ihnen zuknallte.

Erschöpft ließen sie sich in die weiche Matratze sinken. Dann fingen sie an zu lachen, bis sie sich die Bäuche hielten vor Schmerzen.

„Das- war- verdammt knapp!" Ian holte tief Luft, bevor er an seinem eigenen Lachen erstickte. „Eine Sekunde länger und-"

„Ich weiß." Jack lehnte sich matt zurück. Sie seufzten tief, bevor sie wieder richtig atmen konnten. Noch immer kicherten sie, aber schließlich legte sich auch das.

Ian hob sein Hemd. Die Creme hatte gehalten, von dem Mal war nichts zu sehen. Er wischte darüber, aber nur ein Teil der Creme verwischte. Stöhnend erhob er sich und ging zum Waschbecken. Er befeuchtete den Lappen, der daneben lag, und wusch sich die Creme ab. Das Wasser war eiskalt, aber es erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie morgen wieder nachfärben mussten. Er warf den Waschlappen zu Jack. Mit einem satten Klatschen landete er in dessen Gesicht.

„Das Muttermal muss verschwinden."

Jack zog sich den nassen Stoff vom Kopf. „Der ist so kalt, dass ich davon Zahnschmerzen bekomme."

„Besser als nichts." Ian schob sich den Mantel von den Schultern. Dann knotete er die Masche auf und zog sich das Band vom Nacken. „Komm schon, beweg dich. Wir müssen wieder wir selbst werden, bevor irgendjemand hereinkommt."

Jack seufzte, dann zog er Ians Mantel aus und zog sein Hemd so weit hoch, dass er das falsche Muttermal sehen konnte. Er fuhr einmal mit dem nassen Lappen darüber und zuckte zusammen. „Uah, Gänsehaut." Trotzdem wischte er so lange an dem Fleck herum, bis von dem falschen Ian nichts mehr zu sehen war. Dann warf er den Stoff zurück zu seinem Bruder, der ihn auffing und im Waschbecken ausspülte. Sie tauschten Mäntel und Bänder, dann ließen sie sich wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen.

Ian gähnte. „Ich bin müde."

„Ich auch." Jack gähnte zurück.

Sie lehnten sich zurück und machten es sich auf dem Kissen bequem.

„Glaubst du, irgendwer wird was gegen ham, dass wir'n Nachmittagsnickerchen haltn?"

Jack schüttelte müde den Kopf, die Augen schon geschlossen. „Wer sollte…" Dann schlief er ein.

Ian gähnte noch einmal, dann folgte er seinem Bruder ins Reich der Träume.

Er erwachte erst Stunden später, als die Sonne schon langsam ihren Weg in die Nachtruhe antrat. Die Strahlen fielen schon waagrecht durch das hohe Fenster und waren orange gefärbt. Vorsichtig stand er auf, einerseits, um Jack nicht zu wecken, andererseits auch, weil er noch schlaftrunken und nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen war. Aber er konnte nicht die ganze Zeit schlafen, er brauchte wieder einen Rhythmus, bevorzugt einen, bei dem er nachts schlief. Also schlüpfte er leise aus dem Zimmer, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Die würde die Müdigkeit vertreiben.

Als er die Gänge entlang wanderte, dachte er zurück an das Duell. Dieses verfluchte Duell! Er hatte zugestimmt, weil er gehofft hatte, dass er danach nicht mehr so über Kanda dachte, wie er es vorher getan hatte. Bewundernd. Außerdem wollte er seinen Bruder beruhigen.

_Aber nix is._

Daran, wie ihm jedes Mal heiß wurde, wenn er daran dachte, wie der Japaner hemdlos auf der Lichtung trainiert hatte, oder wie ihm der Mund plötzlich trocken wurde, wenn dieser ihn nur ansah, hatte sich nichts geändert. Ian fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, sobald der Blick des Exorzisten auf ihn fiel. Ihn zu beleidigen und herauszufordern war für Ian so ziemlich die schwerste Sache der Welt gewesen. Er wollte nicht unfreundlich zu Kanda sein, aber die Rolle hatte es verlangt und er hatte sie gespielt. Trotzdem hatte er damit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Er wollte aber nicht, dass Jack davon wusste. Er würde sich wieder irgendeinen wüsten Plan ausdenken, um das zu beenden. Und dieses Mal würde er wahrscheinlich nach hinten losgehen. Außerdem wollte ein kleiner Teil von ihm gar nicht, dass dieses Gefühl aufhörte. Also schwieg er und tat so, als hätte der Plan funktioniert.

Als er die Treppe in das Stockwerk unter ihrem verlassen hatte, schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Einen kurzen Moment kein Zwilling sein, das war zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett. Sicher, er liebte seinen Bruder und hätte ihn um nichts in der Welt aufgegeben, aber manchmal hasste er es, dass alle Leute glaubten, sie wären absolut gleich, nur weil sie sich das Aussehen teilten.

Er war froh darüber, dass sie unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten und Fertigkeiten entwickelt hatten, und hätte er es erreicht, er hätte sein Muttermal wahrscheinlich geküsst aus Dankbarkeit darüber, dass es da war. Sicher, sie teilten sich ihre scharfe Zunge und manchmal auch ihre Gedanken, aber diese auch nur dann, wenn sie stark genug waren, um den jeweils anderen zu erreichen. Wenn sie sich in Gefahr befanden, wenn sie beide miteinander sprechen wollten oder wenn sie so intensiv an den anderen dachten, dass er sie hörte. Sie hatten diesen Sinn vor acht Jahren entdeckt und seitdem daran gearbeitet, ihn bewusst einsetzen zu können. Und ihre Sensibilität, was die Gefühlslage des anderen betraf… nun, das lag einfach daran, dass sie sich gegenseitig in- und auswendig kannten. Sie hatten schließlich den größten Teil ihres Lebens miteinander verbracht, waren immer nur wenige Stunden voneinander getrennt gewesen. Er liebte Jack, wie er nur seinen Zwillingsbruder lieben konnte, und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.

Trotzdem gab es Momente, da würde er am liebsten anfangen zu schreien, weil er nicht so einzigartig war wie Leute ohne Zwilling, weil es einen Menschen gab, der ihm so ähnlich war. Er wusste, wenn er von heute auf morgen einfach verschwinden würde, Jack würde seinen Platz problemlos füllen können. Er war ersetzbar.

Heiße Tränen stiegen ihm in die geschlossenen Augen, Selbstmitleid, Wut auf Jack und, am größten von allen, Wut auf sich selbst. Er wusste, dass das gemein Jack gegenüber war, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. _Jack geht es genauso_, schalt sein Gewissen. Aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm wünschte sich sehnlichst, nicht ersetzbar zu sein. Dann ermahnte er sich dazu, seinen ‚berühmten kühlen Kopf', wie Jack ihn immer nannte, wieder zu finden. Er war der vernünftigere von beiden, er passte auf Jack auf und beschützte ihn. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Nutzen für dieses Gefühl.

Auf einmal stieß er gegen eine Wand und wurde zu Boden gerissen –Moment, wie konnte ihn eine Wand zu Boden _reißen_? Und welche Wand der Welt war warm, weich und so instabil gebaut, dass sie als Ganzes auf ihm landete?

„Baka. Pass auf, wo du hinrennst."

Kanda stemmte die Handflächen auf den Boden. Er war um die Ecke gebogen und direkt in den Jungen hineingelaufen. Er wusste nicht, wer es war, aber ‚baka' passte so ziemlich auf jeden Menschen im Orden. Dann bemerkte er, wen er umgerannt hatte. Natürlich konnte es nur einer von diesen beiden Zwillingen sein, das dämliche Doppel.

Ian riss die Augen auf und begegnete dem wütenden Blick aus den mitternachtsblauen Augen des Japaners. _Ausgerechnet! Warum kann sich nicht einfach die Erde unter mir auftun und mich verschlingen? Gerade jetzt…_ Grob schob er den Exorzisten beiseite und setzte sich auf. „Selber Idiot. Warum schaust _du_ nicht, wo du hinrennst, Wappler? Ewiger Grantscherben!" Er unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er noch mehr sagte. Seine Stimme war brüchig und tränenerstickt, und die Tränen liefen ihm schon längst über die Wangen. Wenn er noch mehr sagte, würde Kanda die Tränen bemerken. Wenn man seine Persönlichkeit bedachte und seine Niederlage heute Mittag, würde er ihm wahrscheinlich auf ewig beißenden Sarkasmus angedeihen lassen, damit er diesen Fauxpas nie vergaß.

Müde zog er sich einfach zur Wand und legten die Stirn auf die Knie. Er wollte nicht, dass Kanda blieb, er war viel zu gereizt und überspannt. Wahrscheinlich würde er lauthals zu heulen anfangen.

Kanda sah ihn nur verblüfft an. Im Moment konnte er überhaupt nicht sagen, welcher der Zwillinge ihm gegenübersaß. Normalerweise wäre er aufgestanden und gegangen, aber die Worte des Jungen hatten ihn aufhorchen lassen. Es waren weniger die Worte gewesen, als der Tonfall. Er hatte gereizt geklungen, aber gleichzeitig auch erschöpft, müde und… traurig? Er glaubte, herausgehört zu haben, dass er weinte. Das konnte er sich bei keinem der beiden vorstellen. Sie waren laut, nervig und viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, aber bisher hatte er sie noch nie traurig erlebt. Er glaubte auch nicht, dass es irgendetwas gab, das sie zum Weinen bringen könnte.

Schnell sah er sich um. Der Gang war menschenleer. Er könnte ihm schnell ein Taschentuch geben und verschwinden, niemand würde es mitbekommen. Schließlich war auch Kanda Yuu nicht ganz immun gegen Tränen, auch wenn sie von einem Jungen vergossen wurden.

„Hast du Geschwister?" Die Stimme klang dumpf durch den Stoff seiner Hose, aber Kanda hörte die Tränen trotzdem.

Er hob überrascht den Kopf, dann schüttelte er ihn. Einen Moment später sagte er: „Nein", denn ihm war eingefallen, dass er ihn ja nicht sehen konnte.

Der Junge lachte bitter. „Hast du ein Glück. Wenn du stirbst, kommt keiner und nimmt deinen Platz ein."

Er versuchte, so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen. „Stört dich dein Bruder so sehr?"

Da hatte er wohl das Falsche gesagt. Der Kopf des Jungen ruckte hoch und er warf ihm einen zwar tränenverschleierten, aber trotzdem vernichtenden Blick zu, der seinem eigenen in nichts nachstand. „Natürlich nicht, du herzloses Arschloch. Ich liebe Jack über alles!" Sein Blick milderte sich und neue Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf und rannen über seine Wangen. „Aber… alle sehn immer nur ‚die Zwillinge', ‚Jack und Ian', ‚Ian und Jack'. Uns gibt's nur im Doppelpack! Keiner interessiert sich dafür, wie verschiedn wir eigentlich sin, welche Unterschiede es zwischn uns gibt. Sie sehn nur die Gemeinsamkeitn. Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Gestalt, Sprechweise, etc. etc. Dass Jack viel leichtsinniger is, entgeht ihnen zum Beispiel. Oder das wir unterschiedliche Waffn führn oder dass ich keinen Kaffee mag und er schon. Auch mein Muttermal übersehn sie. Sie wolln uns zu zwei Ausgabn ein und derselbn Person machn, weil das so viel interessanter is! Individuell is doch jeder! Wie interessant muss es doch sein, sich selbst gegnüber zu stehn! Ich sag dir, das is es nich. Wir sin unterschiedlich, aber das kriegn die einfach nich in ihre Dickschädel. Manchmal möcht ich…" Er vollführte eine Geste, die wohl andeuten sollte, dass er sie einen Kopf kürzer machen wollte… oder dass er am anderen Ende anfangen wollte. Dann atmete er tief durch und warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Was red ich überhaupt mit dir. Erstens interessiert's dich nich und zweitens verstehst du's auch nich."

Er schob sich an der Wand hoch und stand auf. Mit dem Ärmel fuhr er sich übers Gesicht, um die Tränenspuren zu beseitigen, aber die roten und geschwollenen Augen blieben. Er schniefte. Sofort wollten neue Tränen sich ihren Weg in seine Augen bahnen. Mit einem Fluch presste er die Lider zusammen und drückte die Fäuste dagegen. Er murmelte Flüche vor sich hin und hoffte wohl, dass Kanda die Gelegenheit nutzte und sich aus dem Staub machte.

Eigentlich hatte er das auch vorgehabt, aber dann entschied er sich doch anders. Er stand auf, überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog ein Taschentuch aus der Manteltasche. Er hielt es ihm hin. „Hier."

Ian nahm die Hände von den Augen und öffnete sie. Ungläubig wanderte sein Blick von dem Japaner zu dem Tuch.

„Jetzt nimm schon. Und wasch dir das Gesicht, du siehst scheiße aus."

Ian nahm das Taschentuch und Kanda drehte sich um und ging. Als er um die Ecke bog, hörte er ein Kichern. Verstört blieb er stehen und hörte mit an, wie das Kichern zu einem schallenden Lachen wurde. Es war ein helles Lachen, aber nicht hoch, sondern irgendwie tiefer –das ergab keinen Sinn. So oder so, es war ein angenehmes Lachen, und es gefiel ihm. In dem Augenblick nistete sich in ihm die Hoffnung ein, dieses Lachen noch öfter zu hören.

Mit diesem Gedanken setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Ian stand da, an die Wand gelehnt, das Tuch in der Hand und lachte aus vollem Halse. Ausgerechnet Kanda, die Person, von der er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, hatte ihm zugehört und ihm ein Taschentuch gegeben, damit er sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischen konnte. Himmel, er hatte ihn sogar ein herzloses Arschloch genannt, und er hatte es kommentarlos über sich ergehen lassen.

Anscheinend hatte er ihn für geisteskrank erklärt und nichts auf sein Gerede gegeben, entschied Ian. _Passt._ Verrückte hatten Freiheiten, von denen normale Menschen nur träumen konnten. Wahrscheinlich war er schon längst verrückt, immerhin war _er_ ein Mädchen in Männerkleidern.

Noch immer kichernd fuhr er sich mit dem Tuch über die Wangen. Es roch angenehm nach Seife, sauber und frisch. Er selbst roch wahrscheinlich weniger danach, als nach Schlaf. Praktisch wie er war, schob er die unangenehmen Gedanken der letzten Minuten beiseite und entschied sich, dass er ein Bad bräuchte. Am besten suchten er und Jack noch heute Nacht wieder die Bäder auf, dann konnten sie auch gleich nachfärben.

Allerdings hieß das auch, dass sie diese Nacht wieder nicht schlafen würden.

* * *

Ein kurzes Kapitel für Ian. Damit es nicht immer nur um Jack geht. Und damit Kanda auch mal seine nette Seite raushängen lassen kann _*sich vor Mugen duck*_

Ich vermisse Raffael. Jetzt hab ich niemanden mehr, mit dem ich mich streiten kann. Verklemmter Spießer.

Na ja. Keine Sorge, es geht schon bald weiter. Stay tuned!


	13. Jetzt sind alle verrückt geworden

Nein, Raphael darf gerne mitmischen, liebe **sternenhagel**, aber ... weißt du, ER WILL NICHT! Im Gegensatz zu mir ist er nämlich ziemlich prüde und weil ich vorhabe, in diese fanfiction auch -ähem- explizitere Szenen zu schreiben, weigert er sich, mitzumachen. Und ich kann ihn ja wohl schlecht zwingen -ich meine, ich könnte schon, aber dann mosert und mault er hier herum und regt sich furchtbar auf und macht mir alles kaputt, verstehst du? ich meine, es ist noch lang hin bis zur ersten ... expliziteren Szene, aber auch wenn er prüder ist als ich, ist er leider genauso stur. Deswegen macht er aus Prinzip überhaupt nicht mit.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:**_ Natürlich gehört alles Katsura Hoshino, wie sollte es auch anders sein? *augenroll* ich behalte mir allerdings das Recht vor, Ian und Jack mein Eigentum zu nennen. Sonst will die ja auch keiner haben._

**ER 1.12 Jetzt sind alle verrückt geworden**

**

* * *

**

Jack wurde unruhig. Etwas stimmte nicht. Die Geborgenheit der letzten Stunden, der letzten Tage war auf einmal weg. Sein Nacken fühlte sich eiskalt an und auf einmal bekam er Panik. Die Gefahr war so nah, dass er sie fast schon mit Händen greifen konnte. Er schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

Er war allein. Das war schlecht. Alleinsein bedeutete Gefahr. Er musste dringend unter Menschen. Wild strampelnd befreite er sich aus der um seinen Körper verschlungenen Decke, wurde immer nervöser, weil sie sich nicht von ihm lösen wollte. Schließlich zerriss er sie. Decken konnte man ersetzen, aber wenn er nicht bald aus diesem Zimmer kam, würde er sich wahrscheinlich noch an dem Ding strangulieren. Er rang nach Luft, als er die Tür aufriss und fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ. Er stürzte auf den Gang und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, zur Forschungsabteilung. Dort angekommen, atmete er einmal tief durch und lächelte Rokujugo zu. „Braucht ihr vielleicht wieder 'nen Botenjungn?"

Die Mitarbeiter begrüßten ihn stürmisch und wollten alle als erste seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen. Jack lächelte. Abendessen musste warten.

*~*-----------*~*-----------*~*

Lavi hatte den Nachmittag mit den Arbeiten verbracht, die der Bookman ihm aufgegeben hatte, hatte also getreulich mehrere Bücher gelesen, und war jetzt für den Rest des Tages frei. Er spazierte durch die Gänge und genoss die verhältnismäßig ruhige Zeit. Es ging zwar immer noch zu wie in einem Bienenstock, aber auch hier in den Büros und Abteilungen des schwarzen Ordens gab es eine Tageszeit, zu der es etwas leiser zuging als sonst. Und das war immer kurz vor dem Abendessen.

Zwischenzeitlich wollte er mal nachsehen, ob die Zwillinge auf ihren Zimmern waren. Das merkwürdige Gefühl von heute Nachmittag ließ ihn nicht los und er hoffte, er würde dahinter kommen, was es verursachte, wenn er ihnen gegenüberstand. Einen Grund für sein Erscheinen würde er sich überlegen, wenn er dort war.

Er nahm immer zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal und bog um die Ecke, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Jacks Zimmertür aufschwang, so heftig, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte, und Jack herausgestürmt kam. Auf die Entfernung konnte er zwar nicht genau sagen, ob es wirklich Jack war, und auch nicht, ob er da wirklich Panik in seinem Blick gelesen hatte, aber er war sich in beiden Fällen ziemlich sicher. Der Junge stürmte davon, als sei eine ganze Horde Akuma hinter ihm her, gefolgt vom Millennium-Grafen höchstpersönlich und seinem quasselnden Schirm, Lelo.

Lavi näherte sich der Zimmertür, die immer noch weit offen stand. Das Zimmer war leer, aber das Bett total zerwühlt und die Decke zerrissen. Sein Blick wanderte den Gang entlang, den der Junge genommen hatte. Er zweigte ab zu einer Treppe, die auf direktem Weg in die Forschungsabteilung führte. Wusste er nicht, was dort unten war oder wollte er genau dorthin?

_Nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden._

Lavi nahm denselben Weg wie Jack –oder Ian, das war auch möglich- und ging die Treppe hinunter. Er blieb auf der untersten Stufe stehen, mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade.

Jack –und es war definitiv Jack, da war er sich sicher, denn er sah den Griff eines seiner Sai an seiner Seite aufblitzen- stand neben einem der Mitglieder der Forschungsabteilung und nahm einen ganzen Stapel Papiere entgegen, so hoch, dass er kaum darüber hinwegsehen konnte. Sie wechselten ein paar Worte, dann lächelte Jack schnell und verließ den Raum. Kaum war er zur Tür hinaus, stöhnten ein paar der anderen Leute auf und warfen demjenigen, der ihm den Stoß überreicht hatte, neidvolle Blicke zu.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er Johnny im Vorbeigehen und deutete auf die stöhnenden Mitarbeiter.

Der grinste und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Das siehst du, wenn er wiederkommt."

„Johnny!" River wedelte mit ein paar Papieren. „Quatsch nicht, arbeite."

Johnny zog eine beleidigte Schnute. „Er ist sauer, weil ich mich so gut mit ihm verstehe." Dann rauschte er davon.

Jetzt verstand Lavi… noch weniger als vorher. Was war bloß in die Leute hier gefahren? _Er ist sauer, weil ich mich so gut mit ihm verstehe._ Und was sollte das bedeuten?

Weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, setzte er sich auf die Treppenstufen und wartete. Nur zwei Minuten später war Jack wieder da, mit einem noch höheren Papierstapel beladen und breit grinsend. „Jeremy, Gil sagt Danke und er schickt sie noch heute Nacht fertig zurück. River, das hat Watson aus der Verwaltungsabteilung für Sie."

River atmete erleichtert auf und nahm den Stapel entgegen. Lavi hatte noch nie gesehen, dass der Australier sich so gefreut hätte, Arbeit aufgehalst zu bekommen. Jack hatte noch nicht alle Finger unter dem Stoß hervorgezogen, da rief auch schon die Hälfte der Leute nach ihm.

Er ging zu Johnny hinüber, der anfing zu grinsen, als alle anderen maulten. Dort nahm er wieder einen Stapel entgegen, mit der Mitteilung, dass es „mal wieder" für Jackson aus der Auswärtigen wäre, lächelte kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Lavi sprang auf. „Jack!" Er eilte zu ihm hinüber.

Bei seinem Ruf war der Junge stehen geblieben und sah ihm verwundert entgegen. „Lavi? Was willst du denn hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

„Später, ich muss zu Jackson. Er braucht die hier." Bedeutungsvoll hob er den Stapel ein Stück höher. Er setzte seinen Weg fort.

Lavi schloss zu ihm auf. „Dann begleite ich dich. Dann kannst du mir das auf dem Weg erklären." Hinter ihnen ertönte ein lautes „Aua!". Anscheinend hatte jemand der kleinen Brillenschlange etwas Hartes an den Kopf geworfen.

„Da gibt's eigentlich nich viel zu erklärn. Ich erledig die Botengänge, zu denen die Leut hier nich kommn, weil sie mit Arbeit überhäuft sin. Das is alles." Jack sah stur geradeaus. Er sagte kein Wort mehr, bis sie die Auswärtige Abteilung erreicht hatten. Dort ging er schnurstracks auf einen Mann zu, einen wahren Riesen mit blonden, kurzen Haaren und einer großen Schlangentätowierung auf der linken Gesichtshälfte, stellte den Stapel auf den Tisch und erklärte ihm mit einem Lächeln, dass Johnny die noch vor Mitternacht wiederhaben wolle, fertig ausgefüllt. Der Mann nickte schnell, offenbar hatte er ziemlichen Respekt vor Jack, dann bedankte er sich und versprach, sie noch vor Mitternacht zurückzuschicken. Jack erwiderte ein paar leise Worte, woraufhin der Hüne noch schneller nickte. Dann drehte sich Jack um und ging zu einem der anderen Schreibtische, an dem ein älterer Man saß, ungefähr Mitte fünfzig. Von diesem nahm er noch einen Stapel Papier entgegen, diesmal etwas kleiner und leichter, gemeinsam mit der Adresse, womit er zurück zu Lavi kam. Er lächelte ihn an und ging an ihm vorbei Richtung Ausgang. Lavi folgte ihm und erlebte dasselbe Phänomen wie in der Forschungsabteilung: kaum war Jack außer Hörweite, erklang ein lauter, mehrstimmiges Stöhnen, von denen, die nicht das Glück gehabt hatten, ihre Post gleich aufzugeben, und neidvolle Blicke zu denen, die sie verschickt bzw. erhalten hatten.

Offenbar waren alle hier verrückt geworden.

Schnell folgte er dem brünetten Jungen. Da gab es immer noch etwas, das er nicht verstand. „Aber wieso machst du das?"

„Gegenfrage: Wieso nich?" Jack wurde langsam nervös. Äußerlich war er vielleicht ruhig und gelassen, aber im Innern legte sich die Panik von vor wenigen Minuten erst. Die Botengänge zu erledigen, half ihm, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Außerdem war er so nie allein.

„Du weißt schon, dass das eigentlich nicht zu deinen Aufgaben als Exorzist gehört, oder?"

„Aber verbotn is es nich, oder?"

Lavi schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du _musst_ es nicht machen."

„Ich _will_ aber. Punkt." Er hoffte, der gereizte Ton würde Lavi vertreiben. So wie der Rotschopf das gesagt hatte, klang es irgendwie bewundernd, und das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Er tat das ja nicht, weil ihm die vollkommen überarbeiteten Leute leid taten, sondern aus reinem Eigennutz und daran war nichts Bewundernswertes. Natürlich half er ihnen gerne, aber sein Hauptgrund war eben seine Angst vor dem Alleinsein. _So bewundernswert wie Meerschweinchen killen._

Er betrat die Verwaltungsabteilung und brachte Emily die Papiere, die Eric ihm für sie gegeben hatte. Wie für jeden anderen auch hatte er immer ein freundliches Lächeln übrig, dann verabschiedete er sich von der schwarzhaarigen Irin und ging zu einem der anderen Tische. Überall warteten die Leute darauf, dass er ihnen half. Aber leider konnte er sich nicht zweiteilen, sonst hätte er die Arbeit in der Hälfte der Zeit geschafft. Er könnte schon, aber Ian durfte nichts davon erfahren. Also eben im Schneckentempo.

„Hallo, Jack. Kannst du das Tapp bringen?" Ein blonder Mittzwanziger sah kurz von seiner Arbeit auf. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen schienen die Größe von Wagenrädern zu haben.

„Klar, mach ich, Jan."

„Danke." Er widmete sich wieder den endlosen Tabellen vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Gern geschehn." Jack wandte sich um. „Du bist immer noch da? Also, wenn du schon im Weg rumstehst, kannst du dann das bei Tapp in der Forschungsabteilung abliefern? Du kennst doch Tapp?"

Lavi schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Natürlich." Ihm wich alle Luft aus den Lungen, als Jack ihm den zentnerschweren Stapel in die Arme drückte.

„Gut, dann kann ich noch kurz bei Will vorbeischaun. Der hat eine ganze Wagenladung voll Arbeit zu verteilen." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Büro.

Lavi stand einen Moment da und sah ihm verwirrt nach, dann erinnerte ihn das Gewicht in seinen Armen an seine Aufgabe. Jack hatte ihn geschickt mit eingespannt, indem er seinen Stolz verletzt hatte. Er wusste, dass Lavi Tapp kennen musste, und hatte das ausgenutzt, um ihn loszuwerden. Allem Anschein nach hatte er ihn unterschätzt.

Weil der Stoß immer schwerer zu werden schien, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Forschungsabteilung und stellte seine Last auf Tapps Schreibtisch ab.

„_Freuet Euch!_ Will hat Geschenke für euch alle!" Jack stand im Eingang, mit ungefähr zwanzig Kilo Papier auf den Armen. Er hob seine Bürde auf Rivers Schreibtisch, nahm immer wieder kleine Packen Papier davon herunter und verteilte sie auf die einzelnen Schreibtische.

River seufzte. Dann stand er aus seinem Sessel auf. „Jack!"

Der Junge wandte sich um. „Ja?"

„Mach eine Pause. Du musst etwas zu Abend essen."

„Aber ich hab keinen-" Ein lautes Magenknurren ertönte und Jack wurde rot. „Ok, aber ich bring euch was mit. Was wollt ihr?"

Wild durcheinander rufend gab die gesamte Abteilung ihre Bestellung bei ihm auf, während er sich in aller Seelenruhe eine Liste machte, auf einem kleinen Block, den er plötzlich aus seiner Tasche gezaubert hatte. „Okay, ich hab alles. Bin gleich wieder da."

„Lass dir Zeit." Rivers Kommentar wurde mit einem Hagel an Papierkügelchen beantwortet. Wie es schien, hatte nicht nur Jack großen Hunger.

Der Junge würdigte Lavi keines Blickes und verließ den Raum. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, wie er Jack vorhin aus seinem Zimmer stürzen hatte sehen. Das musste er auch noch klären.

„Jack!"

Der Exorzist blieb stehen und wartete, bis Lavi ihn eingeholt hatte. „Was denn noch?"

„Wieso hattest du es vorhin so eilig, aus deinem Zimmer zu kommen?" Die Frage war heraus, bevor er sich eine bessere Formulierung einfallen hatte lassen.

Jack wurde bleich. Dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht und er wurde tiefrot. „Sag mal, spionierst du mir nach? Was soll der Quatsch? Erst rennst du mir die ganze Zeit hinterher, von Abteilung zu Abteilung, und jetz das! Is dir so fad? Dann dreh dich um, geh zurück in die Forschungsabteilung und erledig ein paar Botengänge! Dann is dir nimmer so fad! Aber hör auf, mich zu verfolgn!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte davon.

Lavi hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Diesmal war er zu weit gegangen; er konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass Jacks Zorn ungerechtfertigt war. Trotzdem hatte es ihn überrascht, dass er so aggressiv geworden war. Bisher war der Junge ihm gegenüber immer ziemlich umgänglich gewesen.

Er bemerkte, dass ihm die Leute im Vorbeigehen seltsame Blicke zuwarfen, also setzte er sich in Bewegung. Vielleicht hatte er sich getäuscht, und Jack war nicht panisch, sondern nur in Eile gewesen. Er hatte Fragen gestellt, ohne die nötigen Fakten zu haben, auf denen sie sich gründen sollten. Was er geglaubt hatte zu sehen, war zu den Fakten geworden, aber er war von völlig falschen Voraussetzungen ausgegangen. Jack war bestimmt nur auf einmal eingefallen, dass er aushelfen musste.

Aber wieso tat er das überhaupt? Er war allen seinen Fragen ausgewichen, hatte vage Antworten gegeben und war die ganze Zeit nicht auf den Punkt gekommen: _Wieso_ tat er es? Aus Langeweile, Hilfsbereitschaft oder gab es einen anderen Grund?

Und noch eine weitere Frage beschäftigte Lavi: Als Jack bleich geworden war, hatte er eindeutig Angst in seinem Blick gelesen. Wovor aber hatte er Angst gehabt?

Als er in den Speisesaal trat, sah er die Zwillinge an einem der Tische sitzen und Spaghetti essen. Er nahm sich eine Portion Lasagne und setzte sich zögernd zu ihnen, weil er nicht wusste, ob er im Moment willkommen war.

„Hallo, Lavi", grüßte ihn einer von ihnen mit vollem Mund. Weil er sich sicher war, dass Jack noch wütend auf ihn war, nahm er an, dass es Ian war.

„Toll, wie du es schaffst, mit dem Mund voller Spaghetti zu sprechen." Er nahm einen Bissen von seiner Lasagne und wartete auf Ians Reaktion.

„Ha! Einsatz her!" Sein Bruder stieß ihn an und nahm eine Schachfigur entgegen.

„Halsabschneider! Dabei hab ich sie grad erst bekommn." Eingeschnappt beugte sich Ian wieder über seinen Teller.

„Ihr wettet um Schachfiguren?"

Ian grinste, nachdem er hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Wir besitzn nix außer unsren Klamottn und unsren Waffn. Weil wir ja nimmer klaun, wettn wir halt um die Schachfigurn. Ian hat die weißn und ich die schwarzn."

Erst da ging Lavi auf, dass es Jack gewesen war, der ihn gegrüßt hatte und ihn jetzt, in diesem Moment, tatsächlich angrinste. War er denn nicht mehr wütend? War sein Wutausbruch von vorhin einfach nur eine Laune gewesen und bereute er es jetzt schon? Oder…

_Ian soll nichts davon erfahren._ Er wollte seinem Bruder verheimlichen, dass er wütend auf ihn war, weil dieser sicher hätte wissen wollen, wieso. Dann hätte er ihm von seinen Botengängen für die Mitarbeiter erzählen müssen. Und davon, wie er aus seinem eigenen leeren Zimmer geflohen war. Aber wieso durfte Ian das nicht wissen?

Lavi entschied, dass es ihn nichts anging. Wenn Jack sich dafür entschieden hatte, seinem Bruder nichts davon zu erzählen, dann hatte er sicher seine Gründe dafür. Also entschied er sich, ebenfalls so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert. „Und wo habt ihr die Figuren her?"

„Von einem der Mitarbeiter. Er hat sie uns -überlassn?" Ian lächelte unsicher.

„Lasst mich raten: Sie sind nicht geklaut." Synchrones Nicken. „Also habt ihr ihn zu einer Wette überredet?" Wieder Nicken. „Und was habt ihr dagegengesetzt?"

Jack grinste erneut. „Das is 'n Geheimnis zwischen ihm und uns." Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen. In Windeseile hatte er aufgegessen, allerdings trödelte er mit dem letzten Bissen, bis sein Bruder fertig war. Erst wenn Ian aus dem Saal war, konnte er die Bestellungen der Forschungsabteilung aufgeben.

Ian gähnte. Trotz seines Nachmittagsschläfchens war er müde. Aber er musste noch in Ruhe mit Jack reden, damit sie heute Nacht wieder ein Bad nehmen konnten.

Lavi ließ sich ebenfalls Zeit, denn er wollte noch mit Jack über den Vorfall von vorhin reden. Vor allem wollte er sich entschuldigen. Das zuallererst.

Es lief darauf hinaus, dass alle drei dasaßen und sich anstarrten. Vor jedem von ihnen lag noch genau ein Bissen auf dem Teller, der inzwischen kalt wurde. Lavi wartete darauf, dass Ian aufaß, Ian darauf, dass Lavi verschwand und Jack, dass ihn beide in Ruhe ließen.

Schließlich gab sich Jack geschlagen. Er würde kurz hinausgehen, warten, bis wenigstens Ian den Saal verließ und dann zurückkommen. Eilig schluckte er die eiskalten Spaghetti hinunter, die Jeryy ihnen heute empfohlen hatte, und stand auf. „Ich bin dann auf meinem Zimmer."

Sofort sprangen die anderen beiden auf. „Ja, ich sollte auch gehen." „Bin auch fertig."

_Verdammt, so werde ich die beiden nie los._

Jack eilte aus dem Speisesaal, gefolgt von seinem Bruder und Lavi. Sie gingen neben ihm, Lavi links, Ian rechts.

_Und was jetzt? Lavi loswerden und was-weiß-ich-wie-lang an Ian gebunden sein, oder Ian loswerden und mich mit Lavi rumschlagen?_

Er entschied sich für letzteres. Aber vorher brauchte er einen Plan…

„Verflucht! Ich hab eine meiner Figurn im Speisesaal verlorn. Ich hol sie gschwind." Er drehte sich um, warf Lavi einen flehenden Blick zu und eilte den Gang entlang. Dann bog er um die Ecke, noch bevor sein Bruder ihn aufhalten konnte.

„Jack, warte-"

„Ian, halt. Ich wollte… -dich was fragen." _Aber was?_ Lavi hatte Jacks Blick verstanden, er sollte Ian davon abhalten, ihm zu folgen. Nur wie, das wusste er nicht.

„Und was?" Ian war stehen geblieben und behielt den Gang im Auge.

„Äh… Was war euer Einsatz bei der Wette um die Figuren?" _Was Blöderes ist mir wohl nicht eingefallen?_

„Sorry, aber das is Top Secret. Sie würd uns umbringn, wenn wir das irgendwem erzähln." Ian starrte immer noch auf die Ecke, hinter der sein Bruder verschwunden war. Er musste mit ihm reden, aber das würde auch noch warten können. Er seufzte. Dann erzählte er ihm eben später von seinen Plänen für heute Nacht. Er würde einfach nachher an Jacks Tür klopfen. Früher oder später musste er ja dorthin zurückkommen.

„Ian. Es war doch nichts Illegales, oder?" Jetzt drehte sich der Junge zu ihm um; Verblüffung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es erstaunte Lavi, dass Ians Augen auf einmal nicht mehr so aussahen wie heute Mittag. Sicher, sie waren tiefschwarz und die Grenze zwischen Pupille und Iris war genauso unsichtbar wie bei seinem Bruder, aber etwas war anders. Er kam nur nicht dahinter, was es war.

Ian schüttelte den Kopf. „Garantiert nich. Wir sin keine Diebe mehr, schon vergessn?"

„Klar."

„Teufel, wo bleibt der? Krabbelt der unter jeden Tisch im ganzn Saal, oder was?" Der Exorzist machte Anstalten, seinem Bruder zu folgen, dann blieb er stehen. „Ach, egal. Ich sollt wirklich nich die ganze Zeit um ihn rumhüpfn, oder?" Er grinste Lavi schief an. „Wenn es um meinen Bruder geht, kann ich einfach nich aus meiner Haut. Eh schon ein Wunder, dass der das mit sich machn lässt." Damit ließ er Lavi stehen und wanderte den Gang entlang, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die sein Bruder gerade gegangen war.

Lavi wartete, bis Ian um die Ecke war, dann eilte er zurück zum Speisesaal. Jack hatte sich Allens Wagen ausgeborgt, um die Bestellungen der Mitarbeiter zu transportieren. Wie er Jeryy dazu gebracht hatte, ihm so viel Essen zu geben, wie es normalerweise nur Allen bestellte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Jack."

Der Junge drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um. „Was willst du noch?"

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." Zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Minuten erntete er einen verblüfften Blick aus schwarzen Augen. Diesmal aber ließ es ihn nicht kalt, wie zuvor, im Gegenteil, ihm wurde richtiggehend heiß.

„Was?"

„Ich… ich hätte nicht… es tut mir leid…" Verdammt, hatte die Hitze ihm das Gehirn geschmolzen? „Ich wollte sagen, dass… wegen vorhin… es ging mich nichts an-"

„Allerdings. Aber ich akzeptier deine Entschuldigung." Jack senkte den Blick wieder auf das Essen vor ihm. Das Gefühl verschwand zwar nicht ganz, aber es wurde einfacher. Noch immer war ihm unnatürlich warm, aber wenigstens schien sein Hirn wieder normal zu funktionieren.

„Soll ich dir helfen?" Na bitte, er brachte schon wieder einen ganzen Satz über die Lippen. Und er ergab auch noch Sinn.

„Nein danke, aber eins: Das bleibt unter uns, klar? Wenn nötig, nimmst du das mit ins Grab." Jack schob den vollen Wagen an ihm vorbei. „Sonst sorg _ich_ dafür." murmelte er im Vorbeigehen.

Lavi konnte ihm nur entgeistert hinterher starren. Hatte Jack ihn gerade bedroht? Wegen einer Lappalie wie dieser?

* * *

Okay, das KLINGT jetzt nicht so gravierend, aber das liegt daran, dass das hier eine fanfiction ist und kein Hörspiel. Wäre das nämlich eines, dann hätte unter Jacks Worten nämlich genug Eis für den Nordpol gelegen. Was auch der Grund ist, warum es Lavi so irritiert hat, dass er ihn bedroht.

Also, in diesem Kapitel sind wir zum ersten Mal Jacks ANGST begegnet, die noch oft eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird und für einige Dramen sorgen wird. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt das vielleicht ein bisschen klarer rüber... Stay tuned!


	14. Bruderherz!

Ja, das ist definitv Absicht, **sternenhagel**. Ich bemüh mich -auch wenn es mir meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich gelingt- so ein bisschen zu verdeutlichen, dass die beiden mit einem starken Akzent reden, der die Unter- von der Oberschicht abgrenzt. Sie bemühen sich einfach nicht, sehr deutlich zu sprechen und verwenden eigene Ausdrücke aus der Mundart. Sie sprechen praktisch so, wie ich auch rede, wenn ich mich furchtbar über etwas aufrege (dann verfall ich nämlich auch immer in ein Mundart-Kauderwelsch, das jeden Nicht-Österreicher in die Flucht schlägt). Und Ja, es wird solche Szenen geben, auch wenn bis dahin noch viel Wasser die Donau hinunterfließt. Und weil ich das zum ersten Mal schreibe, bitte ich um Nachsicht, falls es nicht besonders überzeugend ausfällt.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Können wir die Weltherrschaft nicht gleich Katsura Hoshino geben?_

**ER 1.13** **Bruderherz!

* * *

**

Ians Hand befand sich gerade über Jacks Türklinke, da kam ihm Lavi entgegen. Der Rotschopf sah irgendwie verstört aus.

Er senkte die Hand wieder. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Lavi zuckte zusammen. Dann erkannte er seine Umgebung erst. Ohne nachzudenken, war er einfach hierher gekommen, nachdem er ziellos durch den Orden gewandert war. Er warf Ian ein unsicheres Lächeln zu. Es musste Ian sein, denn Jack war unten bei der Arbeit. „Keine Ahnung… bist du schon mal von jemandem bedroht worden?" fragte er plötzlich.

Ian lachte. „Schon öfter, als ich zähln kann. Als Dieb bekommst du so was dreimal täglich. ‚Wenn du mich verrätst, bist du dran' oder ‚Ich schlitz dir den Bauch auf, wenn du mich verpfeifst' oder so was in der Art." Dann wurde er ernst. „Wieso?"

„Ehrlich? Klingt ganz schön gefährlich." Lavi rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. „Hat einer von denen seine Drohung mal wahr gemacht?"

„Würd ich sonst hier stehn? Ein paar ham's versucht, aber Ben und Michael ham sie niedergemacht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab schon mehr Tote gesehn als die meistn Siebzehnjährign, aber irgendwann hat es mich nich mehr gestört." Als er Lavis angewiderten Blick sah, lächelte er traurig. „Halt mich ruhig für herzlos, aber wenn's heißt, er oder ich, dann lieber ich als er. Weißt du, Räuber ham's nicht so leicht. Wenig zu fressn, saukalt und nich genug Geld für Huren." Lavi zuckte merklich zusammen, aber Ian lachte nur. „Schau nicht so, es is so. Wir hattn Glück, dass Ben, Michael und Johnny auf uns aufgepasst ham. Wenn die uns in die Finger bekommen hättn…"

„Ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht wissen." Lavi war schlecht geworden.

„Aber's is wahr. Einmal hätt uns einer beinah geschnappt. Ben is grad noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht und hat die Ratte in die Mangel genommen. Der ist abgehaun, so schnell er konnt. Wir dachtn, den sehn wir nie wieder, aber 'paar Tage später is der wieder aufgetaucht. Wollt sichergehn, dass wir's Maul haltn. Jeder macht's, aber keiner will's zugebn. Na ja, er hat dann gesagt: ‚Wenn ihr je irgendwem steckt, dass-" Er brach ab.

Gegen seinen Willen war Lavi merkwürdig fasziniert von Ians Worten. Auch bei Gruselgeschichten wollte man natürlich wissen, wie sie ausgehen. „Und weiter?"

„Nix weiter. Den Satz hat er nimmer beendn können."

Lavi legte den Kopf schief. „Wieso?"

„Weil ihm von da an eins von Michaels Messern in der Kehle steckte. Der hat ihn zufällig gesehn. Eine Handbewegung, und der Typ war weg." Er machte eine Handbewegung über der Kehle. „Seine Kumpels ham sich ganz schön aufgeregt, aber Ben hat sich um sie gekümmert."

_Soll heißen, sie um die Ecke gebracht._

„Und die Moral von der Geschicht: Traue niemals Räubern nicht. Oder Dieben. Je nachdem." Ian grinste.

Lavi schluckte. Sollte er jetzt Jacks Drohung ernst nehmen oder nicht? Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Jack war es einfach nicht gewohnt, jemandem vertrauen zu können. Abgesehen von seinem Bruder. Er hatte die Drohung ausgesprochen, weil er es nicht besser wusste, dabei war das gar nicht nötig gewesen. Hätte er Lavi darum gebeten, er hätte ihm versprochen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, wieso er seinem Bruder verheimlichen wollte, dass er in den Abteilungen aushalf. Das war nichts, dass man nicht erzählen konnte.

Aber so war das nun mal unter Freunden. Und wenn Jack sich auf eines verlassen konnte, dann, dass Lavi ein Geheimnis bewahren konnte, wenn er darum gebeten wurde. So sicher, wie Jack und Ian Zwillinge waren. Er lächelte. „Danke, Ian. Du hast mir sehr geholfen."

Der Junge legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an. „Echt? Wie denn?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Wolltest du zu Jack?"

Ian erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Hand immer noch auf der Türklinke lag. „Ja, aber das kann wartn. Ich hab's nich eilig." Er trat einen Schritt von der Tür weg. „Und du?"

„Ich bin nur zufällig vorbei gekommen." Er sagte besser Jack Bescheid, dass sein Bruder mit ihm sprechen wollte, bevor der noch das ganze Gebäude nach ihm absuchte. „Also… man sieht sich."

„Ja. Man sieht sich." Ian steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wartete, bis Lavi vorbei war. Dann erst atmete er erleichtert auf. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp, und sein Bruder war nirgends zu finden. Inzwischen war es schon halb zwölf. Wenn er ihn nicht bald fand, müsste er bis morgen warten. Gerade hatte er in seinem Zimmer nachgesehen, aber das war leer.

„Man käm gar nich auf die Idee, dass er der ältere von uns is", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Selbstgespräche? Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können." Ian fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand Kanda, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Arme verschränkt.

_Klar. Es konnte ja nicht einfach Komui oder sonst wer sein, nein, es muss Kanda sein. Mal wieder._

„Was willst du?"

„Mit Jack reden."

„Woher willst du wissn, dass ich nich Jack bin?"

„Keine Sai."

Ach ja. Kanda hatte ja hinter ihm gestanden. „Nich da. Was willst du von ihm?"

Kandas Blick wurde eiskalt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das irgendetwas angeht."

Ian erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso kalt. „Wenn's um heut Mittag geht-"

„Allerdings."

„Dann kannst du das auch mir sagn."

Man sah Kanda an, dass er überhaupt nicht mit irgendjemandem reden wollte, aber er überwand seinen Widerwillen. „Revanche."

Das überraschte Ian nun doch. Er hätte gedacht, dass Kanda überhaupt nichts mehr mit ihnen beiden zu tun haben wollte. Scheinbar juckte ihn sein verletzter Stolz doch mehr, als er vermutet hatte. „Richt ich aus. Sonst noch was?"

„Ja. Wenn du irgendwem von heute Nachmittag erzählst-"

„-muss Jack sich 'nen neuen Bruder suchn, ich weiß. So was in der Art hatt ich mir schon gedacht." Er grinste. „Du bist so berechenbar."

Dem Japaner stand deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er ihn dafür am liebsten erwürgt hätte, aber in dem Moment schlitterte Jack um die Ecke. „Bruderherz!"

„Bruderherz!" Ian grinste erneut. Wenn Jack ihn so begrüßte, dann wollte er etwas von ihm.

Kanda machte nur „Che", dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging, bevor er noch in diesen Sog aus brüderlichem Schwachsinn gesaugt wurde.

„Was willst du?" fragte Ian, als sein Bruder schlitternd vor ihm Halt machte.

„Was soll ich wollen?" Jack versuchte unschuldig auszusehen. Er war losgerannt, als Lavi ihm gesagt hatte, dass Ian nach ihm suchte. Offenbar hatte die Drohung Wirkung gezeigt.

„Wenn du mich mit ‚Bruderherz' begrüßt, willst du immer irgendwas."

„Man käme gar nicht auf die Idee, dass ich der ältere von uns bin", schmollte Jack.

Ian lachte, als er genau die Worte wiederholte, die er gerade eben zu sich selbst gesagt hatte. Das war eine der vielen lustigen Seiten am Zwillingsdasein.

„Was wollte Kanda denn hier?"

„Er wollte Revanche", erwiderte Ian leise, dann warf er einen unsicheren Blick in die Richtung, in die der Japaner verschwunden war.

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Revanche? Wegen heute Mittag?", fragte er ebenso leise. Sein Bruder nickte. Er seufzte. „Dann werd ich mich halt von ihm besiegen lassen."

Ian sah ihn überrascht an. „Willst du nicht, dass ich…"

Sein Bruder winkte ab. „Nein, das mach ich selbst. Hast du deinen Schwur schon vergessen? Außerdem, ohne den Trick hättest du ihn nicht besiegen können, und ich auch nicht. Er ist zu gut für mich." Dann grinste er. „Aber einfach mach ich's ihm nicht. Ich lass ihn zappeln und dann darf er mir den Gnadenstoß geben. Ein Loch in der Deckung oder so was. Vielleicht lass ich mich auch entwaffnen… hängt davon ab, wie er sich anstellt."

Ian hatte da so seine Zweifel. „Das kommt mir irgendwie unrecht vor."

Wieder winkte Jack ab. „Ach Quatsch. Wir wissen alle, wer der bessere Kämpfer von uns ist, und das ist nun mal Kanda. Aber ich hab keine Lust auf einen Endloskampf. Ein andermal. Was andres: Wo warst du? Ich hab dich gesucht." _Lügner. -Klappe, Gewissen._

Verblüfft sah Ian seinen Bruder an. „Ich dich auch."

Der lachte. „Wirklich? Weswegen?"

„Wir sollten heute Nacht wieder nachfärben, unsere Haare werden zu lang. Dann können wir die Gelegenheit auch gleich nutzen und baden."

Jack nickte. „Darüber wollt ich auch mit dir reden. Sollen wir wieder gegen drei los?"

Ian überlegte kurz. „Halb drei wäre besser. Ich hol dich dann. Ich weiß doch, dass du schläfst wie ein Fels. _Du_ wachst sicher nicht rechtzeitig auf."

„Pah! Heute Nacht weck ich_ dich,_ das wett ich mit dir."

„Worum?"

Er überlegte. „Springer?" Ian nickte, dann schlugen sie ein. Jack grinste. „Der Springer gehört so gut wie mir."

Ian lachte. „Ha! Das glaubst auch nur du."

„Wir werden ja sehen, Bruderherz." Er zwinkerte ihm zu, drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Ian schüttelte den Kopf. Besser, er weckte Jack, bevor sie beide verschliefen. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er seine eigene Zimmertür und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Vorher aber würde er sich kurz hinlegen, denn auch trotz nächtlicher Badbesuche brauchte er wieder einen Rhythmus. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, dem das anscheinend völlig egal war.

In seinem Zimmer knöpfte er seine Weste auf und streifte sie sich über die Schultern. Dann zog er sich das Hemd über den Kopf, nachdem er die Schleife gelöst hatte, und öffnete den Verband. Ian seufzte wohlig, als er wieder frei atmen konnte. Er zog seine Hose aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Um die Zeit würde ihn niemand mehr stören, also konnte er ohne Verband schlafen.

Jack wartete, bis die Tür seines Bruders ins Schloss fiel, dann zählte er langsam bis zehn und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Wenn er zählte, ließ sich die Einsamkeit leichter ertragen, trotzdem hatte er sich davon abhalten müssen, sofort wieder aus dem leeren Raum zu stürmen. Die Gefahr hatte sich so nah an ihn herangeschlichen, dass er ihren eisigen Hauch im Nacken spüren konnte. Unter keinen Umständen hatte er noch länger in dem Zimmer bleiben wollen.

Er wusste, dass diese Angst jedem anderen unsinnig vorkommen wurde, aber für ihn war es so normal wie Sonnenlicht am Tag. Sobald er allein war, war er nicht mehr siebzehn, sondern neun Jahre alt, klein und hilflos. Schwach. Und die Gefahr grinste ihn mit weißen, ebenmäßigen Zähnen an.

Lange Zeit war Ian jedes Mal sofort zu ihm geeilt, wenn er im Geiste so laut nach ihm gerufen, förmlich geschrieen hatte, weil er alleine gewesen war. Es hatte ihn viel Übung und Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, nicht sofort nach ihm zu rufen, egal, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Auch wenn er aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte, weil der letzte Mensch den Raum verlassen hatte. So wie Ian spüren konnte, wenn sich ihm jemand näherte, wenn er schlief, konnte Jack es spüren, wenn er allein war. Solange jemand bei ihm war, fühlte er sich sicher, konnte er schlafen, aber sobald er allein war…

Vielleicht lag das daran, dass er sich der Gefahr vor acht Jahren nicht gestellt hatte. Damals hatte Ian ihn beschützt, und sie waren gemeinsam geflohen. Die Erinnerung an seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, dieses Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt als die kalten Winter und der Hunger in den letzten acht Jahren. Er hatte nie nach einer Lösung für das Problem gesucht, nur nach einem Weg, wie er es umgehen konnte. Oft genug hatte er sich selbst dafür gehasst, dass er so schwach war, dass er nicht den Mumm hatte, sich seiner Angst zu stellen.

Er bewunderte Ian dafür, was er damals getan hatte. Er selbst wäre nicht dazu fähig gewesen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass er es jetzt wäre. Neben seinem Bruder war er sich immer schwach und unzulänglich vorgekommen. Er war derjenige, auf den Ian aufpassen musste, um den er sich kümmern musste, Himmel, es war sogar Ians Plan gewesen, wegzulaufen; Jack hatte einfach nur zu allem Ja und Amen gesagt. Am Anfang hatte Ian ihm oft besorgte Blicke zugeworfen, wodurch er sich noch schwächer vorkam. Er wollte diesen Blick nicht mehr sehen müssen. Also hatte er angefangen, zu lächeln, zu grinsen, zu lachen. Er hatte ihm zeigen wollen, dass er nicht schwach war, auch wenn er wusste, dass er damit eher sich selbst etwas vormachte als ihm. Aber Ian hatte es geschluckt und ihn immer seltener so angesehen, bis der Blick ganz verschwunden war. Jack arbeitete jede wache Sekunde daran, dass es auch so blieb.

Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass er nicht auch Spaß _hatte_. Im Laufe der Zeit war das Lächeln echt geworden und er selbst immer fröhlicher und ausgelassener. Nur wenn er allein war, dann kam auf einmal alles wieder. Das war die zweite Sache, an der er sogar im Schlaf arbeitete: Nie allein zu sein.

Und jetzt war er unterwegs in die medizinische Abteilung, weil die Leute dort schon auf ihn warteten.

Nicht allein sein.

* * *

Also, noch tappen hoffentlich alle im Dunkeln, was diese Angst angeht, ja? Ihr dürft aber Vermutungen anstellen, was dafür wohl der Auslöser war... Das mit der Vergangenheit der beiden nicht alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist, dürfte ja wohl allen klar sein. Später wird das noch richtig kompliziert.

Also, **sternenhagel**, ich muss dir doch nicht sagen, was du schreiben sollst. Das ist doch dein review und nicht meiner. Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn ich mir meine reviews selber schreib? Ich kann mich doch nicht selbst bebauchpinseln. Und überhaupt weiß ich doch, dass du dich immer freust, wenn ich ein neues Kapitel hochlade;) Sei es nun hier oder in meiner anderen fanfiction.

Im nächsten Kapitel bekommen wir es -wie könnte es auch anders sein- mal wieder mit der GEFAHR zu tun. Und mit Ian. Der ist auch eine Gefahr, wenn auch eine ganz andere. Stay tuned!


	15. Mitbringsel

**sternenhagel:** Machen wir einen Deal: Du lieferst mir witzige Disclaimer und ich geb dir neue Abschiedssprüche. Abgemacht?

Ob man machen kann, dass die Donau schneller fließt... Nein, ich schätze, das entzieht sich meinem Wirkungsbereich, wie du siehst, immerhin ist es ja ein Weilchen her, dass ich das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe _*entschuldigend verbeug*_

Ja, Vermutungen haben das manchmal so an sich. Und ich bin ja immer für eine Überraschung gut _*grins*_ Trotzdem kann ich im Moment leider nicht mit Kanda-Szenen dienen. Die sind hier eher spärlich gesät. _*hier bitte Querverweis zu 'Bleeding Love' einfügen*_ Dafür gibts jede Menge baka usagi _*gg*_

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Wie immer gehört mir nichts. Hmpf. Typisch._

**ER 1.14 Mitbringsel

* * *

**

Pünktlich um halb drei schwatzte er River eine Pause ab. Der, erleichtert über die Arbeit, die ihm der Junge abgenommen hatte, sagte Ja, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Jack war schneller weg, als er schauen konnte.

Er raste über die Gänge, die auch jetzt noch voller Menschen waren, worüber er heilfroh war. Auch, dass ihre Zimmer in der Nähe der Büros lagen; so musste er nur kurz allein sein, wenn er über die leeren Gänge der Quartiere rannte. Er machte vor der Tür seines Bruders Halt, atmete tief durch, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er _ein wenig_ außer Atem war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, nur um seinen Bruder schlafend vorzufinden.

Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Der Springer gehörte ihm.

Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, dann kniete er sich neben Ians Bett. Sein Bruder sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Aller Ernst war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, war einer tiefen Zufriedenheit mit sich selbst und der Welt gewichen. Er beneidete seinen Bruder um diese Zufriedenheit.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Ian seinen Verband wieder abgelegt hatte. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, heute Nacht noch einmal gestört zu werden. Er nahm den langen Leinenstreifen vom Bettpfosten, um den er ihn gewickelt hatte und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche. Er ärgerte ihn einfach zu gerne.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über ihn, bis sein Mund auf der Höhe von Ians Ohr war. Sanft pustete er ihm ins Ohr, woraufhin der Junge jäh hochschreckte. Ian hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf gehabt.

„Morgen. Du schuldest mir einen Springer."

Ian blinzelte. Dann fiel ihm ihre Wette wieder ein. Er lachte leise. „Schön, zum ersten Mal in siebzehn Jahren warst es du, der mich geweckt hat und nicht umgekehrt. Bist du jetzt stolz drauf?" neckte er seinen Bruder.

Jack warf sich in Positur. Mit gespieltem Stolz, herausgestreckter Brust, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt und gerecktem Kinn behauptete er: „Ungemein."

Wieder lachte Ian. Wenn sein Bruder ihn jedes Mal zum Lachen brachte, wenn er ihn weckte, würde er sich liebend gerne öfter von ihm wecken lassen. Er setzte sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Als er nach seinem Verband greifen wollte, griff er ins Leere. Einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er ihn wirklich dorthin gehängt hatte oder ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Trug er ihn noch? Dann seufzte er. „Jack. Gib ihn wieder her."

Jack zog eine Schnute und holte den Leinenstoff aus der Hosentasche. „Du verdirbst einem aber auch alles."

„Jack, ich bin nicht mehr dreizehn, als dass ich darauf reinfallen würde. Das tu ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr." _Ich nehme zurück, was ich übers Wecken-lassen gesagt habe._ Er kletterte aus dem Bett und legte den Verband an.

Jack stütze die Ellbogen auf die Matratze und legte das Kinn in die Hände. „Dann muss ich mir eben was Neues einfallen lassen."

„Untersteh dich." Ian stieg in seine Hosen und schloss sie. „Mir wäre es am liebsten, du würdest das ganz lassen."

„Jaaa, _diiir_. Aber mir nicht." Jack warf ihm sein Hemd zu und er fing es geschickt auf. Als er es sich über den Kopf zog, sagte er etwas, aber Jack verstand durch den Stoff überhaupt nichts. „Was?"

Ian steckte den Kopf durch den Kragen. „Wenn du dich nur amüsieren kannst, indem du anderen Streichen spielst, würde ich davon abraten. Damit machst du dich nicht gerade beliebt."

Jack sah ihm zu, wie er in die Ärmel schlüpfte und das Band um seinen Kragen legte. „Das kannst du doch weglassen, oder? Keiner da, der uns unterscheiden müsste."

Ian warf einen Blick auf das Band, dann zog er es von seinem Nacken. „Hast Recht. Aber die Weste zieh ich an. Wenn wir ins Bad gehen, brauchen wir zwar keine Mäntel, aber die Westen sehr wohl."

„Ich bin dir schon einen Schritt voraus, Brüderchen." Er hatte seinen Mantel schnell auf sein Bett geworfen und dann die Tür zugezogen. Die Gefahr war in kleinen, dunklen Räumen viel größer als in langen, hell beleuchteten Gängen.

„Dann können wir los?"

Jack nickte und stand auf. Leise öffnete er die Tür und bedeutete seinem Bruder, ihm zu folgen. Sie eilten über den Gang, darauf bedacht, niemandem zu begegnen. Allein um diese Uhrzeit unterwegs zu sein, war für Exorzisten ungewöhnlich, wenn sie nicht gerade zu einer Mission aufbrachen oder von einer zurückkamen. Sie wollten jedes Aufsehen vermeiden. _Und darin sind wir als Zwillinge ja auch so gut_, dachte Ian spöttisch.

Wieder hatten sie Glück, denn auf dem Weg zu den Bädern begegnete ihnen kein Mensch. Sie erreichten das Bad und entkleideten sich hastig. Dann stürzten sie sich in das heiße Wasser. Wie letztes Mal beeilten sie sich mit dem Waschen, nachdem sie ihre Haare nachgefärbt hatten. Viel war nicht mehr übrig von dem Mittel. Nach dem nächsten Mal würden sie neues kaufen müssen.

Als sie das Bad mit noch feuchten Haaren verließen und um die nächste Ecke bogen, wären sie fast mit zwei anderen Leuten zusammengestoßen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppten sich diese als Linali und Allen.

„Jack! Ian!" Linali lächelte freudig. „Was macht ihr denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hier?"

Ian grinste und deutete auf seine Haare. „Sieht man das nicht?"

Allen hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Warum denn so spät?"

Jack lachte. „Gegenfrage: Warum nicht?" Er zog an einer seiner jetzt wieder vollständig braunen Strähnen, die jetzt aussahen wie Schokolade. Dann sah er Allen genauso fragend an, wie er _ihn_ vor einer Sekunde noch angesehen hatte. „Und was macht ihr hier? So spät?"

„Wir sind gerade aus Schottland zurückgekommen und haben das Innocence zu Hevlaska gebracht. Eigentlich wollten wir gleich schlafen gehen, aber Allen hatte Hunger und ich auch, also…"

„Mitternachtssnack? Klingt gut. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns anschließen?" Jack ignorierte Ians mentalen Protest. Wenn sie nicht auffallen wollten, dann mussten sie sich verhalten wie alle anderen auch. Außerdem mochte er die beiden. Also war es nur logisch, dass er hören wollte, wie ihre Mission gelaufen war, und da sie gerade zum Speisesaal unterwegs waren, bot es sich doch an, mit ihnen gemeinsam zu essen. Daran musste er Ian allerdings erst erinnern, bevor dieser nachgab.

Die beiden jüngeren Exorzisten lächelten. „Wir würden uns freuen", erwiderte Linali.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Jeryy machte fast Freudensprünge, dass Allen wieder da war. Er freute sich natürlich auch über Linalis Wiederkehr.

Als sie sich ein paar belegte Brote von ihm geholt hatten –Allen ausgeschlossen, der vertilgte gleich Berge von Essen- setzten sie sich an einen der Tische. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass die Küche um diese Zeit noch geöffnet hatte, am erstaunlichsten aber, dass Jeryy mit derselben Effizienz und Geschwindigkeit arbeitete wie tagsüber. Jack nahm sich vor, den Küchenchef bei Gelegenheit einmal zu fragen, wie er es schaffte, vierundzwanzig Stunden durchzukochen.

„Also, erzählt. Wir hattn bisher noch keine Missionen und brauchn dringend ein paar Informationen." Ian nahm einen Bissen von seinem Brot.

Linali schluckte erst hinunter, bevor sie zu sprechen ansetzte –es blieb an ihr hängen, den Allen war viel zu sehr mit essen beschäftigt und nicht ansprechbar. „Wir sind mit dem Zug nach Glasgow gefahren. Dort mussten wir in einen Bummelzug umsteigen, der in jeder Station angehalten hat. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis wir die Kleinstadt erreicht haben, in der der Finder auf uns warten sollte. Wir haben uns mit ihm getroffen und mussten dann erfahren, dass die einzigen Möglichkeiten, in das Dorf zu kommen, in dem sich das Innocence befinden sollte, entweder zu Fuß oder auf der Ladefläche eines Heuwagens waren. Wir sind also mitten durch die Pampa spaziert, bis wir von einem dieser Heuwagen eingeholt wurden, mit dem wir dann den Rest der Strecke zurückgelegt haben."

„Unterdessen hat uns der Finder erzählt, dass das Innocence sich offenbar in einer Pistole befinden sollte. Ein Reisender war vor ein paar Jahren durch das Dorf gekommen, verarmter Adel anscheinend, und hat in dem einzigen Gasthof übernachtet. Er war ein Spieler und hat mit dem Gastwirt um Kost und Logie gespielt. Aber er hat verloren, haushoch verloren, und musste nicht nur bezahlen, sondern zusätzlich auch noch eine seiner Duellpistolen herausrücken, seinen letzten Besitz von Wert. Der Wirt bewahrte sie seitdem in einem Schaukasten hinter der Theke auf."

„Allerdings hatte er seitdem nichts als Scherereien. Keiner wollte seinen Gasthof noch betreten, weder die Leute aus dem Dorf, noch irgendein Reisender. Die waren von den Dorfbewohnern gewarnt worden, dass es dort angeblich spuken soll. Er war kurz davor, sie zu verkaufen, nachdem er fast pleite ging. Als wir ihn gefragt haben, ob wir sie haben dürfen, wollte er sich dann aber auf einmal nicht davon trennen. Er hat uns eine riesige Summe genannt, als _Untergrenze_. Erst darüber wollte er verkaufen. Aber diese Summe hätte niemand aufbringen können."

Allen sah kurz von seinem Essen hoch. „Wir hatten Glück im Unglück." Dann widmete er sich wieder seinen Mitarashi Dango.

Linali nickte. „Ein paar Akuma dürften uns bemerkt haben. Sie haben uns angegriffen, ehe sie gemerkt haben, dass in der Pistole Innocence steckt. Dann haben sie sich auf den Wirt gestürzt, der die Waffe noch in der Hand hatte. Wir konnten ihn gerade noch aus der Gefahrenzone reißen. Allerdings waren es nur ein paar Level 1, also nicht besonders schlau; ziemlich schnell war die Sache beendet. Danach war er auf einmal bereit, uns die Waffe zu schenken." Sie lächelte. „Er konnte sich gar nicht schnell genug davon trennen. Auf der Rückreise haben wir dann festgestellt, dass nicht die Waffe, sondern die Kugel das Innocence beinhaltete. Offenbar war es irgendwie in den Gussvorgang geraten. Hevlaska hat es dann befreit."

Die Zwillinge nickten. Komui hatte ihnen erklärt, was es mit Hevlaskas Körper auf sich hatte, dass sie quasi das Lager für alle Innocence war, die sie fanden und die keinen Kompatiblen hatten. Abgesehen von den Innocence-Einheiten, die die Marschälle bei sich trugen, bewahrte sie sämtliches Innocence auf, das der Orden besaß.

Dann seufzte die Chinesin. „Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Waffe. Nii-san hat gemeint, es wäre ein sehr schönes Stück, zu schade, um es wegzuwerfen, aber ich mag dieses Ding nicht. Ich habe ihm verboten, sie in einem Schaukasten an die Wand seines Büros zu hängen. Trotzdem bleibt damit immer noch die Frage, was wir damit machen sollen."

Ians Neugierde war geweckt worden. „Hast du sie noch?"

Er fing sich einen verblüfften Blick von dem Mädchen ein, dann wandte sie sich an Allen. „Allen? Du hast das Ding eingesteckt. Kannst du es ihnen zeigen?"

Er sah sie kurz an, dann griff er in seine Manteltasche und zog einen Revolver hervor. Er legte ihn auf den Tisch und aß dann weiter.

Ian beugte sich vor. Komui hatte Recht, es war wirklich eine sehr schöne Waffe. Er hatte immer etwas für Schusswaffen übrig gehabt, wohingegen Jack Nahkampfwaffen bevorzugte. Aber dieses Schießeisen hätte sicher auch ihm gefallen. Und offenbar hatte es dem Wirt auch gefallen, denn beides, Holz und Metall, waren auf Hochglanz poliert.

„Der hat sogar das Perkussionsschloss geölt", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

„Das was?" Linali sah ihn verständnislos an.

Ian begutachtete immer noch den Mechanismus. „Das Perkussionsschloss is 'n Zündungsmechanismus. Das is 'ne Vorderladerwaffe, wie sie bei Duelln üblich ist. Vorm Schuss muss man 'ne Kapsel Knallquecksilber auf den hohln Stift steckn. Betätigt man dann den Abzug, schlägt ein durch eine Feder gespannter stählerner Hammer darauf und bringt das Knallquecksilber zur Explosion, wodurch wiederum das Schwarzpulver im Innern der Waffe gezündet wird. Sehr wetterfest und viel besser als das Steinschloss. Der innre Mechanismus is zwar derselbe, aber das Steinschloss hat häufiger versagt, im Vergleich zum Perkussionsschloss, weil der Zündvorgang nich mehr so gut funktioniert hat, wenn nich die richtign Bedingungn geherrscht ham."

„Okay, ich jetzt zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, aber so ungefähr kann ich mir das vorstellen." Linali wandte den Blick von der Waffe.

Ian verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Da is 'n Wappen eingraviert-"

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Der erschrockene Ruf der Chinesin ließ Ian aufblicken.

Jack war kreidebleich. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die Pistole an, die Hände so fest um die Tischkante geklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Ian…" kam es schwach über seine Lippen.

Ian schaltete blitzschnell. Er legte die Pistole auf den Tisch zurück, lächelte die beiden Exorzisten entschuldigend an und zog seinen Bruder hoch, der immer noch die Schusswaffe anstarrte. „Wir solltn besser schlafn gehn. Jack verträgt wohl das viele Essen nich. Das kommt davon, wenn man jahrelang hungert… ihr entschuldigt uns." Er zog seinen Bruder hinter sich her, dessen Gesichtsfarbe immer noch nicht im Normalbereich lag.

Erst in seinem Zimmer stellte er Jack zur Rede. „Jack! Was ist los mit dir?" Er hielt seinen Bruder an beiden Armen fest, sodass er ihn ansehen musste.

„Das war seine… Ian, ich kenn die Waffe… das war seine Waffe… die hat ihm gehört…"

Ian ließ ihn los. „Verdammte Scheiße! Bist du dir sicher?" Auf das heftige Nicken seines Bruders hin fluchte er erneut. „Verflucht! Verdammt, verflucht und zugenäht! Wieso muss ausgerechnet diese Waffe hier auftauchen?" Er drehte sich um und stieß mit dem Fuß heftig gegen den Nachttisch, um seinem Ärger freien Lauf zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen. „Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!" Er bebte förmlich vor unterdrückter Wut. Nicht jetzt, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Sie waren so weit gekommen…

Er wandte sich wieder zu Jack um, der noch immer an der Wand lehnte, wo Ian ihn gelassen hatte. „Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem, klar?"

Jack hatte sich inzwischen wieder so weit gefangen, dass er ihm einen beleidigten Blick zuwerfen konnte. „Hältst mi für blöd?" fauchte er. „Als ob i irgendwem von erzähln würd. I bin do ned antrappelt!" Der Akzent, den sie sich in den acht Jahren zugelegt hatten, kam wieder durch, so stark, wie er nur gewesen war, wenn sie in Gesellschaft anderer Diebe gewesen waren, die selbst kein gehobeneres Mundwerk führten. „Außerdem is mir des Erzscheißerl Blunzen!"

Ian musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Wenn Jack so redete, war er meistens über dem Damm. Mit seinem Lächeln versetzte er ihn aber nur noch mehr in Rage. „_Was!?_"

„Nichts, nichts. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir wieder gut genug geht, dass du ihn als ‚Erzscheißerl' bezeichnen kannst."

Jack sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an, dann lächelte er ebenfalls. „Ja, ich auch." Er gähnte. River fragte sich bestimmt schon, wo er blieb, aber heute würde er wohl nicht mehr arbeiten können, ohne über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Seit ihrer Zugfahrt nach London hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen, sah man von ihrem Nachmittagsnickerchen ab. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf und auch aller Kaffee dieser Welt konnte das nicht wieder wettmachen. Inzwischen war es viertel vier, bald würde die Sonne aufgehen. „Weißt du was, ich geh noch kurz aufs Klo. Geh du schon mal schlafen, Ian."

Sein Bruder nickte und wünschte ihm ‚noch eine schöne Nacht'. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Kaum war Jack allein, stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Nachdem er Jeryy eine Tasse Kaffee abgeschwatzt hatte, nahm er immer zwei Treppestufen auf einmal und erreichte schließlich die Forschungsabteilung. Sie hatten immer am meisten Botengänge für ihn zu erledigen, nur gefolgt von der Auswärtigen Abteilung.

Neidvolle Blicke folgten ihm durch die Gänge, was wohl eher an der Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand lag als an ihm selbst. Er wusste, dass er genauso müde aussah wie sie. Er wollte gerade Rokujugo fragen, was zu erledigen sei, da kam River auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Halt, Moment, ich protestiere!" Jack sah ihn verwundert an. River blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Du machst heute auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Botengänge mehr."

„Aber warum nich?"

„Du bist Exorzist und Exorzisten sind keine Mitglieder irgendwelcher Abteilungen-"

„Das weiß ich auch, aber warum-"

„-aber wir, und als solche haben wir auf deine Gesundheit zu achten. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, dich völlig zu verausgaben, sondern unsere. Du wirst ins Feld geschickt, an die Front, dort hast du Arbeit genug. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hast du nichts weiter zu tun, als dich auszuruhen und bei Kräften zu bleiben. Wenn du uns Tag und Nacht aushilfst, dann bist du bald so dünn, dass ein Lufthauch ausreicht, um dich umzuwerfen. Du gehörst ins Bett, Jack!" Er wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Ausgang. „Los!"

Jack wollte nicht allein bleiben, aber er wusste, dass River Recht hatte. Trotzdem war die Angst größer als die Vernunft und so verlegte er sich aufs Lügen. „Aber das is Schwachsinn, River, ich kann noch länger ohne Schlaf auskommn, ich bin das gewöhnt. Ich hab sogar Kaffee-" Er brach ab, als River ihm die Tasse aus der Hand riss und mit wenigen Schlucken selbst leerte.

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Bett. Sofort." Wieder deutete er auf den Weg nach draußen.

Jack wurde langsam verzweifelt. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er alleine sein. „Aber-"

„Keine Widerrede. Keiner hat was davon, wenn du dir deine Gesundheit ruinierst. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten." Er schob den protestierenden Jungen hinaus. Auf dem Gang ließ er ihn mit den Worten: „Komm erst wieder, wenn du mindestens zwei Tage am Stück durchgeschlafen hast" stehen. Dann marschierte er zurück in die Forschungsabteilung.

Jetzt wusste er nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er hastete die Gänge entlang, nutzte seine letzen Kraftreserven, um in die Bibliothek zu gelangen. Wie er gehofft hatte, waren ein paar der Plätze besetzt. Hier konnte er fürs Erste bleiben. Er nahm sich Schillers Gedichtband und setzte sich in einen der weicheren Sessel. Irgendwo ziemlich am Ende schlug er das Buch auf und las: ‚Freund und Feind: Teuer ist mir der Freund, doch auch den Feind kann ich nützen, Zeigt mir der Freund, was ich kann, lehrt mich der Feind, was ich soll.' (1)

Er nahm die Worte in sich auf, aber sein müder Verstand konnte sich keinen Reim mehr darauf machen. Drei Tage, in denen er nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, forderten ihren Tribut, als ihm die Lider schwer wurden, sein Kopf nach vorne sackte und er einschlief.

* * *

Noch ein Hinweis auf die mysteriöse Vergangenheit, noch ein bisschen ANGST... dabei sollte das doch eine lustige Fanfiction werden. Irjendwie hat sisch datt verselbstständigt *kopfkratz* Schau mer mal, wie wir das wieder hinbiegen.

(1) Was man nicht alles entdeckt, wenn man einfach ein Buch auf einer beliebigen Seite aufschlägt. Mit einem Schiller-Wälzer kann man doch noch ganz praktische Dinge anstellen (mal abgesehen davon, dass er sich ganz wunderbar dafür eignet, Raffael eins über den Schädel zu ziehen).

Also, alle Lavi-Fans schreien jetzt mal Yay, im nächsten Kapitel kommt nämlich noch mehr Lavi-Fluff. Und ...1 ...2 ...3: _**YAY!**_


	16. Freunde

**sternenhagel:** Na gut, dann behalt ich meine Disclaimer und du deine reviews_ *seufz*_ Obwohl ein wenig Abwechslung bei den Disclaimern wirklich nicht schaden würde... Ha, du hast es gut. Ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht vor lauter Arbeit... Und das mit der Pistole legen wir mal unter 'GEFAHR' ab, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. _*zwinker*_

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Öhm, mir fällt nichts ein... Na ja, dann halt das Standardprogramm: Das Lavi-Yuu-&Allen-verse gehört Katsura Hoshino. Mir gehören nur die Zwillinge.

**1.15 Freunde?

* * *

**

Es war inzwischen nach Mittag, und noch immer war von keinem der beiden etwas zu sehen. Was Kanda wie der reinste Himmel vorkam, führte bei Lavi eher zu Unruhe. Er hatte erst gedacht, dass sie einfach nur lang schlafen würden, aber je später es wurde, desto unwahrscheinlicher kam ihm das vor. Schließlich war es Mittag geworden, dann eins, dann zwei und um drei hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Er sprang auf und nahm sein Tablett. Sie hatten heute sehr spät zu Mittag gegessen, weil Allen und Linali erst spät zurückgekommen waren und deswegen etwas länger geschlafen hatten als üblicherweise. Jetzt sahen ihn die beiden verwundert an. „Alles in Ordnung, Lavi?"

„Nein. Normalerweise sieht man, egal, wo man hinkommt, immer einen der beiden, aber heute ist noch keiner von ihnen aufgetaucht. Ich gehe sie jetzt suchen."

„Sprichst du von den Zwillingen? Sie werden wahrscheinlich noch schlafen."

„Um drei Uhr nachmittags?" Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er das für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt. Sicher, sie waren gestern noch etwas länger auf gewesen, denn er hatte um halb zwölf das letzte Mal mit beiden gesprochen, aber so lange würden sie auch nicht schlafen.

„Sie waren noch wach, als wir zurückkamen, und das war um viertel vor drei. Bis sie in ihre Betten gekommen sind, war es sicher noch mal eine halbe Stunde." Linali zögerte. „Aber selbst dann… es ist doch ein wenig lang, oder?"

Lavi nickte. „Und deswegen werde ich jetzt auch nach ihnen sehen." Er verließ den Saal.

Ian schlief noch, aber Jacks Zimmer war leer. Er wollte den Jungen nicht wecken, nur um ihn dann nervös zu machen, weil sein Bruder unauffindbar war. Besser, er versuchte erst, ihn auf eigene Faust zu finden.

Als er durch die Gänge wanderte, überlegte er, warum er sich solche Sorgen machte, nur weil die beiden Langschläfer waren. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, wahrscheinlich lag es daran. Sie waren von Anfang an sehr dünn gewesen, fast schon zu dünn, und deswegen beunruhigte es ihn, wenn sie sich so verhielten. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass sie krank waren… oder er überreagierte, was er eher glaubte. Sie hatten Jahre der Unterernährung hinter sich, natürlich waren sie dünn. Aber ihr Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus beunruhigte ihn doch. Erst hatte er gedacht, sie wären nach der langen Zugfahrt, auf der sie mehr als genug Schlaf bekommen hatten, einfach nur ausgeruht und munter genug gewesen, um die Nacht aufzubleiben, aber seitdem hatte er sie _nur noch_ wach erlebt. In den letzten drei Tagen schienen sie kaum geschlafen zu haben. Und jetzt holten sie das anscheinend alles an einem Tag nach. Wenn das kein Anlass war, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Eigentlich war er weniger wegen Ian besorgt als vielmehr seines Bruders wegen. Ian war vernünftig, er schlief ausreichend, so viel konnte er sich denken. Aber vorhin war ihm kurz Johnny über den Weg gelaufen und hatte sich nach Jack erkundigt. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass River ihn heute Morgen einfach rausgeworfen hatte, als er aufgetaucht war, um zu helfen, so gegen drei. Keiner von ihnen hatte protestiert, von Jack persönlich abgesehen, denn er hatte wirklich total übermüdet ausgesehen. Er schien freiwillig auf jeden Schlaf zu verzichten.

Seitdem hatte anscheinend niemand mehr den Jungen gesehen. Ein paar Leute meinten sich zu erinnern, ihm auf dem Gang begegnet zu sein, und bestätigten Johnnys Beurteilung: Jack hatte wirklich ausgesehen, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. Jetzt war er noch mehr in Sorge. Seit Stunden hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen.

_Hoffentlich ist er nicht irgendwo runtergestürzt._

Angst legte sich wie eine Eisenfaust um Lavis Herz. Wenn ihm etwas passiert war…

Er kam an der Bibliothek vorbei. Plötzlich blieb er so abrupt stehen, dass es ihn fast vornüber geworfen hätte. Hatte er da…

Lavi betrat die Bibliothek. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Jack saß in einem der großen Ohrensessel, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf den gekreuzten Beinen. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien nichts mehr um ihn herum wahrzunehmen.

Leise näherte sich der Rotschopf der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt. Er berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter, aber erhielt keine Reaktion. Vor dem Sessel ging er in die Knie und spähte unter den Stirnfransen des Jungen hindurch.

Jack schlief. Fast hätte er laut aufgelacht vor Erleichterung, beherrschte sich aber. Er wollte ihn nicht stören, jetzt, wo er endlich schlief, aber in dieser Haltung würde ihm das eher Schmerzen bereiten als Erholung. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er den Jungen aus dem Sessel und in sein Bett bekam, ohne ihn aufzuwecken.

Er entschied sich für eine der einfacheren Varianten. Keine Ahnung, was Ian ihm dafür antun würde, aber er war bereit, das in Kauf zu nehmen. Hoffentlich durfte er vor seinem Tod noch erklären, warum er das getan hatte.

Er löste Jacks Finger von dem Buch und legte es auf den Tisch. Sein Blick glitt über die aufgeschlagene Seite.

_Teuer ist mir der Freund, doch auch den Feind kann ich nützen, Zeigt mir der Freund, was ich kann, lehrt mich der Feind, was ich soll._

Schiller war ein kluger Mann gewesen. Leider besaß Jack allem Anschein nicht so viel gesunden Menschenverstand, sonst hätte er sich nicht so verausgabt.

Er lockerte die übereinander geschlagenen Beine des Schlafenden, sodass er sie auf den Boden stellen konnte. Dabei passte er immer genau auf, ob Jack sich irgendwie regte. Er wollte ihn nicht aufwecken, aber Jack schlief tief und fest. Also schob er seine Knie auseinander und legte seine Hände auf die Armlehnen. Dann drehte er sich in der Hocke um und zog an seinen Handgelenken, sodass sein Oberkörper nach vorne sank. Er legte sich seine Arme um den Hals und nahm ihn huckepack. So stand er auf. Zeit, Jack ins Bett zu bringen.

Lavi ignorierte die Blicke der Menschen, die ihm entgegenkamen, genauso wie die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg. Genauso wie an dem Morgen in der Bibliothek wurde ihm schon heiß, wenn er ihn berührte. Wenigstens sah er ihn jetzt nicht an, sonst hätte Lavi wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr gewusst, wie man geht.

Warum nur hatte Jack diesen Effekt auf ihn?

Gestern Mittag war Ian genauso beunruhigend und verwirrend gewesen, aber schon am selben Abend war dieses Gefühl verschwunden, dafür aber wieder aufgetaucht, als Jack ihn angesehen hatte. Allein schon den Atem des Jungen an seinem Hals zu spüren, jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken.

_Wenigstens schnarcht er nicht._

Das half auch nichts gegen die Tatsache, dass ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Jacks Körperwärme schien bis auf seine Knochen auszustrahlen. Dafür, dass er so sehnig und drahtig aussah, war er sehr weich und anschmiegsam…

_Wenn du diesen Gedanken weiterführst-_

Sein Gewissen kam gar nicht weiter, denn in dem Moment bewegte sich Jack und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er schmiegte seine Wange an Lavis und seufzte wohlig. Alle anderen Empfindungen wurden schlagartig aus Lavis Bewusstsein verdrängt, er konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf das Gefühl von Jacks seidiger, weicher Wange. Dass er immer noch tapfer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, sogar den richtigen Weg einschlug, war einzig und allein dem letzten Fünkchen seines Verstandes zu verdanken, das nicht damit beschäftigt war, die Zartheit von Jacks Haut zu bewundern.

So entging ihm –zu Jacks Glück- auch der Teil von Jacks Oberkörper, der, festgeschnürt unter einem Leinenverband, an seinem Rücken lag und _eindeutig_ nicht männlich war. Und das ihm dafür ein anderer Teil der männlichen Anatomie fehlte.

Lavi schwelgte in dem Gefühl, bis er bemerkte, dass er sich der Zimmertür des Jungen näherte. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht fallen zu lassen, löste er seinen Griff, um eine Hand freizuhaben. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer. Nachdem er sie hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, setzte er sich auf das Bett und löste Jacks Arme von seinem Nacken, auch wenn er ihn gerne noch ein wenig länger dort behalten hätte. Vorsichtig, damit der Exorzist sich nicht den Kopf an der Wand stieß, ließ er ihn aufs Bett gleiten, dann stand er auf und hob Jacks Beine ebenfalls auf das Bett.

Seine Decke war immer noch zerrissen, also versuchte er erst gar nicht, ihn damit zuzudecken. Dafür hob er seinen Kopf an –wobei er krampfhaft das Gefühl von Jacks Wange an seiner Handinnenfläche ignorierte- und schob ihm das Kissen unter. Zufrieden richtete er sich auf und betrachtete er sein Werk. Er hatte es geschafft, ihn aus der Bibliothek hierher zu bringen und ihn auf sein Bett gelegt, ohne ihn aufzuwecken.

Als er das Zimmer verlassen wollte, blieb er auf einmal stehen und drehte sich um. Die Atmosphäre hatte sich auf einmal verändert, die Luft schien geladen, wie nach einem Blitzschlag. Er wusste, woran es lag.

Jack war unruhig geworden, in dem Moment, in dem Lavi fast zur Tür hinaus war. Seine Augen zuckten hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern und er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Stirn gerunzelt. Die Angst, die er hatte, war fast greifbar.

_Anscheinend hat er einen Alptraum._

Lavi nahm die Hand von der Türklinke und trat wieder neben das Bett. Er legte eine Hand auf Jacks Oberarm. Sofort wurde der Junge wieder ruhig, auch, als Lavi die Hand wieder wegnahm, blieb er ruhig. Als er das Zimmer zum zweiten Mal verlassen wollte, wurde er erneut nervös.

Also tat Lavi das einzige, was ihm übrig blieb: Er schloss die Tür, setzte sich neben das Bett auf den Boden, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und wartete ab.

Der Exorzist legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen. Jack sah so friedvoll aus, als hätte seine bloße Anwesenheit den Alptraum verschwinden lassen. Es machte ihn seltsam stolz, dass er dazu fähig war, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er das geschafft hatte. Was er ebenfalls nicht wusste, war, ob das auch passierte, wenn jemand anderes bei ihm blieb, oder nur bei ihm. Dieser Gedanke schmälerte zwar seinen Stolz ein wenig, aber dann entschied er, dass ihm das eigentlich egal sein sollte. Schließlich war es ja nicht so, als ob er eifersüchtig war…

Wieso sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Jack war ein Junge und er sollte ganz bestimmt nicht so für ihn empfinden. Trotzdem konnte er nicht vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, wenn er ihn berührte, wie ihm der Atem stockte, wenn er ihn anlächelte und wie ihm bei jedem Blick aus diesen schwarzen Augen heiß wurde.

Langsam fragte er sich, ob er sich in den Jungen verliebt hatte. Aber das war Unsinn, denn erstens kannte er ihn noch keine ganze Woche, zweitens würde es Jack gar nicht gefallen, wenn er davon wüsste, und drittens gehörte er nicht zu der Sorte Mann. Nur Gott und er wussten, wie vielen Frauen er schon hinterher gesehen hatte. Und bei wie vielen er noch weiter gegangen war.

Er war _definitiv_ nicht so.

Aber wieso stellte er sich dann vor, wie es wäre, Jack zu küssen?

Er kam nicht weiter mit seinen Überlegungen, denn Jack streckte sich im Schlaf, stöhnte auf, als seine Muskeln protestierten und öffnete die Augen. Er stutzte. War er nicht gerade eben noch in der Bibliothek gewesen? Warum lag er dann jetzt auf seinem Bett?

_Wie komm ich hierher?_

Und wieso spürte er keine Angst? Wo war die Gefahr, die sich immer an ihn heranschlich, wenn er allein war? Er wandte den Blick und hätte fast aufgeschrieen, als er Lavis Kopf auf der Matratze sah. Als er sich aufsetzte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass der Rest seines Körpers sich noch daran befand, dann allerdings wurde er misstrauisch.

Lavi grinste unwillkürlich. „Morgen, Dornröschen." Jack sah wirklich süß aus, wenn er aufwachte, aber das behielt er lieber für sich.

„Wie komm ich hierher?" wiederholte Jack die Frage, die er sich in Gedanken gestellt hatte. _Bitte, lieber Gott, lass es eine Schubkarre gewesen sein._

„Ich habe dich huckepack genommen", antwortete Lavi unschuldig.

_Vater, warum hast du mich verlassen? _(1)_  
_

„Du hast so tief geschlafen, dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte."

„Und warum hast du mich dann nich einfach dort gelassn?"

„Schiller."

„Was?"

„Teuer ist mir der Freund, doch auch den Feind kann ich nützen, Zeigt mir der Freund, was ich kann, lehrt mich der Feind, was ich soll." Lavi drehte sich um, verschränkte die Arme auf der Matratze und bettete den Kopf darauf. „Und weil ich dein Freund bin, habe ich dich nicht dort sitzen gelassen, sonst könntest du jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Schmerzen nicht mehr gehen. Und ich sag dir noch was, weil ich dein Freund bin: Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du den Leuten helfen willst, aber alles in Maßen. Mach dich nicht kaputt."

Jack war nicht gefasst gewesen auf das warme Gefühl, dass ihn durchströmte, als Lavi diese Worte aussprach. Sie waren Freunde. Abgesehen von Ian hatte er nie Freunde gehabt, denn die Diebe, mit denen sie zusammengelebt hatten, als Freunde zu bezeichnen, wäre vermessen gewesen. Es war eine Zweckgemeinschaft gewesen, das wusste er jetzt. Egal, wie viele angenehme Erinnerungen er an sie hatte, er und Ian waren aus Mitleid aufgenommen und aus Gier behalten worden, als sich herausstellte, dass sie beide kämpfen und stehlen konnten. Er hatte sie gemocht, wäre aber nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie als seine Freunde zu bezeichnen. Und das Leben mit ihnen war vorbei, denn sie waren tot. Er hatte seine Schuld an ihnen bezahlt, indem er ihre Mörder bezahlen ließ und sie zur letzten Ruhe bettete, wenn auch nicht in geweihter Erde.

Er drehte sich herum, damit Lavi seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sah. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht, versuchte, das freudige Strahlen loszuwerden, aber er konnte ebenso wenig aufhören, zu lächeln, wie er das warme Gefühl der Geborgenheit vertreiben konnte, das er verspürte. Um wieder ernst zu werden, erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie keine Freunde sein konnten, weil er nicht war, was er vorgab, zu sein. Auf keinen Fall. Trotzdem wünschte er sich -nicht zum ersten Mal- wirklich ein Junge zu sein.

Die Wärme wurde ersetzt durch die taube Nüchternheit der Realität. Wäre er ein Junge, könnten sie vermutlich Freunde sein, aber da er das nicht war, würde es auch nie so weit kommen. Jack musste für den Rest seines Lebens ein Junge bleiben, er würde ihm nie die Wahrheit sagen können. Und eine Freundschaft, die auf Lügen aufgebaut war, war keine Freundschaft. Trotzdem konnte er Lavi nicht einfach sagen, dass sie keine Freunde waren. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Also musste er so tun, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

„Und ich dacht, wir kennen uns erst vier Tag. Wie kann man so schnell gut Freund mit wem sein?" murrte er an die Wand gerichtet.

Lavis Blick war über Jacks Kehrseite gewandert, als dieser sich umgedreht hatte, dann hatte er sich schnell abgewandt und an die Decke gestarrt. Sobald sein Mund sich nicht mehr anfühlte wie die Wüste Gobi, antwortete er: „Ich kann das. Du nicht?"

Jack ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören. „Du kennst mich ja überhaupt nich." _Wie wahr._ „Und ich dich auch nich."

„Dann erzähl ich dir was über mich und du mir über dich. Dann können wir Freunde werden." Lavi lächelte, auch wenn nur die Zimmerdecke das mitbekam. Es war trotzdem in seinen Worten zu hören.

Jack drehte sich auf den Rücken und schob sich auf dem Bett hoch, bis er sich an die Wand lehnen konnte. „Stellst du dir das wirklich so einfach vor?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Lavi sah wieder zu Jack, aber diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf sein Gesicht. „Klar. Man kann der Freund eines Menschen werden, den man kennt und mag. Und ich mag dich, also muss ich dich nur noch kennen lernen."

Jacks Augenbraue war keinen Millimeter heruntergewandert. „Sollt das nich auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhn?"

„Im Idealfall." Lavi schob gespielt beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Magst du mich etwa nicht?"

Jetzt musste er unwillkürlich lachen. „Lavi, du weißt, dass ich dich mag."

„Warum hast du mich dann bedroht?" Lavi war ernst geworden.

Jacks Lächeln schwand. „Weil ich sichergehn wollt, dass du mich nich verrätst."

„Du hättest mich auch einfach bitten können, ich hätte Ja gesagt."

Er lachte spöttisch. „Und im Gegenzug was verlangt?"

Lavi stand auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Nichts. Es tut mir leid, dass du mir nicht einmal so weit vertrauen kannst, dass du dich traust, mich um etwas zu bitten. Wenn wir Freunde werden sollen, dann müssen wir einander vertrauen, das gilt auch für unsere Zusammenarbeit als Exorzisten." Er wandte sich zur Tür, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich mag dich, Jack, und ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir Freunde werden können. Es ist wirklich nicht leicht, das zu gestehen, männliche Würde, und so, aber ich wünsche mir das wirklich."

Bevor er die Tür schloss, steckte er noch kurz den Kopf herein. „Übrigens: Ich hasse Wasabi." Er zwinkerte und verschwand, Jacks melodisches Lachen begleitete ihn auf seinem Weg.

* * *

(1) Ja, das Blasphemische liegt mir irgendwie im Blut...

Und das Lavi kein Wasabi mag, weiß ich aus den Büchern, die zwar nicht auf Deutsch, dafür aber auf Japanisch erschienen sind und von denen i-ein Fan im Internet eine englische Zusammenfassung gepostet hat. Also danke an den namenlosen Fan :)

Also, im nächsten Kapitel -das wirklich, wirklich kurz ist, _gomen_- haben wir wieder einen Yuu-Moment. Fans können sich also freuen ;) Stay tuned!


	17. Verwirrt

Ich entschuldige mich gleich nochmal _-verneig-_ und mach auch gleich ohne große Umschweife mit dem Kapitel weiter.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Ich schulde euch Lesern eine Entschuldigung und Katsura Hoshino alles, weil ihr -Man gehört.

**1.16 Verwirrt**

**

* * *

**Leider verebbte es sofort wieder, denn Ian kam hereingestürmt, gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Gefahr wieder ihr fein gemeißeltes Gesicht zeigte.

Er setzte sich sofort neben seinen Bruder auf das Bett. „Wo warst du? Ich hab hier nachgesehen, aber dein Bett war unberührt. Seit wann bist du wieder da?"

„Eine Frage nach der anderen. Ich war in der Bibliothek. Ich wusste nicht, dass du nach mir suchen würdest, das tut mir leid. Ich bin gerade erst wiedergekommen, das ist noch keine zwei Minuten her." Zumindest war er erst seit zwei Minuten wach.

Ian seufzte erleichtert. „Na, dann is ja gut."

„Sag mal, was regst du dich eigentlich so auf? Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Du musst mich nicht rund um die Uhr im Auge behalten." Jack wusste nicht, woher diese Worte kamen, aber sie waren ausgesprochen und ließen sich nicht wieder zurücknehmen. _Das liegt wahrscheinlich an meiner Unzufriedenheit_, mutmaßte er, _meiner Unzufriedenheit mit der ganzen Situation._

Ian sah ihn auf einmal verletzt an. Sofort verspürte Jack das dringende Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu ohrfeigen, dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte, seinen Bruder zu verletzen. Es bedurfte schon einiges Aufwandes, um ihn zu kränken. Umso beschämender, dass er es mit ein paar achtlos ausgesprochen Worten getan hatte.

Die Worte seines Bruders trafen ihn tief. Nicht, weil sie ihn kränkten, wie Jack annahm, sondern weil sie wahr waren. Er stellte Jack wirklich unter den Quargelsturz, wie dieser es so treffend formuliert hatte. Er war siebzehn und nicht sieben. Ian musste nicht rund um die Uhr auf ihn aufpassen, immer wissen, wo er war und ihn ständig ermahnen; Jack kam auch ganz gut ohne ihn zurecht, das hatte er ja bewiesen. Er brauchte ihn nicht mehr.

Auf einmal kam sich Ian seltsam leer vor. Acht Jahre lang hatte er sich um Jack gekümmert, war praktisch Vater und Mutter in einem für ihn gewesen, obwohl sie gleich alt waren. Jetzt war das nicht mehr nötig und Ian hatte seine Aufgabe verloren.

Er stand auf. „Dann sollte ich dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Als er das Zimmer verließ, folgte Jack ihm. „Bitte, Ian, das hab ich nich so gemeint. Es tut mir leid. Bitte, bleib stehn." Er hielt seinen Zwillingsbruder am Handgelenk fest und zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben. Dann versperrte er ihm den Weg und schob Ians Kinn hoch, damit er ihn ansehen musste. „Ich sag nich, dass ich dich nich mehr brauch. Ich werd dich immer brauchn. Wir sin nich nur Brüder, sondern auch Freunde. Acht Jahr lang hast du mich immer vor allem beschützt, am häufigsten vor mir selbst. Aber wenn wir wirklich dieser ‚Ihr-seid-Zwillinge,-ihr-seid-absolut-gleich'-Schleife entkommen wolln, dann brauchn wir auch unser eignes Leben. Hier im Ordn ham wir die Möglichkeit dazu. Und es wird auch nötig sein, denn bestimmt wern wir auch Missionen allein ham, ohne den jeweils andren. Das heißt aber nich, dass wir…" Er stockte, wusste nicht, wie er zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, was er fühlte.

Ian nickte nur. Er wusste, was Jack meinte. Es war nicht so, dass er sämtliche Verbindungen kappen wollte, sondern dass es Ian gegenüber nicht fair war, wenn er sich immer nur um ihn kümmerte. Er brauchte ein eigenes Leben, wenn er glücklich werden wollte… so glücklich, wie ein Mädchen in Jungenkleidern werden konnte. Sie sollten nicht die ganze Zeit zusammenkleben.

Es war genauso unfair von ihm, nur an sich zu denken. Jack hatte diese Worte gesagt, weil er sich eingeengt fühlte, aber auch, weil er an Ian dachte. Er aber hatte nur an sich selbst gedacht. Er schloss seinen großen kleinen Bruder fest in die Arme. „Zwillinge auf ewig?"

„Nur wenn wir auch Jack und Ian sind."

Er wusste, was er meinte. Nicht Jack-und-Ian, sondern Jack und Ian. Zwei individuelle Personen. Daran konnte auch die Tatsache, dass sie Zwillinge waren, nichts ändern. „Ich hab dich lieb, du Nuss."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Idiot."

Sie lösten sich voneinander, dann grinste Jack. „Und jetzt hab ich noch was andres." Als Ian ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er fort: „Hunger. Du auch?"

Ian schüttelte den Kopf; er hatte schon gegessen. „Ich werd wieder dasselbe machen, wie an unsrem erstn Nachmittag hier. Es is ja schon halb vier."

„Teufel, schon?" Jack sah entsetzt aus. „Ich wusst gar nich, dass es so spät is."

Ian lachte. „Sag mal, was hat dich so in seinen Bann gerissn, dass du alles andre darüber vergessn hast, sogar Essn?"

„Schiller. ‚Teuer ist mir der Freund, doch auch den Feind kann ich nützen, Zeigt mir der Freund, was ich kann, lehrt mich der Feind, was ich soll.'" Er lächelte in Gedanken. „Ich glaub, Jeryy kann mir sagn, was Wasabi is." Dann zwinkerte er Ian zu, drehte sich um und bog um die nächste Ecke.

_Wasabi?_

Ian schüttelte den Kopf. Jack hatte manchmal Ideen.

* * *

Kanda Yuu war verwirrt.

Etwas das höchst selten vorkam. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so weit auf jemanden ein, dass er ihn verwirren konnte, aber das heute…

Er war auf den Weg nach draußen gewesen, als er um eine Ecke gebogen war. Und da hatte er gesehen, was ihn so verwirrte.

Lavi mit Jack auf dem Rücken. Der Rotschopf hatte ausgesehen, als wäre er im Paradies. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal bemerkt. Kanda wusste, dass es Jack gewesen war, denn er hatte Ian nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem die beiden um eine Ecke gebogen waren, den Gang entlang stürmen sehen. Ihn erkannte er an den fehlenden Saigriffen an seinem Rücken.

Der Junge hatte ihn gefragt, ob er seinen Bruder gesehen hatte, aber Kanda war immer noch völlig aus dem Konzept von dem, was er gesehen hatte, also hatte er nur stumm den Kopf geschüttelt. Dem Burschen schien es nicht einmal aufzufallen, dass er komplett neben sich stand, sondern er hastete einfach weiter, als die Antwort nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausfiel. Allerdings in eine völlig andere Richtung als die beiden vor ihm.

Er hatte ein paar Minuten gebraucht, bis er begriff, wonach Ian ihn eigentlich gefragt hatte, aber er wäre ihm sicher nicht hinterher gerannt und hätte ihm gesagt, dass er Jack doch gesehen hatte. Das sollten sie unter sich ausmachen. Damit hatte er seinen Weg fortgesetzt, aus dem Turm heraus und in den Wald. Normalerweise trainierte er zwar lieber nicht in der prallen Nachmittagssonne, aber heute war ein bewölkter Tag und es ging ein kühler Wind.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem bevorzugten Trainingsplatz geisterte das Bild immer noch durch seinen Kopf. Lavis seliger Gesichtsausdruck wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, und plötzlich beneidete Kanda ihn darum, so etwas erfahren zu dürfen. Er wünschte sich auf einmal, dass ihm dieses Gefühl auch zuteil wurde.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er gab sich nicht mit so etwas ab.

Trotzdem nistete sich dieser Wunsch ein, genau neben der Hoffnung, Ian herzhaft lachen zu hören.

* * *

Man merkt, dass ich ihn gerne quäle, oder?

Ich verspreche, dass ihr auf das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange warten müsst! _-verneig-_


	18. Mit Kanda auf Reisen

HALLÖLE, ich liefere das versprochene chappi ab xD

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Was nicht mein ist, ist dein. Und was Katsura Hoshinos ist, ist nicht mein. Aramsamsam aramsamsam, gulli gulli gulli gulli, aramsamsam...

**1.17 Mit Kanda auf Reisen**

**

* * *

**Nachdem Jack gegessen hatte, wollte er gerade zu River und den anderen hinunterschauen, als ihm Linali entgegenkam.

Sie winkte ihm zu. „Da bist du ja. Weißt du, wo dein Bruder ist?"

„Wieso willst'n du mit ihm sprechn?" wunderte er sich.

„Nicht ich, sondern Nii-san. Und mit dir auch. Er erwartet euch beide in seinem Büro."

„Dann hol ich ihn gschwind." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging den Weg zurück, den er gerade gekommen war. Er wusste, wo Ian war, da konnte er ihn auch gleich selbst holen, ohne extra Linali zu bemühen.

Mit seinem Bruder im Schlepptau betrat er dann Komuis Büro; sehr zu ihrer beider Verwunderung befand sich auch Kanda dort. Sie setzten sich neben ihn auf das Sofa, das Komuis Schreibtisch gegenüber stand.

„Gut, dass ihr da seid. Ich habe euch drei rufen lassen, weil ich eine Mission für euch habe."

_Eine Mission?_ Ians Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Nach vier Tagen Nichtstun endlich etwas Arbeit.

„Ich schicke euch nach Frankreich, genauer gesagt, zum Schloss Chenonceau. Es ist ein Wasserschloss in einem Ort namens Chenonceaux in der Region Centre. Dort gibt es einen Garten, ungefähr zwei Hektar groß, der langsam Überhand nimmt."

Kanda gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich. „Was sind wir? Gärtner?"

„Wenn du es so nennen willst." Wie von Zauberhand erschien Linali an ihrer Seite und gab jedem von ihnen eine dünne Mappe, während ihr Bruder fortfuhr: „Als, vor ungefähr zwei Wochen, einer der Gärtner den Garten betreten wollte, griffen ihn die Pflanzen an." Drei Paar Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. „Er wurde von ihnen getötet, das bestätigt einer der anderen Gärtner, der das ganze mit angesehen hat. Seitdem kann niemand mehr den Garten betreten. Einige der Leute werden getötet, andere buchstäblich hinausgeworfen. Unsere Theorie ist, dass ein Innocence im Garten die gesamte Gartenanlage vor Akuma schützen will und Menschen nicht in seine Nähe lässt, damit sie es nicht von dort entfernen können."

„Und wieso lässt du das nicht von ein paar Findern überprüfen?"

„Da liegt das Problem: Jeder unserer Finder, der den Garten betreten wollte, wurde ebenfalls wieder hinauskomplimentiert. Wir können nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie dieses Phänomen entsteht."

Ian neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Also schickst du uns, weil es Kompatible vielleicht reinlässt?"

„Oder, weil Innocence zu den wenigen Dingen gehört, die anderes Innocence beschädigen können." Kanda zog eine Grimasse.

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn entsetzt an, dann wandten sie sich Komui zu. „Ihr wollt es zerstören?"

„Nein. Eure Mission ist es, das Innocence _unter allen Umständen_ zu sichern und hierher zu bringen." Er warf Kanda einen scharfen Blick zu. „Ihr habt nicht die Erlaubnis, es irgendwie zu beschädigen oder gar zu zerstören. Komme, was wolle. Bringt es her, alles andere ist unwichtig." Er erhob sich. „Euer Zug geht morgen um acht. Viel Glück. Und, Kanda: Das ist ihre erste Mission." Es war klar in Komuis Gesicht zu lesen, was er nicht aussprach: _Mach ihnen nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit die Hölle heiß._

Sie erhoben sich und verließen das Büro. Draußen blieben sie kurz stehen, dann teilten sie sich auf und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen. Kanda und Ian wollten jeweils ihre Ruhe haben.

Jack wollte unter Menschen.

Er kam allerdings nicht weit, denn als er in einen der Gänge einbog, legte sich auf einmal ein Arm um seine Schultern und er wurde herumgewirbelt.

„Linali hat erzählt, dass du morgen zu deiner ersten Mission aufbrichst?" Vor ihm standen Lavi und Allen.

„Frankreich. Mit Ian und Kanda." antwortete er knapp.

Die beiden warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu, als er den Namen des Japaners erwähnte. „Kanda, sagst du?" Lavi sah irgendwie schadenfroh aus.

Allen schüttelte sich unbehaglich. „Feuertaufe. Mach dich auf was gefasst."

Jack grinste und nahm sich Lavis Arm von den Schultern. „Ach, das wird schon. Ich bin optimistisch. Und weißt du, wieso?" fragte er an Lavi gewandt. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als der Rotschopf den Kopf schüttelte. „Weil ich heut Wasabi gegessen hab."

Er lachte, als Lavi leicht grün im Gesicht wurde. Allen wunderte sich, was er da gerade verpasst hatte.

„Auch wenn ich persönlich Chili bevorzuge." Jack fuhr ihm zwinkernd durch die aufgestellten Haare, dann drehte er sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Allen sah den anderen Exorzisten verdutzt an. „Sag mal, was ist in den zwei Tagen, die Linali und ich weg waren, eigentlich alles passiert?"

* * *

Jack verbrachte die Nacht in der Küche, nachdem er Jeryy überredet hatte, ihn aushelfen zu lassen. Schlafen konnte er im Zug; also schälte er stattdessen Kartoffeln, putzte Gemüse und schnitt Fleisch. Um vier warf ihn aber dann sogar Jeryy hinaus, damit er schlafen konnte. Aber nachdem er den Tag zuvor bis um halb vier nachmittags geschlafen hatte, war er viel zu munter, um schlafen zu gehen, zumindest behauptete er das. Also schlich er sich wieder in die Bibliothek und, als es sechs Uhr wurde, klappte er das Stück ‚Die Räuber' zu und stand auf. Es war ein Lustspiel, das ihm gut gefiel, bei Gelegenheit würde er es später noch einmal lesen.

Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Speisesaal. Jeryy dankte ihm seine Hilfe, indem er ihm ein herzhaftes Frühstück servierte, um das ihn wahrscheinlich sogar die Queen beneidet hätte.

Im Speisesaal traf er auch auf seinen Bruder und setzte sich zu ihm. Ian lächelte fröhlich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich auf die Mission freute. Jack stand ihm da in nichts nach. Sie waren beide neugierig, wie es wohl sein würde.

Sie ließen sich Zeit mit ihrem Frühstück, erst eine Stunde später standen sie auf und holten ihre Mäntel. Wenn ihr Zug um acht Uhr ging, dann brachen sie besser bald auf.

Auf einmal schlug sich Ian mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Dass ich das vergessn konnt! Bin gleich wieder da." Jack blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm hinterher zu starren, als er den Gang entlang rannte.

Keine zwei Minuten war er auch schon wieder da. Er musste allerdings erst einmal tief Luft holen, bevor er den fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders beantworten konnte. „Ich hab Komui um etwas Geld gebeten, für…" Mehr sagte er nicht, aber dafür führte er den Satz in Gedanken fort.

Jack nickte nur, denn er hatte Kanda ebenfalls kommen sehen. Sie sahen ihm entgegen, als er sich ihnen näherte. „Abmarsch." Damit ging er an ihnen vorbei.

Jack rollte mit den Augen, aber als er sich einen Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen und einen tadelnden Blick von Ian einfing, folgte er ihm rasch.

Sie hatten erwartet, den Zug am Bahnsteig zu besteigen, aber Kanda überging das lästige Gedränge einfach, indem er durch London hetzte, bis er an eine Brücke kam, unter der die Schienen verliefen. Die Proteste der beiden ignorierend, schwang er sich über das Geländer. Weil sie nicht zurückbleiben wollten, sprangen sie hinterher. Sicher landeten sie auf dem Zugdach und kletterten über die Dachluke in das Wageninnere.

Sobald der Bedienstete des Erste-Klasse-Abteils die Zeichen des Schwarzen Ordens auf ihrer Brust sah, wies er ihnen den Weg zu einem der Abteile und ließ sie allein. In den weichen, komfortable Rückenpolster gelehnt, atmete Jack erst einmal tief durch. Er ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem rechten Knöchel, der beim Aufprall auf das harte Zugdach entstanden war, weil er weder wollte, dass Ian sich Sorgen machte, noch, dass Kanda ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit aus dem Zug warf und zurückließ. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und überflog noch einmal die Mappe, die alle relevanten Details enthielt.

Das Schloss selbst war etwas über 650 Jahre alt, der Garten aber, um den es hier ging, war erst Mitte des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts von einer Herzogin und Mätresse des Königs, Diane de Poitiers, angelegt worden. Damals war er einer der modernsten seiner Zeit, Vorbild dafür die Arbeiten eines italienischen Landschaftsarchitekten. Anscheinend hatten viele Leute, sogar der Erzbischof, an der Bepflanzung des spektakulären Gartens mitwirken wollen, denn zahllose Pflanzen stammten aus privaten Spenden von anderen Gartenbesitzern, unter anderem auch Artischocken und Melonen, die damals sehr selten waren. Die Kosten waren immens und die Anlegung dauerte fünf Jahre.

Die Zahlen der verwendeten Materialien ließen seine Augenbrauen trotz des Schmerzes in die Höhe schnellen. 7000 Bruchsteine, 1.100 Fuhren Rasen, 13.000 Weißdorne und Haselnusssträucher für Hecken und Laubengänge sowie Johannisbeersträucher, Wildrosen, Lilien, Paradiesapfel- und Pfirsichbäume. Diane de Poitiers hatte wohl keine Kosten gescheut. Aus den umliegenden Wäldern wurden sogar 9.000 Veilchen und wilde Erdbeeren gesammelt.

Am Südufer des Cher, des Flusses, auf dem das Schloss stand, wurde ein Park angelegt, der nur über ein Boot erreichbar war, aber aus dem Bericht ging hervor, dass die Finder diesen betreten konnten, während der Garten am Nordufer niemanden einließ.

Nachdem der König starb, übernahm seine Gattin Katharina de Medici das Regiment und vertrieb ihre Rivalin aus Chenonceau. Sie erweiterte die Gärten, indem sie den _Garten Katharinas von Medici_ anlegen ließ. Er besaß neben einem von Blumen- und Strauchbeeten umgebenem großen Wasserbecken außerdem eine Voliere, eine Menagerie, eine Schäferei und eine künstlich geschaffene Grotte. Außerdem ließ die Regentin Zitronen- und Orangenbäumchen für die Gärten importieren und über 1.000 Maulbeerbäume für die geplante Seidenraupenzucht pflanzen.

Im Laufe der Zeit wechselte das Schloss den Besitzer, immer und immer wieder, bis ein Mann namens Théophile Pelouze es erwarb, dessen Frau es sich zur Lebensaufgabe machte, das Schloss zu renovieren, aber sie kam nicht mehr dazu, sich den überwucherten Gärten zuzuwenden. Sie verwendete ihr gesamtes Vermögen auf das Schloss; schließlich war sie völlig überschuldet und musste Chenonceau an eine Bank abtreten. Bis heute befand sich das Schloss in dessen Besitz, und daran würde sich in naher Zukunft wohl auch nichts ändern.

Alles in allem, so entnahm er dem Plan, würden sie, wenn sie denn in den Garten gelangen würden, ein ziemlich großes Areal absuchen müssen, denn die zwei Hektar Gartenanlage entsprachen 20.000 m2. Mit einer Kantenlänge von hundert Meter war ein Hektar schon groß genug, um nach etwas so Kleinem wie einer Innocence-Einheit zu suchen.

Er schloss die Mappe und machte die Augen zu. Das Pochen in seinem Knöchel störte ihn inzwischen kaum noch. Im Laufe seiner Karriere als Räuber hatte er gelernt, Schmerzen zu ignorieren, wenn er überleben wollte. Manche Leute bewiesen einen Mut, der fast an Wahnsinn grenzte, wenn sie überfallen wurden; gingen sie zum Angriff über, konnte es hässlich werden. Er und Ian hatten schon zahlreiche Verletzungen davongetragen, zum Glück keine Stich- oder Schnittwunden, aber den einen oder anderen blauen Fleck oder Bruch, wenn ihre Opfer Panik bekamen oder sich schwachsinnigerweise zur Wehr setzten. Wenn es eines gab, dass ihre Lage noch schlimmer machte, dann war es, ihren Angreifer anzugreifen, aber das kapierten sie anscheinend nicht. Die anderen drei hätten sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, getötet, aber Ian und Jack waren nicht abgehärtet genug, einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Und die Leute, die Jack angegriffen hatten und dann durch sein Innocence gestorben waren, waren keine Menschen gewesen, das hatte er schon damals gewusst. Er hatte sie einfach ‚Monster' getauft und war bei der Bezeichnung geblieben.

Langsam glitt er hinüber in einen Dämmerzustand, in dem er weder schlief noch wachte, er ruhte einfach. Die Schmerzen konnte er zwar teilweise ignorieren, das hieß aber nicht, dass er deswegen einfach einschlafen konnte.

Ian warf seinem Bruder einen schnellen Blick zu. Sie hatten eine lange Fahrt vor sich und sollten die Zeit nutzen, um… um was zu tun? Eigentlich gab es nichts zu tun, als darauf zu warten, dass sie ankamen. Aber er konnte sich nicht entspannen. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es die Tatsache war, dass ausgerechnet Kanda sie begleitete, oder das undefinierbare ungute Gefühl, das er hatte, seit sie den Zug betreten hatten. Es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Beide Gefühle, diese Übelkeit und die Nervosität, begleiteten ihn und verursachten ihm Magenschmerzen. Seltsamerweise lag sein Magen weiter oben als der Schmerz. Aber da war noch etwas anderes…

Ruckartig richtete er sich auf. Er wusste, was es war. Und es war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt dafür. „Ich geh kurz aufs Klo." Er versuchte, möglichst schmerzfrei auszusehen und sich aus dem Abteil zu stehlen, bevor Jack auf die Idee kam, ihn aufzuhalten, weil er Lunte gerochen hatte. Lange würde es ohnehin nicht mehr dauern, bis auch bei ihm der Groschen fiel.

Als er den Sichtbereich der beiden verlassen hatte, hastete Ian den Gang entlang. Er sperrte sich auf der Toilette ein und erlaubte sich erst dann, schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es auf dieser Mission dazu kommen würde, dass die Monatsblutung einsetzte, aber gebetet, dass es noch etwas dauern würde, bevorzugt, bis sie wieder im Orden waren, wo er sich in seinem Zimmer verstecken und es aussitzen konnte. Für ihn war es immer schmerzhaft, während Jack, der Glückliche, zwar ebenfalls Schmerzen hatte, aber bei ihm fielen sie nicht so stark aus. Er hingegen wünschte sich einmal im Monat, tatsächlich ein Junge zu sein, nur damit ihm _das_ nicht passierte.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Türe ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Dann öffnete er, denn er wusste, wer es war.

Jack schob sich durch den Spalt und verschloss die Tür wieder. „Ich dachte es mir schon."

Ian lächelte gequält. „Wenigstens eine Sache, die ich dir voraushabe." Bei ihm kündigten sich die Schmerzen immer zuerst an, Jack hatte in der Regel noch ein paar Stunden Zeit. Manchmal sogar einen ganzen Tag.

„Na dann ist es ja gut, dass ich an alles gedacht habe." Jack zog ein paar Leinenstreifen aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. Die Leinenstreifen in einer waagrechten Acht um beide Oberschenkel gewickelt, sodass zwischen den Beinen ein Kreuz entstand, konnte er den breiteren, kürzeren Streifen zwischen zwei Lagen einarbeiten und Slip und Hose darüber anziehen. Dadurch, dass er festgebunden war, verrutschte er nicht. Erste Hilfe musste nicht schön sein, nur zweckmäßig. Wenigstens war der Verband flach genug, um unter der Hose nicht aufzufallen, und das war das wichtigste. Dazu kam noch der lange Mantel, der ihre Oberschenkel verbarg. _Herrlich._

Der erste Tag war immer der schlimmste, hatten sie festgestellt. Die beiden anderen waren blutärmer, da reichte ein Baumwollröllchen. Auch daran hatten die beiden gedacht, sie steckten in Ians Innentasche und waren in Wachspapier eingewickelt, damit sie nicht nass wurden.

Wogegen sie nichts tun konnten, waren die Stimmungsschwankungen. Sie waren reizbar und übellaunig, nahmen alles persönlich und fuhren jedem über den Mund, der ihnen blöd kam. Jack musste lachen. „Anscheinend hat Kanda _seine_ Tage ständig."

Trotz der Schmerzen musste Ian grinsen. Solange Jacks Humor noch da war, wo er hingehörte, hatte er noch Zeit. Es würde eine lustige Mission werden, mit einem hitzköpfigen und griesgrämigen Japaner und zwei Mädchen in Jungenklamotten, die gerade ihre Tage hatten. Die Komik der Situation ließ ihn auflachen. Es war einfach zu grotesk.

Er teilte Jack seinen Gedanken mit, woraufhin auch er zu lachen begann. Nach kurzer Zeit verebbte ihr Lachen allerdings wieder, weil Ian Unterleibsschmerzen und Jack einen verletzten Knöchel hatte, der nach Aufmerksamkeit heischte. Sie saßen da, der eine mit einer Grimasse im Gesicht, der andere versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt auszusehen.

Jack drängte sich an seinem Bruder vorbei in die separate Kabine. „Ich sollte das auch gleich machen, wer weiß, wann ich sonst Gelegenheit dazu bekomme." Als er fertig war, machte er einen Schritt vorwärts. Sofort protestierte sein Knöchel lautstark, was ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ, aber er hatte sich sofort wieder gefangen. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen wandte er sich an Ian. „Gehen wir, bevor Kanda eine Solo-Mission daraus macht."

Als sie das Abteil wieder betraten, fanden sie ihn schlafend vor. Ian wollte schon etwas einwenden, als Jack sich neben ihn setzte, aber der Schmerz ließ ihn verstummen. In den Augen seines Bruders war es die Schuld des Exorzisten, dass er bei seinem Sprung unglücklich aufgekommen war, denn wären sie einfach am Bahnhof eingestiegen, statt von der Brücke zu springen, wäre das nicht passiert. Er wollte Rache. Nur ein _ganz_ kleines bisschen.

Beim nächsten Halt des Zuges wurde Kanda unsanft geweckt. Der Lokführer hatte seine Lizenz wohl beim Glücksspiel gewonnen. Als er den Bereich des Dämmerzustandes verließ, machte sich sofort ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit. Misstrauisch beäugte er die dösenden Zwillinge. Wieder sahen sie so aus, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Das war gar nicht gut, denn dann stimmte garantiert etwas nicht, das sagte ihm sein Instinkt.

Er verwendete das Fenster als Spiegel, um sein Gesicht auf Farbe zu untersuchen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er völlig normal aussah.

Was er dann allerdings sah, ließ ihn aufspringen, Jack am Kragen packen und gegen die Wand knallen. Ersteres wurde mit einem leisen, erschrockenen Aufschrei, letzteres mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen quittiert.

„Du findest das wohl witzig."

„Nein, eher schmerzhaft."

„Was sollte das?" Kanda deutete auf die zwei Zöpfe, die er ihm im Schlaf geflochten hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, in seiner Anwesenheit einzuschlafen.

„Sieht doch süß au-" Er ächzte, als Kanda den Griff um seinen Hals verstärkte.

„Ich sollte dich-"

„Lass ihn. Du bist gutaussehend genug, um's zu verkraftn." Ians genuschelter Kommentar ließ beide verblüfft den Kopf wenden.

_Hat er ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?_

_Hat er mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?_

Ian wurde tiefrot, als beide ihn entgeistert anstarrten. Eine volle Minute verging, bevor er bemerkte, dass Jack langsam blau anlief. Schnell sprang er auf und löste den Griff des immer noch völlig fassungslosen Japaners. Jack schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, denn Kanda hatte ihn gut einen halben Meter in die Höhe gehoben. Sofort erinnerte ihn der scharfe Schmerz, der durch seinen Knöchel schoss, an seine Verletzung; der leise Schmerzenslaut ging allerdings in dem Geräusch unter, das er machte, als er unsanft landete.

Noch immer starrte Kanda Ian an. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Jack hätte gelacht, wäre ihm danach gewesen.

Inzwischen hatte Ians Gesicht die Farbe einer Kirsche angenommen. Er versuchte krampfhaft, dem ungläubigen Blick des Exorzisten zu entgehen, während er seinem Bruder auf die Beine half. Am liebsten wäre er geflohen und hätte sich im hintersten Winkel des Zuges verkrochen.

„Er hat Recht." Jetzt war es an Ian, seinen Bruder entsetzt anzusehen. Kanda wandte den Blick ebenfalls ihm zu. „Die kleine Kanda ist doch viel zu süß, um sich dadurch ihr hübsches Gesichtchen verunstalten zu lassn."

Erneut wurde er hochgehoben und gegen die Wand gedonnert. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran. Würde Kanda das noch mal machen, er würde vermutlich nicht einmal mehr aufwachen.

Ian war dankbar, dass Jack ihn gerettet hatte, aber das ging entschieden zu weit. So würden sie diese Mission in den Sand setzen, noch bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Er stellte sich neben den Japaner, ignorierte seine Schmerzen, die Hitze, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg und die hundert unpassenden Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, griff nach einem der Zöpfe, löste ihn mit flinken Fingern, dann machte er den zweiten auf. „Bitte. Du bist wieder salonfähig. Also lass ihn runter."

‚Salonfähig' war allerdings so ziemlich das letzte, dass jetzt auf ihn zutraf. Die langen, seidigen Strähnen fielen um seine Schultern und verdeckten halb sein Gesicht. Schnell wandte Ian den Blick ab, aber der Anblick hatte sich fest in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Mit einem unwirschen Laut ließ Kanda von dem Jungen ab, und zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Minuten landete er roh auf dem Boden. Diesmal war Ian nicht zur Stelle, um ihm aufzuhelfen, denn er hatte sich auf seinen Platz zurückgezogen und das Gesicht in den angezogenen Knien vergraben. Jack versuchte, allein aufzustehen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

_Oh bitte, alles, nur das nicht._

Wenn er nicht bald aufstand, würden sie seine Verletzung bemerken. Er hatte keine Lust, irgendwo in der französischen Pampa zu landen und darauf zu warten, gefunden zu werden. Mühsam und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen quälte er sich hoch. Noch vor kurzem war der Schmerz relativ leicht zu ignorieren gewesen, aber nachdem er jetzt zweimal darauf gelandet war, konnte er ihn nicht mehr übergehen.

Zu seinem Glück hatten die beiden anderen nichts davon mitbekommen. Auch Kanda hatte inzwischen wieder Platz genommen und sie starrten jetzt beide aus dem Fenster, tief in Gedanken. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er das Abteil unter einem Vorwand verlassen können, ohne unangenehme Fragen zu beantworten, um irgendwie einen Verband anzulegen oder seinen Knöchel gar zu schienen.

Er _hatte_ Glück. Nicht einmal ein zustimmender Laut kam über Ians Lippen und über Kandas erst recht nicht, als er vorgab, etwas frische Luft schnappen zu wollen. Er schlüpfte aus dem Abteil und suchte wieder die Toilette auf. Dort zog er den Stiefel aus und schob das Hosenbein hoch.

Es sah schlimm aus. Sein Knöchel war stark geschwollen und hatte sich verfärbt, die einst leicht gebräunte Haut war jetzt blau, grün und gelb. Vorerst würde er ihn wohl nicht besonders belasten können.

_Schlecht. Sehr schlecht._

Mit Müh und Not legte er aus dem übrig gebliebenen Leinenstreifen einen Verband an, der seinen Knöchel so weit stützen würde, dass er wenigstens auftreten konnte. Im Orden würde er dann ärztliche Hilfe brauchen, aber im Moment konnte er nicht mehr tun. Vorsichtig trat er auf und atmete erleichtert aus, als er keine allzu großen Schmerzen verspürte. Der Stützverband wirkte, allerdings war die Frage, wie lange noch. Wenn er nicht bald einen Arzt aufsuchte, würde er womöglich noch zum Krüppel.

Plötzlich stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Kalte Schauer liefen über seinen Rücken. Ganz versunken in die Behandlung seines Knöchels, hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er allein war. Ihm fiel das Atmen schwer, als er hastig nach der Türklinke griff, aber er hatte sie verschlossen und bekam sie in seiner blinden Panik nicht auf. Immer hektischer wurde er, seine Bewegungen fahrig, er griff ins Leere und verlor den Halt. Mit dem Rücken presste er sich an die Tür, als die Gefahr immer näher kam. Die böse Absicht in ihren hellbraunen Augen war unverkennbar.

_Wieso bin ich allein? Mama…Papa…helft mir… _Seine Atmung wurde heftiger, kürzer, schließlich reichte sie kaum noch aus, um seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen.

Wieder dieses Grinsen. Jacks Augen weiteten sich. Die Gefahr kam schneller näher als früher, sie hatte dazugelernt.

Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, so sehr er auch zu schreien versuchte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Seit Jahren war es nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen, seit den Anfängen nicht mehr. Seine Finger kratzten über den Boden, als er verzweifelt Halt suchte, irgendetwas, das ihm Sicherheit gab.

_Mama…Papa…Christian…_

Sie hatte ihn erreicht.

_IAN!!!!!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Okay, ich gebs zu, ich quäle auch Jack gerne. Na los, steinigt mich.

Ihr könnt dann ja im nächsten Kapitel lesen, was weiter passiert und ob ihr mich wiederbeleben und nochmal steinigen müsst -duck- obwohl ich natürlich hoffe, dass ihr das nicht tut, sonst kriegt ihr KEINE leckerlis a.k.a. Kapitel mehr. Die Entscheidung liegt bei euch! Bleibt mir gewogen! Good fight- good night!


	19. Der Garten Eden schaut anders aus

Jaha, ich lebe noch. So halb. Ich bin nur ein bisschen überarbeitet xD

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Es ist Silvester. Aber da bekommt man keine Geschenke und deswegen käme auch niemand auf die Schnapsidee, mir die Rechte an D-man zu schenken, weil das alles Katsura Hoshino gehört._

**1.18 Der Garten Eden schaut anders aus...**

**

* * *

**Wie elektrisiert schoss Ian aus seinem Sitz hoch, so plötzlich, dass Kanda zusammenzuckte. Beide hatten sie bewegungslos dagesessen, seit Jack das Abteil verlassen hatte, jetzt aber flog Ian förmlich zur Tür. Er schob sie mit solcher Wucht zur Seite, dass das eingesetzte Glas klirrte und er durch seinen eigenen Schwung stolperte, dann fing er sich und hastete halb laufend, halb stolpernd den Gang entlang. Kanda folgte ihm, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken.

Am Bad angekommen rüttelte Ian heftig an der Tür, aber sie ging nicht auf. Er hämmerte gegen das Holz und rief den Namen seines Bruders, bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, _scheiße_!"

Er rüttelte nochmals an der Türklinke, dann machte er eine schnelle Handbewegung und hielt auf einmal einen Dolch in der Hand. Mit einem einzigen Schwung schlug er das Schloss ab, dann riss er die Tür auf und musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als sein Bruder rückwärts in den Flur kippte, die Augen weit aufgerissen und Tränen darin.

Hastig beugte er sich über seinen Zwilling, nahm ihn in den Arm und versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass er da sei und jetzt alles gut werde, er sei nicht allein und Ian werde immer auf ihn aufpassen. Kanda warf einen schnellen Blick in das Bad. Der Junge musste vor irgendetwas entsetzliche Angst gehabt haben, aber der Raum war völlig leer. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Jack, aber Ian versperrte ihm die Sicht und murmelte jetzt so leise in das Ohr seines Bruders, dass Kanda nichts mehr verstand. Als ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen ertönte, wich er schnell zurück. Auf keinen Fall wollte er dabei sein, wenn der Kerl anfing zu heulen.

Aber Ian machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er versuchte Jack auf die Beine zu helfen, aber allein konnte er ihn nicht hochhieven, wenn er nicht mithalf, und das tat er nicht.

„Kanda, _bitte_ hilf mir." Ian sah ihn so flehend an, dass er sich unwillkürlich an den Nachmittag erinnert fühlte, an dem _er_ geweint hatte. „Wir müssn ihn zurück ins Abteil bringn, aber allein schaff ich das nich."

Einen Moment war er versucht, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Aber irgendetwas in Ians Blick bewegte ihn dazu, über die Beine seines Bruders zu steigen, um auf seine andere Seite zu gelangen und einen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen. Gemeinsam zogen sie Jack hoch, sodass sie ihn bis zum Abteil bringen konnten, wo sie ihn auf einer der beiden Bänke niederließen. Kanda schloss die Tür, setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank und beobachtete.

Ian hockte vor seinem Bruder auf dem Boden und hatte seine Hände auf Jacks gelegt. Fest sah er ihm in die mit Angst gefüllten Augen. Jetzt rannen Tränen über seine Wangen, aber wenigstens war er nicht aus Atemnot ohnmächtig geworden, wie es früher manchmal der Fall gewesen war.

Damit Kanda nicht mitbekam, was er sagte, sprach er nicht, sondern nutzte seine Gedanken, um mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen kein Wort fiel, dann atmete Ian erleichtert auf, als Jack sich endlich entspannte und die Augen schloss. Nach wenigen Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

Mit einem befreiten Seufzen setzte sich Ian neben ihn und lehnte sich zurück in die weichen Polster. Es war über ein Jahr her, dass Jack zuletzt solche Angst gehabt hatte. Immer seltener wurden die Vorfälle, sodass er hoffen konnte, dass Jack anfing zu vergessen. Und wenn er sich eines für ihn wünschte, dann, dass er es vergessen konnte.

„Was war das?"

Ian öffnete überrascht die Augen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es den Japaner interessieren würde, was mit dem ach so lästigen Jack los war. Als er das Misstrauen in seinem Blick sah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht.

_Was habe ich anderes erwartet? Jack kümmert ihn nicht. Ich bin ein Narr, das auch nur eine Sekunde in Erwägung zu ziehen._

Er musste etwas sagen, eine Erklärung finden, die nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber auch nicht zu abstrus klang, um Kanda zufrieden zu stellen. „Jack ist… vor ein paar Jahren etwas… sehr Schlimmes passiert. Es verfolgt ihn immer noch, aber es wird besser. Das letzte Mal, dass das passiert ist, ist jetzt sechzehn Monate her. Bald ist es ganz vorbei."

Seine zuversichtliche Miene schien Kanda zu überzeugen, denn er nickte nur und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. Das hatte er sich schon fast gedacht. Es erklärte auch, warum Ian wie eine Glucke über Jack wachte. Außerdem, was er vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hatte, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

„_Muss ich dich ständig retten?"_

Offenbar hatte Ian ihn damals vor irgendetwas gerettet und seitdem die Rolle des Beschützers übernommen. Wäre er Lavi gewesen, hätte er weitergefragt. Aber er war nicht Lavi, also sagte er nichts.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend, während Jack schlief. Hätte Ian nicht gewusst, dass er schlief, man hätte ihn für tot halten können. Offenbar hatte ihn seine Panik bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben.

Ian weckte ihn erst, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten; als der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr, berührte er ihn kurz an der Schulter. Mühsam quälte sich Jack aus der weichen Wärme des sicheren Schlafes, streckte sich kurz und folgte dann den anderen, wobei er seinen verletzten Knöchel so gut es ging schonte, ohne groß aufzufallen.

Es war nicht allzu weit bis zu dem Schloss, wie weit, hing ganz von der individuellen Definition von ‚weit' ab. Für Kanda und Ian war es nicht weit, aber für Jack dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis sie den Fluss erreichten. Auf einer schönen weißen Brücke thronte die Galerie, die sich über die gesamte Breite des Gewässers zog und vom Schloss zum schlosseigenen Park führte. Kein anderer Weg als dieser führte –sah man von Booten ab- zu dieser Oase.

Als sie sich dem großen Garten näherten, wurde das Problem sichtbar: Vom Schloss bis an die Mauern des Areals war alles mit Dornenranken und Schlingpflanzen überwuchert. Kein Weg führte durch den Urwald, zumindest kein von außen sichtbarer.

Jack pfiff leise._ Hier möchte ich nicht Gärtner sein._

_Ich auch nicht._

Sie sahen sich um. Kein Mensch war zu sehen; offenbar traute sich niemand mehr hierher.

Nur ein einsamer Finder wartete vor dem Tor, kurz erklärte er ihnen, dass er Wache hielt. Auf die Frage, was mit seinen Kollegen sei, antwortete er nur: „Krankenhaus."

Kanda ging einfach weiter, genau auf das Dickicht zu. Im Gehen zog er sein Schwert und zerteilte mit einem einzigen Schnitt einen Ast, der ihm den Weg versperrte. Er wartete nicht einmal auf die beiden, sondern bahnte sich alleine seinen Weg durch den wild wuchernden Garten, nach links und rechts Schläge ausführend, um weiterzukommen.

Ian seufzte und folgte ihm. Wenigstens waren sie als Kompatible in diesem Dschungel willkommen, zumindest schien es so. Jack ging hinter ihm und achtete auf Anzeichen, dass sich der Weg hinter ihnen schloss. Aber nichts geschah.

Mit einem Mal kam ein heftiger Wind auf, fuhr durch das Gestrüpp und brachte Milliarden von Blättern zum Rascheln. Das Geräusch war so laut, dass sie sich die Ohren zuhielten. Als sie nach Kanda Ausschau hielten, war von ihm nichts mehr zu sehen.

Ein Blick genügte und sie hatten einen Plan. Ian bahnte sich einen Weg in die eine, Jack in die andere Richtung. Sie würden einander gedanklich alle zwei Minuten kontaktieren, sodass sie, wenn einer von ihnen Kanda fand, dem anderen Bescheid geben konnte. Falls einer sich nicht meldete, wusste der andere, dass etwas passiert war. Manchmal war ihre Zwillingsbindung wirklich praktisch.

Inzwischen hatte sich das Rauschen gelegt. Ian musste eine Viertelstunde lang ungefähr hundert Ranken beiseite schieben, bevor er den Japaner fand. Kanda marschierte immer noch durch das Gestrüpp, den Lärm um sich hatte er völlig ignoriert. Als Ian seinem Bruder Bescheid sagte, lachte Jack nur und meinte, dass das typisch für ihn sei. Er sagte, dass er gleich zu ihnen aufschließen würde.

Ian folgte Kanda durch den Urwald aus hunderten von Pflanzen, während sie nach der Quelle Ausschau hielten.

_Eine Frage: Innocence kann auch grün leuchten, oder?_

Ian wiederholte die Frage, an Kanda gewandt, laut. Der blieb stehen und nickte.

_Ja, kann es. Wieso?_

_Dann glaub ich, hab ich es. In der Nähe der Orangerie._

Ian teilte Kanda mit, was Jack gesagt hatte, woraufhin dieser sein Schwert einsteckte und zu klettern begann. Irgendwann waren sie weit genug oben, um das Dach der Orangerie sehen zu können, sodass sie wussten, welche Richtung sie einschlagen mussten.

„Können wir nich gleich von hier obn aus zur Orangerie klettern?"

Kanda schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Die Ranken sind nicht überall so stabil. Wir sind zu hoch oben, ein Sturz könnte ernsthafte Folgen haben." Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo er den Weg einschlug, der zur Orangerie führen sollte.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde konnten sie das Glasdach der Orangerie durch das Grün des Dschungels sehen. Es dauerte nicht lang, da lichtete sich das Dickicht und vor ihnen lag eine kleine Lichtung, an die Wand des Gebäudes geschmiegt und völlig in fleckiges, grünes Licht getaucht. Jack hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, drehte sich aber um, als sie näher kamen. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, als ob er über ein Problem nachdachte.

Als Kanda ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, deutete er auf die Lichtquelle. Ungefähr zwanzig Meter über ihnen befand sich ein Loch in dem Grün; starke, dicke Wurzeln umschlossen es, nur dünne Lichtstrahlen drangen durch das Geflecht. „Das sin ziemlich dicke Wurzeln, die können wir nicht einfach so durchtrennen. Wir müssn das Innocence so herausholn, fürchte ich."

Ian kletterte hinauf und besah sich die Öffnung genauer. Jack hatte Recht; mit Waffengewalt würden sie hier nicht weit kommen. Jeder der knorrigen Äste war ungefähr so dick wie sein Schenkel, sie würden also ewig brauchen, wenn sie sich da durchschneiden wollten. Die einzelnen Spalte waren maximal fünf Zentimeter breit, nicht genug Platz, um den Arm hindurch zu stecken. Das mussten sie aber, denn das Innocence befand sich in der Mitte der Kugel, die einen Durchmesser von gut einem Meter hatte.

Er ließ sich an den Knien kopfüber von einem Ast hängen und erklärte die Situation. Bevor alles Blut in seinen Kopf schoss, hangelte er sich wieder hinauf, sodass es sich wieder auf den Rest seines Körpers verteilen konnte. Die Klettertour war nicht gerade gut für seine Schmerzen gewesen, aber er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Jack hatte gar nicht versucht, hinaufzuklettern. Mit seinem Knöchel wäre es ohnehin unmöglich gewesen. Noch dazu hatten inzwischen bei ihm ebenfalls die Unterleibsschmerzen eingesetzt.

„Komm herunter." Kanda betrachtete die Kugel, während Ian sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machte. Als er neben seinem Bruder landete, wandte sich der Japaner ihm zu. „Kannst du mit einem Pfeil einen der Äste durchschießen? So müsste ein Loch entstehen, das groß genug ist, um hindurch zu greifen und das Innocence herauszuholen."

Seine Idee leuchtete ein: Auf größere Distanz hatten die Pfeile mehr Durchschlagskraft, sodass sie beim Aufprall ein gutes Stück des Astes mit sich nehmen würden. So könnten sie an das Innocence herankommen.

„Jack, kannst du hinauf und mir sagn, ob ich noch mal schießn muss? Kannst du das Ding gleich rausholn?" Ian hatte seinen Bogen bereits aktiviert.

Jack behagte der Gedanke gar nicht, mit seinem verstauchten Knöchel klettern zu müssen, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich auf den rechten Fuß stütze, schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch sein rechtes Bein, aber er ignorierte es. Tapfer kämpfte er sich bis nach oben durch, dann legte er sich auf einen der Äste, möglichst nahe an das Nest und wartete darauf, dass sein Bruder schoss.

Der zielte genau. Er musste den Ast an einem bestimmten Punkt treffen, um ihn ganz zu zerschießen. Wenn er danebentraf, müsste er nochmals anlegen, aber er wusste nicht, ob der Garten ihn ein zweites Mal schießen lassen würde. _Ich darf mich nicht davon nervös machen lassen_, schalt Ian sich im Stillen. Dann spannte er den Bogen bis zum Äußersten und ließ los.

Ein Schrei folgte auf ein lautes Krachen. „Getroffen!" Jack wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht, um den Holzstaub loszuwerden. Ians Pfeil hatten den Ast vor ihm genau in der Mitte gespalten und einen wahren Regen aus Holzteilen ausgelöst. Das Loch, das entstanden war, wäre groß genug, um ganz hindurchzuklettern. Er schob den Arm zwischen den scharfkantigen Stümpfen hindurch und schloss die Hand um das Innocence. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn, zum Teil Triumph, zum Teil etwas anderes, das von dem Innocence selbst auszugehen schien. Von seiner Faust breitete sich eine Wärme aus, die sogar den Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und seinem Knöchel überdeckte.

_So fühlt sich also reines Innocence an._

Er zog die Hand vorsichtig aus dem Kreis heraus und hielt das Innocence hoch, sodass die anderen beiden es sehen konnten. „Hab's!"

Dann kam auf einmal wieder der Wind auf, diesmal so stark, dass er sogar die Äste um ihn herum zum Beben brachte. Auf einmal erkannte er, was die Quelle des Windes war: Als hätte er einen Stöpsel herausgezogen, der ein Vakuum verschloss, sog die leere Stelle alles um sich herum auf. Mit Entsetzen erkannte er, dass der gesamte Dschungel verschwinden würde, und sie gleich mit, wenn sie nicht schleunigst hier raus kamen.

Er wollte hinunterklettern, als er mit dem verletzten Fuß in einer Schlinge hängen blieb. Um ihn herum wurde alles Grün bereits eingesogen, sodass er an seinem Knöchel mitgerissen wurde. Er konnte sich nur mit einer Hand an einem anderen Ast festhalten, der selbst bereits in Richtung Loch gezogen wurde, die andere umklammerte das Innocence.

Entsetzt verfolgte Ian, wie sich hinter Jack ein schwarzes Loch (nein, nicht _das_ schwarze Loch, aber so ähnlich) auftat und alles Grün darin verschwand. Er wollte ihm schon zu Hilfe eilen, aber Jack ruderte heftig mit dem Arm, der das Innocence hielt und schrie ihn an, ja da unten zu bleiben. „Hau ab! Hau ab, Ian!"

Ian schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schon hinaufklettern, als sein Bruder erneut schrie. „_Kanda!_ Schaff ihn hier weg! Ich komm nach, aber schaff Ian hier raus!" Er warf dem Japaner das Innocence zu, der es sicher fing, in die Manteltasche steckte und dann den sich wehrenden Ian an dessen Handgelenk hinter sich herschleifte.

Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Jack immer näher an das Loch rutschte, dann versperrten ihm Ranken und Blätter die Sicht. Kandas Griff um sein Handgelenk war fest und unnachgiebig, er konnte sich nicht befreien, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Sie hatten den Ausgang schon halb erreicht, als der Sog sie einholte und alles Grün um sie herum mit einem Mal verschwand. Keuchend blieben sie stehen, als der Wind sich legte, dann riss Ian sich los und rannte zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, ignorierte die Schmerzen, die er plötzlich in seinem rechten Knöchel spürte.

Der ursprüngliche Garten war intakt geblieben, nur das Gestrüpp, das durch das Innocence gewachsen war, war verschwunden. Ian hastete zwischen Hecken und Beeten hindurch auf die Orangerie zu. Er bog um die Ecke einer hohen Hecke und hätte fast aufgeschrieen, als er mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Aua! Pass doch auf, Bruderherz." Jack rieb sich die Rippen. Vor lauter Erleichterung hätte Ian fast zu weinen begonnen, aber er beherrschte sich und schloss seinen Zwilling stattdessen fest in die Arme.

„Du Idiot! Du _Riesen_idiot! Du bist wirklich der größte Idiot, den die Welt je gesehen hat!"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Jack nur. Es war wirklich idiotisch gewesen, aber in dem Moment hatte die Angst um seinen Bruder alles andere so nichtig aussehen lassen, dass er sogar bereit gewesen wäre, sein eigenes Leben wegzuwerfen, um ihn zu retten; aber er hatte gewusst, dass er sicher aus dem Garten gelangen würde, solange er in Kandas Nähe blieb –aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er gewusst, dass der Japaner auf Ian aufpassen würde. Also hatte er ihm seinen Bruder anvertraut; dann erst kam er selbst. Und es war wirklich verdammt knapp gewesen. Hätte er die Schlinge nur eine Sekunde später durchschnitten, wäre er wohl nicht mehr heil aus der Sache herausgekommen. Dann war er gestürzt und als er die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, hatte er sich in einem Erdbeerbeet wieder gefunden.

„Idiot. Schwachkopf. Trottel. Depp. Holzkopf. Koffer. Hirntampl…" Ian bedachte ihn mit so ziemlich jedem Schimpfwort, das ihm einfiel. „_Gfraßtsackel_."

_Das_ war gemein. „Ja, ja, du bist ja so viel reifer als ich."

„Klar. I bin ned so goschert. Dir ghört a Patentwatschen, dass'd es endlich lernst."

Jack gab sich gespielt entrüstet. „Sag mal, bist wo angrannt? Du würd'st mich doch nie schlagn." Er löste sich aus der Umarmung.

Eine Stimme ertönte neben den Zwillingen. „Hey! Konzentriert euch." Kanda blickte an ihnen vorbei. „Wir haben Besuch."

Ihre Blicke folgten seinem. Rund ein Dutzend Akuma war an der Mauer erschienen und steuerte jetzt auf sie zu. Sie hatten anscheinend gewartet, bis das Gestrüpp verschwunden war, das sie von dem Innocence trennte. Zwei Level 2 führten die Level 1 an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ein Level 2 zu Gesicht bekamen.

Eines von ihnen hatte menschenähnliche Gestalt, aber seine Hände waren zu zwei riesigen Fäusten, fast so groß wie sein gesamter Oberkörper, angewachsen. Sie schleiften neben seinen Füßen auf dem Boden her. Auf einer seiner Fäuste war das ehemalige Gesicht des Level 1 zu sehen, das er gewesen war, auf der anderen eine römische Zwei.

Das andere sah aus wie ein überdimensionales Ei mit Füßen. Es hatte zwar Arme, aber diese waren dünn und kurz, nicht einmal ausreichend, um die Hände zu verschränken. Neben dem Gesicht des Level 1 und der Zwei waren auf der Oberfläche des Eis nur noch seine Augen zu sehen. Sie waren riesig, so groß wie Suppenteller und glühend rot. Sein Mund war zu einer langen, dünnen Linie geschrumpft, deren Enden es jetzt zu einem boshaften Grinsen verzog, als es die Exorzisten sah.

Kanda zog sein katana und aktivierte es. Er nahm das Innocence aus der Tasche und gab es Ian. „Steck es ein. Wehe, du verlierst es." Der Junge ließ das Innocence in die Innentasche seines Mantels gleiten und zog den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu.

Jack legte je eine Hand um einen Griff seiner Sai und wollte dem auf die Akuma zuschreitenden Japaner folgen, aber sein rechtes Bein gab nach und er knickte um. „Scheiße!" Jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr auftreten.

„Keine Sorge." Ian lächelte. „Ich bin sehr gut in der Lage, seinen Rückn zu schützn." Nur Jack hätte je die Nervosität aus seiner Stimme herausgehört, jedem anderen wäre sie entgangen. Sein Bruder aktivierte seinen Bogen und legte an. Schon mit dem ersten Schuss holte er drei Akuma aus der Luft, die in einer Reihe auf sie zugeschwebt waren. Diese Level 1 waren wirklich kreuzdumm.

Mit einem gut platzierten Kaichū Ichigen setzte Kanda drei weitere außer Gefecht. Einige der Akuma griffen ihn überhaupt nicht an, sondern richteten ihre Attacken auf die Zwillinge, um das Innocence zu bekommen. Jack hatte sich vor seinen Bruder gestellt und wirbelte seine Sai durch die Luft, um die Schüsse abzublocken. Dazwischen feuerte Ian einen Pfeil nach dem anderen ab und holte die Akuma der Reihe nach aus dem Himmel.

Schließlich hatten die Level 2 ihr Kanonenfutter ihre Level 1 aufgebraucht und mussten selbst aktiv werden. Das erste, das aussah wie ein Mensch, stürzte sich auf Kanda, während das andere, eiförmige die Zwillinge angriff. Kandas Gegner schlug nur wild um sich und versuchte, ihn dabei zu treffen, aber das andere Akuma war gefährlich: Es spie Feuer, das in Windeseile den halben Garten in Brand steckte.

In dem dichten Rauch konnten weder Jack noch Ian weiter als einen halben Meter sehen. Sie wussten nicht, wo der Japaner war, ob er überhaupt noch lebte, geschweige denn, aus welcher Richtung sie angegriffen werden würden.

Eine neue Feuerwalze durchbrach die Rauchwand; nur mit einem hastigen Sprung zur Seite konnten sie sich in Sicherheit bringen. Jacks Knöchel schmerzte mehr denn je, weil er ihn ständig belastete, aber wenn er nicht in Bewegung blieb, würde er sterben.

Ian hustete. „Alles ok?"

Jack musste ebenfalls husten; der Rauch kratzte im Hals und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Ihm war bewusst, dass Ian jetzt wusste, dass mit seinem Knöchel etwas nicht stimmte; nun gab es keine Ausflüchte mehr. Er rettete sich in eine halbe Lüge, damit die Strafe nicht ganz so schlimm ausfiel. „Das muss wohl passiert sein, als ich hängen geblieben bin."

Wieder wurden sie angegriffen. Ihre Lage aussichtslos zu nennen, wäre noch untertrieben gewesen: Sie wussten beide, dass sie mit ihren Waffen nichts gegen das Feuer tun konnten; sie mussten das Akuma selbst treffen, aber das versteckte sich in dem dichten Rauch, der sie umgab.

Der nächste Feuerstoß. Sie warfen sich flach auf den Boden; das Feuer raste über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Plötzlich fiel Jack etwas auf: Das Akuma konnte anscheinend durch den Rauch hindurch sehen und griff immer von hinten an.

„Ian."

„Schon klar." Sein Bruder ging um mehrmals ihn herum, wobei er seinen Bogen versteckte. Alle Angriffe hatten auf Ians Rücken gezielt; offenbar nahm es Jack nicht als Bedrohung wahr, weil er sich nur schlecht bewegen konnte. Ian hingegen könnte es wahrscheinlich mit einem einzigen gut gezielten Pfeil erledigen. Da es immer hinterrücks angriff, ging Jack davon aus, dass es selbst verwundbar war, wenn es frontal angegriffen wurde.

Schließlich blieb Ian vor ihm stehen, sodass sie sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht sahen. Wie Jack es sich gedacht hatte, wusste das Akuma jetzt nicht mehr, wer von ihnen der Schütze war. Wenn es seinen Vorteil behalten wollte, musste es einen von ihnen hinterrücks angreifen.

Tatsächlich mussten sie sich nur Sekunden später wieder auf den Boden werfen, um einer neuen Flamme zu entgehen. Aber das Akuma hatte sich vertan: Es hatte auf Jacks Rücken gezielt, sodass Ian jetzt aus dem Liegen heraus einen Pfeil auf das nun ungeschützte Akuma abschießen konnte. Er traf genau in die Mitte und ließ es in Millionen Stücke explodieren.

Keuchend blieben sie liegen. „Und was hättest du gemacht, wenn es auf meinen Rücken gezielt hätte?" wollte Ian wissen.

„Wir hätten das so oft wiederholt, bis es funktioniert hätte. _Keiner_ kann uns auseinander halten."

Auf einmal durchbrach erneut etwas den Rauch. Bevor sie noch reagieren konnten, sprang Kanda über sie hinweg und rannte weiter. „Beeilt euch! Das Feuer greift um sich!"

Sie sahen in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Er hatte Recht: Der größte Teil des Gartens brannte bereits lichterloh und der Weg zum Tor war abgeschnitten. In der Richtung, in die der Japaner lief, lag nur…

Der Fluss.

Sie tauschten einen schnellen Blick, während sie sich aufrappelten. Das würde höllisch wehtun. Aber besser, als einen Flammentod zu sterben.

Ian stützte seinen Bruder, als sie dem Exorzisten folgten. Kanda hatte das Schloss des Tores, das zum Fluss führte, einfach abgeschlagen und die Eisentore aufgestoßen. Sie durchquerten es und standen vor einem Steg, an dem zwei Boote angebunden waren. Allerdings kam keines von beiden für sie in Frage; sie waren vermodert, leck und voller Wasser.

„Also rein ins kühle Nass." Jack versuchte ein Grinsen, scheiterte aber kläglich.

Das Feuer hatte die Mauer fast schon erreicht, der Rauch waberte bereits darüber hinweg. Sie hasteten stolpernd den Steg entlang und sprangen in den eiskalten Fluss. Über ihren Köpfen schlug das Wasser zusammen. Es war kein sauberer Fluss, das Wasser trüb und voller Entengrütze. Nach Luft ringend kamen sie wieder hoch. Neben ihnen schwamm Kanda; missmutig betrachtete er den brennenden Garten. „Konntet ihr den Kerl nicht erledigen, _bevor_ er alles abfackelt?"

Er zuckte zurück, als ihn Ian und Jack synchron anspritzten. „Mach's doch selber, du Nuss", antwortete Jack patzig. Dann drehten sie allesamt die Köpfe, als hinter ihnen ein lautes Rufen erklang.

Der Finder hatte das Feuer natürlich gesehen; nachdem er auf dem Wasser sicherer war, hatte er sich ein Boot geschnappt, das in der Nähe geankert hatte und war damit den Fluss entlang gerudert, in der Hoffnung, die Exorzisten zu finden.

Kanda zog sich an der Seitenwand des Bootes hoch und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke fallen. Er dachte nicht einmal daran, einem der beiden anderen ins Boot zu helfen; das überließ er dem Finder. Stattdessen fragte er gelangweilt: „Hast du das Innocence?"

Ian zog wütend an dem Reißverschluss seines Mantels und öffnete dann die Innentasche. Er zog den Würfel zwischen den nassen Stofflagen hervor und hielt ihn dem Japaner hin. Nachdem der es an sich genommen hatte, wickelte sich Ian wieder in seinen nassen Mantel. Ihre nassen Kleider waren nicht gerade geeignet, den Verband zu verstecken, der hochgeschlossene Mantel dafür umso besser. „Konntest du's nich selber einsteckn?"

Kanda betrachtete den brennenden Garten, an dem der Finder mit kräftigen Zügen vorbeiruderte. „Bei dir war es sicherer aufgehoben. Du bist Schütze, kein Schwertkämpfer. Im Gegensatz zu mir musst du nicht ständig in Bewegung bleiben, wenn du mir den Rücken deckst." Er hatte ihn also gehört.

Ian wollte schon antworten, dass das nicht stimme, sonst wäre er jetzt Toast, aber Kanda fuhr fort: „Wo habt ihr schwimmen gelernt?"

„Wenn man zum Badn in 'nen reißendn Fluss steign muss, lernt man das zwangsläufig", versetzte Jack sauer und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund, wobei er die beiden anderen Exorzisten völlig nass spritzte. Kanda sah jetzt noch griesgrämiger aus. Nur gerecht, nachdem er ewig gebraucht hatte, um dieses minderbemittelte Level 2 Akuma loszuwerden. Er hätte ihnen helfen können, dann würden sie jetzt nicht klitschnass in einem winzigen Boot sitzen, sondern hätten den Garten auf dem Weg verlassen können, auf dem sie ihn betreten hatte. Seine Unterleibsschmerzen, genauso wie Ians, bestärkten ihn nur noch in seinem Urteil.

* * *

Kanda wird es nicht leicht haben, das versprech ich euch _-fies grins-_ Aber lest schnell weiter, das erfahrt ihr gleich^^


	20. Mondlicht

Und da ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel, damit ihr über die Ferien was zu lesen habt^^

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** _Mit ein bisschen Glück bringt Katsura Hoshino bald das nächste Kapitel von D-man heraus, damit wir alle schnell weiterlesen können. Unsere stümperhaften Fanfictions sind leider kein Ersatz für das Original._

**1.18 Mondlicht

* * *

**

„Was soll das heißen, morgen?" Der Mann am Schalter zuckte zusammen, als Kanda ihn finster anstarrte.

„E-es tut mir leid, a-aber der nächste Zug nach London geht erst m-morgen", stotterte er ängstlich und duckte sich hinter seine Fahrpläne. „Sie werden noch eine Nacht bleiben müssen." Anscheinend konnte er sprechen, ohne zu stottern, wenn er den Japaner nicht ansehen musste.

Mit einem wütenden Laut drehte sich der Exorzist um und marschierte davon. Sie waren erst heute Mittag hier angekommen und jetzt war es Abend; eigentlich sollten sie schon längst auf dem Weg zurück sein, damit er die Zwillinge endlich loswurde. So nervig sie sonst waren, ihre schlechte Laune heute war noch schwerer zu ertragen. Sie waren maulig und reizbar, aus jedem noch so harmlosen Kommentar machten sie einen persönlichen Angriff. Als er vorhin auf die Uhr gesehen und festgestellt hatte, dass es schon sechs war, hatte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen ‚Wir haben viel zu lange gebraucht' gesagt. Beide hatten ihn wütend angesehen und waren sofort auf ihn losgegangen. Ob er damit sagen wolle, dass sie daran schuld seien, weil sie dieses Flammen-Akuma nicht schnell genug erledigt hatten für ‚Herrn Kanda'.

Genau das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Ihre Taktik war eigentlich nicht so schlecht gewesen. Er alleine hätte länger gebraucht, aber Kanda wäre lieber gestorben, als ihnen das zu sagen.

Und dann hatten sie gemeint, dass es nicht ihre Idee gewesen war, in den Fluss zu springen, nur um dann klitschnass durch die halbe Stadt zu laufen, zu einer Jahreszeit, zu der die meisten Leute hier ein _warmes_ Bad vorzogen, am besten drinnen, anstatt in einem _eisigen. dreckigen._ und _schlammigen. _FLUSS zu schwimmen. Geschlagene fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie ihm mit ihren Tiraden die Ohren blutig gequatscht, bevor er sich einfach umgedreht und seine Wut am Schalterangestellten ausgelassen hatte.

Nachdem er jetzt erfahren hatte, dass sie die Nacht hier verbringen würden müssen, war er inzwischen so weit, beide zu fesseln und zu knebeln, nur um seine Ruhe zu haben. Sie würden sich sicher wieder auf ihn stürzen, weil er schlechte Nachrichten überbrachte.

„Wir müssen uns ein Hotel suchen. Der nächste Zug geht erst morgen früh." Halb erwartete er diese Explosion schon, als er endete, aber die andere Hälfte hoffte, dass sie zu erschöpft waren, um sich weiter aufzuregen.

Er hatte Glück. Sie würdigten ihn nur eines müden Blickes, dann standen sie seufzend auf. Ian und Jack hatten inzwischen mit dem Finder namens Eric in der Wartehalle Platz genommen, wo Ian gleich den Knöchel seines Bruders verband.

Welcher wirklich übel ausgesehen hatte. Gleich, nachdem sie auf den Heuwagen geklettert waren, der sie nach Tours gebracht hatte, hatte Ian ihn gezwungen, den Stiefel auszuziehen. Zu Jacks Glück war der Verband, der inzwischen lose geworden war, gleich mitgerutscht, sodass Ian nicht misstrauisch wurde. Hätte er den Verband gesehen, hätte er gewusst, dass die Verletzung älter sein musste, als Jack ihn glauben machen wollte. Kaum ein Stück Haut war nicht verfärbt, über den ganzen Knöchel zogen sich Blau, Grün und Gelb. Als Ian vorsichtig den Fuß bewegt hatte, hatte Jack schmerzhaft durch die Zähnen eingeatmet, aber sonst keinen Laut von sich gegeben. Sein Bruder hatte jetzt einen frischen Verband angelegt und ihn versprechen lassen, im Orden sofort das Krankenzimmer aufzusuchen. Seitdem herrschte Stille zwischen den dreien, während sie auf Kanda warteten.

Trotzdem waren sie noch immer mies gelaunt. „Wir findn besser schnell eins", murmelte Ian ihm zu, während er seinen Bruder stützte. Kanda zog nur die Augenbraue hoch, aber der Junge hatte sich schon wieder seinem Bruder zugewandt.

Sie brauchten zum Glück nicht allzu lange, um ein Hotel in Bahnhofsnähe zu finden, allerdings hatten sie nur noch ein Drei-Bett-Zimmer frei. Sie konnten ein Klappbett für den Finder organisieren, aber mehr konnten sie nicht tun. Eric hatte sich erst gar nicht auf eine lange Diskussion eingelassen, sondern das Klappbett gleich zu seinem kleinen Reich erklärt, damit die Exorzisten die Betten haben konnten.

Also teilten sich die Zwillinge das Doppelbett, während Kanda es sich in dem Bett am Fenster bequem machte. Weil sie seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatten, hatten sie alle großen Hunger, auch Ian und Jack, nachdem sie sich an den Luxus von regelmäßigen, _sättigenden_ Mahlzeiten gewöhnt hatten. Also nahmen sie im hoteleigenen Restaurant eine rasche Mahlzeit ein, bei der sie sich so lautstark anschwiegen, dass das Paar neben ihnen immer wieder beunruhigt zu ihnen hinüber sah und dann einen anderen Tisch verlangte.

Erschöpft ließ sich Ian auf sein Bett fallen. Ihre nassen Mäntel trockneten vor dem Feuer, ihre Mägen waren gefüllt und sie waren längst wieder trocken. Er und Jack hatten vorhin schnell die Leinenstreifen gegen die Baumwollröllchen getauscht, die zum Glück tatsächlich trocken geblieben waren. Im Moment wollte er nichts anderes als schlafen.

„Iiiiaaaaan?" Er brummte nur unwillig, als Jack jeden Buchstaben bittend in den Länge zog. „Können wir tauschn?"

„Was tauschn?" Ian öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

„Bettn."

Jetzt sah er doch auf. Jack warf einen missmutigen Blick auf das Bett neben sich. Er hatte das Bett auf der Fensterseite bekommen, was hieß, dass er neben Kanda schlief. Lieber würde er auf Kakteen schlafen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Bruder und er sah ihn so treuherzig an, dass Ian sich schließlich von seinem Hundeblick erweichen ließ. Er kletterte auf Jacks Bett und ließ sich dort auf das Kissen fallen. Seiner Meinung nach war es nicht so schlimm, neben dem Japaner zu schlafen, immerhin trennten sie hundertfünfzig Zentimeter Luftlinie. Zumindest besser als auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Er könnte sich glatt daran gewöhnen, in Betten zu schlafen.

Außerdem war Kanda sowieso gerade nicht da. Gleich nach dem Abendessen war er abgehauen, weil er ein Bad nehmen wollte. Ian hätte auch gern gebadet, aber er war viel zu müde, um noch einmal aufzustehen. Also blieb er angezogen liegen und versank in einen Halbschlaf, während Jack neben ihm sofort einschlief.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, weil er ein Geräusch hörte. Seine Hand glitt zu dem Dolch unter dem Kissen und er hielt den Atem an, als die Geräuschquelle sich seinem Bett näherte. Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, den Dolch unter dem Kissen hervorzuziehen und nach der Gestalt zu werfen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Kanda hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken können, als er die Klinge im Mondlicht aufblitzen hatte sehen. Dasselbe Mondlicht beleuchtete Ians Gesicht, auf dem sich jetzt die Erkenntnis ausbreitete, dass er nicht angegriffen wurde.

„'tschuldige. Alte Gewohnheit." Er stand auf und zog den Dolch aus der Holztäfelung an der Wand.

Kanda ließ seine gewaschenen Sachen und sein katana auf das Bett fallen. Das Hotel hatte jedem von ihnen einen Pyjama zur Verfügung gestellt, dessen Hose er jetzt trug. Das Hemd hatte er weggelassen, weil ihm nach dem ausgiebigen Bad immer noch heiß war. Solange seine Sachen noch feucht waren, begnügte er sich eben damit. Er hob Hemd und Hose hoch und hängte beides neben seinen Mantel ans Feuer.

Ian wandte sich um, aber als er sah, was Kanda anhatte –oder besser, was er _nicht_ anhatte-, blieb ihm die Luft weg. Das Mondlicht betonte seine muskulöse Brust, halb verdeckt von den offenen, glänzenden Strähnen in Mitternachtsblau. Schon am helllichten Tag war Kanda atemberaubend gewesen, aber was das Mondlicht jetzt mit seinem nackten Oberkörper anstellte, war faszinierend.

Mit aller Gewalt erinnerte sich Ian daran, dass er sich wieder hinlegen sollte. Steif setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, schob die Decke zurück und legte sich zurück ins Bett. Krampfhaft vermied er es dabei, den Japaner anzusehen. Erst, als er bis über die Nasenspitze zugedeckt war, gönnte er sich einen letzten Blick. Sofort wurde er glühend rot und zog sich die Decke vollends über den Kopf, weil er befürchtete, dass sein Gesicht im Dunkeln leuchtete. Noch so ein Anblick, den er nie vergessen würde. Kanda hatte sich vorgebeugt, um zu überprüfen, ob sein Mantel noch sehr feucht war, genau in dem Moment, in dem Ians Blick über seine Rückansicht geglitten war. Die Hose war zwar weit, aber so weit nun auch wieder nicht. Ian konnte jetzt mit Recht behaupten, dass der Exorzist einen hinreißend festen Hintern hatte… als ob er das je sagen würde.

Um sich von Kandas Hinterteil abzulenken, schob er die Decke wieder bis auf seine Schulter und drehte sich zur Seite. Einen Arm unter dem Polster, den anderen auf der weichen Decke, wandte er sich an den Japaner. „Du hast echt lang gebraucht."

Kanda drehte sich wieder um und bemerkte, dass Ian ihn nicht einmal ansah, sondern den Blick fest auf den Nachthimmel gerichtet hatte, den er durch das Fenster sehen konnte. „Baka. Schau auf die Uhr." Als Ian ihm nun doch einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, holte er weiter aus. „Ich war noch nicht einmal ein Stunde weg."

Die Augenbrauen des Jungen schnellten in die Höhe. „Ich dacht, ich hätt länger geschlafn."

„Che." Kanda ging zu seinem eigenen Bett. „Du hast überhaupt nicht geschlafen, sondern irgendwelchen Quatsch vor dich hingemurmelt, ehe du mich bemerkt hast."

Ian gähnte. „Was hab ich denn gesagt?"

Er schob sich unter die Decke und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. „Irgendwas. Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Dem anderen fielen schon halb die Augen zu. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hab ich ja irgendwas Sinnvolles gesagt."

„Dann hat es mich nicht interessiert. Wieso glaubst du, dass ich mir deine Halbschlaf-Selbstgespräche anhöre?"

„Weil du ein Schnuckiputz bist." Ian war nur noch halb wach, sonst hätte er sich sicher selbst dafür geohrfeigt. Über den Blick, den der Japaner ihm jetzt zuwarf, musste er trotzdem leise lachen. Kanda schaffte es, verblüfft, entsetzt, wütend und angewidert gleichzeitig auszusehen. _Das soll ihm mal einer nachmachen._

„Ich. Bin. Kein. Schnuckiputz." Er betonte jedes Wort, damit Ian es auch noch im Halbschlaf mitbekam. Wie kam er auf so einen Schwachsinn?

„Und du hast mir auch kein Taschentuch gegebn, nie niemals." Damit schlief er ein und überließ Kanda sich selbst. Der drehte sich auf die Fensterseite und schnaubte wütend. _Schnuckiputz._ Warum nicht gleich Kekschen? Oder Hasilein? Ihm fielen ungefähr hundert solcher Namen ein, aber von allen hörte sich Sch- dieses Wort am schlimmsten an.

Schließlich schlief auch er ein, verfiel in einen leichten Schlaf ohne Träume. Nur Schnu dieses Wort verfolgte ihn.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Jack stöhnte, als er unsanft geweckt wurde und Ian neben ihm fröhlich rief: „Guten Morgen, Bruderherz." Den unsanften Teil verdankte er übrigens Kanda, der ihn nur schnell angestoßen hatte, damit er endlich wach wurde.

Müde steckte er den Kopf unters Kissen, um das helle Sonnenlicht auszusperren. „Ein Tag, der morgens beginnt, kann nicht mehr gut werden."

Womit er dann auch Recht behalten sollte. Beim schnellen Frühstück verschüttete Eric unabsichtlich seinen Kaffee über Kanda, der daraufhin aufsprang und an die Tischkante stieß, sodass Jacks Kaffee seinerseits auf dessen Schoß landete und Ians Tee dasselbe Schicksal auf seinem eigenen Schoß erlitt. Nur Kandas Getränk ergoss sich ungestört auf den Boden. Zu allem Übel stieß Eric, als er sich dann hinsetzte, nachdem Kanda ihn mit einem einzigen Blick davon abgehalten hatte, den Fleck abzutupfen, mit dem Ellbogen die Butter vom Tisch, die daraufhin den Teppich mit großen Fettflecken verzierte, als sie in mehrere Richtungen spritzte. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, stieß sich Jack, als er zurückwich, um Erics Ellbogen bei seiner Rückwärtsbewegung zu entgehen, den verletzten Fuß am Tischbein, und erschreckte Ian mit seinem Schrei so sehr, dass er fast hintenüber kippte. Er konnte sich gerade noch an der Tischkante festhalten, erwischte allerdings nur das Tuch und riss den gesamten Frühstückstisch -bis auf die Butter- mit sich zu Boden. Er landete in einem besonders großen Butterfleck.

Die anderen Gäste sahen sie an, als wären sie wahnsinnig geworden.

„Jetzt kann's nur noch besser wern", seufzte Ian. Ächzend befreite er sich von dem Tischtuch und rappelte sich hoch. Er wischte sich die Brotreste von seiner Hose, aber gegen die Flecken konnte er nichts tun. Kaffee, Tee, Marmelade, Butter, Honig –Ian sah selbst aus wie ein Frühstückstisch.

Jack hatte immer noch die Zähne in die Unterlippe gegraben, um seinen Schrei zu ersticken. Er hielt sich das Bein und versuchte gleichzeitig, seinen Stuhl zurückzuschieben, wobei er schließlich selbst umkippte.

Inzwischen begannen die anderen Gäste schon auf die weiter entfernten Tische zurückzuweichen.

Ian reichte seinem Bruder die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen; Eric hielt ihm die andere hin. Gemeinsam zogen sie ihn auf die Beine, wobei sie versuchten, seinen rechten Fuß zu schonen. Sie verließen das Hotel, bevor sie noch mehr Chaos verursachten.

Wenigstens die Zugfahrt verlief glimpflich. Als sie in London ausstiegen, war der Zug noch ganz, ihr Abteil noch verwendbar und keiner hatte sich weitere Verletzungen zugezogen. Wäre Eric nicht im Wasser gelandet, als er in das Boot einsteigen wollte, das sie zum Orden bringen sollte, sie wären unfallfrei dort angekommen. So aber zog er Kanda mit sich, als er sich an ihm festhalten wollte. Prustend tauchten beide wieder auf und zogen sich am Steg hoch. Mit Kandas Blick hätte man eine ganze Herde Gnus rösten und auf Erics Gesicht hätte man sie braten können.

Irgendwann erreichten sie den Orden. Lavi, Allen und Linali warteten schon auf sie. Als sie die vier sahen, konnten sie sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, loszulachen. Das verging ihnen allerdings, als sie Jacks verbundenen Knöchel sahen. Lavi half Ian, ihm aus dem Boot zu helfen, indem er seinen einen Arm packte und Ian den anderen.

Jack gab ein wütendes Geräusch von sich. „Scheißknöchel. Ohne den bräucht ich jetzt keine Hilfe." Er riss sich von beiden los und stürmte voraus, so schnell sich das humpelnd machen ließ.

Lavi warf Ian einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wie ist das denn passiert?" Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um den Jungen, immerhin mochte er ihn sehr gerne. Wie gerne, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken, aber Tatsache war, dass er es tat.

Ian seufzte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Kommt ihr jetzt oder nicht!?" Jack erklomm die Stiegen und drehte sich nicht einmal um. Er hätte komisch ausgesehen, wäre er nicht so wütend gewesen, dass man seine Wut förmlich spüren konnte. Er reichte knapp an Kanda heran, wenn er in Hochform war.

Ian zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Bruder. Die anderen Exorzisten und Eric schlossen sich ihm an. Oben angekommen, begaben sie sich geschlossen in Komuis Büro, die einen, um Bericht zu erstatten, die anderen, weil sie wissen wollten, was passiert war. Sie ließen den drei Exorzisten und dem Finder das Sofa, während Lavi an der Lehne lehnte, Linali neben dem Schreibtisch ihres Bruders stand und Allen, nach dem er Eric um Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, auf der Armstütze des Sofas saß.

Bei ihrem Bericht blieben sie so objektiv wie möglich, verschwiegen aber Jacks Panikattacke im Zug. Jack musste selbst erzählen, wie er sich die Verletzung zugezogen hatte, schob sie aber auf die Schlingpflanze, die sich um seinen Fuß gewickelt hatte. Alles in allem war es eine erfolgreiche Mission, auch wenn einer von ihnen verletzt wurde.

Komui schickte Jack gleich ins Krankenzimmer, wo die Krankenschwester ihm einen professionellen Verband anlegte, Krücken verpasste und eine Woche Urlaub verordnete. Er könne sich bewegen, aber Missionen wären viel zu gefährlich, meinte sie. Das trug nur noch dazu bei, seine Stimmung zu verschlechtern. Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von der Krankenschwester und verließ das Zimmer. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich an die Krücken zu gewöhnen, und noch länger, bis er nicht mehr ganz so schlecht gelaunt war.

Was ihn aber am meisten nervte, war, dass er Angst hatte. Er hasste sich dafür. Mit Krücken und geschientem Knöchel wäre er zum Nichtstun verurteilt. Im Klartext: Früher oder später wäre er wieder allein. Ihm graute davor, eine ganze solche Woche durchstehen zu müssen.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Lavi wartete auf ihn bei der Forschungsabteilung. Woher er gewusst hatte, dass er hier landen würde, war Jack ein Rätsel.

„Eine Woche keine Missionen", knurrte Jack. Er humpelte an ihm vorbei in den Raum. Die anderen begrüßten ihn freundlich, aber als sie sich geschlossen nach seinem Knöchel erkundigten, wurde er wortkarg und unfreundlich, etwas, das sie überhaupt nicht von ihm gewohnt waren. Schnell verabschiedete er sich wieder.

_Überall dasselbe._ Er vertrug es sehr schlecht, nicht seine volle Bewegungsfähigkeit zu besitzen. Als Verletzter oder Kranker war er furchtbar. Unfreundlich, gereizt, jähzornig und extrem maulig. Er beschwerte sich nicht, dass ihm alles fürchterlich wehtat, das nicht, aber, dass er nichts tun konnte. Damit hatte er einmal sogar Ian vertrieben, als er sich die Grippe geholt hatte. Mit fast vierzig Grad Fieber war er nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, aufzustehen, geschweige denn, zu arbeiten. Und jetzt war es wieder das gleiche. Wenigstens hatten sie sich bei ihrem Bad im eiskalten Fluss nicht auch noch eine Erkältung geholt; das war allerdings nur ein schwacher Trost für Jack.

„Ein Exorzist is nutzlos, wenn er sich nicht bewegn kann." Wieder ging er an Lavi vorbei, als er die Abteilung verließ. Der Rotschopf legte die Hände an den Hinterkopf und folgte ihm den Gang entlang.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du nie wieder gesund wirst."

„Aber ich bin nich Exorzist geworn, damit ich dann nix tun kann." Sein Magen knurrte laut. Er gab einen gereizten Laut von sich, während Lavi leise lachte.

„Gehen wir erst mal deinen Magen füllen. Da hast du fürs Erste was zu tun."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Jack lächeln. Vielleicht sah die Welt mit vollem Magen schon besser aus, als sie es jetzt tat.

* * *

Ja, Kanda ist nicht der einzige, der leiden muss. Alle bekommen ihr Fett weg -fies grins- Man merkt, dass ich sie gerne leiden lasse... xDD WEITERLESEN BITTE!


	21. Der unwillige Patient

...uuuund stopp! Hier setzen wir wieder an xD

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Nix is mein, alles dein. Und das tut mir auch nicht leid, weil Katsura Hoshino ein Meisterwerk geschaffen hat._

**1.19 Der ****englische**** unwillige Patient **(englisch sollte durchgestrichen sein -.- naja, das Internet)

**

* * *

**Drei Tage waren vergangen und Jack fühlte sich inzwischen schon erheblich besser. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Krankenschwester, die er jeden Tag anflehte, sich seinen Knöchel noch einmal anzusehen und seinen Krankenstand zu verkürzen. Heute hatte sie einfach die Tür versperrt, weil sie gewusst hatte, dass er kommen würde. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er schließlich aufgegeben und war gegangen.

Jetzt saß er in der Bibliothek und las noch einmal ‚Die Räuber', als Lavi hereinkam. „Fertig?"

Er klappte das Buch zu und griff nach seinen Krücken. Mit einem Ruck zog er sich hoch und nickte. „Fertig."

In den letzten drei Tagen hatte es sich zu einer Gewohnheit entwickelt, dass sie immer gemeinsam zu Mittag und zu Abend aßen. Manchmal schloss sich Ian den beiden an, manchmal nicht. Sie hatten sich entschieden, nicht die ganze Zeit aneinander zu kleben, sodass sie eigene Leben entwickeln konnten. Also verbrachten sie den Großteil des Tages getrennt, nur eine Sache taten sie immer gemeinsam: Verstecken, wer sie wirklich waren.

In der kurzen Zeit waren ihre Haare schon ein gutes Stück länger geworden; von ihren früheren Frisuren war fast nichts mehr zu sehen. Nicht mehr lange, und sie wären ganz verschwunden.

Er für seinen Teil verbrachte ziemlich viel Zeit mit Lavi, sodass sie sich fast schon Freunde nennen konnten.

Es hatte sich nämlich ebenfalls zu einem Ritual entwickelt, dass sie, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen, dem anderen irgendeine Kleinigkeit über sich erzählten; was sie gerne aßen, was nicht, worauf sie allergisch waren, ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken. So wusste Jack jetzt zum Beispiel, abgesehen von der Wasabi-Sache, mit der er Lavi immer noch gerne aufzog, dass der Rotschopf es hasste, wenn der Bookman ihm von ‚den Pflichten eines Bookman' erzählte. Als ob er die nicht ohnehin schon auswendig kennen würde. Außerdem teilten die beiden eine fast schon krankhafte Sucht nach Schokolade, genauso wie ihre Liebe zu Büchern. Sie konnten mit Sachbüchern beide weniger anfangen; Bücher brauchten ihrer Meinung nach Spannung, Dramatik und Witz, alles Dinge, die Sachbüchern abgingen –was nicht hieß, dass Jack nicht die Gelegenheit nütze, um seine Wissenslücken aufzufüllen, wenn er schon eine Bibliothek zur Verfügung hatte. Im Gegenzug hatte Lavi unter anderem von Jacks Stauballergie erfahren, das allerdings durch Zufall.

Jack hatte gestern ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen, auf dem mindestens ein halber Zentimeter Staub gelegen hatte. Er hatte alles ins Gesicht bekommen und den Rest des Nachmittags mit geröteten und tränenden Augen vor sich hin geniest. Lavi hatte jedes Mal aufs Neue bis über beide Ohren gegrinst und sich zurückhalten müssen, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, was Jack furchtbar aufgeregt hatte.

Lavi könnte schwören, dass seine Augen immer noch gerötet waren. Wieder musste er grinsen.

Jack wusste sofort, weswegen und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Hör endlich auf, mich auszulachen, oder ich sorg dafür, dass du auch so ein hübsches Paar Krücken verpasst bekommst."

Lavi wusste, dass er die Drohung nicht ernst nehmen musste; auch so etwas, dass er gelernt hatte in den letzten drei Tagen. „Aber ich lache dich nicht aus, ich lache dich _an_."

„Ja, ja, und ich bin die Queen", brummte Jack, musste sich aber selbst ein Lächeln verkneifen. Er konnte Lavi nicht lange böse sein, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Allein die Tatsache, dass seine Drohungen nur noch heiße Luft waren, nahm ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln. Lavi hatte überhaupt keinen Respekt vor ihm. Eigentlich hatte er vor nichts Respekt, nicht mal vor der Tatsache, dass Kanda ihn jedes Mal umzubringen versuchte, wenn er ihn sah. Wofür er natürlich höchstpersönlich sorgte, indem er ihn ‚Yuu' nannte und gnadenlos aufzog.

_Daran bin ich allerdings auch nicht ganz unschuldig._ Gemeinsam war nichts und niemand vor ihnen sicher. Wenn sie zu zweit unterwegs waren, hatten sie ziemlich viel Spaß, bevorzugt auf Kandas Kosten. Was sowohl den Japaner als auch Ian auf die Palme brachte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich begegneten, hielt er ihm eine Predigt, den ‚armen Kanda' in Ruhe zu lassen, und, nein, sich auch kein anderes Opfer zu suchen. Er bedachte beide, Lavi und Jack, jedes Mal mit einem bösen Blick, dann warf er hilflos die Arme in die Luft und regte sich von neuem auf, weil sie nicht auf ihn hören wollten. In seinen Augen führten sie sich ungefähr so reif auf wie Fünfjährige.

Und sie hatten einen Heidenspaß dabei.

Überhaupt war Verletztsein viel besser, wenn Lavi in der Nähe war. Jack war dem Exorzisten wirklich dankbar, dass er sich so viel um ihn kümmerte; er wusste, dass er das nicht tun musste, aber er tat es trotzdem. Und Jack genoss es, ihn um sich zu haben. Es gab nur eine Sache, die ihn dabei störte: Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, Lavi die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Aber wenn er nur an das Ereignis von vor acht Jahren zurückdachte, verbot er es sich sofort. Sie waren als Jungen sicherer.

Sie betraten den Speisesaal. Jeryy hatte, wie alle anderen, einen Riesenaufstand gemacht, als er von Jacks Verletzung erfahren hatte, aber sich auch ziemlich schnell wieder beruhigt. Jack wäre nämlich fast explodiert, als Jeryy ihm mit ‚armer Junge' kam. Einzig Lavi und sein verstauchter Knöchel hatten ihn davon abgehalten, Amok zu laufen. Inzwischen kam er besser mit dem Mitleid der Leute zurecht, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte er wohl einiges gesagt, das ihm jetzt leid tun würde.

Als Jack den Küchenchef wieder einmal davon abhalten musste, ihm die doppelte Portion zu geben, betrachtete Lavi ihn nachdenklich. Heimlich war er irgendwie froh, dass Jack sich verletzt hatte, denn so konnten sie Zeit miteinander verbringen, etwas, das Lavi unbedingt tun wollte. Er wollte Jack dazu bringen, zuzugeben, dass sie Freunde waren. Auch wenn sich der Junge vehement dagegen wehrte, es auszusprechen, wusste Lavi, dass es schon kein anderes Wort für ihre Beziehung mehr gab.

Außer einem. Aber das war etwas, wogegen sich Lavi genauso heftig wehrte wie Jack gegen das Wort ‚Freunde'. Er war _nicht_ in ihn verliebt.

Trotzdem, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich des Öfteren vorgestellt hatte, wie es wäre, es zu sein. Wie Jack seine Gefühle erwidern würde –wenn er in ihn verliebt wäre. Rein hypothetisch.

Tatsache war, dass er ihn sehr mochte. Und, dass er sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Er reagierte auf seine Berührungen, so zufällig sie auch sein mochten. Wenn Jack Hilfe brauchte, um Stiegen zu erklimmen oder hinab zu steigen, schlug sein Herz jedes Mal schneller, wenn er sich seinen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn stützte. Auch wenn Jack dabei jedes Mal schimpfte wie ein Kaminkehrer, weil das angeblich überhaupt nicht nötig sei. Aber Lavi sah in seinem Blick, dass er ihm dankbar war.

Tatsache war auch, dass Jack ihm gefiel. Seine Augen, sein Gesicht, sogar die Art, wie er sich bewegte, so… anmutig. Ihm fiel einfach kein besseres Wort ein, um es zu beschreiben. Am besten gefiel ihm aber immer noch sein Lächeln. Der Junge konnte Steine zum Singen bringen mit seinem Lächeln, kam es ihm vor. Aber auch andere Aspekte waren nicht zu verachten, sinnierte er, als sein Blick auf Wanderschaft ging. Über den dunklen Hinterkopf, den er jetzt heftig schüttelte, die schmalen Schultern, den geraden Rücken weiter südlich zu seinem Gesäß, die langen Beine entlang. Er schwenkte wieder zurück zu dem Herz. Auch die weite Hose konnte es nicht ganz verbergen. Das war einer dieser Aspekte, dachte er, die ihm so gut gefielen. Rund und fest, fast schon weibl-

„Lavi?" Er wurde leicht rot. Jack sah ihn an, als hätte er behauptet, Clown werden zu wollen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jack sich längst zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Hast du nicht zugehört?" wunderte der sich gerade.

„Was?" Teufel, er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er konnte sich schon Jacks Reaktion vorstellen, wenn er herausfand, dass Lavi so über ihn dachte. Die Krücke den Arsch hochgeschoben zu bekommen, war wahrscheinlich noch das harmloseste.

„Jeryy hat dich gefragt, was du essen willst. Hast du ihn nicht gehört?"

Hastig bestellte er, bevor Jack noch anfing, darüber nachzudenken, was ihn wohl so abgelenkt hatte.

Sie begannen zu essen und redeten über Nichtigkeiten, aber er merkte, dass Jack wegen irgendetwas unruhig war. Allein daran schon, dass er sein Besteck führte, als wären es Mistgabel und Schlachtermesser. Nachdem er aus seinem Fleisch fast schon Mus gemacht hatte, legte er Gabel und Messer endlich beiseite und sah ihn an.

_O-oh._Er hatte diesen ‚Ich-muss-dich-um-etwas-bitten-und-du-darfst-nicht-nein-sagen'-Blick in seinen Augen. Entweder es war etwas Gefährliches oder Illegales. Oder beides.

„Lavi, kannst du mir bei einer Sache helfn?"

„Kommt… darauf…an?" Er legte seinerseits sein Besteck beiseite. Wenn er sich da herauswinden wollte, brauchte er seine ganze Konzentration.

„Kannst du ins Krankenzimmer gehn?"

„Äh- _was?_"

„Die Krankenschwester hat zugesperrt, aber ich muss mit ihr sprechn. Biiiiiiitte." Er hing schon halb über dem Tisch und schaute ihn flehend an.

Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Weder gefährlich noch illegal. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres erwartet. „O…kay?"

„Danke!" Lavis Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als Jack ihn anstrahlte und sich dann wieder mit Feuereifer seinem Essen widmete. Er kam sich jedes Mal gleichzeitig wie der dümmste und der glücklichste Mensch vor, wenn Jack das tat. Furchtbar.

Anscheinend konnte der Exorzist es kaum erwarten, dorthin zu kommen, denn er war so schnell fertig, dass er Allen Konkurrenz machte. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass Lavi aufaß, dann zog er ihn förmlich aus dem Saal, eine reife Leistung, wenn man bedachte, dass er auf Krücken ging.

Vor dem Krankenzimmer stellte er sich dann neben die Tür, während Lavi anklopfte.

„Ja, bitte?" ertönte es von drinnen, dicht hinter der Tür.

„Guten Tag? Ich bin's, Lavi. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen… wenn ich reinkommen darf."

„Bist du allein?"

Jack nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, also bejahte er die Frage. Irgendwie kam ihm das komisch vor, dass die Krankenschwester ihn fragte, ob er allein war und Jack so tat, als sei er gar nicht da.

„Was fehlt dir denn?" Die Stimme klang immer noch misstrauisch.

Jack sah ihn einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an, dann legte er sich die Hand auf den Bauch und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Äh… Magenschmerzen", erwiderte Lavi.

Das Türschloss klickte und die Krankenschwester spähte hinaus. Als sie Jack nirgends sah, öffnete sie die Tür weiter. Plötzlich drängte er sich an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer. „Sie ham mich ausgesperrt", empörte er sich.

Einen Moment lang starrte ihn die Schwester verständnislos an, dann wurde sie wütend. „Aus gutem Grund. Wenn du jeden Tag herkommst, heilt dein Knöchel auch nicht schneller. Du brauchst Ruhe, sonst kann er das auch nicht. Davon, dass ich mir deinen Knöchel _ansehe_, wird er auch nicht schneller gesund!" Sie drehte sich um und sah Lavi böse an. „Du hast ihm dabei geholfen, mich hereinzulegen. Die Jugend von heute kennt überhaupt keinen Respekt mehr vor Erwachsenen, geschweige denn vor Medizin-"

„Ich bin ein Patient und ich hab eine Verletzung. Laut dem Eid des Hippokrates is es ihre Pflicht, mich zu behand-" Er unterbrach sich selbst, als beide ihn verblüfft ansahen. In Gedanken schimpfte er sich einen Trottel. Woher sollte ein Gossenkind den Eid des Hippokrates kennen?

„Woher-"

„Ich lese, Lavi", rettete er sich schnell. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Schwester. „Bitte, sehn sie sich meinen Knöchel an. Nur noch heut. Dann ham sie für den Rest meiner ‚Schonzeit' Ruh. Bitte!"

Die Krankenschwester ließ sich von seinem flehenden Blick erweichen. _Anscheinend hat er schon sämtliche Mitarbeiter des Hauptquartiers um den kleinen Finger gewickelt_, dachte Lavi, als die Frau ihm half, den Stiefel auszuziehen. Dann nahm sie den Verband ab. Vorsichtig tastete sie den Knöchel ab, während Jack sich auf die Lippe biss. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich gesund werden.

„Er verheilt sehr gut, aber ich kann dir deine Woche nicht verkürzen, tut mir leid. Du wirst es noch vier Tage aushalten. In fünf Tagen kommst du wieder her, dann sehen wir weiter. Wehe, du sagst Komui, dass du wieder an Missionen teilnehmen kannst. Die Woche habe ich angesetzt, um die Heilung deines Knöchels zu beobachten. Das heißt nicht, dass du danach wieder ganz gesund bist, hast du mich verstanden, Jack?" Der Junge nickte niedergeschlagen. „Ich werde die Tür nicht mehr versperren, aber du musst versprechen, dass du erst in fünf Tagen wieder herkommst, außer es geht um etwas anderes als deine Verletzung." Sie stand auf.

„Du sorgst dafür, dass er sich schont, klar, Lavi?" Er nickte schnell. Jack so unglücklich zu sehen, machte ihm selbst zu schaffen. Also würde er ihm helfen, gesund zu werden. Ihm war klar, dass Jack die letzten Tage nur ausgehalten hatte, weil er ihn von seiner Verletzung hatte ablenken können. Jetzt würde er seine Bemühungen eben verdoppeln.

Hoffentlich wurde er nicht auf eine Mission gerufen. Es war ziemlich ruhig gewesen in der letzten Woche, von Kandas Frankreich-Mission mal abgesehen. Natürlich konnte es nicht ewig so weiter gehen, aber er hoffte trotzdem, hier bleiben zu können, bis Jack wieder gesund war.

„Hast du schon wieder die Schwester geärgert?" Ian stand in der Tür, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Jack protestierte und er beobachtete, wie die beiden zu diskutieren begannen. Dann kam wieder der Punkt, an dem Ian hilflos die Arme in die Luft warf und aufgab. Jetzt richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lavi. Seine Augen verengten sich, er presste die Lippen zusammen und Lavi fragte sich, was er jetzt schon wieder getan hatte. „Kann ich mit dir redn? Unter vier Augn?"

Er nickte nur, sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Ian ignorierte den Protest seines Bruders und bedeutete Lavi, ihm hinaus zu folgen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging den Flur entlang, während Lavi rätselte, wann er wohl zu sprechen anfangen würde.

„Du warst die letztn drei Tag ständig mit Jack zusammn, oder?"

„Ständig würde ich nicht sagen, aber ja. Warum?"

„Du hast ihm geholfn, ins Krankenzimmer zu kommn, oder?"

„Auch richtig. Was wird das, Ian?"

Der Junge blieb stehen und sah ihn finster an. „Jack soll gsund werdn und nich noch mehr Unfug anstelln. Ihr führt's euch auf wie Kleinkinder und nich wie fast Erwachsene. Im Moment braucht er Ruhe mehr denn je und du hilfst da nich grad-"

„Ian, willst du mir etwa ernsthaft verbieten, mit Jack zu reden?"

„Nix redn, nix hörn, nix sehn. Von jetz an bist du unsichtbar. Wenn er jetz nich lernt, sich wie siebzehn aufzuführn, lernt er's nie. Spaß is okay, aber in Maßen. Was ich gesehn hab, müssn wir Exorzistn die Welt beschützn. Können Kleinkinder die Welt beschützn?"

„Ian-"

„Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, Lavi. Seit drei Tagn schau ich mir das schon an. Irgendwann reicht's. Werd erwachsn." Er wollte schon gehen, blieb aber noch kurz stehen und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Lavi. Das mein ich ernst." Dann ging er.

Lavi war fassungslos. Ian hatte nicht das Recht, ihm zu sagen, mit wem er befreundet sein durfte und mit wem nicht. Er konnte auch Jack nicht verbieten, ihn zu sehen. Das war einfach lächerlich. Ian war weder sein noch Jacks Vater. Wenn sie Freunde sein wollten, dann waren sie Freunde.

„Lavi?" Er drehte sich um. Jack stand hinter ihm und sah ihn unsicher an. „Was wollt Ian von dir?"

Es war besser, wenn er und Ian das unter sich ausmachten. Er wollte nicht, dass Jack sich jetzt aufregte; so würde er nur noch länger brauchen, um gesund zu werden. „Er meinte, wir sollen Kanda in Ruhe lassen. Der ist kurz davor, uns auseinander zu nehmen."

Jack schnaubte. „Wenn du mich fragst, versteht der einfach nur keinen Spaß. Wenn ich immer alles ernst nehmn würd, wär ich auch so gereizt."

Er grinste. Jack hatte sein Tief anscheinend wieder überwunden. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Zauberlehrling nachstellen?" Sie hatten ein paar Geschichten in der Bibliothek nachgespielt; nicht ganz originalgetreu, aber dafür sehr lustig. Nachts war dort kein Mensch; sie hatten die ganze Bibliothek für sich.

Jack grinste ebenfalls. „Wenn ich der Zauberlehrling sein darf."

Er schob gespielt beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Ich war schon letztes Mal der Besen. Ich darf nur rennen und nichts sagen."

„Dafür hast du den Hexenmeister. Muss ich wieder die Invalidenkarte ausspieln?" fragte Jack betont unschuldig.

Lavi hob die Hände. „Erbarmen. Außerdem, deinen 30-minütigen ‚Ich-bin-ja-so-arm'-Monolog von letztem Mal kannst du sowieso nicht mehr toppen."

„Wolln wir wettn?"

„Ich besitze bereits alle deine Bauern, deine zwei Türme, deine Springer und alle Figuren, die du Ian abgenommen hast." Er klopfte bedeutungsvoll auf die volle Jackentasche. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir eine weitere Niederlage leisten kannst."

„Dann eben nicht. Dann bin ich der Zauberlehrling." Er ging an ihm vorbei und fing an zu rezitieren: „Hat der alte Hexenmeister sich doch einmal wegbegeben. Und nun sollen seine Geister auch nach meinem Willen leben…"

Lavi folgte ihm. „Könntest du bitte damit warten, bis wir in der Bibliothek sind?" Theatralisch hielt er sich die Ohren zu. „Du reimst furchtbar."

„Bedank dich bei Goethe. Außerdem kenn ich wenigstens den Text. Stimmt's, Lavi?" Er warf ihm einen schnellen Blick, dann ahmte er den Rotschopf nach: „Denn als Geister ruft euch nur zu diesem Zwecke erst hervor der alte Kleister." Jack lachte. „Wie kann man sich nur so versprechn?"

* * *

Hand heben, wer den Zauberlehrling kennt! _-umschau-_ Ach, doch so viele? Na, dann könnt ihr ihn inzwischen noch einmal lesen, während ihr auf das nächste Kapitel wartete, das dauert nämlich noch ein bisschen _-duck-_ Bis daa-haaann!


	22. Geistermelodie

Es. Tut. Mir. So. Leid. Volle drei Monate habt ihr warten müssen, aber das wird nicht mehr vorkommen, versprochen. Ich schwörs auf DGM.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **_Ich mache Pausen wie Katsura Hoshino, aber ich zeichne keine Mangas wie sie. Gut so, die müsste man wohl in Säure legen, dann hätte man ein gelöstes Problem._

**1.20 Geistermelodie

* * *

**

Ian hoffte wirklich, dass Lavi seinen Rat beherzigte. Wenn Jack zu übermütig war, wurde er nie gesund, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Eher verletzte er sich gleich noch einmal. Und die beiden waren _definitiv_ zu übermütig, wenn sie Kanda dreimal täglich auf die Palme brachten. Anscheinend war er ihr Lieblingsopfer, abgesehen von dem einem Mal, als er sie erwischt hatte, wie Jack Linali _schon wieder_ ihr Foto abknöpfte. Er hatte es ihm selbst wegnehmen und ihr zurückgeben müssen, Lavi war viel zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt. Wenigstens hatte er seinen Bruder dazu gebracht, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen und zu versprechen, es nie wieder zu tun. Dieser Vorfall hatte den Ausschlag zu seiner Entscheidung gegeben, Lavi in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

Gut, er hatte vielleicht etwas übertrieben –eher ziemlich- aber es war nur zu Jacks Bestem. Er wünschte sich nur, dass Jack das auch einsehen würde. Wieso konnte er nicht so vernünftig sein und sich einfach hinlegen? Nur für ein paar Stunden, um die Ruhe zu bekommen, die er brauchte, damit sein Knöchel verheilen konnte.

Er bog um die Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Instinktiv griff er nach diesem Jemand, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Nicht schon wieder. Sofort, nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, ließ er los. „Entschuld-"

„Machst du das mit Absicht, oder bist du einfach nur so blöd?"

Das konnte nur eine Person sein. „Nein, weißt du, ich hab auf dich gewartet, weil Jack und Lavi dir noch nich genug Ärger machn", versetzte er heftig.

Kanda wich einen Schritt zurück, damit sie nicht noch länger so nahe beieinander standen. Es war ihm unangenehm, auf eine Weise, die im eigentlichen Sinne nicht unangenehm war, aber das war unsinnig. Der Satz ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn; die Sache machte nur gefühlsmäßig Sinn. In Worte konnte er es nicht fassen.

Ian machte ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück. „Wieso muss ich eigentlich immer mit dir zusammenstoßn?"

„Zweimal ist nicht immer."

„Haarspalterei. Bis jetzt bin ich nur in zwei Personen gerannt, und das warst du und noch mal du. Langsam glaub ich, _du_ machst das mit Absicht."

Kanda warf ihm einen Blick zu, mit dem man ein Loch in die Steinmauer hinter ihm hätte brennen können. „Wie kommst du auf solchen Schwachsinn?"

„Logische Überlegungen. Für den Zufall ist das zu viel, ich mach das bestimmt nicht mit Absicht, also bleibst nur noch du übrig." Er lächelte unschuldig.

Der Japaner gab sein liebstes verächtliches Geräusch von sich. „_Che._ Eher umarm ich deinen Bruder."

Ian musste lachen bei dem Bild, das vor seinen Augen auftauchte. „So viel Humor hätt ich dir gar nich zugetraut." Er zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Wenn sich aber herausstellt, dass du das tatsächlich mit Absicht machst, musst du _das_ dann auch machn."

Kanda schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Dann stutzte er. Niemand hatte ihm bisher Humor zugesprochen. Das war eine Sache, die er normalerweise mied wie die Pest.

Aber was konnte er sich schon von Jacks Bruder anderes erwarten? Immerhin waren sie Zwillinge. Auch wenn Ian reifer und weniger kindisch war, waren sie sich doch ziemlich ähnlich. Überdreht und aufgekratzt, ständig am Grinsen.

_Ganz im Gegenteil zu__ unserer letzten Mission._ Das hatte ihm am meisten zu denken gegeben. Auch wenn er sie nur wenige Tage kannte, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so wenig freuen würden, dass ihre erste Mission gut ausgegangen war. Sie waren mürrisch und reizbar gewesen, so ganz anders als bevor. Aber kaum waren sie wieder hier, taten sie, als wäre nichts passiert.

Im Gegenteil, sie waren so gut gelaunt, dass man ihnen den Hals dafür umdrehen könnte. Jack und Lavi nervten ihn ständig und Ian lächelte nur, jedes Mal, wenn Kanda ihn sah. In den letzten drei Tagen hatte er ihn _nur_ lächeln sehen. Er war kurz davor, wahnsinnig zu werden.

Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, geisterte ständig diese Melodie in seinem Kopf herum. Vorgestern hatte er sie zufällig zum ersten Mal gehört, auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal. Fast schon lautlos war sie durch die Gänge geschwebt. Er wusste, dass er diese Melodie kannte, aber ihm fiel einfach nicht ein, wie sie hieß. Und herausgefunden, woher sie kam und wer dafür verantwortlich war, hatte er auch nicht. Seitdem ließ sie ihn nicht mehr los, ständig glaubte er sie zu hören.

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Da war sie schon wieder. Keine Sekunde Ruhe hatte er vor ihr. Sie verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt, seit er sie zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Es war eine schöne Melodie, auf einem Klavier gespielt, aber sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag zu hören, machte ihn fast wirklich wahnsinnig.

Fast hätte er geseufzt. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und ging weiter in die Richtung, in die er unterwegs gewesen war, bevor er mit der besseren Hälfte der zwei Nervensägen zusammengestoßen war. Vielleicht, so hatte er sich gedacht, verfolgte sie ihn nicht, wenn er das Gebäude für kurze Zeit verließ. Nur lange genug, um zur Abwechslung mal wieder klar denken zu können.

Außerdem hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Nicht nur wegen der Musik, sondern auch weil es ihm in letzter Zeit eindeutig an Schlaf mangelte. Was zum Teil auch an dem Lied lag, weil es ihn nicht einschlafen ließ, andererseits aber an seinen Träumen. Haarsträubende, unsinnige und abstruse Träume, Dinge, an die ein vernünftiger Mensch –und Kanda zählte sich zu dieser Sorte- nicht einmal denken sollte. Und die Musik begleitete diese Träume, von denen er jede Nacht aufwachte und danach nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, weil er die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte, wie er auf so einen Schwachsinn kam.

_Es ist einfach wider die Natur._

Während Kanda sich mit seinen verqueren Träumen quälte, lächelte Ian noch immer, als er einige Zeit später den Raum wieder verließ, den er aufgesucht hatte. Es war seltsam, dass gerade Kanda ihn zum Lachen bringen konnte, während Lavi mit dem ganzen Unfug, den er machte, zwar Jack vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen trieb, ihn selbst aber kalt ließ. Anscheinend waren sie doch verschiedener, als es ihnen selbst bewusst war.

Ian hätte im Traum nicht daran gedacht, Romeo und Julia aufzuführen, wobei Lavi Kanda spielte, wie er Romeo verkörperte, und Jack die Linali-Julia gab. Das Ganze gipfelte darin, dass ein unsichtbarer Komui alias Julias gesamte Familie Kanda-Romeo und die gesamte, ebenfalls unsichtbare Montague-Sippe, mit seinem neuesten Komurin, gesteuert von Johnny aus der Forschungsabteilung, einfing und schließlich einem, nochmals unsichtbaren, Allen vorsetzte. Linali-Julia sah ihren Irrtum ein, verliebte sich in Unsichtbar-Allen und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Allerdings waren genau in dem Moment River und Komui hereingestürmt, der erste suchte Johnny, der zweite seinen Mini-Komurin, den Johnny mitgebracht hatte. Beiden, Johnny und Komurin, war verboten worden, noch einmal mit den beiden zu spielen. Seitdem begnügten Lavi und Jack sich mit Stücken, die sie auch zu zweit darstellen konnten.

_Hätte Kanda das gesehen, er hätte ihnen den Hals umgedreht._

Ian hatte sich das eine Weile lang angesehen, aber schließlich war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Jack so nie gesund werden würde. Also hatte er ein paar klare Worte gesprochen und hoffte, dass sie auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen waren. Man konnte doch von einem Achtzehnjährigen erwarten, dass er etwas Verantwortungsgefühl seinen Freunden gegenüber zeigte.

Er bog in den Gang ein, der zur Bibliothek führte. Man konnte sich an einem Finger ausrechnen, dass Jack dort war, denn damals, als sie noch klein waren, hatte er sich immer schon sehr für Bücher interessiert, wohingegen er selbst mehr der Musik zu getan war. Wahrscheinlich las er gerade wieder den Zauberlehrling, als würde er ihn nicht ohnehin schon auswendig kennen. Oder eines von den Shakespeare-Stücken.

Sein Magen knurrte leise. Besser, er beeilte sich, denn wenn er schon ein wenig Hunger hatte, dann stand Jack kurz davor, eine ganze Kuhherde zu verspeisen. Inzwischen waren sie schon so sehr an regelmäßige Mahlzeiten gewöhnt, dass er seine Uhr danach stellen könnte, wenn er eine hätte. Sein Magen sagte ihm, dass es zwischen sieben und acht Uhr war, mehr brauchte er nicht. Außerdem konnte er sich sowieso keine Uhr leisten, denn Geld hatte er genauso wenig wie Jack.

Als er in den Türrahmen der Bibliothek trat, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Auf dem großen Sofa dem Eingang genau gegenüber lag sein Bruder und schlief.

_Endlich._

Dann bemerkte er die Person neben seinem Zwilling. Lavi kniete am Kopfende der Bank und betrachtete den Schlafenden.

_Oh nein, er wird ihn aufwecken._

Ian wollte schon einschreiten, als der Rotschopf die Hand hob, blieb aber stehen, wo er war, als Lavi Jack nur eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich, sich dann vor das Sofa auf den Boden setzte und das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, aufklappte. Erleichtert trat er den Rückzug an. Anscheinend hatte er Lavis Verantwortungsbewusstsein unterschätzt. Er war zwar nicht besonders glücklich darüber, dass der Exorzist nicht auf ihn gehört hatte, aber wenigstens dachte er auch, dass Jack etwas Ruhe vertragen konnte.

Also würde er wohl alleine zu Abend essen.

Allerdings würden sie heute Nacht wieder ihre Haare nachfärben müssen, denn das Bad im Fluss hatte der Färbung nicht gerade gut getan. Er hatte in Tours schnell ein neues Mittel besorgt, während Jack Eric abgelenkt hatte. Kanda hatte sich sowieso nicht um sie gekümmert, er musste nicht abgelenkt werden.

Er würde Jack einfach später Bescheid sagen. Bestimmt würde er nach dem Abendessen wieder in der Bibliothek zu finden sein.

Dort dachte Lavi gerade an das zurück, was Jack eine gute halbe Stunde, bevor er eingeschlafen war, gesagt hatte. Sie waren mit ihrer wohl hundertsten Privatvorstellung des Zauberlehrlings fertig und hatten sich entschlossen, noch etwas zu lesen, bevor sie zum Abendessen hinuntergehen würden. Also hatten sie sich mit einem Buch hingesetzt, jeder an ein Ende des großen Sofas und dann war lange Zeit kein Wort mehr gefallen. Plötzlich hatte Jack das Buch sinken lassen und ihn angesehen.

„Wieso machst du das eigentlich?"

Er hatte ebenfalls aufgesehen. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich mein, dass du das für mich tust. Dass du immer da bist, wenn ich dich brauch, dass du mir hilfst, mit mir redest, liest, sogar Stücke aufführst. Kümmerst du dich so gern um maulige, schlecht gelaunte und schimpfende Verletzte?"

„Das Thema hatten wir doch schon mal." Jack hatte ihn nur verwirrt angesehen. „Ich meine, das Thema ‚Freundschaft'. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht den Beruf verfehlt habe, wenn ich mich gerne um maulige, schlecht gelaunte und schimpfende Verletzte kümmere, aber Tatsache ist, dass ich mich gerne um einen mauligen, schlecht gelaunten und schimpfenden Jack kümmere." Er hatte lächeln müssen.

„Du bist verrückt. Das kann dir doch keinen Spaß machn, mich ertragn zu müssn."

„Doch, eigentlich schon. Natürlich würde es noch mehr Spaß machen, wenn du gesund wärst, aber es ist auch so sehr lustig. Außerdem verbringe ich gerne Zeit mit dir, so kitschig sich das auch anhört."

„Dann bist du nich nur verrückt, sondern auch sehr mutig, das auszusprechn." Jack hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, als ob er scharf über etwas nachdächte. „Ich glaub, ich mag dich." Dann hatte er gegrinst. „Bin ich jetz auch mutig?"

Lavi hatte zur Antwort die Unterlippe vorgeschoben. „Du machst dich über mich lustig. Das hab ich jetzt davon, dass ich so mutig und ehrlich bin."

„Nein. Aber bin ich jetz mutig?"

„Ja, wahnsinnig mutig. Die Queen würde dich wahrscheinlich zum Ritter schlagen, wenn sie das wüsste."

„Ich will gar nicht Ritter wern, wenn mich die Queen dafür schlägt." Er hatte sein Buch wieder hochgehoben, um sein Lächeln zu verstecken, während Lavi selbst laut hatte lachen müssen. Natürlich wusste Jack, was es hieß, zum Ritter geschlagen zu werden, aber der Wortwitz war trotzdem nicht schlecht gewesen.

Etwas später hatte er selbst wieder aufgesehen und festgestellt, dass Jack eingeschlafen war. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf die Lehne gelegt, das Buch war ihm in den Schoß gerutscht.

Lavi war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor das Sofa gekniet. Als Jack eine Grimasse zog, weil ihn eine Strähne an der Nase kitzelte, hatte er lächeln müssen. Im Schlaf hatte er versucht, sie zur Seite zu streichen, sie aber verfehlt. Vorsichtig hatte Lavi sie ihm hinters Ohr gestrichen, woraufhin er wieder ruhiger geworden war. Einen Moment lang hatte er ihm beim Schlafen zugesehen. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen, zumindest, soweit Lavi es wusste. Als hätte er Angst davor, einzuschlafen. Was lauerte in seinen Träumen auf ihn, das er so sehr fürchtete, dass er lieber gar nicht schlief?

Zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten hatten sie die Bibliothek in Beschlag genommen; nicht dass um drei Uhr morgens irgendjemand dort wäre, den das stören würde. Schlafen hatte er ihn immer nur zu Zeiten sehen, zu denen sonst kein Mensch schlief, und das auch nur für kurze Zeit. Er war nach dem Mittagessen im Speisesaal eingenickt, oder am Nachmittag oder in der Früh in der Bibliothek, aber nie nachts. Die Nächte hatte sich Lavi gemeinsam mit ihm um die Ohren geschlagen, und wenn sie mal keinen Unsinn anstellten, hatte er ihm alles Mögliche erzählt, über den Orden, über Innocence, Akuma oder sogar über Yuu –eben alles, was ihm einfiel. Aber Jack hatte nie etwas von sich erzählt, zumindest nichts, was länger als sieben Jahre her war. Wenn er ihn danach gefragt hatte, hatte er immer nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, dass er sich nicht erinnern könne. Dann hatte er wieder von etwas anderem angefangen. Auch wenn er so müde war, dass ihm fast die Augen zufielen; dann hatte er Jeryy den hundertsten Kaffee abgeschwatzt und ihn getrunken, als wäre es Wasser.

In der ersten Nacht war Ian gegen zwei oder halb drei aufgetaucht, sie hatten sich einen schnellen Blick zugeworfen, dann hatte Jack Lavi gesagt, dass er auch ab und zu Schlaf brauche und ihn ins Bett geschickt, während er mit Ian verschwunden war. Was taten sie zu nachtschlafender Zeit, was sie nicht auch tagsüber tun konnten? Als er Jack diese Frage gestellt hatte, hatte der nur gelacht und ihm erzählt, dass Zwillinge das manchmal taten; er wisse zwar nicht, ob das bei anderen Zwillingen auch so war, aber bei ihnen war das so; sie nahmen sich Zeit, um einander zuzuhören und zu erzählen, weil sie sich den Tag über kaum sahen. Dann hatte er wieder das Thema gewechselt.

Oft war Jack so mies gelaunt, dass es Lavi schwer fiel, fröhlich zu bleiben. Er wollte nicht ausruhen, also machten sie Blödsinn; dann wieder regte er sich furchtbar auf, wenn ihm Dinge, die er sonst mit links machte, Schwierigkeiten bereiteten, oder weil sein Knöchel nicht besser werden wollte. Lavi war schon mehr als einmal kurz davor gewesen, einfach zu gehen, aber er hatte sich gesagt, dass es besser werden würde, wenn er Jack auf andere Gedanken brächte. Was meistens auch klappte, manchmal allerdings war Jack dann zu nichts mehr zu bewegen. Er sagte nichts mehr, aber man sah ihm an, dass er den nächsten, der ihm blöd kam, in Grund und Boden schreien und seinen ganzen Frust an ihm auslassen würde.

Es machte Lavi wütend, dass er zu stur war, um richtig gesund zu werden. Er musste doch am besten wissen, wie er seinen Knöchel kurieren musste, immerhin war es seiner. Spürte _er_ die Schmerzen oder wer sonst? Aber dann war er manchmal wieder so süß, dass es ihm schwer fiel, böse auf ihn zu sein. Und das vorhin war wieder so ein Moment gewesen.

Er hatte sich neben das Sofa gesetzt, sein Buch wieder aufgeschlagen und sich über eine Stunde nicht wegbewegt. Inzwischen war es längst Zeit zum-

Jacks Magen knurrte laut und deutlich.

-Abendessen. Er lächelte, als Jack vom Geräusch seines eigenen Magens geweckt wurde.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafn?" fragte er schlaftrunken.

„Eine gute Stunde."

„Ach, deswegen bin ich so hungrig. Du auch Hunger?"

„M-hm. Gehen wir?"

„Gemma."

Lavi klappte das Buch erneut zu und stand auf, damit Jack nach seinen Krücken greifen und sich aufsetzen konnte. Er stellt ihre Bücher zurück ins Regal, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Im Speisesaal trafen sie auch auf Allen und sie setzten sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch. In den letzten Tagen hatte er manchmal einige Zeit mit ihnen in der Bibliothek verbracht und war Zeuge ihrer seltsamen Freundschaft geworden, auch ihrer seltsamen Aufführungen. Nachdem er einmal bei ‚Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung' mitgespielt hatte, gemeinsam mit Linali, hatte er allerdings darum gebeten, dass er das nie wieder tun müsse. Sie waren alle Bücher durchgegangen, die in der Bibliothek standen, aber es hatte keines gegeben, in denen er nicht irgendetwas Gemeines tun hätte müssen.

Seine Rolle als Petruchio in ‚Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung' war schon schlimm genug gewesen, auch wenn das Stück damit geendet hatte, dass er von seiner Lavi-Braut Katharina eins über den Schädel bekommen hatte, die dann mit dem Mann ihrer Linali-Schwester Bianca durchgebrannt war, den Jack gespielt hatte. Eigentlich hätte das Stück ja anders enden sollen, nämlich so, wie es Shakespeare geschrieben hatte, aber Lavi hatte es kurzerhand einfach umdirigiert, nämlich so, wie er es wollte. Auf Allens Frage, warum, hatte er geantwortet: „Was sollen wir denn sonst den ganzen Tag machen, wenn wir nicht unterwegs sind?" Er hatte sich geweigert, den Petruchio noch einmal zu spielen, und keine der anderen Rollen war in Frage gekommen, sodass sie es schließlich aufgegeben hatten.

Auch Linali hatte nicht noch einmal die Bianca spielen wollen, weil diese Rolle ihrer Meinung nach überhaupt keine eigene Persönlichkeit hätte. Es ging nur darum, dass sie verheiratet wurde, sonst nichts. Wer sie selbst war, dass kümmerte niemanden, und sie selbst anscheinend auch nicht. Jack hatte nur gemeint, darüber dächten die wenigsten Frauen der feinen Gesellschaft nach, woraufhin die Chinesin beleidigt aus der Bibliothek gestürmt war. Der Junge hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, er könne sie nicht zwingen.

Seitdem hatten sich Lavi und Jack auf Stücke beschränkt, die sie zu zweit spielen konnten. Allen fragte sich immer noch, wie sie auf so etwas kamen, aber Lavis Frage hatte ihm zu denken gegeben. Solange sie nicht auf irgendeiner Mission waren, gab es für sie nichts zu tun; sie waren Waffen, die zwischengelagert wurden, bis man sie wieder verwendete. Aber auf so eine Idee wäre er trotzdem nicht gekommen.

Bevor die beiden noch tiefer in den Wahnsinn ihrer eigenen Ideen eintauchten, wollte er ihnen eine Alternative vorschlagen. Ian war kaum zu sehen; er konnte anscheinend auch alleine zurechtkommen, ohne Unsinn anzustellen; aber Jack brauchte allem Anschein nach Beschäftigung.

„Wie lange musst du noch warten, bis du die Krücken wieder loswirst?"

Jack sah von seinem Teller auf, überrascht, dass Allen freiwillig seine Mahlzeiten unterbrach. „Noch vier Tag, dann schaut sich die Schwester meinen Knöchel noch mal an. Warum?"

„Du willst nicht wirklich noch vier Tage lang diese irren Stücke aufführen, oder?"

„Viele andre Möglichkeitn gibt's hier nich."

„Kannst du Karten spielen?"

Lavi sah entsetzt auf. „Nein, Allen, du willst ihn nur ausnehmen. Jack hat nichts, worum er mit dir spielen kann."

„Poker?" Jack sah zu Lavis weiterem Entsetzen ernsthaft interessiert aus.

Allen nickte langsam. „Genau das."

„Bisher noch nie richtig gespielt. Zeigst du's mir?" Er grinste. „Vielleicht nehm ich auch dich aus."

Allen musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Glaub ich nicht. Ich bin zu gut für einen Laien wie dich."

„Ichmachauchmit", sprudelte Lavi hervor. Als beide ihn seltsam ansahen, lächelte er Jack zu. „Ich verteidige deine Gewinne gegen das Monster da." Er deutete auf Allen, der ihn unschuldig ansah.

Gleich nach dem Essen gingen sie in den Aufenthaltsraum und setzten sich an einen der Tische. Geduldig erklärte Allen Jack, welche Kartenkombination wie hieß, welches Blatt andere ausstach, wie gespielt wurde und wie man setzte. Dann mischte er die Karten. „Können wir?" Er hatte wieder sein dämonisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Seine dunkle Seite hatte Überhand genommen.

Lavi sah auf einem der Tische ein Schachbrett stehen und stellte es auf ihren Tisch. „Spielen wir für den Anfang nur darum." Er nahm die Figuren, legte zwei Bauern weg und verteilte die restlichen dreißig Stück auf alle drei Spieler.

Keiner hatte etwas einzuwenden, also setzten sie nur die Schachfiguren. Lavi hatte schon in der ersten Runde schlechte Karten, während Allen und Jack beide ziemlich hohe Blätter hatten. Am Ende entschied das höhere Straight und Allen gewann. Die beiden anderen mussten jeweils einen Spielstein hergeben.

Sie spielten eine Weile, eigentlich mehrere Stunden, und die Schachfiguren wechselten ständig den Besitzer. Allen war der König des Spiels, aber Jack machte ihm ernste Konkurrenz; Lavi gewann kaum. Die beiden jüngeren Exorzisten führten einen erbitterten Kampf um jede Figur, während Lavi irgendwann aussteigen musste, weil sie ihm alle abgenommen hatten. Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete. High Cards, Paare, Drillinge, Straights, Flushes, Full House', Vierlinge, Straight Flushes und Royal Flushes folgten in Schwindel erregender Reihenfolge aufeinander; der Gewinn erfolgte immer nur ganz knapp.

Irgendwann, gegen zwei Uhr, hatte jeder von ihnen genau fünfzehn Figuren. Sie hatten beide alles gesetzt und starrten sich über ihre Karten hinweg an.

„Ich will sehn." Jacks Blick zuckte kurz zu Allens Karten, dann sah er den weißhaarigen Exorzisten wieder an.

Allen wusste, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, dass Jack ihn schlagen konnte: Er brauchte ein Royal Straight Flush. Allen hielt selbst ein Straight Flush in der Hand, aber er hatte keine besseren Karten als einen König, eine Dame, einen Buben, eine Zehn und eine Neun ergattern können; Jack hatte ihm zu gut auf die Finger geschaut. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt, im letzten Spiel, die beste und seltenste Hand haben konnte, war einfach zu gering. Allen hatte die Karten selbst ausgegeben, er wusste, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war, dass Jack ein Ass bekommen haben konnte.

Er hatte dafür so gut wie gewonnen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen legte er sein Straight Flush auf den Tisch und wartete ab.

Jack warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Allens Blatt, dann breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ebenfalls ein Grinsen aus. „Kein schlechtes Blatt", meinte er anerkennend. Dann drehte er einfach sein Handgelenk um und präsentierte seinem Gegenüber seine eigene Hand.

Allen fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er das Royal Straight Flush sah. Wie war das möglich? „Wie…" Er sah Jack misstrauisch an. „Noch nie richtig gespielt…", wiederholte er die Worte des anderen Jungen.

„Stimmt auch. Richtig hab ich noch nie Poker gespielt. Aber manchmal hat auch der beschäftigtste Dieb nix zu tun. Und von einem Taschendieb darf man sich doch ein gewisses…", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „Fingerspitzengefühl erwartn."

„Du kannst gut betrügen. Ich habe kaum etwas gesehen."

„Du auch. Einmal hätt ich es fast nich gesehn." Er schob mit beiden Händen die Figuren auf das Brett zurück.

„Und wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Du hast mir die Karten gegebn. Soll ich riskiern, dass du rausfindst, dass ich selber ein paar Kartn ausgetauscht hab?"

Allen musste lachen. „Wir sollten unbedingt noch mal spielen."

Jack gähnte. „Solltn wir. Aber jetzt muss ich schlafn gehen und du auch. Du bist auch gemeint, Lavi." Er stieß den Rotschopf leicht an, der schon fast auf seiner Bank eingeschlafen war.

„M-hm", erwiderte der nur müde. Dann quälte er sich hoch und ließ sich von Jack fast schon aus dem Raum _schieben_.

„Gute Nacht, Allen", rief Jack noch, ehe er zur Tür hinausging.

* * *

Als Entschädigung für die drei Monate Wartezeit kriegt ihr auch drei Kapitel auf einmal, also, weiterlesen, weiterlesen, weiterlesen! Auf auf, hopp hopp, gemma gemma!


	23. Es geht nicht um mein was auch immer!

Weiterlesen, weiterlesen, weiterlesen, auf auf, hopp hopp, gemma gemma!

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _DGM gehört Katsura Hoshino und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF._

**1.21 Es geht nicht um mein was auch immer!

* * *

**

Nachdem er Lavi bei Bookman abgeliefert hatte, machte Jack sich auf den Weg zu Ians Zimmer. Heute war es wieder einmal Zeit, nachzufärben. Er wunderte sich, dass Ian ihn nicht schon längst damit überfallen hatte.

Allerdings schlief sein Bruder nicht, wie er vermutet hatte, sondern war gerade im Begriff, an seine eigene Zimmertür zu klopfen. Als Jack die Stiegen hinunterkam, verharrte er und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich dachte, du schläfst."

"Das dachte ich von dir auch."

„Ich wollte dir ja Bescheid sagen, aber nach dem Abendessen warst du auf einmal verschwunden."

„Allen, Lavi und ich haben bis jetzt noch gepokert."

Ian stemmte seufzend die Hände in die Seiten. „Hast du sie ausgenommen?"

Jack lachte leise. „Spiel erst mal selbst gegen Allen, dann sagst du so was nie wieder. Ich brauchte alle Tricks, die ich hatte, um gegen ihn anzukommen. Er hätte fast gewonnen."

„Er hat doch hoffentlich noch alle seine Kleider und Besitztümer?"

„Wir haben um Schachfiguren gespielt, also reg dich ab, Bruderherz."

Sein Bruder atmete erleichtert auf. Jack zog missbilligend die Augenbraue hoch. „_So_ schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht."

Ian legte ihm versöhnlich den Arm um die Schultern, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Bädern machten. „Nein, bist du nicht. Aber wir müssen uns beide eine legale Lebensweise angewöhnen, was dir anscheinend schwerer fällt als mir. Darf ich dich an den Zwischenfall mit Linalis Foto erinnern?"

„Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich das nimmer mach."

„Das glaub ich dir ja auch." Er seufzte. „Lassen wir das, das führt zu nichts."

„Du erwartest immer das Schlimmste von mir."

„Dafür erwartest du immer das Beste von mir."

„Was erwartest du, so wie du mich immer maßregelst?"

„Dann darfst du dich aber auch nicht wundern, wenn ich dir immer die Leviten lese, wenn du mit siebzehn noch jemanden brauchst, der dir sagt, was du tun darfst und was nicht."

Jack streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, erwiderte aber nichts. Schweigend gingen sie die Flure entlang, treppauf, treppab, um zu den Bädern zu kommen.

Wieder wuschen sie sich rasch und färbten ihre Haare nach, dann stahlen sie sich wieder davon. Bisher hatten sie immer Glück gehabt, niemand hatte sie die Damenbäder betreten, benutzen oder verlassen sehen. Das musste aber nicht immer so sein, deswegen durften sie in ihrer Wachsamkeit nicht nachlassen.

Ian war, trotz der Szene in der Bibliothek, beunruhigt. Jack humpelte noch merklich, und Ian hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie lange ein Knöchel brauchte, um zu genesen, aber in seinen Augen lief es viel zu langsam. Jack war viel zu aufgekratzt, er nahm sich keine Zeit, seinen Knöchel heilen zu lassen, stattdessen hüpfte er mit Lavi durch die Gegend, ärgerte Kanda, führte idiotische Spiele in der Bibliothek auf, sogar noch bis um fünf Uhr morgens, und pokerte bis spät in die Nacht. Nach allem, was Ian wusste, brauchten Kranke und Verletzte Ruhe, weil ihr Körper übermäßig gefordert war, die Krankheit zu bekämpfen und die Verletzung zu heilen.

Er wusste, dass das Jacks Sache war, wenn er genug Energie für beides, Heilung und Spaß hatte, aber irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Dazu kannte er ihn zu gut. Und auch wenn Jack leichtsinnig war, so leichtsinnig, dass er seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen würde, war er auch wieder nicht. Er war doch früher auch nicht so gewesen, vielleicht ein wenig zu zappelig für einen Kranken, aber vernünftig genug, um einzusehen, dass er Zeit und Ruhe brauchte, um wieder gesund zu werden. Dieses Mal war das erste Mal, dass er sich so unvernünftig aufführte.

Und Ian glaubte die Ursache dafür zu kennen: Lavi. Er hatte jemanden gefunden, der so leichtsinnig war wie er selbst. Jemanden, mit dem er all den Blödsinn anstellen konnte, bei dem Ian nie mitmachen wollte. Und ausgerechnet jetzt mussten sie das voll auskosten.

_Worüber denkst du nach?_

_Dass du dich nicht genug schonst_, antwortete Ian ehrlich.

_Das ist doch Schwachsinn._

_Findest du? Du merkst doch selbst, dass die Heilung zu langsam vorangeht. Wenn du nicht tust, was die Schwester dir sagt, verheilt dein Knöchel vielleicht nie wieder._

_Und was wäre dein Rat?_

_Schlaf. Ruh dich aus. Aber hüpf nicht mehr zu nachtschlafender Zeit mit Lavi umher._

_Ist das nicht meine Sache?_

_Ich hab da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, immerhin bin ich dein Zwilling._

_Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich auf dich hören muss._

_Sag mal, was ist mit dir los? Du hast doch früher deine Gesundheit auch nicht einfach so ignoriert._

_Ich ignoriere meine Gesundheit nicht._

_Doch, tust du, und ich hab das schlechte Gefühl, dass das an deinem Umgang liegt._

_Bitte__, was!? Du machst Lavi dafür verantwortlich!?_

_Das ist das erste Mal, dass du so verantwortungslos bist, wenn du krank oder verletzt bist. Was soll ich denn sonst denken?_

Offenbar war Jack sprachlos, denn er antwortete Ian nicht. Aber er konnte spüren, dass sein Bruder wütend war. Schließlich setzte Jack ihr gedankliches Gespräch fort.

_Du denkst also, dass Lavi einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich hat?_

_Ich bitte dich, Jack, er ist ein Kindskopf, das kannst du doch nicht leugnen._

_Das hast du auch öfters von mir behauptet._

_Weil es stimmt._

_Ich fühl mich ja so geschmeichelt._

_Was findest du an ihm?_

_Er ist nett, lustig, ich kann mich gut mit ihm unterhalten und er ist da, wenn ich ihn brauche. Ich hab ihn einfach gern, da brauch ich mich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich frag dich ja auch nicht, was du an Kanda findest._

_Bitte__, was? Wer sagt das?_

_Ich. Ich seh es dir an der Nasenspitze an, und jetzt lüg bloß nicht. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie du gerade auf Kanda kommst._

Ian war sprachlos. Jack hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen, auch wenn er nur die Spitze des Eisberges sah. Von dem Japaner ging eine merkwürdige Faszination für ihn aus, er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was es war, aber es faszinierte ihn einfach. Allerdings war das jetzt nicht das Thema. Es ging hier um Jacks Gesundheit und nicht um Ians… Ians… was auch immer.

_Lenk jetzt nicht ab. Denk einfach mehr an deinen Knöchel und daran, wieder gesund zu werden. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht. Bitte, Jack?_

_Schön. Aber ich garantiere für nichts._

_Danke. Gute Nacht._

_Nacht._

Ian schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Er bekam ja selber nicht genug Schlaf, wahrscheinlich war er deswegen so erpicht darauf, dass wenigstens Jack es tat.

Schuld daran war –wie sollte es auch anders sein- natürlich Kanda. Der Exorzist geisterte durch seine Träume und brachte ihm schlaflose Nächte ein. Obwohl Jack Recht hatte damit, dass Kanda wenig Liebenswertes an sich hatte, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Dabei kannte er ihn gerade mal eine Woche.

_Das ist einfach unsinnig._

Außerdem wusste er nicht einmal, wieso er über irgendjemanden so viel nachdenken sollte. Natürlich dachte er viel über Jack nach, aber der war sein Bruder und unvernünftig für drei, um den musste er sich einfach Sorgen machen. Aber Kanda? Er war weder unvernünftig noch leichtsinnig, und verwandt war er auch nicht mit ihm.

Ian schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Wenn er Glück hatte, stand ihm eine Nacht bevor, in dem er nicht wieder die Szene im Wald durchlebte. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde er nicht nur davon träumen, sondern auch von der Nacht in Tours und sein verquerer Verstand würde sich noch einiges anderes ausdenken.

_Nur ein Weg, das rauszufinden._

Er zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, schob sich die Hosen über die Hüften und hängte beides neben der Weste, die er schon vorhin aufgeknöpft hatte, über das Bettende. Den Verband ließ er aber um, als er unter die Decke schlüpfte. Tief durchatmend ließ er sich in das weiche Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und er war eingeschlafen.

_Kein Glück.

* * *

_

Ihr habt dafür mehr Glück, ihr dürft ja noch ein Kapitel lesen, also folgt mir!_ -roten Wimpel an Stock befestig und vorauseil-  
_


	24. Zwillingsgeschwisterl Geheimniskrämerei

...uuuund die ganze Reisegruppe HALT! Brrrr! Stooop!

"Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie haben-" _-Navi ausschalt-_

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _DGM gehört Katsura Hoshino und ich verdiene gar nichts an dieser FF._

**1.22 Zwillingsgeschwisterliche Geheimniskrämerei

* * *

**

Jack schlief im Speisesaal, auf einer Bank an der Wand. Zum Glück hatte ihn Jeryy nicht gesehen, als er sich hereingeschlichen hatte, sonst hätte er sich wieder was anhören können. Und er war weder in der Stimmung noch in der Lage, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Er brauchte einfach nur einen Platz, an dem er schlafen konnte, an dem aber auch Leute sein würden. Sie durften keine Fragen stellen, zum Beispiel, warum er nicht in sein Zimmer ging und sich in sein weiches Bett legte. Also war es am besten, wenn sie gar nicht wussten, dass er da war.

Gegen sechs wurde er munter. Er stand auf und ging zu der Durchreiche, ganz so, als wäre nichts passiert. In Zukunft würde er das öfters machen. Die Bank war zwar nicht gerade bequem, aber besser als gar kein Schlaf.

„Morgn, Jeryy."

„Oh, guten Morgen, Jack. Wie geht es denn deinem Knöchel?"

Er lächelte. „Besser, danke. Auch wenn ich noch nich wieder auf Missionen darf…"

„Darüber kann ich dich sicher mit einem leckeren Frühstück hinwegtrösten. Was möchtest du?"

In dem Moment betrat Kanda den Saal. Einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Ausdruck der Verblüffung über sein Gesicht, als er Jack sah, aber der Ausdruck verschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Er stellte sich neben den Jungen und wartete, bis er an der Reihe war.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon so früh auf bist."

Jack war überrascht, dass der Japaner freiwillig mit ihm sprach, versuchte aber, höflich zu sein. Um Ians Willen. „Eigentlich immer, allerdings bin ich dann meistens in der Bibliothek. Wieso bist du schon so früh auf?"

„Frühaufsteher. Das Übliche", meinte er, an Jeryy gewandt. Der Küchenchef reichte ihm die vorbereitete Portion Soba auf einem Tablett. Sofort danach drückte er Jack sein Tablett in die Hand, das beladen war mit Semmeln, Wurst, Marmelade und mindestens einer halben Kanne Kaffee. Offenbar war der Inder immer noch der Meinung, dass er die Zwillinge mästen musste.

Kanda drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und setzte sich an den nächsten Tisch. Jack tat es ihm gleich, wählte aber einen Tisch möglichst weit entfernt von dem Japaner. Nicht alles auf einmal. Außerdem wäre es dem von Natur aus schon griesgrämigen Exorzisten bestimmt nicht recht, wenn er sich zu ihm setzen würde. Vielleicht wäre es für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn er ihm in Zukunft ganz aus dem Weg gehen würde.

Er begann zu essen, während er überlegte, wie er Jeryy die Hälfte zurückgeben konnte, ohne ihn zu beleidigen. Alles, was Recht war, aber acht Semmeln waren einfach zu viel für einen einzelnen, egal, dass er vor einer Woche noch Hunger gelitten hatte. Außerdem mussten sie eine einigermaßen schmale Linie wahren, beide. Zu weibliche Formen würden sie verraten. Natürlich würde das bedeuten, dass sie sich auf ewig mit dem besorgten Küchenchef herumschlagen müssten, der ihnen immer doppelt und dreifach von allem gab. Aber besser als entdeckt zu werden.

Kurz bevor er fertig war, hatte auch Kanda sein Frühstück beendet, und beide standen synchron auf und gaben ihr Tablett zurück. Dass Kanda Jeryy ungewollt ablenkte, verschaffte Jack die Gelegenheit, nicht erklären zu müssen, warum er seine Elefantenportion nicht aufgegessen hatte.

Nebeneinander gingen sie zum Ausgang. Beide fühlten sich unwohl neben dem anderen, sie konnten sich einfach nicht leiden. Auch als sie den Saal verließen, schlugen sie denselben Weg ein.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

Kanda warf dem Jungen einen schnellen Blick zu. Jack war gerade mal drei Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst, musste also nicht zu ihm aufschauen. Hätte er es tun müssen, hätte er vielleicht mehr Respekt vor der Tatsache gehabt, dass Kanda überhaupt nicht mit ihm oder sonst wem reden wollte. „Was geht es dich an?"

_Ruhig, lass dich zu nichts hinreißen. Freundlich, um Ians Willen._

„Weil wir anscheinend denselbn Weg ham und ich glaub nich, dass du Ian besuchn willst."

„Dann ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass mein Zimmer auf demselben Gang liegt wie eure, _baka_."

Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht gewusst. Aber die Beleidigung wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, da half alle Bruderliebe nichts. „Betracht es als Ehre, dass ich das. _Nich. Wissn. Wollt_… _Bakanda_."

Kanda hatte kein Problem damit, Jack trotz der Krücken am Kragen zu packen und gegen die Wand zu knallen. „Willst du sterben?"

„In naher Zukunft nich, nein. Wieso?"

Der Junge tat gerade so, als würden seine Füße _nicht_ einen halben Meter über dem Boden baumeln. „Sag das nie wieder, wenn du nicht willst, dass dein Bruder sich einen neuen Zwilling suchen muss. Klar?"

„Was? Bakand-?" Er würgte, als Kanda seinen Griff verstärkte. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das stark an die Szene im Zug. Nur diesmal hatte der Japaner keine geflochtenen Zöpfe neben seinen Wangen baumeln.

„_Nie_ _wieder_."

Schade, dass jetzt gerade keiner da war, um ihn zu retten. Das würde er wohl selber machen müssen. Zum Glück hatte er seine Krücken noch in den Händen. „Und wenn du nich zum Eunuchen wern willst, würd ich an deiner Stell loslassn." Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Krücke auf Kandas Körpermitte.

Mit einem japanischen Fluch ließ er ihn zu Boden. Jack atmete tief durch und stützte sich wieder auf beide Krücken. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das funktionieren würde. Anscheinend waren Kanda seine Kronjuwelen wichtiger, als er geglaubt hatte; kein Wunder, er war auch nur ein Kerl. Aber er war gerade großzügig genug gestimmt, um einen Kompromiss vorzuschlagen. Um Ians Willen. „Vorschlag: Wir redn nimmer miteinander, wir sehn uns nich an, wir gehn uns einfach ausm Weg, soweit's sich vermeidn lässt, und ich sag keinem was davon. Aber gib mir nur einen Grund und du heißt für den Rest deines Lebens Bakanda."

Kanda warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Eigentlich hätte er ihm einfach nur Mugens Klinge unter die Nase halten müssen und der Bengel hätte zu allem Ja und Amen gesagt. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht war es die Ähnlichkeit zu Ian –und warum sollte ihn das davon abhalten?

Aber das Angebot beinhaltete auch, dass Jack ihn nicht mehr nerven würde, womit er auch Jacks und Lavis Überfälle los wäre. Zumindest im Doppelpack; der Rotschopf würde ihn auch weiterhin nerven, aber wenigstens wäre damit ein Nagel zu seinem Sarg entfernt. „Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

„Ich fass das mal als Ja auf. Also, gehn wir." Er zog sogar Kandas Gesellschaft der Einsamkeit vor, aber das brauchte niemand zu wissen. Auch wenn sie nicht miteinander redeten, was ihm nur recht war. Sie hatten sich ohnehin nichts zu sagen.

Ian wäre besser froh, dass Jack sein Problem mit dem Grantscherben von einem Exorzisten so diplomatisch gelöst hatte. Er würde ganz sicher nicht noch einmal mit ihm reden, außer die Situation erforderte es- dringend. Und falls sein Bruder nicht zufrieden war, dann sollte er sich selbst darum kümmern. Jack hatte keine Lust, sich mit dem Japaner herumzuschlagen, wenn er Besseres zu tun hatte. Und alles war besser als das.

Gerade als sie die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern hinaufkamen –wobei Kanda natürlich nicht auf den Gedanken kam, Jack zu helfen- ging Ians Zimmertür auf. Ihm blieb fast der Mund offen stehen, als er die beiden nebeneinander sah. Nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Träumen hatte er sich das vorgestellt.

Jack hastete auf seinen Bruder zu, froh, der Gesellschaft des Japaners zu entkommen. Der verschwand grußlos in seinem Zimmer.

„Mach den Mund zu, sonst kommen Fliegen rein."

„Aber… ihr… wieso… hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt?"

„Wir haben uns zufällig auf dem Weg hierher getroffen. Also nein, wir sind nicht die besten Freunde."

„Und was dann?"

„Wir haben festgestellt, dass wir uns am besten verstehen, wenn wir uns aus dem Weg gehen. Also werden wir genau das in Zukunft machen. Außer auf Missionen, da lässt sich das ja leider nicht verhindern."

„Schade, dass du dich so schlecht mit ihm verstehst. Er kann ganz nett sein."

Jack sah ihn an, als ob er geisteskrank wäre. ‚Nett' und ‚Kanda' waren zwei Worte, die er nie miteinander in Verbindung gebracht hätte, und wenn die Hölle zufror.

Ian lächelte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders sah. Anscheinend hielt er das für genauso unmöglich wie fliegende Kühe.

Linali bog um die Ecke. "Da seid ihr ja. Ian, Komui-nii-san will dich sprechen. Er hat eine Mission für dich und Allen."

Also ihre erste getrennte Mission. Nur logisch, wenn Jack verletzt war. Früher oder später hätte es sowieso so weit sein müssen.

„Ich komm mit."

„Was? Du bist verletzt, Jack, du kannst nicht mit auf die Miss-"

„Bist du unser Gehirn oder ich? Ich weiß selber, dass ich nich auf die Mission mitkommn kann, aber ich werd dich ja wohl noch in Komuis Büro begleitn dürfn. Ich will schließlich wissn, wohin die Reise geht." Jack schüttelte den Kopf über die Beschränktheit seines Bruders.

Ian lachte erleichtert auf. „Ach so, natürlich. Klar, wenn Komui nix dagegn hat."

Sie folgten der Chinesin zu dem Büro des Abteilungsleiters und erreichten es, gerade, als Allen auch eintraf. Der weißhaarige Exorzist warf den Zwillingen einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Sollte das nicht eine 2-Mann-Mission werden?"

Jack gab Ian einen Schubs in Richtung Büro. „Ich liefer meinen Bruder nur hier ab, keine Sorge. Ihr müsst mich nich mitschleppn."

Komui schlief mal wieder, als sie das Büro betraten. River weckte ihn gerade –natürlich mit dem patentierten ‚Linali-will-heiraten'-Zauberspruch, woraufhin die Zwillinge lachend applaudierten, als Komui seine übliche Nummer abzog- damit er ihnen die Mission erklären konnte.

„Venedig, Italien. Dort findet gerade die ‚Esposizione Biennale d'Arte Contemporanea' statt. Eines der Werke, das dort ausgestellt wird, ist 'La falconiera', zu Deutsch 'Die Falknerin', von Giovanni Segantini. Angeblich soll es Innocence enthalten. Wenn ja, dann bringt es her, wir extrahieren das Innocence und geben das Bild wieder zurück. Falls nicht, dann kommt ihr zurück. Alles weitere, das ihr wissen müsst, steht in euren Mappen. Heute Mittag geht ein Zug nach Venedig, den ihr nehmen müsst; ansonsten müssen wir volle zwei Tage warten, bevor wir euch losschicken können." Komui stand aus seinem Aktenberg auf, um sie zu verabschieden.

„Das ging jetz aber schnell", meinte Ian, als sie das Büro wieder verließen.

Allen öffnete die Mappe. „Unser Zug geht schon um elf; jetzt ist es sieben. Wir haben noch vier Stunden, um uns fertig zu machen und zum Bahnhof zu kommen. Am besten fangen wir gleich an." Ian zog die Augenbraue hoch und der weißhaarige Exorzist wurde leicht rot. „Also ich… werde mich fertig machen. Du musst ja nicht… ich meine… wir sehen uns um zehn bei den Booten." Er verschwand, bevor er sich noch um Kopf und Kragen redete.

„Also, wir ham noch drei Stundn. Genug Zeit für ein wenig zwillingsgeschwisterliche Geheimniskrämerei." Ian nickte; er wusste, wovon Jack sprach. Auch wenn sie nicht viele Sachen besaßen, eigentlich überhaupt nichts außer ihren Waffen, mussten Ians Taschen noch mit Verbänden gefüllt, ein Teil des Färbemittels abgefüllt und der Verband neu gewickelt werden. Zusätzlich mussten sie noch ein Fläschchen für das Färbemittel organisieren, das Ian mitnehmen sollte. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie lange sie getrennt sein würden, und wenn sie nachfärben mussten, brauchten sie beide das Mittel.

Außerdem waren sie das erste Mal länger als einen Tag getrennt; sie wollten noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Siebzehn Jahre waren sie immer zusammen gewesen.

Die drei Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, während sie ihre Vorbereitungen trafen. Der Verband musste aufgemacht und noch einmal angelegt werden, denn beim ersten Mal hatte Jack gestanden und er saß nicht richtig, weil er sich beim Wickeln auf seine Krücken gestützt hatte. Dadurch war er unregelmäßig, an manchen Stellen lockerer, an manchen zu fest, und rutschte fast sofort auf Ians Hüften hinunter. Beim zweiten Mal setzten sie sich auf das Bett und diesmal lag der Verband richtig an, sodass er nicht rutschte und unter der Kleidung fast nicht zu sehen war.

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er da ist, wüsste ich nicht, dass er da ist", hatte sich Jack ungemein sinnig ausgedrückt, als er sein Werk begutachtete.

Es war wichtig, dass er vor der Abreise neu gewickelt wurde, denn auf der Mission musste er ihn ständig tragen. Man konnte nie wissen, wann sie angegriffen wurden oder unbeabsichtigt mit jemandem auf Tuchfühlung gehen würden. Auch wenn sie in ihren Augen dem Gesicht und der Figur nach nicht sehr weiblich aussahen, würde jeder misstrauisch werden, wenn er den Verband, oder noch schlimmer, das, was sich darunter verbarg, bemerkte.

Sie füllten gerade so viel um, wie Ian für dreimal nachfärben brauchen würde; dann schraubten sie beide Flaschen zu; Jack steckte die große Flasche unter seinen Polster, Ians verschwand in seiner Innentasche bei dem Ersatzverband. Die Reiseflasche hatte sich Jack aus der Krankenabteilung ‚geholt'; Ian würde zur Entschädigung ein neues Fläschchen kaufen, das sie dann in Zukunft verwenden würden, während das ‚geborgte' wieder in die Krankenabteilung zurückwandern würde.

Pünktlich um zehn trafen sie am Steg ein, mit Lavi im Schlepptau, der sich von beiden verabschieden wollte. Allen kam nur eine Minute nach ihnen und wartete, bis sich Ian von seinem Bruder verabschiedet hatte, dann legten sie gemeinsam mit dem Finder Toma ab.

Jack sah dem Boot nach, bis er es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ian war noch keine zwei Minuten und hundert Meter weg und er vermisste ihn schon.

_Wir bleiben in Kontakt, solange es geht._

Er lächelte. Sein Bruder dachte wohl dasselbe. _Das machen wir._

Sie mussten nicht miteinander sprechen, um die Gedankenverbindung aufrecht zu erhalten; das hatten sie vor langer Zeit festgestellt. Aber waren sie zu weit von dem jeweils anderen entfernt, dann konnten sie sich nicht erreichen. Deswegen hatte Jack auch keine Antwort erhalten, als er die Asche seiner Komplizen gefunden hatte.

Minutenlang stand er so da; auf die Krücken gestützt, starrte er ins Dunkel und fürchtete, dass die Verbindung abbrach. Schließlich war sogar ihre gedankliche Verbindung nutzlos; Ian war weg.

„Du vermisst ihn jetzt schon, oder?" fragte Lavi leise hinter ihm.

„Bin ich mutig, wenn ich Ja sag?"

„Wahnsinnig. Aber er kommt ja in ein paar Tagen wieder."

„Zeit unsres Lebens warn wir nie länger als 'n paar Stundn getrennt. Ein paar Tage können verdammt lang sein." Er dachte überhaupt nicht darüber nach, dass kein Straßenkind je die Formulierung ‚Zeit unseres Lebens' verwenden würde.

Dem Rotschopf schien es auch nicht aufzufallen. „Du kannst mir ja in der Zwischenzeit alle mein Hab und Gut beim Pokern abknüpfen."

„Damit er mit mir schimpft, wenn er wieder da is?" Jack drehte sich um und grinste. „Das könnt Spaß machn."

Der Exorzist half ihm, die Treppen hinaufzukommen, und er verfiel wieder in seine übliche ‚Ich-hab-diese-Verletzung-so-satt'-Tirade. Aber es lenkte ihn wenigstens davon ab, dass Ian nicht da war.

Und es hatte noch einen weiteren positiven Aspekt, zu schimpfen: Er musste nicht über die Definition seiner Beziehung zu Lavi nachdenken. Oder warum ihm, genau wie bei all den anderen Malen, plötzlich heiß wurde.

* * *

_-am Boden lieg- _Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass wir alle noch eine lange Reise, eine wirklich SEHR lange Reise vor uns haben? Wir haben noch nicht einmal Halbzeit, aber das war bei Bleeding Love ja auch nicht anders ;) Also, wer nicht wieder drei Monate warten will, lässt mir bitte einen review da _-erpress, erpress-_ xD


	25. Und das alles auf Italienisch!

-chap durch die tür schieb- Nicht schießen! Ich komme in Frieden! Und ich bringe GÖSCHÖNKÖÖÖ!

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Man hätte mich schon gefeuert, wenn DGM meine Mangaserie wäre. Weil ich weder zeichnen noch Abgabetermine einhalten kann o.O_

**ER 1.24 Und das alles auf Italienisch!**

Ian und Allen hatten es sich in ihrem Zugabteil zusammen mit Toma gemütlich gemacht und dösten. Es würde eine lange Zugfahrt werden, also hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt, um nichts zu tun.

Aber schon nach zwei Stunden war Ian so langweilig, dass er unruhig und zappelig wurde.

Das entging Allen natürlich nicht. In der Zwischenzeit war ihm auch langweilig geworden, also beschloss er, für etwas Abwechslung zu sorgen. „Karten?"

Ian sah auf. Der Exorzist hielt einen Stapel Spielkarten in der Hand und sah ihn fragend an. Weil ihm selbst nichts Besseres einfiel, nickte er nur. Allen mischte die Karten neu und gab Ian fünf. „Poker. Einsätze?"

Wieder zog Ian die Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach ja… dann ohne Einsätze." Es machte ihm grundsätzlich nichts aus, ohne Einsätze zu spielen, aber das hieß auch, dass es nichts gab, um dass es sich zu schummeln lohnte. Damit war das Spiel nur halb so aufregend.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihm an der Nasenspitze an, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht war, und lächelte. „Gewinn ich, musst du mir 'ne Frage beantwortn. Andersrum darfst du mir 'ne Frage stelln, wenn du gewinnst. Abgemacht?"

Das Gesicht des weißhaarigen Jungen hellte sich etwas auf. „Abgemacht."

Binnen zwei Minuten hatte er die erste Runde auch schon verloren. Er betrog zwar nicht, aber Ian, und zwar so geschickt, dass Allen es bisher noch nicht bemerkte.

Der brünette Junge lehnte sich zurück und mischte die Karten. „Frage Nummer Eins: Was war deine bisher schlimmste Mission?"

Allen dachte scharf nach. „Wenn du wissen willst, wobei ich am schwersten verletzt wurde, dann war das in Deutschland, als Linali und ich auf Rhode trafen."

„Rhode?"

„Sie ist ein Noah." Ian sah ihn immer noch verständnislos an. „Die Noah sind unsere Feinde. Sie kontrollieren die Akuma und sind Verbündete des Grafen. Sie sind zwar Menschen, aber sie haben Kräfte, die kein Normalsterblicher hat. Rhode zum Beispiel herrscht über ihre eigene Dimension –eine eigene Welt. Außerdem kann sie in unserer Welt Türen erschaffen, mithilfe derer sie jeden Ort auf diesem Planeten in Sekundenschnelle erreichen kann. Innocence kann sie zwar verletzen, aber sie regeneriert sich fast sofort."

„Klingt beängstigend."

Allen nickte. „Das ist sie, allerdings. Und das schlimmste ist, dass es noch mehr Noah gibt." Er rieb die Handflächen aneinander. „Nächste Runde."

Wieder gewann Ian. Allen hatte immer noch nicht durchschaut, wie fingerfertig Ian ihm die schlechten Karten zugespielt, sich selbst höhere ausgeteilt und die eine oder andere ausgetauscht hatte.

„Frage Nummer Zwei: Was war deine bisher schlimmste Mission? Diesmal nach andren Kriterien."

Allen dachte noch einmal nach. „Also da fällt mir meine erste Mission ein, in Mathel. Liegt auch in Italien, allerdings nicht in der Nähe von Venedig. Wir sollten einen Geist ausfindig machen, der sich dann als Puppe herausgestellt hat, die mit Innocence betrieben wurde."

„Und was war daran so schlimm?"

„Zum einen traf ich dort zum ersten Mal auf ein Level 2, das mein Äußeres und meine Fähigkeiten kopieren konnte, wenn es sie sah. Wäre an ihm nicht alles spiegelverkehrt gewesen, hätte man es nicht von mir unterscheiden können."

„Und zum andren…"

Allen zog eine Grimasse. „Ich hatte diese Mission gemeinsam mit Kanda."

Ian zuckte nur lapidar mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nich, was ihr alle immer habt's. So schlecht is er auch nich, manchmal sogar ganz nett. –Und warum krieg ich eigentlich immer diesen Blick, wenn ich das sag?" fragte er, als Allen ihn entsetzt ansah.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil sich das keiner von uns vorstellen kann. Weiter."

Ian teilte die Karten erneut aus und gewann ein drittes Mal. „Ok, lass mich kurz überlegen…ah ja, wie kommt's, dass der Orden nur hundert Jahre alt ist, das Innocence aber schon vor der Sintflut entwickelt wurd? Das passt doch irgendwie nich zusammn."

Allen holte tief Luft. Das würde ein längerer Vortrag werden. Geduldig setzte er dem Exorzisten die Geschichte von der Entdeckung des Innocence vor hundert Jahren, die Entzifferung der Inschrift und die Gründung des Ordens auseinander. Er erklärte, wie der Graf vor 7000 Jahren besiegt wurde, wodurch die Sintflut ausgelöst wurde, wie dabei das Innocence über die Welt verteilt wurde und wie ihr Erzfeind vor Jahrzehnten plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Als er fertig war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er hatte gut zwanzig Minuten am Stück erklärt.

Er kam allerdings nicht zum Verschnaufen, denn Ian setzte sofort die nächste Runde an. Diesmal aber gewann Allen, denn Ian hatte gepatzt und ein niedrigeres Blatt auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass ihr siebzehn seid?" Da er selbst Waise war, interessierte es ihn sehr, woher sie wissen wollten, wie alt sie waren.

Ian stutzte einen Moment, dann lachte er leise. „Stimmt ja, Kanda wird euch nix davon erzählt ham. Als wir ihn getroffen ham, hattn Jack und ich mal wieder 'nen Streit und er hat wieder die ‚Ich-bin-der-Erstgeborne'-Karte ausgespielt. Kanda is auch stutzig geworn. Ich hab 'n Muttermal, das Jack nich hat. Vor Jahrn ham wir unsre Hebamme mal überfalln –wir wusstn nich, dass das sie… ja, wie dem auch sei, sie hat uns erkannt und erzählt, der zweite hätt das Muttermal. Mehr wissn wir aber auch nich. Nächste Runde."

Wieder gewann Allen, diesmal aber, weil er betrogen hatte. Er wollte noch mehr über Ians und Jacks Vergangenheit erfahren, aber Ian war ein guter Spieler. Schummeln war also entschuldbar. Sie erzählten ja sonst nie was über sich selbst.

„Und eure Eltern? Was ist mit denen?"

Ian lehnte sich wachsam vor. Er und Jack hatten sich schon vor Jahren eine Geschichte zurechtgelegt und waren bisher immer dabei geblieben. Sie beantwortete die gestellten Fragen und hatte die angenehme Eigenschaft, dass danach keiner mehr weitere stellte. „Kein Vater. Unsre Mutter war ne Hure, unser Vater wahrscheinlich irgend 'n Freier aus der Gosse. Kann sogar sein, dass wir verschiedne Väter ham, keine Ahnung. Kann ja vorkommn. Wir sin auf der Straße groß geworn, also geh ich mal davon aus, dass die uns ausgesetzt hat, damit sie nich für uns sorgn muss oder so was." Er zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Mehr is da eigentlich nich. Wir sin in die Wälder, ham Ben und die andren getroffn und uns ihnen angeschlossn. Den Rest kennst ja."

Allen schwieg eine Weile, während er das verdaute. Eigentlich etwas ganz Alltägliches, das jeden Tag vorkam, aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht trotzdem schlimm war. Immerhin war er selbst Waise, wusste also, was es hieß, nicht zu wissen, wer seine Eltern waren. Es könnte ja auch sein, dass er derselben Quelle entstammte…

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und gab die nächsten fünf Karten aus. Darüber sollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Außerdem gab es immer noch eine Sache, die ihn interessierte. Er gewann besser wieder.

Allerdings ging diese Runde an Ian. „Wie bist du Exorzist geworn?"

Allen wurde rot. „Ich bin den Abhang hinaufgeklettert, auf dem das Hauptquartier steht."

Ian legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Was?"

Also musste er die ganze Geschichte erzählen, wie er im Hauptquartier angekommen war; auch, wie Kanda ihn bedroht hatte und von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Hevlaska.

Danach spielten sie eine weitere Runde, die Ian wieder für sich entschied. „Und vorher? Bevor du Exorzist geworn bist?"

Der weißhaarige Exorzist schüttelte sich erst unangenehm erinnert, dann lächelte er traurig. „Ich habe bei meinem Ziehvater gelebt, Mana Walker. Ich bin auch Waise." Täuschte er sich oder sah Ian auf einmal irgendwie schuldbewusst aus? „Er ist bei einem Kutschenunfall gestorben. Als er beerdigt wurde, ist der Graf aufgetaucht und hat mir angeboten, ihn zurückzuholen."

Ian riss die Augen auf. „Du hast doch nich…"

Allen schob sich die weißen Strähnen aus der linken Stirn und zeigte ihm die ganze Narbe. „Ich habe. Das Akuma –Mana hat mir diese Narbe zugefügt und mich verflucht. In dem Moment hat sich mein Innocence von selbst aktiviert und hat ihn… es hat das Akuma vernichtet." Er ließ die Hand sinken. „Danach ist Cross aufgetaucht. Marschall Cross, ebenfalls ein Exorzist. Er hat mich als seinen Schüler aufgenommen und mich ausgebildet." Wieder schüttelte er sich bei dem Gedanken an seinen Meister. Er war wohl eher sein Geldverdiener gewesen als sein Schüler. „Als ich vierzehn war, hat er mich nach London geschickt, damit ich ein Exorzist werden konnte."

Er schwieg wieder kurze Zeit, in der er seinen Erinnerungen an Mana nachhing; er war ihm zweifelsohne ein guter Vater gewesen, wohingegen Cross ihn behandelt hatte wie einen Sklaven.

Ian mischte die Karten. Anscheinend hatte Allen das Gerede über Waisen an seine eigene Vergangenheit erinnert. Es verursachte ihm leichte Gewissensbisse, dass er schuld daran war. Schließlich waren er und Jack keine Waisen, aber die Geschichte verursachte keine unangenehmen Fragen nach ihrer Herkunft. Aber woher sollte er wissen, dass Allen Waise war? „Weiter."

Allen zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Spiel. Schließlich war da noch diese eine Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.

Tatsächlich gewann er und konnte endlich seine Frage stellen. „Wie war das, als Kanda euch gefunden hat?"

Ian grinste erst, dann versuchte er betont ernst auszusehen. „Das kann ich dir nich sagn."

„Warum?"

„Er würd mich umbringn. Und Jack gleich mit dazu."

„Einsatz ist Einsatz." Jetzt war er noch mehr an der Beantwortung seiner Frage interessiert.

Ian sagte eine ganze Weile gar nichts und Allen konnte sehen, dass er innerlich mit sich rang. Schließlich seufzte der ältere Junge auf und lehnte sich vor. „Also schön", flüsterte er. „Aber das bleibt 'n Geheimnis, versprochn?"

„Versprochen."

Er warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Toma, dann begann er: „Du weißt ja, dass Kanda in den Wald geschickt wurd, um Innocence zu findn. Wer _ihn_ allerdings gefundn hat, war mein Bruder." Als er Allens fragenden Blick sah, grinste er wieder. „Jack hat ihn überfalln."

Jetzt musste der weißhaarige Exorzist lachen. Schnell schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Er hat ihm das Silberkreuz geklaut. Aber Kanda hat ihn verfolgt, bis zur Höhle. Dort hat Jack dann die andren gefundn. Ein Akuma hat sie getötet." Das hatte eine schlagartig ernüchternde Wirkung auf seinen Gegenüber. „Zuerst hat Kanda anscheinend gedacht, das wär Jack gewesn, aber dann ham ihn die echtn Mörder hinterrücks angegriffn. Ich bin grad noch dazu gekommn, um zu sehn, wie Kanda Jack sein Schwert an die Kehle hält und das Akuma ihm die Kanone in den Rückn."

„Wieso wollte er uns nichts davon erzählen?"

„Kommt noch. Auf jeden Fall ham wir dann kurzn Prozess mit den Akuma gemacht und Kanda hat uns danach alles erklärt. So sin wir Exorzisten geworn." Dann grinste er erneut. „Wenn du Kanda wärst, wär's dir dann nich auch unangenehm, zuzugebn, dass du dich überfalln hast lassn?"

„Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass er das überhaupt mit sich machen lässt."

Ian lehnte sich zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt einen Trick, mit dem du jeden dazu bringn kannst, stillzuliegn und sich nach Wertsachn untersuchn zu lassn."

Allen hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, aber sein Gegenüber grinste nur.

Binnen eines Wimpernschlages hatte er einen Dolch in der Hand und drückte ihn gegen Allens Kehle. Zuerst wollte der ihn fragen, was los sei, aber er verstummte blitzartig, als er Ians Gesicht sah. So hatte er den Jungen noch nie gesehen; kalt und gnadenlos berechnend betrachtete der Exorzist sein Gesicht, gleichzeitig sah er unglaublich gelangweilt aus, als wäre, Allen die Kehle durchzuschneiden, dasselbe wie eine Fliege zu erschlagen.

„Fünf Sekundn und du bist 'n armer Mann." Ian ließ sich wieder auf seine Bank fallen und verschränkte grinsend die Arme. Der Dolch war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

„Was sollte das?"

„Das war der ganze Trick."

„Ich dachte echt, du willst mich umbringen." Allen rieb sich die Kehle. Er glaubte, immer noch den Dolch zu spüren.

„Das solltest du auch. Der Trick is, seinem Gegnüber zu signalisiern, dass du ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zuckn, tötn würdest, wenn er nich tut, was du sagst. Nur wenige, die genauso mutig wie lebensmüde sin, machn dann noch Mätzchen. Du musst nich besonders gefährlich sein, wenn du 'n Räuber bist; es reicht, den Leutn weiszumachn, dass du 's wärst."

„Mach so was bitte nie wieder."

„Hab ich dich so erschreckt?"

„Es ist schon ein Schreck, wenn dir jemand, von dem du gedacht hast, du könntest ihm vertrauen, dir plötzlich ein Messer an die Kehle hält."

„Ja, wir ham das auch nich besonders gut vertragn, als Michael das bei uns gemacht hat. Aber anders lernst du 's nich." Er löste die verschränkten Arme wieder. „Noch 'ne Runde?"

„Ich glaube, fürs Erste reichts. Ich hau mich wieder aufs Ohr." Allen hatte noch zu beißen daran, wie gefährlich die Zwillinge sein konnten. Gegenüber Akuma, okay, aber gegenüber Menschen, besonders gegenüber Freunden…

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Kurz darauf war er auch eingeschlafen.

Venedig war wunderschön. Die Stadt hatte ihre Glanzzeit zwar schon hinter sich, aber die langsam bröckelnden Gebäude verliehen ihrer alten Blüte einen morbiden Charme. Die schwarzen Gondeln trugen ihren Teil dazu bei und wenn sie verschlossen waren, sahen sie noch mehr wie Leichenwagen aus. Sie glitten fast lautlos über das Wasser; manche der kleinen Kanäle waren totenstill, andere, die zu Piazzi führten, waren so laut, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand. Die Stadt war überlaufen mit Touristen und überfüllt mit Tauben. Überall sah man beides, manchmal auch nur Tauben, dafür aber Einwohner, die sich schon lange nicht mehr an den Tieren störten.

Die Ausstellung war in einer Grünanlage angesiedelt, der wahrscheinlich einzigen in ganz Venedig. In verschiedenen Pavillons waren die Werke aus unterschiedlichen Ländern ausgestellt. ‚La falconiera' fanden sie in dem italienischen Pavillon; es war ein Bild aus überwiegend dunklen Farben, das eine Frau zeigt, die einen Falken auf dem Arm hielt. Es passte wie die Faust aufs Auge; auf seine Weise genauso morbid wie Venedig.

Sie blieben davor stehen und betrachteten es. „Und da soll wirklich Innocence drin sein?" flüsterte Ian.

„Das werden wir wissen, wenn Hevlaska es sich ansieht", erwiderte Allen.

„Dann hab ich nur eine Frage: Wie bekommn wir das von der Wand, hier raus, in die Gondel und in den Zug nach London, ohne aufzufalln?"

„Come voi piace la falconiera?" Sie drehten sich um, als hinter ihnen ein Mann auftauchte. Er war mittelgroß, hatte schwarze Haare und Bart und einen Bauch, der sich gut sichtbar unter seinem Jackett wölbte. Er sah gleichzeitig freundlich und Respekt einflößend aus. „Fa onore a un' artista, se ragazzi giovani come voi si interessete per la sua arte."

„Giovanni Segantini, é davvero?" Allen und Toma wandten sich überrascht zu Ian um, als er dem Mann auf Italienisch antwortete.

„Si, si, e il tuo nome é..."

Ian lächelte. "Siamo escorciste, mandato del vaticano. Purtroppo dobbiamo confiscare il suo dipinto. Ma é solo per un tempo breve, é garantito che non danneggiamo la falconiera e che riportiamo."

Der Mann sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Del vaticano? Perché il vaticano confisca il mio dipinto?"

Allen schaltete sich ein. "Ian, was heißt das? Was sagt er?"

„Er fragt, wieso der Vatikan sein Bild beschlagnahmt. Wenn wir die Erlaubnis des Künstlers ham, wird es leichter, das Bild hier raus zu schaffn", wisperte Ian.

„Se il mio dipinto lascia la esposizione, io l'accompagno."

"Purtroppo quest' non é possibile, signore Segantini. Il dipinto ritorna la settimana prossima. Va trasportata a London per... per investigare. –wir bringen's ihm innerhalb einer Woche zurück", übersetzte er für Allen und Toma. „Der Kerl will uns doch tatsächlich begleitn. -É un ordine del vaticano e noi dobbiamo obbedire gli ordini. É non permetto che noi accompagna", sprach er rasch weiter, als der Mann etwas erwidern wollte. Das mit dem Befehl des Vatikans war zwar genauso gelogen wie der Rest der Geschichte, aber es sollte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen; zumindest hoffte er das.

Offenbar vertraute Giovanni Segantini den Kreuzen auf ihrer Brust, denn er seufzte und gab ihnen die Erlaubnis, das Bild von der Wand zu nehmen. Toma wickelte es vorsichtig in Leinenstoff ein und hielt es so, dass er die Leinwand nicht berührte. Der Künstler ließ es sich allerdings nicht nehmen, sie den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrer Gondel zu begleiten und sich lautstark darüber zu beschweren, wieso der Vatikan sein Bild konfiszierte; noch dazu ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es ausgestellt wurde.

Die Venezianer beobachteten nur kurz; schnell gingen sie zu Schmähreden auf die ‚Kunstdiebe' über und beschimpften die Exorzisten auf dem gesamten Weg zur Gondel.

„Amore mio, che succede?" Eine wunderschöne, schwarzhaarige Frau kam auf sie zu, kurz, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Sie hatte die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt und blickte verwirrt von den Exorzisten zu dem Maler.

Segantini warf hilflos die Hände in die Luft und redete in schnellem Italienisch auf die Frau ein. Sie blieb direkt neben ihm stehen und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter; offenbar war sie seine Geliebte.

Sie sah die Exorzisten genauer an. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie die Silberkreuze auf ihrer Brust sah.

Dann passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Ein leises Sirren ertönte hinter Ian und ein schwarzer Schatten huschte an ihm vorbei. Keinen Augenblick später stand Allen vor der Frau, seinen linken Arm hatte er in eine große, weiße Kanone verwandelt und zielte damit genau auf ihren Kopf.

Panik brach aus; die Leute flüchteten Hals über Kopf vor dem Irren, Segantini selbst zog seine Freundin am Arm, aber sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Ian sah Allen verwirrt an. Sein linkes Auge wurde von einem Monokel bedeckt, dessen Rand aussah wie ein Zahnrad. Die Haut dahinter war vollkommen verschwunden, stattdessen sah ein riesiges rotes Auge die Frau an, die immer noch nicht zurückwich. „Allen-" setzte er an, wurde allerdings abrupt unterbrochen.

„Dort ist also das Innocence?" Die Frau betrachtete in aller Seelenruhe das verpackte Bild, das Toma noch in Händen hielt. Dann veränderte sich ihre Gestalt; Segantini ließ erschrocken ihren Arm los, als das Akuma seine wahre Gestalt zeigte. Ian sah nur noch kurz eine schlangenähnliche Gestalt, dann feuerte Allen und das Level 2 verschwand in einer Staubwolke, die sich über die gesamte Anlegestelle legte.

„Toma! Ian! Alles in Ordnung?" Der weißhaarige Exorzist tauchte neben Ian und Toma aus der Staubwolke auf. „Ich hab es verfehlt. Aber es ist noch hier." Er keuchte entsetzt, als das Auge hinter dem Monokel wie wild zu zucken begann. „Da sind noch mehr Akuma."

„Sag mir, wo." Ian holte seinen Bogen hervor und aktivierte ihn. Sofort begann das Holz blau zu leuchten, der Bogen wuchs auf eine Größe von fast einem Meter an. Er legte an.

„Auf dem Hausdach hinter uns." Allen wechselte die Form seiner Waffe zu einer großen, silbernen Klaue, als Schüsse aus dem Nebel auf sie abgefeuert wurden. Schnell schob sich die Klaue zwischen sie und das Haus, von dem aus das Akuma feuerte.

Er ließ einen millimeterbreiten Spalt zwischen zwei Krallen. Ian schoss hindurch und das Feuer erstarb. „Wenn sich der Staub nicht bald legt, dann sind wir dran." Allen müsste sie schützen, was nur Ian zu ihrer Verteidigung übrig ließ; zu wenig gegen ein Level 2 und eine Horde Level 1.

„Escorcisti! Che succede? Dov'é Mariella?" Segantini tauchte aus dem Staub auf und blieb abrupt stehen, als Ian einen Pfeil abschoss, der haarscharf an seinem Ohr vorbeizischte; dafür traf er das Akuma hinter ihm. Es explodierte, in dem Moment, in dem Toma ihn in Deckung zog. Die Explosion vertrieb glücklicherweise den Staub, der in der Luft lag, sodass sie wieder freie Sicht hatten.

Sofort sahen sie, dass das Level 2 sich mindestens zwanzig Level 1 zur Verstärkung beschafft hatte; ihre einzige Chance gegen diese Übermacht lag darin, zuerst anzugreifen.

Toma packte Segantini und das Bild in eine leere Gondel, während Ian und Allen m Steg blieben. Ian legte gleich wieder an und schoss fünf Akuma ab, bevor diese sich noch in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Das Level 2 heulte vor Wut.

Es öffnete sein Schlangenmaul und ließ einen grünen Pfeilregen auf die beiden Exorzisten niedergehen; sie retteten sich nur, weil Allen seine Klaue über sie beide hielt. Die Pfeile prallten wirkungslos daran ab. „Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass diese Pfeile so wie Akumageschosse mit Gift durchsetzt sind."

„Wir können nich ewig in Deckung gehn und von hier aus feuern; es wird seine Taktik ändern und uns frontal angreifn, wenn wir nix tun."

Allen nickte. „Ich greife an; du deckst mir den Rücken."

„Geht klar."

Er nahm die Klaue aus ihrem Sichtfeld und rannte auf das Level 2 zu, sobald der Pfeilregen aufgehört hatte. Ians Pfeile schossen nur knapp an seinen Armen, Beinen und seinem Kopf vorbei, aber keiner verletzte ihn; sie trafen ihr Ziel und Akuma um Akuma explodierte.

Allen selbst nahm sich das Level 2 vor; er wechselte wieder die Form seiner Waffe, diesmal zu einem leuchtend gelben Schwert. Ians eigener Pfeilregen verbarg ihn größtenteils vor dem Akuma; das blaue Leuchten erschwerte es dem Level 2, auszumachen, wo er war und in welche Richtung er rannte; er hingegen sah es genau vor sich.

Erneut schoss es Pfeile aus seinem Maul, mit dem Ziel, Ian zu treffen, damit er den Exorzisten vor sich kommen sah.

Mit einem einzigen Schwung trennte Allen die untere Hälfte von der oberen. Das Akuma schrie auf und sank in sich zusammen, bevor es ebenfalls explodierte.

Ein zweiter Schrei zerriss die einsetzende Stille; der Pfeilregen erstarb. Allen fuhr herum und sah Ian am Steg kauern; der Stoff an seinem Arm verfärbte sich blutrot.

Er drehte sich zu den letzten zwei Akuma um und zerteilte sie ebenfalls sauber in zwei Hälften. Dann hastete er zu dem Jungen und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. „Ian! Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Exorzist sah auf und nickte. Er konnte den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht aber nicht verstecken. Mit der linken Hand hielt er sich den rechten Oberarm, an dem der Stoff seines Mantels und seines Hemdes zerfetzt war; Blut rann seinen Arm hinunter und tropfte auf den Steinboden der Anlegestelle. „Einer der Pfeile hat mich gestreift. Sieht schlimmer aus, als es is, wirklich."

„Lass mich sehen."

Ian nahm die Hand von der Wunde. Er hatte Glück gehabt, denn es war wirklich nur ein Streifschuss und das Fleisch unverletzt. Die Haut war aufgerissen und die Äderchen darunter verletzt, aber es war nicht gefährlich. Ein einfacher Druckverband würde den Blutfluss stoppen, dann konnte die Wunde verheilen. Hätte der Pfeil sich durch den Arm gebohrt und das Fleisch verletzt, dann wäre das Gift vermutlich in den Blutkreislauf gelangt und Ian hätte nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt.

„Wir sollten das verbinden. Komm, steh auf. Wenn wir noch länger bleiben, dann holt uns noch die Polizei."

Ian gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. „Hier kommt man nur mit einer Gondel her und die einzige Anlegestelle, die nich zerstört ist, ist unsre. Hier bewegn sich sogar die Carabinieri in Gondeln." Er stand aber trotzdem auf.

Sie setzten sich zu Segantini in die Gondel; Toma hatte am Heck Platz genommen und stieß die Gondel jetzt mit dem Riemen von der Steinmauer der Anlegestelle ab. Mit ein paar kräftigen Stößen hatte er sie in die Mitte des Kanals gebracht und bewegte sie weg von dem Piazzo, der jetzt halb in Schutt und Asche lag.

„Che cosa- ma- mi deve spiegare –Mariella- mio dipinto-" Segantini wusste offensichtlich nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Silenzio!" fuhr Ian ihn an. Sofort verstummte der Italiener.

Die Gondel war eng genug, wenn zwei Leute dort saßen; zu dritt und mit einem Gemälde lief immer einer Gefahr, in das dreckige Kanalwasser zu fallen. Sie brauchten dringend ein Versteck, bei dem sie nicht halb nass wurden und genug Platz hatten, Ians Wunde zu verbinden.

„Bisogniamo un luogo dove possiamo spiegarLei la situazione. Potrebbe metternoi a disposizione il suo appartamento?" fragte Ian jetzt deutlich höflicher.

Der eingeschüchterte Italiener nickte schnell und deutete Toma, die Richtung beizubehalten. Er lotste den Finder mit Handzeichen, Nicken und Kopfschütteln durch die Kanäle, bis sie vor einem Hotel hielten. „Non sono di Venezia, ma mia camera all' hotel é grande e vaccinato."

„Bene." Ian biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg aus der Gondel auf den steinernen Steg vor dem Eingang des Hotels. Sie folgten dem Maler durch die Empfangshalle, zwei Treppen hinauf und einen langen Gang entlang. Vor einer Tür mit der Nummer ‚256' in goldenen Lettern blieb er stehen. Hastig durchsuchte er seine Taschen nach dem Schlüssel, aber schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Allem Anschein nach hatte er ihn in dem Kampf verloren.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Allen sah Ian fragend an.

Der stieß einen Fluch aus, schob Segantini beiseite und holte zwei kurze, dünne Eisenstäbe hervor. Er kniete vor der Tür nieder und schob beide in das Schloss. Mit einem stocherte er einen Augenblick darin herum, dann hielt er ihn still und drehte den anderen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Es klickte leise und die Tür sprang auf. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erhob er sich wieder und ging voraus in das leere Zimmer. „Avanti!"

Die anderen folgten ihm in das Hotelzimmer. Toma schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte das Bild an die Wand. Ian ließ sich auf einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, Allen nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Somit blieb Segantini nur noch das Bett.

Toma half Ian aus dem Mantel und hängte ihn über die Rückenlehne des Ohrensessels. Als er Anstalten machte, ihm bei seiner Weste zu helfen, schob der Exorzist ihn weg. „Das geht auch so."

„Aber ich muss an die Wunde kommen und das geht nicht, wenn der Ärmel-"

Ian riss kurzerhand den Ärmel von dem Hemd ab. „Besser?"

Toma seufzte leise und machte sich an die Arbeit. Der Exorzist verzog keine Miene, als er die Wunde vorsichtig säuberte, sondern sah Segantini unverwandt an. „Sie wolln wissn, was los ist? Dann sprechn sie Englisch, Mann."

Der Künstler sah ihn einen Moment unsicher an, dann stöhnte er gequält. „Ich mag Ihre Sprache nicht. Sie ist so… plump und… unhöflich."

Ian starrte ihn weiter unbeeindruckt an. Allen wunderte sich, woher er wusste, dass Segantini Englisch sprach, obwohl er bisher nur Italienisch mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, sogar noch, als er sie Englisch sprechen hatte hören. „Woher weißt du…?"

„Auf der Ausstellung sin wir an ihm vorbeigegangn, als wir zu dem Bild wolltn. Da hat er noch ganz gut Englisch gesprochn, als er einer kichernden Dame seine Bilder gezeigt hat. Die übrigens nich Mariella war." Er warf Allen einen schnellen Blick zu. „Er hat zwar 'nen italienischen Akzent, aber sonst versteht man ihn sehr gut."

„Und Sie haben ein ganz furchtbares Gossenenglisch", versetzte der Mann bissig.

Ian sah ihn wieder an. „Wär ich nich grad in Behandlung, könnt ich Ihnen dafür die Zunge rausschneidn."

Segantini wurde bleich und sackte furchtsam in sich zusammen. Ian sah ihn genau so an, wie er Allen im Zug angesehen hatte.

Der weißhaarige Exorzist wurde wütend. „Ian! So arbeiten wir normalerweise nicht! Jetzt hör auf, du machst ihm Angst." Ian milderte seinen Blick und wandte sich wieder Allen zu. „Wir müssen ihn nicht einschüchtern. Er hat uns sein Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt und uns das Bild geborgt. Du solltest dankbar sein."

„Dafür, dass er unsre Arbeit behindert?"

„Das Bild enthält vielleicht Innocence, aber deswegen gehört es noch lange nicht uns. Es war sehr großzügig und freundlich von ihm, es uns auszuleihen. Respektiere das bitte." Allen wandte sich wieder an den Maler. „Danke, dass Sie uns helfen. Sie bekommen es wieder, sobald wir es untersucht haben."

Der Mann nickte nur stumm. Offenbar hoffte er, dass er bald aus seinem Alptraum aufwachen würde. Er murmelte irgendetwas auf Italienisch vor sich hin, so leise, dass er kaum zu hören war.

"Welcher verdammte Pinsel?" Ian sog scharf die Luft ein, als Toma den Verband auf die offene Wunde legte.

„Ich hätte ihn nie kaufen sollen! Alles nur, weil ich auf diesen verdammten Händler gehört habe! Vaffanculo, figlio di putana!"

„Wern Sie mal nich ausfallend. Was war mit diesem Händler?"

„Er hat mir diesen Pinsel verkauft, nachdem mein alter kaputt war. Ich brauchte einen feinen, dünnen Pinsel für meine Arbeit, aber der Pinsel ist zerfallen, kaum, dass ich das Bild fertig hatte." Er stand auf und marschierte auf das Bild zu. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Verpackung. „Er hat gute Dienste geleistet, aber viel zu kurz. Dabei hat er viel Geld gekostet. Es ist schwierig, so feine Pinsel zu bekommen. Und der Händler hat glatt das Doppelte vom üblichen Preis verlangt. Ich habe bezahlt, weil ich sonst keinen anderen bekommen hätte."

„Und der Pinsel ist gleich danach kaputt gegangen?" Allen war hellhörig geworden.

„Nicht einfach kaputt. Er ist praktisch zu Staub zerfallen."

Die beiden Exorzisten und der Finder tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Anscheinend war das Innocence in dem Pinsel gewesen und irgendwie auf das Gemälde übergegangen. Keiner wusste, wie das passiert sein sollte; aber Innocence hatte manchmal einen eigenen Willen.

„So oder so müssen wir das Gemälde nach London bringen. Jetzt bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass es Innocence enthält."

Segantini hörte ihn nicht, er betrachtete versonnen sein Werk; Ian aber nickte. Toma richtete sich gerade auf und betrachtete seinerseits sein Werk. Die Blutung hatte schon aufgehört, das Blut begann zu gerinnen. Mit ein wenig Glück würde nicht einmal eine Narbe zurückbleiben. Ian zog gerade seinen Mantel wieder an, als es passierte.

Das Zimmer erbebte, als das Fenster mit einem lauten Klirren splitterte, die Mauer stürzte ein. Die beiden Exorzisten sprangen auf und aktivierten ihre Waffen.

Vor der Außenmauer des Hotels schwebten gut zwei Dutzend Level 1.

* * *

Njahahahahaha, ich mach mal eben Venedig kaputt. Braucht ja keiner mehr, versinkt ohnehin bald im Meer. Will sich noch wer verabschieden? Jetzt wäre ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt, aber beeilt euch, es geht gleich weiter ^-^


	26. Wir brauchen einen Plan!

-noch ein Chap durch die Tür schieb- Ihr fallt mir sonst noch vom Fleisch!

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** _Habt habt habt ihr das neue Album von Disturbed gehört? -quietsch- -zappel- Da ist TOLL! *-* Und gehört mir leider genauso wenig wie DGM._

* * *

**1.25 Wir brauchen einen Plan!**

„Wie lang wolln die noch in Venedig bleibn?" maulte Jack. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er nichts mehr von Ian gehört, geschweige denn gesehen, und die Ungewissheit machte ihn noch reizbarer und schlechter gelaunt. Er schlief schlecht, hatte kaum Appetit und sein Knöchel wurde auch nicht besser. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor.

Lavi musste lächeln. „Venedig ist weit weg. Sie werden vermutlich gerade erst angekommen sein."

„Erst? Gott, das kann ja noch Tage dauern, bis sie wieder da sin."

„Vermutlich."

„Vermutlich? Das war ein Scherz, Lavi." Seine Miene wurde immer finsterer, als der Rotschopf nichts erwiderte. „_Ganz toll_."

Sie saßen in der Bibliothek und lasen; das heißt, Lavi las, während Jack vor sich hin brütete. ‚MacBeth' lag aufgeschlagen, aber ungelesen vor ihm auf seinen Oberschenkeln; die Füße hatte er auf die Bank gestellt. Es war keiner da, den es gestört hätte, denn mit seiner miesen Laune hatte er alle anderen in die Flucht geschlagen.

Bis auf Lavi. „Wieso bist du eigentlich noch nich abgehaun?"

„Was meinst du?"

Jack machte eine ausladende Geste über die leere Bibliothek. „Alle andren sin weg. Warum bist du noch hier?"

Lavi ließ das Buch sinken. „Hast du Alzheimer? Das hab ich dir doch schon vor Tagen erklärt."

„Irgendwas mit ‚maulig, schlecht gelaunt und schimpfend', oder?" Auf Lavis Nicken hin seufzte er. „Ich versteh dich nich. Nicht mal ich selber würd's im Moment mit mir aushaltn."

Es war wirklich extrem schwierig mit Jack im Moment, aber Lavi biss die Zähne zusammen. Um Jacks Willen war er für ihn da, auch wenn seine schlechte Laune mit Yuus an seinen besten Tagen konkurrierte; das war seine Pflicht als Freund. Außerdem wollte er ihm nahe sein, auch wenn er so mies drauf war. Der Drang, mit Jack zusammen zu sein, war stärker als jeder –beklagenswert schwache- Widerwille.

Plötzlich fuhr der Junge hoch und hielt sich den Arm. Er biss sich noch gerade rechtzeitig auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

„Jack! Was ist los?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber mein Oberarm tut scheißweh. Es brennt… brennt wie Feuer." Er holte tief und schmerzhaft Luft, dann ließ er wieder los. Äußerlich war keine Wunde zu sehen, nicht einmal ein blauer Fleck, als er den Ärmel hochschob. Aber sein Arm schmerzte immer noch so sehr, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu bewegen.

Es dauerte kaum fünf Minuten, dann war das Gefühl wieder weg. Erstaunt untersuchte Jack seinen Arm auf irgendwelche Wunden oder ähnliches, aber da war nichts. Dann erstarrte er. „Ian."

„Was?" Lavi verstand nicht, was er meinte.

„Ian! Ian muss verletzt worn sein. Er hat mir erzählt, als ich mir den Knöchel verletzt hab, konnt er es auch spürn." Er bewegte den wieder schmerzlosen Arm.

„Du meinst, du kannst es spüren, wenn er sich verletzt und er, wenn du dich verletzt?"

„Nich genau. So is es nich ganz. Ich glaub, unsre Gedanken sin in dem Moment so stark, dass sie den andren erreichn und dieselbn Schmerzn bei ihm auslösn." Er griff nach seinen Krücken. „Ich muss mit Komui redn."

„Worüber denn? Wenn Ian gerade eben verletzt wurde, dann kämpfen sie wahrscheinlich gegen Akuma. Im Moment kann Komui sie nicht erreichen; sie wären viel zu abgelenkt, um es überhaupt zu bemerken."

„Aber-"

„Du kannst jetzt nichts machen! Verstehst du nicht, wenn du jetzt versuchst, Ian zu erreichen, dann könnte das sein Todesurteil sein! Was, wenn ihn eine Kugel trifft, weil du ihn ablenkst? Du kannst weder über Toma noch über eure Verbindung Kontakt aufnehmen; es ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Tränen schossen in Jacks Augen. Er senkte den Kopf, damit Lavi sie nicht bemerkte, aber es war zu spät.

Sofort taten dem Exorzist seine harten Worte leid. „Es tut mir leid… Jack, ich meinte nicht… ich wollte nur…"

„Ich hab Angst um ihn", flüsterte Jack, so leise, dass Lavi ihn kaum verstand. „Er is mein Bruder, mein Zwilling, und wir warn noch nie so lang auseinander. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie's ihm geht oder was los is. Ich weiß nur, dass er verletzt is, und das beruhigt mich überhaupt nich." Tränen tropften aus seinen geschlossenen Augen auf das offene Buch. Als er weiter sprach, war seine Stimme belegt und gepresst. „Dasitzn und wartn sin zwei Sachn, die ich überhaupt nich kann, Lavi. Ich werd wahnsinnig, wenn ich nich weiß, wie's ihm geht. Seit zwei Tagn kämpf ich schon damit und jetzt geht's nich mehr… ich kann nich mehr…nich mehr wartn." Er sah auf, Wut stand in seinen tränenden Augen. „Wenn ich nich bald gesund werd, lauf ich noch Amok, das schwör ich dir." Er wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ian is verletzt. Ich werd nich wartn, bis er tot is, bevor ich-" er brach ab. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er tun würde.

Lavi kniete vor ihm nieder und legte seine Hände auf Jacks. „Ich bin sicher, es geht ihm gut. Wenn er nur halb so halsstarrig ist wie du, dann lebt er. Ihr seid beide viel zu stur, um zu sterben. Außerdem ist er ja nicht allein, er hat schließlich Allen und Toma. Und du bist auch nicht allein, oder?"

Jack schniefte. Dann legte er die Arme um Lavis Hals und umarmte ihn. „Danke, dass du mich erträgst. Jeder andre hätt längst die Flucht ergriffn."

Der Rotschopf erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Dann erwiderte er die Umarmung. Eine Weile lang sprach keiner ein Wort. Schließlich löste er sich von ihm. „Wäre das der richtige Moment, um zu fragen, ob wir Freunde sind?"

Jack musste trotz der Tränen lachen. Es war das erste Lachen, seit Ian gegangen war.

"Wie ham die uns gefundn?" Ian feuerte, trotz der Schmerzen in seinem Arm, drei Pfeile ab, während sie sich Richtung Tür zurückzogen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" schrie Allen, als er die anderen gegen einen Kugelhagel schützte.

Toma riss die Tür auf und beförderte Segantini gemeinsam mit seinem Bild auf den Flur. Ian folgte ihnen, schließlich verließ auch Allen das Zimmer. Sie hasteten den Flur entlang, stürzten die Treppe hinunter und rasten auf die Empfangshalle zu.

Dort wurden sie allerdings schon von weiteren Akuma erwartet. Noch mal so viele Akuma wie oben feuerten in dem Moment, in dem sie die Halle betraten. Die Gäste brachten sich schreiend in Sicherheit, duckten sich hinter Möbel und rannten um ihr Leben.

„Wie viel Akuma hat diese Scheißstadt!" Ian legte erneut an, wurde aber von Allen aus der Schussbahn gerissen, bevor er feuern konnte. Sie retteten sich hinter eine Säule.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen; die ganze Stadt steht auf Pfeilern im Wasser. Wenn wir hier im Erdgeschoss zu viel zerstören, dann kracht das ganze Gebäude in sich zusammen und reißt die halbe Straße mit sich mit."

„Und wir sin dann auch Geschichte." Ian blies sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, dann riss er sich von Allen los und spähte um die Ecke. Sofort zuckte er zurück, als Kugeln auf ihn zuschossen und in die Wand hinter ihnen einschlugen.

Ein merkwürdiges Leuchten ging von Allens Klaue aus; mit Schwung schlug er damit in den Marmorboden, der unter dem Druck in große Stücke zerbrach. "CROSS GRAVE!"

Ein leuchtend gelbes Kreuz bedeckte plötzlich jedes der Akuma, dann explodierten sie alle gleichzeitig.

„Wieso hast du das nich schon vorher gemacht?" wollte Ian begeistert wissen. Dann aber musste er sich an der Säule festhalten, um nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden. Die Explosion hatte ziemlich viel Luft verdrängt; an der leeren Stelle war ein Sog entstanden, der sogar Möbel auf sich zu zog und die Leute dahinter umwarf. Die Glaseinsätze in den Eingangstüren splitterten unter dem Unterdruck, Glas verteilte sich überall im Raum. Nach zwei Sekunden war der Sog verschwunden und Totenstille setzte ein. „Ach so, _deswegen_."

„Ja, genau deswegen. In geschlossenen Räumen ist das einfach zu gefährlich. Das heb ich mir als letzten Ausweg auf." Er strich sich eine weiße Strähne aus der Stirn. „Draußen warten bestimmt die anderen Akuma auf uns. Wir können das Bild nicht wegbringen, solange der Weg aus dem Hotel nicht frei ist."

„Verflucht, warum kann das Innocence nich bleibn, wo es ist? Ein Pinsel wär nich so sperrig und empfindlich." Ian stieg über einen umgestürzten Beistelltisch. „Wir gehn raus, Toma und Segantini nehmn den Dienstboteneingang. Sobald die Luft rein ist, treffn wir sie hinterm Hotel –wenn nötig schwimmend."

Allen nickte rasch, dann ging er zur Eingangstür und sah hinaus. Er hatte Recht, die Akuma erwarteten sie bereits. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. „Das ist doch… Ian, sieh dir das an!"

Ian stellte sich neben ihn und spähte hinaus. Er fluchte leise. „Ich hab gedacht, das hast du platt gemacht."

„Hab ich auch."

Auf dem gegenüberliegenden Hausdach wartete das Level 2 ‚Mariella'. Es sah genauso aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatten: Gut zwei Stockwerke hoch, schuppig, schlangenartig und mit dünnen Ärmchen an beiden Seiten. Die Augen über dem Schlangenmaul waren gelb und zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen, als versuchte es, sie zu finden.

„Wieso steht es dann dort, _hm_?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich", wehrte Allen ab. Dann sah er ins Leere. „Das andere war irgendwie viel zu leicht zu besiegen, fällt mir ein. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht."

_Nein, wirklich?_ Ian sprach nicht aus, was er dachte, aber Allen sah ihm an, dass er den weißhaarigen Exorzisten nicht gerade für Newton hielt.

Er wurde rot. „Das finden wir nur heraus, wenn wir angreifen, bevor es uns entdeckt. Irgendwelche Pläne?"

Der andere Exorzist betrachtete den Kanal. „Einen, aber der wird dir nich gefalln." Er dreht sich um und ging durch die Eingangshalle zum Eingang des Dienstbotenbereichs. Nach einigem Kramen fand er, was er gesucht hatte: zwei leere Lederbeutel, groß genug, um seinen ganzen Kopf hineinzustecken. Sie waren absolut wasserdicht und konnten mit einem Stöpsel verschlossen werden. Perfekt.

Er kam zurück und reichte Allen einen davon. „Was soll ich damit?"

„Atmen. Wir tauchn unterm Hotel durch."

„Bitte erklär das genauer." Allen starrte immer noch auf den Lederbeutel in seiner Hand.

Ian war schon unterwegs zum Dienstboteneingang des Hotels. „Wir gehn ins Wasser und tauchn unterm Hotel durch. Dann steign wir in das Haus ein, auf dem das Akuma wartet und erledign es, bevor es _uns_ erledign kann."

„Aber so lang kann doch keiner den Atem anhalten", wand Allen ein.

„Dafür sin die Beutel. Brauchn wir Luft, atmen wir kurz ein, dann machn wir sie wieder zu und tauchn weiter. Kannst du deine Kapuze über die Haare ziehn? Die leuchtn sonst im Wasser." Er blieb direkt an der Kante zum Kanal stehen.

„Erstens: Wenn dein Verband nass wird, kommt Wasser in die Wunde. Zweitens: Hast du eine Ahnung, wie dreckig das Wasser in dem Kanal ist?" Der Kanal stank wirklich erbärmlich.

Ian warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Ich hätt dich nich für pingelig gehalten." Er wandte sich an Toma und Segantini in der Gondel. „Wartet hier. Wir kommen zurück, sobald die Luft rein is. Dann müssn wir zum Bahnhof." Er sah Segantini direkt an. „Vorher lassn wir sie aber irgendwo raus. Sie kommen nich mit, verstandn?" Der Italiener nickte nur knapp. Er war froh, wenn das alles vorbei war.

Allens Protest verstummte, als Ian sich einfach ins Wasser fallen ließ. Wie ein Stein ging er unter, dann tauchte er sofort wieder auf und schleuderte sich die nassen Haare mit einer Kopfbewegung aus der Stirn. „Das Wasser is tief genug und kalt is es auch nich. Komm jetzt, wir ham nich bis Weihnachten Zeit."

Kein Wunder, es war fast April; hier in Italien war es fast doppelt so heiß wie in England. Trotzdem traute Allen dem Kanal nicht. Ians Wunde würde sich entzünden, wenn er-

„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn." Ian schoss hoch, packte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einem lauten Platschen neben sich in den Kanal. Prustend kam der weißhaarige Exorzist wieder hoch. Seine klitschnassen Sachen zogen ihn hinunter, sodass er sich an der Steinmauer festhalten musste.

„Spinnst du?"

„Beweg dich." Ian holte tief Luft und tauchte unter, den mit Luft gefüllten Beutel unter seinen Bauch gedrückt. Allen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm gleichzutun.

Sie tauchten zwischen den dicken Holzstämmen hindurch, auf denen das Hotel stand, und mussten mehrmals höher oder tiefer tauchen, denn diese waren durch mehrere Querbalken miteinander verbunden, die natürlich _alle_ auf ihrer Höhe angebracht waren. Immer wieder mussten sie Luft holen, aber bald erreichten sie die Vorderseite des Hotels. Der Kanal davor war schmal, sodass sie bald unter dem gegenüberliegenden Haus waren. Auf der anderen Seite tauchten sie wieder auf.

Allen schöpfte gierig Luft. Der Beutel hatte knapp bis hierher gereicht. Er zog sich an der steinernen Anlegestelle hoch und ließ sich auf den Rand fallen.

Ian stemmte sich neben ihm hoch, den Schmerz in seinem Arm und den inzwischen mit Blut und Wasser getränkten Verband völlig ignorierend. Er gönnte sich nur eine kurze Verschnaufpause, dann stand er auf. „Komm schon", keuchte er „wir müssn uns beeiln."

Wieder öffnete er die Hintertür des Hauses mit seinen Dietrichen und ging mit einem knappen Nicken an der völlig entsetzten Dame des Hauses vorbei. Allen folgte ihm rasch, bevor sie ihm mit dem Nudelholz eins über den Schädel ziehen konnte. Sie rannten die Treppe hinauf ins Dachgeschoss.

„Wieso hast du die Dinger eigentlich mit?" Er deutete auf die Dietriche, die Ian immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Er steckte sie wieder ein. „Genau aus dem Grund. Man kann nie wissn."

„Ich dachte, ihr seid nie irgendwo eingebrochen, du und Jack?"

„Das heißt nich, dass wir's nicht können." Er blieb stehen und spähte aus dem Fenster, vor dem die Akuma schwebten, den Rücken ihnen zugewandt. „Glaubst du, hier geht ein ‚Cross Grave'?"

Allen sah an ihm vorbei. „Die Häuser stehen weit genug auseinander, die Akuma sind alle dicht genug. Ja, das krieg ich hin, ohne was kaputtzumachen."

„Passt. Dann leg mal los."

„Und das Level 2?"

„Das hol ich vom Himmel hierher. Wir sin im Dachgeschoss, so viel kann hier nich kaputtgehn." Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinner… Allen, du bist dran."

Der weißhaarige Exorzist aktivierte seine Waffe und riss mit der Klaue gleich das ganze Fenster aus der Wand. „Ups, das hätte ich wohl andersrum machen sollen."

Die Akuma drehten sich um, aber er war schneller. „CROSS GRAVE!"

Ian feuerte ungefähr zehn Pfeile in rascher Geschwindigkeit ab; sie trafen die Decke über ihm. Mit einem Satz sprang er zur Seite, als das Dach einbrach und das völlig überraschte Akuma mitten im Zimmer landete. Sofort schoss Ian drei weitere Pfeile ab, zwei davon gingen in die Augen, einer traf es dort, wo er normalerweise das Herz vermutete.

Die Pfeile, die es im Gesicht trafen, zeigten Wirkung, denn jetzt war das Akuma blind und konnte nicht sehen, woher sie angriffen. Allerdings machte der Schmerz es rasend, es schoss rote Pfeile aus seinem Maul, die den gesamten Dachboden zerstörten. Bald waren nur noch verkohlte Holzwände und bröckelnde Steinmauern übrig. Dann endlich hielt es inne. Offenbar war es erschöpft.

Allen schob die Holzlatten von seinem Rücken, die ihn umgeworfen hatten. „War das nicht vorher noch grün?"

Das Akuma schrie vor Wut. „IHR NARREN! Wie _ihr_ sie getötet haben wollt, ist mir ein Rätsel!"

Ian und Allen starrten das Akuma verblüfft an._ „Sie?" _wiederholten sie unisono.

„Ihre Pfeile waren grün. Meine sind rot." Es lachte. „Habt ihr geglaubt, Pfeile zu verschießen, sei unsere einzige Fähigkeit?"

„Du hast dich zweigeteilt?" fragte Allen ungläubig.

„_Wir_ waren von Anfang an ZWEI! _Wir_ waren zwei Level 1, die zur selben Zeit am selben Ort zu Level 2 geworden sind. Manchmal teilen _wir_ uns einen Körper, manchmal nicht. _Wir_ können uns gedanklich verständigen, egal, wo _wir_ sind. Als ihr sie angegriffen habt, war ich schon längst nicht mehr da. Ich bin euch gefolgt, bis hierher. Von ihr weiß ich alles, was ich über euch wissen muss! Mir blieb von eurem Kampf nichts verborgen! _Wir_ sind einzigartig! _Wir_ sind Zwillinge!"

Ein Pfeil traf es in die Kehle; mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch kippte es hintüber und explodierte.

Ian hatte seinen Bogen immer noch aktiviert; er atmete schwer. „Halt die Klappe. Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, ein Zwilling zu sein." Dann ließ er den Bogen los und fasste sich an den rechten Oberarm.

Allen rannte zu ihm. „Ian! Was ist los?"

„Nix. Die Wunde hat wieder zu blutn begonnen, das is alles. Du musst mir helfn, 'nen neuen Verband anzulegn; der is ganz nass." Er schob sich den Mantel über die Schultern und kämpfte mit dem Knoten an seinem Arm.

„Lass mich das machen", sagte Allen sanft, als er neben ihm niederkniete. Schnell öffnete er den Knoten und entfernte den Verband. Besser gar kein Verband, als einer, mit dem er durch das verdreckte Kanalwasser geschwommen war.

Ian zog aus der Innentasche seines Mantels einen Lederbeutel. Er öffnete ihn und nahm eine trockene Rolle Verbandszeug heraus. „Hier."

„Woher- Wieso-"

„Frag nich, mach einfach. Bitte."

Allen nahm den trockenen Leinenstoff und wickelte ihn vorsichtig um Ians Oberarm. Dann machte er einen neuen Knoten und half ihm, aufzustehen.

„Signori Escorcisti!" hallte es von unten durch den Kanal. Sie gingen zum Rand des Gebäudes und spähten hinunter. Unten trieb ihre Gondel. Segantini hatte sich aufgestellt und mit den Händen einen Trichter vor dem Mund gebildet. „I CARABINIERI!"

„Scheiße, die Polizei. Wir müssn hier weg." Ian zog Allen hinter sich durch das Treppenhaus; sie rannten zum Eingang des Hauses und rissen die Tür auf. Die Gondeln der Polizei waren keine hundert Meter mehr entfernt.

Toma wartete nicht, bis sie in der Gondel waren, sondern fuhr nur rasch vorbei, während sie einstiegen. Allen wäre beinahe erneut in dem Kanal gelandet, wenn Ian ihn nicht mit seinem gesunden Arm zurückgerissen hätte. Segantini packte seinen rechten Arm und gemeinsam zogen sie den Exorzisten in die Gondel.

So schnell, wie es mit einer Gondel nur möglich war, verschwanden sie. Zum Glück waren die Gondeln der Carabinieri durch die Trümmer der zerstörten Gebäude behindert, sodass ihr Weg blockiert war. Die Gondel der Exorzisten glitt lautlos über das Wasser, weg von den rauchenden Häusern.

Erschöpft lehnten sie sich in der Bank zurück; Segantini saß am Bug. Der Italiener war inzwischen um einiges schlauer; Toma hatte die Zeit genutzt, ihn über die Akuma aufzuklären. Er stellte keine Fragen mehr, sondern lotste den Finder durch das Labyrinth aus Kanälen Richtung Bahnhof. „Ich kenne den Weg, bei meiner Ankunft habe ich genau denselben genommen", hatte er kurz erklärt, dann den Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet.

„Danke, dass Sie uns helfn." Drei Augenpaare wandten sich überrascht zu Ian um. Er wurde leicht rot. „Schließlich müssn Sie das nich tun", murmelte er verlegen.

Der Maler lächelte. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du dich bedankst. Aber ihr habt mehrmals mein Leben gerettet; das bin ich euch schuldig." Damit drehte er sich wieder um.

Kurz vor dem Bahnhof stieg er aus. Er versicherte Allen, dass es ihm keine Probleme bereiten würde, ein Zimmer zu bekommen, und dass sie, sobald sie fertig waren, das Bild einfach an die Leitung der Biennale schicken sollten; sie würden wissen, was damit zu tun sei, dafür würde er sorgen. Er wünschte Ian noch eine gute Genesung, dann wanderte er davon, so langsam, als hätte er keine Sorgen auf dieser Welt, während Toma die Gondel wieder in die Kanalmitte brachte.

Erneut hatten sie Glück, denn nur eine Stunde später saßen sie in einem Zug zurück nach London. Seit sie von dort aufgebrochen waren, waren kaum drei Tage vergangen; bis sie im Hauptquartier ankommen würden, hatten sie noch mal zwei Tage Zeit, um zu Kräften zu kommen. Besonders Ian war erschöpft; kaum, dass sein Kopf die Rückenlehne der Bank berührt hatte, war er schon eingeschlafen. Trotz seiner nassen Sachen.

Toma erstattete dem Hauptquartier Bericht, dass sie in zwei Tagen mit dem Bild im Hauptquartier eintreffen würden, dann schlief auch er ein, nachdem er zur Sicherheit die Abteiltür verriegelt hatte.

Allen folgte ihm nur kurz darauf ins Land der Träume.

* * *

Schnarch. So ein Happy-End auf Zeit ist ja fast langweilig. Mag ich nicht. Ihr? Eben. Das vermies ich ihnen wieder, muhaha. _-hände reib-_ Im nächsten Chap wird AAALLES anders, hrhr. Ich brauche DRAMA, davon hab ich ja noch nicht genug xD

Bis daaa-haaan! Und frohe Weihnachten, falls ich es vorher nicht mehr schaffe (ich habs aber vor)!


	27. Krach

Ich weiß, es ist ewig her, vergebt mir ._. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Writer ...

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _DGM gehört mir nicht, DGM gehört mir nicht, DGM gehört mir nicht, DGM gehört mir nicht, DGM gehört mir nicht, DGM gehört mir nicht, ..._ -mir ein Mantra vorbet-

* * *

**1.26 Krach**

Im Hauptquartier herrschte die übliche Hektik. Da Komui sich wieder einmal nicht blicken ließ, arbeitete jeder Mitarbeiter der Forschungsabteilung für zwei. Sie waren nicht gerade dankbar dafür, dass ihr Chef ständig verschwand… oder einschlief. Gerne hätten sie sich auch ein wenig Schlaf gegönnt, aber inzwischen arbeiteten sie schon so lange durch, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr den Weg zu ihren Zimmern finden würden.

Komui traf allerdings noch rechtzeitig wieder ein –wo auch immer er sich versteckt hatte- um zu erfahren, dass Allen, Ian und das Bild sicher auf dem Weg nach London waren. Kaum hatte er die Meldung entgegengenommen, platzte Jack in sein Büro, gefolgt von Lavi.

„Er kommt, oder?"

Komui war im ersten Moment völlig verblüfft. Dann lächelte er und nickte. „Ja, sie sind auf dem Rückweg."

Jack sah ihn böse an. „Lächeln Sie nich, Mann, mein Bruder is verletzt."

„Woher hast du das denn? Ich weiß nichts von einer Verletzung."

„Aber ich. Ian hat eine Verletzung am rechtn Arm, seit vorgestern."

„Und woher… Augenblick mal, woher weißt du, dass sie unterwegs sind?"

„Er is mein Zwilling, Sie-" Lavi schlug ihm schnell die Hand vor den Mund; was auch immer Jack sagen wollte, es klang nur noch als dumpfes Gemurmel durch Lavis Hand.

„Beherrsch dich. Komui kann nichts dafür, dass du schlecht drauf bist." Als Jack langsam nickte, ließ er wieder los.

„Sorry. Ich weiß es, weil ich's gespürt hab, so blöd sich das auch anhört", erklärte er schon wesentlich freundlicher. „Ich hab's gespürt, als er verletzt wurde, und 's is noch keine Minute her, da hat er sich bei mir gemeldet. Gedanklich", ergänzte er hastig, als Komui den Mund öffnete.

„Es stimmt", erklärte Lavi. „Er ist plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen und hierher gerast."

Als Wissenschaftler war er von Natur aus skeptisch gegenüber Phänomenen dieser Art; als Linalis Bruder aber verstand er, was Jack meinte, schließlich hatte er selbst eine Art Radar oder siebten Sinn dafür, wie es seiner Schwester ging. Bei Zwillingen trat dieser siebte Sinn bestimmt noch stärker auf, besonders wenn sie, so wie Ian und Jack, bisher keinen Tag getrennt gewesen waren.

„Sie werden vermutlich heute Abend zurück sein; dann können wir uns Ians Verletzung ja ansehen", erwiderte der Wissenschaftler freundlich.

Jack sah ihn einen Moment lang an, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, dann nickte er knapp, drehte sich um und ging.

„Lavi." Der Rotschopf blieb stehen, als der Abteilungsleiter ihn leise zurückrief. „Du verbringst ziemlich viel Zeit mit Jack, nicht wahr?" Lavi nickte. „Wieso?"

Das überraschte den Exorzisten jetzt. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Komui etwas dagegen haben könnte; dass er sich überhaupt dafür interessieren würde. „Wir sind Freunde. Außerdem, wenn er gesund werden will, dann braucht er jemanden, der ihn davon abhält, den ganzen Tag vor sich hin zu brüten. Aber wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Es ist mir nur aufgefallen." Er wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu, während Lavi den Raum verließ. Es gefiel ihm irgendwie gar nicht, wie Lavi an dem Jungen hing. Diese Art von Beziehung war in ihrer Zeit zutiefst verachtet, besonders jetzt, wo Queen Victoria an der Macht war. Und dann waren Jack und Lavi auch noch Exorzisten; ihre Befehle kamen immerhin von keiner geringeren Instanz als dem Vatikan. Er selbst folgte der Philosophie ‚Jeder nach seiner Façon', aber es gab genug Leute, die nicht so aufgeschlossen waren.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die beiden das auch wussten.

Als Ian wieder aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass er fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen hatte, denn sie waren schon fast in London. Er streckte sich, dann stutzte er.

Wo war das Bild?

Allen und Toma waren noch an ihren Plätzen, aber das Bild war verschwunden. Schnell weckte er den jüngeren Exorzisten und fragte ihn, ob er das Bild gesehen habe. Als Allen sich erschrocken umsah und verneinte, ging er dazu über, Toma wachzurütteln. Der Finder löste dann das Rätsel nach dem verschwundenen Gemälde, indem er in das Fach über seinem Kopf griff und das in Leinen eingeschlagene Bild ein Stück hervorzog.

Erleichtert atmeten die beiden anderen auf; allerdings waren sie jetzt munter und nicht mehr in der Lage, noch einmal einzuschlafen.

Eine Weile lang starrten sie gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, dann fiel Allen endlich ein, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit gestört hatte. „Woher kannst du eigentlich Italienisch?" fragte er Ian.

Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. „Äh…" _Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!_ „Wir…äh… hattn 'nen Mann in unsrer Gruppe… der konnt Italienisch. Hat uns was davon beigebracht… is aber bald gehenkt worn." Schnell sah er wieder aus dem Fenster, um Allens fragendem Blick zu entgehen. _Das war so mies gelogen, das muss ihm ja auffallen!_

„Ach so." Offenbar war er wirklich mit dieser lahmen Ausrede zufrieden.

Ian konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, den jüngeren Exorzisten ungläubig anzustarren. _Is der blöd oder einfach nur so vertrauensselig, dass es schon wehtut?_ Er schaffte es allerdings nicht, seine Klappe zu halten. „Wieso glaubst du mir? Ich könnt dir den größten Schwachsinn erzähln und dich ebenso anlügn." _Und wieso kann ich nicht einfach schweigen?_

Allen lächelte. „Was auch immer du tust, du hast einen Grund dafür. Wenn du einen Grund hast, mich anzulügen, dann ist er dir bestimmt wichtig genug, es zu tun. Damit ist er auch für mich wichtig genug, dir zu glauben."

Einerseits bewies diese Sichtweise großes Vertrauen, aber andererseits machte ihn das in Ians Augen sehr verwundbar. Er hielt sich allerdings nicht sehr lange mit diesen philosophischen Überlegungen auf; es war wichtig, Allen in dem Glauben zu bestärken, er würde die Wahrheit sagen. „Dann is es ja gut, dass ich nich gelogn hab."

Trotzdem beschäftigte ihn noch etwas. „Was is das mit deinem Aug?"

Allen lächelte und legte die Fingerspitzen auf das geschlossene Lid. „Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir über den Fluch erzählt habe? Seit Mana mich verflucht hat, kann ich Akuma erkennen. Ich sehe die Seelen, die an die Maschinen gefesselt sind, obwohl sie kein anderer sehen kann. Damit kann ich herausfinden, hinter welcher menschlichen Hülle sich eine Akuma verbirgt. Wie du weißt, brauchen die Akuma die Seelen als Antriebskraft. Je weiter entwickelt das Akuma ist, desto mehr verschlechtert sich der Zustand der Seele." Er öffnete das Aug wieder und sah Ian direkt an. „Innocence ist das einzige, das ein Akuma vernichten kann. Wir Exorzisten existieren, um die Seelen zu erlösen, die durch die Machenschaften des Grafen in die Welt der Sterblichen zurückgeholt werden. Ich habe selbst einmal diesen Fehler begangen; ich bin knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen, weil mein Innocence mich gerettet hat. Hätte Cross mich nicht gefunden, wäre ich nie Exorzist geworden; hätte mich Mana nicht verflucht, hätte ich dieses Auge nicht. Es ist eine Last, aber eine, für die ich dankbar bin."

„Es is schrecklich, das sehn zu müssn, oder?"

Allen nickte. „Die Seelen weinen; sie vergießen Tränen, als ob sie fragen wollten, warum die Person, die sie zurückgeholt hat, nicht stark genug war, ohne sie weiterzuleben. Die Trauer, die sie ausstrahlen, ist fast greifbar." Er atmete tief durch. „Aber in dem Moment, in dem sie erlöst werden, lächeln sie. Sie wissen, dass wir es für sie tun. Allein das ist es schon wert, es zu ertragen."

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie; erst, als sie am Steg des Hauptquartiers anlegten, sprach Allen wieder. „Wir sollten das Bild zu Hevlaska bringen; du kannst inzwischen in die Krankenstation gehen", meinte er an Ian gewandt. Der nickte und ging voraus; am Ende der Treppe wartete allerdings ein ziemlicher Tumult auf ihn.

„Ich bin _sehr wohl_ in der Lage, da runter zu gehn, Lavi!"

„Das ist nicht die Frage, sondern, ob dieses ständige Treppensteigen nicht schlecht für deinen Knöchel ist, Jack. Er wird so oder so hier herauf kommen; du kannst genauso gut hier warten."

„Ich hab diesn Knöchel so satt! Wenn ich könnt, würd ich ihn sofort gegn 'nen andren eintauschn; dann hätt ich wenigstens Ruh!"

„Kannst du aber nicht; leb damit oder lass es!"

„Was regst du dich jetzt so auf? Ich bin tagelang Treppn gestiegn. Jetz auf einmal soll ich nich mehr?"

„Es reicht! Ich war lange genug geduldig; zu lange, wie es scheint. Weißt du was? Du kannst ab jetzt allein über deine Verletzung meckern, ich mach das nicht mehr mit. Wenn du gesund werden willst, dann schon dich endlich; wenn nicht, dann mach so weiter wie bisher. Aber beschwer dich dann nicht bei mir!"

Ian kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Lavi davon stürmen zu sehen. Jack stand am Rand der Treppe und starrte wütend auf den Rücken des Exorzisten, bis er verschwand. Dann erst schien er seinen Bruder wahrzunehmen. „Ian!"

„Das is ja 'n herzlicher Empfang."

Jacks Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Ich kann nix dafür. Ich wollt ja runter, aber Lavi hat sich quergestellt-"

„Und warum?" Ian seufzte, als sein Bruder ihn nur ratlos ansah. „Du bist anscheinend der einzige, der nich in seinen Dickschädel kriegt, wie man gesund wird."

„Nicht ganz. Du stehst ihm da in nichts nach." Allen kam hinter ihm die Treppe herauf, das Bild auf dem Rücken. „Oder wer hatte die Idee, in Venedigs dreckigen Kanälen schwimmen zu gehen –mit einer offenen Wunde?"

Jetzt war es an Ian, rot zu werden. Sein Zwillingsbruder starrte ihn fassungslos an, dann lachte er. „Ausgerechnet! Du hast mir doch erzählt, ich soll mich schonen, um gesund zu wern! Dabei bist du auch nich besser, Bruderherz."

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte Ian. „Das war der einzige Weg, um das Akuma zu erledign. Und meinem Arm hat es nich_ wirklich_ geschadet."

Jack wurde ernst; besorgt betrachtete er den Verband um den Arm seines Bruders. „Wie schlimm is es?"

Ian machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nix, was nich in ein paar Tagn verheilt is. Ich mach mir mehr Sorgen um deinen Knöchel. Immer noch nich besser?"

Jack schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. „Kann ich nix für. Will einfach nich, wie ich will. Kann ja auch nur mir passiern."

„Schau nich so. Du hast dich wenigstens nich anschießn lassn."

„Nein, ich hab gleich dafür gesorgt, dass ich nur noch mit Krückn laufn kann."

Ian musste lachen. Sie waren wirklich tolle Zwillinge; sogar Verletzungen zogen sie sich gemeinsam zu. „Wenn wir so weitermachn, dann sterbn wir noch gleichzeitig."

„Nich lustich. Will dich nich sterbn sehn." Jack schmollte immer noch; keiner von ihnen nahm die Unterhaltung wirklich ernst.

„Aber ich soll dir dabei zusehn? Du bist ja so lieb zu mir. Gehn wir ins Krankenzimmer; deine fünf Tage sind um, wenn ich mich richtig erinner?"

„Sin sie. Wenn sie heut zusperrt, brech ich da ein." Jack schwang die Krücken und ging voraus, gefolgt von seinem lächelnden Bruder. Sein Lächeln schwand allerdings, als er in die Richtung sah, in die Lavi verschwunden war. Sein Zwilling hatte sich schon öfter mit anderen Leuten in der Wolle gehabt; er war einfach zu stur, um auf die gut gemeinten Ratschläge anderer zu hören. Nur Ian schaffte es hin und wieder, zu ihm durchzudringen, und ihn dazu zu bringen, sie in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Damit hatte sich Jack schon so manchen vom Hals geschafft: Leute, die alles besser wussten, die überzeugt waren, eine Mixtur aus Krötenspucke und Mumienstaub heile alles, oder Leute, die nah dran waren, sein Geheimnis zu entdecken. Allerdings hatte er damit noch nie einen Freund vergrault, und so sehr sich Ian auch dagegen wehrte –fast so sehr wie Jack- er konnte die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden nicht mehr übersehen. Und wie es aussah, war sie jetzt gerade wegen seines verstauchten Knöchels zerbrochen.

Aber irgendwie war er darüber nicht so froh, wie er gedacht hatte, dass er sein würde. Er spürte deutlich Jacks Wut auf sich selbst, dass er Lavi so angefahren hatte; schon tat es ihm leid, dass er die letzten Tage so mies gelaunt gewesen war –aber sein Stolz ließ es nicht einmal zu, dass er sich das selbst eingestand. Ian wusste, dass, wenn Jack schlecht drauf war, seine Zunge noch schneller war als sonst, und schon in der nächsten Sekunde bereute er meist, was er gesagt hatte; so war es ja auch vor ein paar Tagen gewesen, bevor sie zu ihrer ersten Mission aufgebrochen waren.

Jack hatte –trotz seiner verletzenden Worte- ein weiches Herz. Aber das zu finden, diese Mühe machten sich nicht viele, er verbarg es einfach viel zu gut. Nur Ian wusste es, sah es daran, wie ähnlich sie reagierten, wenn sie Leid und Hunger sahen, wie wütend sie wurden, wenn andere misshandelt wurden, und wie sie lächeln mussten, wenn sie Glück und Freude sahen –beides Dinge, die ihnen nur selten zuteil geworden waren in ihrem Leben.

Er seufzte leise. Die Dinge würden sich entweder zum Besseren oder zum Schlechteren entwickeln; so oder so, sie würden beide genug Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, schließlich hieß eine Verletzung ausruhen, ausruhen, ausruhen. Er spürte schon jetzt Widerwillen, wenn er an die lange Zeit des Nichtstuns dachte. Beiden war es einfach zuwider, aber im Gegensatz zu Jack erkannte er wenigstens die Notwendigkeit des Ganzen –das hieß aber nicht, dass es ihm gefiel.

„Anscheinend kriegt ihr beide nichts gebacken. Jetzt hat sich der zweite auch noch verletzt. Wie lange ist es noch mal her, dass ihr Exorzisten geworden seid?" Kanda fiel natürlich nichts Besseres ein, als sie zu verhöhnen.

Jack wollte schon explodieren, aber Ian war schneller. „Ich bin sicher, du hast dich noch _nie_ verletzt, sonst würdest du hier nich so große Redn schwingn, oder? Du musst uns _unbedingt_ beibringn, wie man das macht", versetzte er unschuldig lächelnd.

Die Retourkutsche zauberte einen wütenden Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Japaners, aber er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern.

„Spar's dir. Wer keine dämlichn Antwortn ham will, soll keine dämlichn Fragn stelln, ganz einfach." Ian schob seinen Bruder vor sich her. „Du entschuldigst." Er ließ den wütenden Exorzisten einfach stehen und ignorierte den bewundernden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Donnerwetter, ich hätte nich gedacht, dass ich _das_ jemals zu sehn krieg."

„Halt die Klappe, ich will nur so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenzimmer. Mein Verband hält nich mehr lang." Das brachte Jack zum Verstummen, worüber Ian heilfroh war. Anscheinend konnte er manchmal genauso schlimm sein wie Jack, und genauso tat es ihm hinterher leid. Aber es hatte wirklich gut getan, mal ein wenig Dampf abzulassen. Auch wenn es Kanda gewesen war.

Wenn er Glück hatte, durfte er ihm in ein paar Tagen wieder unter die Augen treten.

Die Krankenschwester schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als die Zwillinge den Raum betraten. „Jessasmarantjosef, jetzt ist der Zweite auch noch verletzt!" Sie konnten nur hilflos grinsen.

Ians Wunde wurde neu verbunden, während die Oberschwester sich Jacks Knöchel noch einmal ansah. Inzwischen musste er nicht mehr die Zähne zusammenbeißen, wenn sie prüfend die Finger auf die geschwollene Stelle legte. Schließlich stand sie auf. „Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Welche willst du zuerst hören?"

„Die schlechte."

„Du bist noch eine weitere Woche außer Gefecht."

Er stöhnte gequält; nicht noch eine Woche. „Und die gute?"

„Du bist anscheinend ein Rekordler."

„Bitte, was?"

„Normalerweise braucht ein verstauchter Knöchel drei bis vier Wochen, um zu verheilen. Selten schafft es jemand in zwei Wochen. Du gehörst anscheinend zu dieser Sorte Mensch. Und du wirst für den Rest der Zeit nur noch eine Krücke brauchen." Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. „Wenn du dich aber nicht schonst, dann brauchst du vielleicht dein Lebtag lang zwei."

Er zuckte zusammen. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, noch etwas zu sagen, nahm er die verbliebene Krücke und stand auf.

„Noch etwas: Komm erst in einer Woche wieder, verstanden? Bis dahin hast du absolutes Hausverbot, Jack. Und _Schonpflicht_."

„Also alles wie gehabt", seufzte er, als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen. „Wieso sagn alle dasselbe?"

„Vielleicht, weil 's stimmt? Jack, wenn dir hundert Menschn, darunter mehrere, die sich damit auskennen, ratn, dich auszuruhn, um gesund zu wern, würdest du dann auf sie hörn oder weitermachn wie bisher?"

Jack wurde rot. Er hasste es, wenn Ian Recht hatte, besonders, wenn er selbst wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Und obwohl er es besser wusste, konnte er nicht anders, als zurück zu schießen. „Die alten Ägypter kannten das Rad, aber hielten es für unwichtig; unsere Zivilisation dagegen fußt darauf. Es gab Millionen Menschen, die unter den Begriff ‚altes Ägypten' fallen. Menschen, auch große Menschengruppen, können sich irren. Nur weil die Mehrheit glaubt, dass es richtig ist, muss es das noch lange nicht sein." Sprachs und ging davon.

Ian sah ihm fassungslos nach. War Jack seine Gesundheit so egal?

Das war ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Aber Ruhe hieß Alleinsein und davor hatte er Angst. Genau diese Angst sorgte dafür, dass er unglaublich wütend auf sich selbst und seinen Knöchel war, ersteres, weil er Angst hatte, zweiteres, weil das Ding einfach nicht gesund werden wollte, egal was die Schwester sagte. Und wenn er wütend war, dann war er maulig und schlecht gelaunt. Es war bewundernswert, wie lange Lavi es mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Noch eine Woche und der rothaarige Exorzist wäre allerdings auf dem Zahnfleisch dahergekommen. So gesehen war es gut, dass sie sich gestritten hatten, denn damit war Lavi nicht mehr verpflichtet, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst in den Arsch getreten, dass er so gemein zu ihm gewesen war; die ganze Woche lang, besonders aber vorhin. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er so schlecht drauf war; weiß Gott, er würde einiges dafür tun, um es nicht zu sein. Aber in der momentanen Situation gab es keinen Ausweg, so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zerbrach. Er konnte nicht ruhen, denn dann wäre er allein. Aber konnte nicht gesund werden, wenn er nicht ausruhte. Das führte dazu, dass sich seine Laune auch nicht besserte, was aber nötig war, damit die anderen nicht sofort die Flucht ergriffen, wenn er den Raum betrat. Damit begann der Teufelskreis von neuem. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die nächste Woche durchstehen sollte.

Mit Lavi war es einfach gewesen, aber jetzt war der nicht mehr da; er war auf sich allein gestellt. Schon jetzt überlegte er, wie er sich entschuldigen konnte. Aber zum einen brauchte Lavi jetzt bestimmt erst Zeit, damit seine eigene Wut verrauchen konnte, und zum anderen fiel ihm nichts ein, dass nicht a) sein Geheimnis preisgeben oder b) seinen Stolz verletzen würde, und er wusste, wenn er nicht etwas fand, das seine Würde wahrte, würde er nichts über die Lippen bringen. Er konnte nicht zu Kreuze kriechen, das brachte er nicht über sich. Sein Stolz war seine Achillesferse, aber in Anbetracht dessen, was damals passiert war, war er stolz darauf, dass er sich noch selbst im Spiegel ansehen konnte.

Auch wenn er nicht sich selbst dort sah, sondern Jack, den Waisen, den Dieb, den Jungen, der ein Exorzist geworden war und sich mit Lavi angefreundet hatte.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, sich das einzugestehen. Aber es auszusprechen, war ein Schritt, zu dem er noch nicht bereit war. Einerseits wäre es ein Vertrauensbeweis Lavi gegenüber, aber andererseits der größte Vertrauensbruch, zu dem er fähig wäre. Wie konnte er behaupten, sein Freund zu sein, wenn er ihm vorenthielt, dass er kein _er_ war?

Aber er wollte sein Freund sein. Er mochte den Exorzisten, mehr als sonst jemanden –mit Ausnahme seines Bruders natürlich. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er die Gefühle definieren sollte, die er ihm entgegenbrachte –Freund traf wohl am ehesten zu.

Schade nur, dass das nie passieren würde. Wenn er ihm sagen würde, dass er gerne sein Freund wäre, müsste er auch sein Geheimnis preisgeben. Aber dann würde sich Lavi verraten fühlen. Welche Freundschaft könnte so einen Vertrauensbruch aushalten –die Tatsache, dass sie auf Lügen aufgebaut war?

Allerdings weigerte er sich, zu sagen, dass _alles_ gelogen war. Er hatte sich nicht mit ihm anfreunden wollen, zumindest anfangs nicht, es war einfach passiert. Dann hatte es ihm immer besser gefallen, das Wort ‚Freundschaft'. Seine Gefühle waren echt gewesen, von Anfang an.

Das hörte sich so kitschig an, dass er beschloss, diesen Gedanken nicht mehr weiter zu verfolgen. Dieser Weg führte in Gefilde, die ihm ganz und gar nicht geheuer waren.

Stattdessen zwang er sich, Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Die Tatsache, dass er die Hälfte der Zeit schon überstanden hatte und jetzt nur noch eine Krücke brauchte, sollte ihn froh machen, schalt er sich. Immerhin war er mit einer Krücke schon um einiges beweglicher.

Und es konnte ja sein, dass Jeryy mal wieder Hilfe in der Küche brauchte.

* * *

Das nächste Chap kommt bestimmt viel schneller ... falls ihr nicht schon alle weg seid ._.


	28. Geheimes Training

_-reinkriech-_ **sternenhagel**, du bleibst für mich sternenhagel, du treue Seele *-* Und du kriegst auch ein winziges Fitzelchen KandaxIan in diesem Kapitel und im nächsten, aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen - diese story ist immer noch Lavi-centered und Kanda gehört zum Nebenpairing _-auf den knien rumrutsch und hoff, dass da trotzdem weitergelesen wird-_

Ich muss diese story wieder ein bisschen vorantreiben und weiterposten, ich bin so was von hinten nach o.O

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Es kann nur Katsura Hoshino gehören. Weil es nicht mir gehört. Und jetzt geht lesen, ich will weinen. Das ist ja so ungerecht._

* * *

**ER 1.26 Geheimes Training**

Die Woche verging wie im Flug. Ian konnte den Verband schon nach vier Tagen abnehmen; die Wunde war gut verheilt und Narbe war auch keine zu sehen. Er übte sich regelmäßig im Bogenschießen, nachdem er seinen Arm wieder benutzen konnte, denn er wollte nicht aus der Übung geraten.

Irgendwann gesellte sich auch Jack zu ihm und sie übten wieder gemeinsam. Es war zwar nicht ganz dasselbe wie an ihrem ersten Nachmittag im Orden, denn stehen _und_ werfen konnte er noch nicht so ganz, aber im Sitzen klappte es auch ganz gut. Jack warf, und Ian schoss. Bewegliche Ziele zu treffen, war viel schwieriger, eignete sich aber hervorragend als Übung für Akuma.

Das einzige, was Ians Freude trübte, war der Gesichtsausdruck, den sein Zwilling jedes Mal aufsetzte, wenn er Lavi sah. Die beiden ignorierten sich völlig, aßen nicht gemeinsam, sprachen nicht miteinander, sie behandelten den jeweils anderen, als wäre er Luft. War Lavi dann aber wieder weg, sah Jack kreuzunglücklich aus. Dann setzte jedes Mal wieder dieselbe Wandlung ein: Von unglücklich zu fröhlich in weniger als zwei Sekunden.

Ian wusste, dass diese Freude nur gespielt war, auch wenn er sich nie hätte träumen lassen, dass es Jack so an die Nieren ging, mit dem Rotschopf im Streit zu liegen. Aber er wusste, dass Jack das am besten selbst regelte. Er hätte seinem Bruder was gepfiffen, wenn er versucht hätte, zu verhandeln. Eigentlich hatte es noch nie so einen Fall gegeben, denn sie hatten nie Freunde gehabt. Er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass das jemals der Fall sein würde, aber so konnte man sich täuschen. Und dann stritten sich die beiden auch noch so heftig, kaum dass sie Freunde geworden waren.

Eigentlich hätte er dagegen sein sollen, dass Jack sich mit Lavi anfreundete, schließlich mussten sie ihr Geheimnis bewahren. Am einfachsten wäre es gewesen, freundlich, aber distanziert mit den anderen zusammenzuarbeiten, ohne irgendwelche Bindungen einzugehen. Aber das war wohl ein Wunschtraum und ohnehin nicht durchführbar. Denn die Realität sah anders aus, erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen Probleme. Er war zwar nicht wieder mit Kanda zusammengestoßen, aber es gab genug andere Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sich zum Affen gemacht hatte, weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Erst gestern war er einen der hundert Gänge entlang gegangen und auf dem Weg zu den Stiegen gewesen, als der Japaner seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte. Vor ihm war er die Stiegen hinaufgegangen, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit ohne seinen langen Mantel; Ian war von dem Anblick seiner Rückseite so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er prompt die nächste Stufe übersehen und eine Bauchlandung auf den Stiegen gemacht hatte. Und Kanda _musste_ sich natürlich umdrehen, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Und es war eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals, dass das Ganglicht sich genau diesen Moment aussuchte, um seine mitternachtsblauen Strähnen zum Glänzen zu bringen. Erst beim dritten Mal hatte er dann bemerkt, dass Kanda ihn angesprochen hatte. Hastig hatte er sich entschuldigt, er sei in Gedanken gewesen, und war davon gehastet, um nicht zu sagen _gerannt_, ohne auf den Protest seines schmerzenden Körpers zu hören.

Bei anderen, vorangegangenen Gelegenheiten war er ebenfalls gestolpert, gegen Türen oder Türrahmen gerannt, über Möbel gefallen –die Dinger standen aber auch überall- oder mitten in seiner Unterhaltung ins Stottern gekommen, weil der Japaner einfach überall war. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Nicht einmal beim Essen hatte er Ruhe, er kam ja nicht einmal zum Essen, denn die Hälfte seines Essens rutschte ihm vom Besteck zurück auf den Teller, weil er _mal wieder_ abgelenkt war, und er bemerkte es erst, wenn Jack ihn unsanft anstieß. Sein Bruder musste ihn inzwischen für gestört halten, dass er sich nicht einmal auf so einfache Dinge wie essen konzentrieren konnte.

Dass Kanda schlicht und einfach durch ihn hindurch sah, änderte leider auch nichts daran, dass er letztens glatt sein Buch hatte fallen lassen, das er sich aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte, als er dem Exorzisten auf dem Flur über den Weg lief. Pitschnass war der Japaner an ihm vorbeigestürmt, hatte ihn nicht einmal gesehen oder den dumpfen Knall wahrgenommen, den das Buch bei seinem Aufprall auf dem Steinboden verursachte. Scheißregen aber auch. Ian verfluchte ihn wohl genauso wie Kanda, stellte er doch unerhört faszinierende –und zu seinem Leidwesen auch ablenkende- Dinge mit seinen Haaren und seinem weißen Hemd an. Erst, als der Exorzist aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, fiel Ian ein, dass er _vielleicht_ das Buch aufheben könnte.

Wie er das alles rechtfertigen sollte, wusste er selbst nicht. Diese _Faszination_, die schon sein bloßer Anblick auslöste, war einfach nicht zu erklären. Und auch mit nichts zu vergleichen, was er bisher gekannt hatte. Und dabei dachte er, er hätte schon alles gesehen. Offenbar gab es da noch ein, zwei Dinge, von denen er nichts wusste.

Es war der Tag, an dem Jack das Krankenzimmer wieder betreten durfte. Fast hätte er einen Luftsprung gemacht, als die Oberschwester entschied, dass er weder Krücke noch Verband länger brauche. Er beherrschte sich im letzten Moment, schließlich war es ein Sprung gewesen, der ihm die Verletzung eingebracht hatte. Überschwänglich bedankte er sich bei der Frau, nannte sie die beste Krankenschwester der Welt und war mit nichts auf der Welt zu beruhigen. Ian war schon fast so weit, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen, entschied sich aber dafür, ihn zu fragen, ob er mit ihm weitertrainieren wollte.

„Klar! Jetz bleib ich aber stehn!" erwiderte sein großer –großer, ha- Bruder mit leuchtenden Augen. Er zog Ian an der Hand hinter sich her Richtung Trainingshalle. Jetzt, wo er sich wieder richtig bewegen konnte, war er nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Ian schüttelte im Laufen den Kopf. Nur weil der Verband weg war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sofort alles wieder in Ordnung war. Er wusste zwar -im Gegensatz zu Jack- dass die Schwester den Verband extra einen Tag länger verordnet hatte, weil er nur dann ruhig zu halten war, aber trotzdem musste er nicht gleich so toben. „Du führst dich wie ein Vierjähriger auf!" sagte er schließlich, als er seinen Bruder unter Aufbietung all seiner Kraft zum Stehen gebracht hatte. Er zwang ihn, langsam weiterzugehen.

„Macht nix, dafür bin ich ein _endlich_ wieder gesunder Vierjähriger."

„_So_ lang hat es ja nich gedauert, gesund zu wern. Du tust so, als wär's 'n Jahr her, dass du die Krückn bekommn hast."

„Ehrlich, so kommt's mir auch vor-" Er verstummte, als er Lavi sah. Unglücklicherweise war der Gang gestopft voll mit Mitarbeitern, sodass sie direkt aneinander vorbei mussten. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, ging Jack an dem Exorzisten vorbei, als wäre er gar nicht da. Andersrum behandelte Lavi ihn genauso. Erst als Jack auch nach dem ärgsten Halsverrenken keine Spur mehr von ihm entdecken konnte, wurde er wieder lockerer. Dafür sah er wieder so unglücklich aus, dass Ian ihn am liebsten getreten hätte. Er war selbst schuld, weil er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, sich bei dem Rotschopf zu entschuldigen. Jack hatte Stolz genug für drei Leute, so viel, dass man ihm manchmal am liebsten den Hals umdrehen wollte. Wenn er sich allerdings nicht bald überwand, dann würde bald nur noch das übrig bleiben; er litt darunter, dass sie im Streit auseinander gegangen waren; fast so sehr, wie darunter, dass er selbst daran schuld war.

Irgendwann war auch Ians Geduld mit seinem Bruder zu Ende. Er hatte lange genug mit angesehen, wie Jack sich und allen andern vorspielte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er konnte verstehen, dass Lavi irgendwann mit seiner ständig miesen Laune nicht mehr zurechtgekommen war; aber diese falsche Fröhlichkeit war fast noch schlimmer. Genau genommen war sie sogar noch schlimmer, denn er bekam ja schließlich mit, wie mies es Jack in Wirklichkeit ging. Dass er so tat, als wäre nichts, war… war einfach nicht auszuhalten.

Warum war Jack nur so schlecht gelaunt gewesen? Warum hatte er sich nicht einfach ausruhen können? Er hatte doch früher auch eingesehen, dass er mit seiner unruhigen Art nicht gesund wurde, hatte sich doch auch entschlossen, sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Aber hier war er nicht dazu zu bewegen, auch nur eine Minute stillzusitzen. Dass er gezwungen war, etwas zurückzuschalten, hatte zu seiner miesen Stimmung sicher beigetragen; trotzdem erstaunte Ian das Ausmaß seiner Verdrießlichkeit. Irgendetwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht…

Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Es konnte genauso gut sein, dass Jack den Ortswechsel in dieses große, düstere Gebäude nicht vertrug. Nur weil es in ihrer Höhle so gewesen war, hieß das nicht, dass es immer so bleiben würde.

Sie erreichten die Trainingshalle und nahmen Aufstellung. Außer Allen, Kanda, Lavi und Linali waren sie die einzigen Exorzisten, die sich im Moment im Hauptgebäude aufhielten; sie hatten erfahren, dass zwei weitere, Arystar Krory und Miranda Lotto, sich auf einer längeren Mission in Asien befanden. Allzu bald würden sie sie wohl nicht kennen lernen.

So hatten sie die Trainingshalle für sich, was auch gut so war. Schließlich wollten sie niemanden verletzen, wenn mal ein Pfeil daneben ging.

Jack nahm die Jonglierbälle, die sie letztes Mal einfach liegen gelassen hatten; außer ihnen verwendete niemand die mit Reis gefüllten Bälle, keiner würde sie wegtragen. Er begann, sie in die Luft zu werfen, erst zwei, dann drei, während Ian anlegte und zielte. Komui hatte ihnen einen normalen Bogen mit gewöhnlichen Pfeilen zur Verfügung stellen lassen, damit sie üben konnten.

Als Jack scharf pfiff, schoss er. Der erste Ball wurde von dem Pfeil getroffen und an die rückwärtige Wand genagelt. Die anderen beiden folgten nur Sekunden später. Jack holte drei weitere Bälle hervor, die dasselbe Schicksal erlitten. Noch sechs weitere landeten an der Wand, dann war Ians Köcher fast leer und Jack hatte keine Bälle mehr.

Jack sah an der Wand hoch. „Du hast sie diesmal ganz schön weit oben an die Wand genagelt. Wird schwer, die wieder herunter zu bekommen."

Ian stellte sich neben ihn. „Das nächste Mal sollten wir Schnüre an den Pfeilen befestigen, damit wir sie runterziehen können. Für heut müssen wir uns damit begnügen, dass wir wieder die Seilnummer durchziehen müssen."

Sein Bruder nickte, dann ging er zu der Bank an der Wand und hob das lange, zusammengerollte Seil auf, das er dort hingelegt hatte. Er holte Schwung und warf das Ende über den obersten Pfeil. Ein Ruck und sämtliche Pfeile und Bälle prasselten auf den Boden. Sie hoben die Bälle auf und legten sie auf die Bank, die Pfeile wanderten wieder in den Köcher.

Als nächstes hängten sie die große Korkscheibe an den Nagel an der Wand. Sie maß gut einen Meter im Durchmesser und war mehrere Zentimeter dick. Wenigstens war sie aus Kork, sodass sie leicht genug war, dass der Nagel sie tragen konnte.

„Willst du anfangen oder soll ich?" fragte Jack.

„Mach du, ich hab gerade erst geschossen. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe."

„Geht klar." Jack ging bis zur Mitte des Raumes, dann drehte er sich wieder um und sah in Richtung der Zielscheibe. Eigentlich wurde das im Orden nicht gebilligt, aber sie hatten trotzdem einen menschlichen Umriss auf die Scheibe gezeichnet und die tödlichen Zonen markiert. Allerdings hatten sie nur die Rückseite dermaßen verschandelt. Beim Bogenschießen wurden die Zielscheiben üblicherweise mit konzentrischen Kreisen versehen, aber auf diese hatten sie, so wie Michael es gemacht hatte, verschiedene Regionen auf dem Umriss markiert: Töten, Verstümmeln und Entwaffnen.

Schon damals, als Michael ihnen das Messerwerfen beigebracht hatte, hatte er ihnen erklärt, dass die Intention bei der Treffsicherheit eine große Rolle spielte. Wen wollten sie entwaffnen, wer war gefährlich genug, um verletzt zu werden und wer verdiente es, zu sterben?

Ian hatte ihm einfach eines der Messer aus der Hand genommen und es mit solcher Kraft geschleudert, dass es zentimetertief in den rot markierten ‚Töten'-Bereich eingedrungen war. Michael hatte gegrinst und spöttisch applaudiert. Jack hingegen war nicht von Anfang an so zielstrebig gewesen und deswegen waren seine Messer oft im Gras gelandet. Michael hatte gemeint, entweder er würde es schaffen oder lassen; so oder so wäre das nicht sein Kampf; dann hatte er sich umgedreht und ihn sich selbst überlassen. Ian hatte ihn scharf angesehen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass er doch eigentlich wissen müsse, wem der rote Teil gebührte; trotzdem hatte er es einfach nicht fertig gebracht. Bis heute hatte er diesen Bereich immer vermieden und sich stattdessen auf die Extremitäten konzentriert; seine Messer zielten nie auf Kopf, Hals oder Rumpf.

Ian war nicht so barmherzig. Er traf das Herz oder die Halsschlagader öfter als irgendetwas anderes. Er schaffte es sogar, die Klinge genau zwischen den Augen zu versenken. Wenn Jack an der Reihe war, tat er diese Ziele immer mit Humor ab, um nicht dorthin zielen zu müssen. Aber er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange vermeiden könnte. Ian verlangte von ihm, stark zu sein.

Und das auch heute. „Wirst du heute töten?"

* * *

Ein kurzes Kapitelchen, aber ist ja auch nur Vorbereitung für das nächste _-grins-_ Wir (also, ich und mein schlechtes Gewissen) arbeiten daran, das zwischen Jack und Lavi wieder zu bereinigen ... da käme eigentlich nur Isolation infrage _-grübel-_ Isolationund Konfrontation _-komui suchen und fragen geh, ob der eine gummizelle hat-_

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, bleibt mir gewogen _-verbeug-_


	29. Schlechte Laune auf beiden Seiten

_***sternenhagel** ganz an den anfang stell*_ erst mal danke für deine treuen reviews, das macht wirklich Mut 3 Auch wenn ich dich immer wieder enttäuschen muss, weil es hier mehr um Lavi als um Kanda geht xD Dafür kriegst du hier ein bisschen mehr Kanda und Ian, obwohl ich prophezeien kann: Die beiden werden sich wesentlich dümmer anstellen als Lavi und Jack _*sweatdrop*_ Ich hab da zwei sehr sture Charaktere zusammengebracht, die sich sehr gut im Griff haben - du kennst doch Kanda xD Wann tut der schon mal was Spontanes? _*augenroll*_ Darum kann ich dir versprechen: Das wird noch ein sehr, sehr lange FF . Kennen wir das nicht irgendwoher? _*unschuldig pfeif und jinai versteck*_ Ja, Ian kann sehr unbarmherzig sein, das äh, hat er von mir _*chrm**jack überhaupt nicht quäl**das alles für böse gerüchte halt*_

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _S. Kapitel 1-28_ (dass ich da noch nicht früher draufgekommen bin o.o)

* * *

** 1.27 Schlechte Laune auf beiden Seiten**

Kanda erstarrte, als er an der Trainingshalle vorbeiging. Er glaubt, sich verhört zu haben.

„Nein."

„Feigling."

Die Zwillinge. Verlangte einer vom anderen, jemanden zu töten? Wenn ja, wer und warum? Er trat durch die offene Tür und sah einen von ihnen in der Mitte der Halle stehen, der andere saß auf der Bank an der Seite und starrte seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an. Der in der Mitte hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht, sodass er sein Gesicht nicht sah, aber er erkannte, was er tun sollte: Messerwerfen. Und den Schatten auf der Korkscheibe tödlich verletzen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

„Töte. Los." Die Stimme des Jungen auf der Bank klang unerbittlich. „Du weißt, wer das is und weigerst dich trotzdem?" Er stand auf. „So viele Jahre und du schaffst es immer noch nich?" Genau vor seinem Bruder blieb er stehen. Er nahm ihm die Wurfmesser aus der Hand und warf dem anderen einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann warf er selbst, mit solcher Geschwindigkeit, dass Kanda die Messer gar nicht mehr sah. In rascher Reihenfolge gruben sich ihre Spitzen in die Brust, den Bauch, den Hals und den Kopf der Figur. Jeder dieser Treffer würde unweigerlich zum Tod des Opfers führen, soviel stand fest. „Du bist ein Feigling, wenn du dich nich mal das traust."

Die Antwort verstand er nicht, sie war viel zu leise, aber an der Reaktion des anderen konnte er sehen, dass sie nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausfiel. „Du kannst einen echt krank machn! Erst die Sache mit Lavi und..." Der Rest war nur noch wütendes Geflüster, dann ging der Junge, der geworfen hatte, zu der Zielscheibe und zog die Messer mit einem Ruck heraus. „Dein Stolz steht dir im Weg, dabei hast du nix, auf das du stolz sein kannst, wenn du nich mal das hinkriegst", fuhr er fort, als er wieder bei seinem Bruder stand. Der zuckte merklich zusammen, erwiderte aber nichts. Eine Weile lang starrte ihn der andere nur wütend an, dann drückte er ihm die Messer in die Hand und deutete auf die Korkscheibe. „Los." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Sein Bruder hob den Arm und warf, aber er traf den roten Bereich nicht, sondern nur die linke Hand des Schattens. Der andere gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich, das sich wiederholte, als noch die rechte Hand und beide Beine dran glauben mussten. Dann stand der Werfer da, mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf. „Sorry."

„Nix ‚Sorry'. Entweder du machst es oder du lässt es. Aber tu endlich was, Jack." Ian ging wieder die Messer holen. Dann stellte er sich wieder neben seinen Bruder. „Du weißt genau, was du tun musst, aber du weigerst dich einfach, weil du Angst hast. Ich dacht, dass hättn wir hinter uns. Wie oft muss ich dich noch rettn?"

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Jack erneut zusammen, dann riss er seinem Bruder das erste Messer aus der Hand und warf. Die Klinge traf genau das Herz. Das zweite durchbohrte die Halsschlagader, das dritte die Stirn und das letzte traf gar nichts. Jack hatte mitten in der Bewegung verharrt, dann seinem Bruder das Messer in die Hand gedrückt und ihm etwas zugezischt. Wütend stürmte er an Kanda vorbei aus der Halle, nahm ihn nicht einmal wahr.

Kaum war er zur Tür hinaus, schrie Ian wütend auf und warf das Messer selbst mit solcher Gewalt, dass die Scheibe von der Wand fiel, die Klinge immer noch direkt neben Jacks im Herzen der Figur. „Und ob ich das kann!" schrie er zu niemandem Bestimmten.

Plötzlich erstarrte er. Er fuhr herum und sah Kanda direkt an. „Wie lang stehst du schon da?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Lange genug, um mitzubekommen, wie du von deinem Bruder verlangt hast, zu töten", erwiderte der Japaner ruhig. Obwohl er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, warum Ian das tat.

Ian drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu der Scheibe. Er hob sie auf und stellte sie wieder an ihren Platz neben der Bank. Er zog die Messer heraus, dann drehte er die Scheibe um, sodass die Vorderseite wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Wann willst du eigentlich deine Revanche ham?" fragte er ganz beiläufig.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich glaub, dass du mit Jack jetz noch leichteres Spiel hättest als ohnehin schon."

Riet er ihm, den Jungen jetzt herauszufordern? Seit wann konspirierten die Zwillinge gegeneinander? „Und?"

Ian warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Wenn du Anstand hast, wartest du noch. Sonst heißt es, du hättest dir deinen Sieg erschlichn."

Irgendwie wurde er nicht ganz schlau aus Ian. Mal war er weinerlich, dann nervtötend fröhlich, dann wieder düster -und mordlustig, wie aus aussah. Und dass er tollpatschig und halb blind war, half nicht, Kandas Meinung von ihm besonders anzuheben.

Im Moment wirkte er allerdings ganz und gar nicht ungeschickt, eher wütend genug, um dem Sprichwort ‚Wenn Blicke töten könnten' gerecht zu werden. Eine Kunst, die Kanda ganz gut beherrschte. „Wie lange sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach warten?" fragte er spöttisch.

Ian blickte zur Decke und überlegte kurz. „Morgn wär gut. Bis dahin hat er sich beruhigt."

„Und selbst?"

Der Junge sah ihn überrascht an. Dann musste er zu ihrer beider Überraschung lachen. „Ich hab mich grad eben wieder eingekriegt. Wer hätt gedacht, dass du mich mal nach meiner Laune fragst." Er kicherte. „Is auf jedn Fall 'ne gute Methode, mich zum Lachen zu bringn."

Er würde es nie wieder tun. Genau dieses Lachen verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume. Verursachte ihm schlaflose Nächte, in denen er sich fragte, warum zum Teufel er es auch noch herausforderte, Ian zum Lachen zu bringen. Warum der Junge so… so schön war, wenn er lachte. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, nach einem anderen Wort zu suchen, etwas, das besser klang, anders, aber er hatte nichts gefunden, das es treffender beschrieb. Irgendwann hatte er akzeptiert, dass Ians Lachen ihn faszinierte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und sich gleichzeitig geschworen, nie wieder der Auslöser dafür zu sein.

Wie es aussah, hatte er seinen Schwur gerade eben gebrochen. Und das schlimmste war, dass er versucht war, es gleich noch einmal zu tun. Einen Schwur, den er so leicht gewillt war zu brechen, sollte er vielleicht gar nicht schwören, überlegte er. Er verlor dabei sonst noch alle Selbstachtung.

Ihm fiel in seinen Überlegungen gar nicht auf, dass das Objekt ebenjener Überlegungen ihn versonnen betrachtete. Ians Blick blieb an seinen Augen haften. Auch in der dunkelsten Nacht hatte er nie so ein Blau gesehen. _In den Tiefen dieser Augen könnte ich versinken… _Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. _Absolut unpassend. Unpassend, unpassend, unpassend._

Kanda wählte auch gerade diesen Moment, um sich wieder auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren. Wäre jemand in der Halle gewesen, er hätte sie beide für plemplem erklärt, denn sie hatten sich volle fünf Minuten nur blicklos angestarrt. Zum Glück waren sie alleine, also bestand keine Gefahr, dass sein Ruf Schaden davontrug. „Wieso wolltest du, dass er tötet?"

Ian zuckte leicht zusammen; diese Frage konnte er nicht so ohne weiteres beantworten. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Erklärung, die dem kritischen Blick des Japaners standhalten würde. „Die Technik is nich vollständig ohne das", sprudelte er schließlich hervor.

Kanda hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie Jack…", er sah sich vorsichtig um, dann flüsterte er so leise weiter, als würden um sie hundert gespannte Zuhörer stehen, „dich überfalln hat?"

Der Exorzist versteifte sich, er erinnerte sich nur ungern daran. Aber wenn er wissen wollte, was es mit dieser Töten-Sache auf sich hatte, war es wohl besser, wenn er nicht a) davon stürmte, b) Ian mit Mugens Klinge an seiner Kehle zum Schweigen zwang und dann davon stürmte.

„Jack hat die Technik angewandt." Ian trat näher, bis er dicht vor dem anderen Exorzisten stand. Plötzlich veränderte sich seine Miene, er sah aus, als würde er Kanda im nächsten Moment an die Gurgel springen. Der schwarzhaarige Exorzist unterdrückte den plötzlich aufkommenden Impuls, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Genauso hatte Jack ihn damals auch angesehen. Dann blinzelte Ian und der Eindruck war verschwunden. „Genau damit hat er dich ruhig gestellt, so wie hundert andre auch." Er machte wieder einen Schritt zurück, was gut war, denn die Nähe hatte beide nervös gemacht.

„Und was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

„Den Willn zu tötn, das is was, das man nich aus der Luft zaubern kann. Jemand, der keiner Fliege was zuleide tun kann, könnt auch das nich. Irgendwann muss man die Bereitschaft dazu gespürt ham, damit man weiß, wie man wirkn muss. Jack hat es bisher ohne geschafft, aber frag nich, wie oft er schon von Idiotn, die geglaubt ham, ihren Hals rettn zu können, angegriffn worn is. Deswegn muss er's lernen."

„Auch jetzt noch, wo er Exorzist und kein Räuber mehr ist?" Ians Logik entging ihm wohl.

Ian errötete leicht. „Besser auf alles vorbereitet als vom nächsten Moment überrascht", murmelte er.

Bei dem Hauch Rosa auf den Wangen seines Gegenübers zog sich Kanda der Magen zusammen. Wie konnte so etwas Einfaches, Banales, das er schon hundert –tausendmal gesehen hatte, diese Reaktion bei ihm hervorrufen? Er machte sich wohl besser vom Acker, bevor noch mehr passierte. Mit etwas Mühe brachte er ein verächtliches ‚Che' zusammen, dann drehte er sich um und versuchte, nicht auszusehen, als ob er davonrannte. Das tat er nämlich _nicht_.

Und ob. Kanda Yuu flüchtete.

_Versuch nicht, mich dazu zu zwingen, es zu tun. Das kannst du nämlich nicht._

Jack kochte vor Wut. Dass Ian tatsächlich versucht hatte, ihn mit diesem miesen Trick zu täuschen, versetzte ihn fast so sehr in Rage wie die Tatsache, dass er darauf hereingefallen war. Eigentlich war dieser Trick so offensichtlich gewesen, dass sogar ein Blinder ihn bemerkt hätte. Aber er war seinem Bruder voll auf den Leim gegangen.

Er hatte Ians Wutschrei noch gehört. _Und ob ich das kann!_ Konnte er nicht. Noch einmal würde Jack nicht darauf hereinfallen.

Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Ian hatte nur versucht, ihm zu helfen, auch wenn er dabei nicht besonders taktvoll vorgegangen war. Aber schon der bloße Gedanke an diese hellbraunen Augen jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Ihm persönlich gegenüberzutreten, das würde er nie schaffen. Besser, er konzentrierte sich darauf, ein guter Exorzist zu sein, als über Dinge nachzudenken, die nie eintreten würden. Wie sollte er diesem Mann je wieder begegnen? Die Chancen dafür waren verschwindend gering.

Er verstand nicht, wieso Ian überhaupt wollte, dass er das tat. Sie kamen doch auch so ganz gut zurecht. Wozu alte Wunden wieder aufreißen?

_Wie oft muss ich dich noch rettn?_

Das tat weh. Ian wusste das, und genau deswegen hatte er es gesagt. Als würde er es ihm übel nehmen, dass er vor acht Jahren dazwischen gehen hatte müssen. Als hätte er ihn lieber dort gelassen, alleine, wehr- und schutzlos-

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. _Nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken. Machst es nur noch schlimmer damit._ Er wollte das nicht schon wieder durchleben. Am Anfang hatte es keinen Tag gegeben, an dem er nicht daran denken hatte müssen, nicht daran zurückgedacht hatte, aber er hatte nichts gesagt. Ian würde nur noch mehr mit ihm schimpfen und sich nur noch größere Sorgen machen. Mit der Zeit war es besser geworden, aber ab und zu kamen die Erinnerungen wieder, so klar und deutlich, als würde es gerade eben wieder passieren. Immer, wenn er alleine war.

Und dagegen würde er etwas tun. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Forschungsabteilung. Man vermisste ihn bestimmt schon dort.

Obwohl er sich beruhigt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht noch immer sauer auf seinen Bruder war. Der Zorn grollte immer noch in seinem Inneren wie ein wutentbranntes Monster.

Er bog um die Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Er behielt sein Gleichgewicht bei, aber der andere war wohl nicht so sicher unterwegs. Es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Jack nicht gegangen, sondern gestürmt war; er hatte den anderen praktisch umgerannt. Auf jeden Fall hatte sein Schwung ausgereicht, um diese Person auf den Hintern zu befördern.

„Entsch-"

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst!" fauchte Jack und stapfte an dem Menschen vorbei, ohne einen weiteren Blick an ihn zu verschwenden.

Lavi saß da und starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. Jack hatte ihn entweder nicht erkannt in seinem blinden Zorn, oder er hatte ihn erkannt und war immer noch wütend. Nach seiner Reaktion vorhin tippte er eher auf letzteres.

Er rappelte sich auf und sah noch einmal in die Richtung, in die der Exorzist verschwunden war. Wenigstens war er die Krücke los und seine Laune hatte sich anscheinend ebenfalls gebessert, das hatte er vorhin gesehen. Nur ihn behandelte er wie Luft.

Aber das war Lavi ganz recht so. Er war immer noch sauer; auch seine Geduld kannte Grenzen und Jack hatte sie weit überschritten. Ihm war einfach der Kragen geplatzt, aber er bereute kein Wort. Wenn der Junge selbst keine Vernunft annahm, dann musste man sie ihm eben einfach aufzwingen.

Er bereute zwar nicht, was er gesagt hatte, wohl aber, dass diese Funkstille jetzt schon eine ganze Woche anhielt. Lavi vermisste den fröhlichen Jack, aber der gereizte Jack war einfach zu stur, um sich zu entschuldigen. Und entschuldigen musste er sich, so viel stand fest. Auch Ian hatte ihm da gestern Recht gegeben, als Jack nach dem Abendessen fluchtartig den Saal verlassen hatte, um ja nicht mit ihm im selben Raum sein zu müssen. Sein Bruder hatte sich daraufhin, sehr zu Lavis Überraschung, zu ihm gesetzt und ihn gefragt, ob er bereue. Lavi hatte verneint, woraufhin der Exorzist erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte –man stelle sich vor- und ihm erklärt hatte: „Gut, sonst springt er nie über seinen Schatten." Dann war er wieder aufgestanden, hatte ihn angegrinst und noch gemeint, dass er ihn ruhig zappeln lassen solle, dann war er gegangen.

Das fiel ihm, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich leicht. Sie gingen sich, so gut es ging, aus dem Weg, und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich doch begegneten, war Jack so abweisend, dass ihm sofort wieder einfiel, warum sie gestritten hatten. Dann fiel es ihm leicht, den anderen ebenfalls zu ignorieren.

Hinterher allerdings… Das war eine andere Geschichte. Lavi hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich ohne den Jungen so… allein vorkam. Er war oft allein gewesen, aber noch nie hatte er die Einsamkeit nicht als Zuflucht, sondern als Last empfunden. Dabei war es egal, ob er wirklich allein war, oder ob er in einem Raum voller Leute stand. Nachdem er Jack gesehen hatte, kam ihm alles leer vor, sobald der Exorzist wieder verschwunden war. Wann war er so von ihm abhängig geworden?

Lavi bemerkte, dass er seit zwei Minuten keinen Schritt mehr getan hatte und setzte seinen Weg wieder fort. Seine Wut würde verfliegen, sobald er mit Jack sprach, das wusste er, aber bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg. Keiner von beiden war bereit, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

_Es hört sich idiotisch an, aber es ist nur zu seinem Besten._

Jack hatte auf niemanden gehört, die gut gemeinten Ratschläge einfach ignoriert und weitergemacht, wie er geglaubt hatte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass alle vor ihm geflohen waren. Und jetzt war er wütend auf sie, weil er sie vergrault hatte. Dass das absolut nicht logisch war, sah er anscheinend nicht ei-

Zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Minuten stieß er mit jemandem zusammen.

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst!"

Sogar die Worte waren dieselben. Aber wenigstens war er diesmal auf den Füßen geblieben.

Kanda starrte ihn wütend an, dann ging er an ihm vorbei und verschwand.

Lavi seufzte. Das war so typisch Kanda, dass es ihn fast schon nicht mehr störte. Besser, er suchte sich einen anderen Gang, bevor er in noch jemanden hineinrannte. Auf diesem hier begegneten ihm einfach viel zu viele unfreundliche Leute.

„Hallo, Lavi."

Gut, nicht _nur_ unfreundliche Leute. Aber wie Ian zu ihm stand, hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden. Dass er ihn gegrüßt hatte, hieß schon einmal, dass er nicht so schlecht drauf war wie die anderen beiden. „Hey, Ian. Sag mal, eine Frage: Wie lange soll Jack noch zappeln?"

Ian grinste. „Solang, wie er braucht. Irgendwann geht ihm der Knopf auf. Dann kapiert er, dass er sich entschuldign könnt."

Lavi warf einen zweifelnden Blick in die Richtung, in die der Exorzist gegangen war. „Glaub ich weniger. Er kommt mir immer noch ziemlich wütend vor, so wie er die letzte Woche herumgerannt ist."

Ians Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Oh ja, wütend is er. Aber irgendwann springt er über seinen Schattn und erklärt, warum er sauer is."

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Immerhin sind wir alle ihm ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen, von seinem Standpunkt aus gesehen."

„Allerdings, aber das is nich der Grund."

„Sondern?"

Jetzt lachte Ian laut auf. „Also, wenn du das nich weißt, dann wirst du ganz schön überrascht sein, wenn er sich dann entschuldigt." Er salutierte lässig und ging. Seine Schultern bebten immer noch vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

Lavi stand da und sah dem zweiten Zwilling genauso fassungslos hinterher wie dem ersten. Was hatte er damit gemeint? Er konnte sich überhaupt keinen Reim auf Ians Worte machen.

Wenn Jack nicht sauer auf _ihn_ war, auf wen dann? Und warum behandelte er ihn dann wie Luft?

* * *

Ich muss Jack leider noch ein wenig länger leiden lassen ... Die nächsten paar Kapitel werden ihm nicht gefallen, fürchte ich ... Wie heißt es doch so schön? Die Nacht im dunkelsten, kurz bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Es wird immer erst schlimmer, bevor es besser wird. Ohne Fleiß kein Preis. Oder so.

Bleibt mir gewogen _*verbeug*_


	30. Revanche

*gleich mit dem wichtigsten anfang* Was ist wichtiger als die Leser?

**sternenhagel:** Ich schenke dir gerne jedes winzige Fitzelchen KandaxIan, das ich unterbringen kann, auch wenns nicht viel ist. Und diesmal ist ein bisschen was von allem dabei, auch wieder ein paar Sekunden für Kanda und Ian. Passieren wird bald was, bald sehr viel sogar, aber nicht alles - oder sagen wir mal, sehr wenig - hat mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun. Die Mühlen dieser Autorin mahlen langsam _*chrm*_ Vielleicht fließt die Donau deswegen so langsam. Und komm mir hier nicht mit Jinai, die wird großzügig für die Qualen entschädigt, die ich ihr auferlege. Steht im Wörterbuch unter K wie Kanda. Ist es das nicht allemal wert, ein bisschen zu sterben? _*wimpernklimper*_ Raffael grüßt zurück, er kann nur gerade nicht reden (ich hab ihm einen rubic's cube gegeben, muhaha). Und falls du dir einen neuen Abschluss für deine reviews einfallen lassen willst - wie wäre es, mich mit Essen zu bestechen? Da hast du eine große Bandbreite an Auswahlmöglichkeiten in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, dann haben wir beide was, auf das wir uns freuen können :D

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _S. alle bisherigen Kapitel._

* * *

**1.28 Revanche**

Die Arbeit half Jack, sich bis zum nächsten Morgen soweit zu beruhigen, dass er mit Ian gemeinsam frühstücken konnte, ohne ihn in Stücke zu hacken. Den gezischten Kommentar „Du weißt, dass das unter aller Sau war" konnte er sich aber nicht verkneifen. Zu seiner Befriedigung sah sein Bruder angemessen schuldbewusst aus, was ihm neuen Auftrieb gab.

Allerdings nur, bis sie den Saal verließen und auf Kanda trafen. Mit nur zwei Worten, nämlich ‚Trainingshalle' und ‚Jetzt', erinnerte er ihn an die versprochene Revanche. Eigentlich wollte Jack gar nicht mehr gegen den Japaner antreten, aber zur Befriedigung seines Egos, was wiederum Ian glücklich machen würde –aus welchem undefinierbaren Grund auch immer- und weil er dann seine Ruhe haben würde, folgte er ihm in die große, leere Halle.

Kanda hatte sich den Trick vom letzten Mal gemerkt; er wusste, wie er ihn umgehen könnte, falls Jack wirklich so blöd wäre, ihn ein zweites Mal zu verwenden. Auch, welche Anzeichen darauf schließen ließen, dass er das wirklich tun würde.

Zum Glück hatten sie diesmal keine Zuschauer, die lärmen, ablenken und Wetten abschließen würden. Ian wies sie darauf hin, dass wieder dieselben Regeln wie beim letzten Mal gelten würden, dann gab er das Startzeichen.

Kanda attackierte, aber der Bengel wich ihm einfach aus. Sein Angriff ging ins Leere, während Jack gleichzeitig von der Seite angriff. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, die Attacke zu parieren, bevor er schon mit einem Schlag besiegt werden würde.

Jack hatte nicht vor, zu viele Schläge zu parieren, sondern er würde ihnen einfach ausweichen. Das gab ihm den Vorwand, dass die ständigen Ausweichmanöver ihn genug ermüden hätten lassen, um sich besiegen zu lassen. Hoffentlich war Kanda arrogant genug, um die Taktik nicht zu durchschauen.

Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kanda seine ‚Einfach-durch-ihn-hindurch,-wird-schon-was-dabei-rauskommen'-Taktik ändern würde. Der erste Schlag war wohl ein Test gewesen, denn jetzt griff der Japaner schneller an, zog sich schneller zurück und attackierte sofort von neuem. Jack hatte keine Zeit mehr, auszuweichen, und musste die Schläge wohl oder übel abwehren. Schon der erste Schlag war so hart, dass beim Aufprall ein Vibrieren durch seinen Körper ging, das sich bis in die Fußspitzen ausbreitete. Beim nächsten klapperten ihm schon die Zähne, beim dritten hätte er fast den Griff um seine Sai gelockert. Machte der Exorzist das mit Absicht?

Offensichtlich, denn er erhöhte den Kraftaufwand bei jedem Schlag, sodass er ihm bald fast eines der Sai aus der Hand geschlagen hätte. Schließlich gelang es Jack, sich mit einem waghalsigen Sprung zur Seite in Sicherheit zu bringen, sodass er sich einen kurzen Moment zum Luftholen gönnen konnte. Er brauchte dringend eine neue Taktik. Kanda würde ihm nicht viel Zeit dafür lassen, denn schon jetzt setzte er ihm nach. Es war noch nicht angemessen genug Zeit vergangen, um sich besiegen zu lassen, aber wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, dann würde der Japaner ihn _wirklich_ besiegen.

Irgendetwas war faul an der ganzen Sache. Kanda konnte es förmlich riechen. Dann fiel ihm auf, was nicht stimmte: er hatte ihm genug Zeit gelassen, aber Jack hatte ihn noch kein einziges Mal angegriffen, seit seiner ersten Attacke nicht mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund verteidigte er sich nur.

Er beschloss, eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung entstehen zu lassen, um den Jungen zu testen. Griff er an, würde er die Idee, dass etwas nicht stimmte, vergessen. Falls nicht, würde er ihn sofort zur Rede stellen. Egal, was aus ihrem Duell wurde. Er ließ sich nicht beleidigen und belächeln. Wenn Jack glaubte, er hätte es nicht nötig, ihn anzugreifen, dann würde er ihn eines Besseren belehren.

Kanda schuf nur wenige Zentimeter Platz in seiner Verteidigung, sodass Jack es sofort auffallen müsste. Nicht genug, um offensichtlich gespielt zu wirken, aber ausreichend, um als Lapsus durchzugehen. Ein Flüchtigkeitsfehler.

Jack sah es, aber er wehrte weiter nur ab. Auf keinen Fall würde er gewinnen.

Plötzlich wich Kanda zurück und blieb stehen. Wutentbrannt starrte er den jüngeren Exorzisten an, dann machte er eine blitzschnelle Bewegung und Jack wurde schon wieder gegen die Wand gedrückt, trotz der Tatsache, dass er seine Sai noch in der Hand hielt. „Wenn du mich nicht ernst nimmst, können wir das gleich lassen."

„Was meinst du?" würgte Jack.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, baka. Du hast nicht angegriffen, obwohl ich genug Platz in meiner Verteidigung gelassen habe, um einen Elefanten durchzulassen. Überhaupt hast du nur ein einziges Mal angegriffen. Wieso?"

„Ich könnt dir antwortn… wenn du mir… nich weiter die Luft abschnürst", presste Jack hervor. Kanda ließ ihn herunter und der Junge rieb sich den Hals und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Er kam wohl besser mit einer zufrieden stellenden Erklärung auf, sonst machte Kanda Mus aus ihm. Er wusste, dass der schwarzhaarige Exorzist das ohne weiteres tun würde, wenn er herausfand, dass Jack absichtlich verlieren wollte. Im direkten Vergleich war der Japaner der bessere Kämpfer, das wussten sie beide, aber wenn Jack ihm das sagen und gehen würde, wäre er sein Lebtag nicht mehr sicher. Damit würde er ihn in seinem Stolz verletzen, und das zählte zu den selbstmörderischsten Dingen, die er tun konnte.

Jack seufzte. Gegen Kanda kam er nicht an; der Japaner würde ihn besiegen, jetzt wo er seinen Trick kannte. Und zerstören konnte er Mugen auch nicht; beide, Komui und Kanda würden ihn dafür umbringen. Damit konnte er seine letzte Trumpfkarte vergessen. Aber er musste sich noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen; der Japaner wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. Dumm nur, dass ihm partout nichts einfallen wollte. „Ich… äh… hab's übersehn?"

„Erwartest du echt, dass ich dir das glaube?"

„…_Schon_." So dumm war Kanda auch wieder nicht, dass er ihm das abkaufte.

„Lass dir was Besseres einfallen. Wenn du mich nicht ernst nimmst, sorg ich dafür, dass du noch mal zwei Wochen mit Krücken durch die Gegend läufst." Er trat zurück und nahm erneut Kampfhaltung ein. „Also, greif mich an."

Jack hatte nicht die geringste Lust, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Aber er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen; jetzt nicht mehr. _Verdammt, Ian, das is alles nur deine Schuld._

Er hatte von Anfang an auf die falsche Strategie gesetzt. Statt auszuweichen, sollte er besser aktiv werden. Ein Fehler in der Deckung passierte viel eher, wenn man anderweitig beschäftigt war; wenn er angriff, konnte er _durch Zufall_ Kanda die Chance geben, ihn zu besiegen. Dann würde der Japaner die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen, ihn besiegen, und Jack konnte den enttäuschten Verlierer geben. Nur damit der Exorzist keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

Hoffentlich wäre damit die Sache ein für alle Mal geklärt.

Er holte tief Luft und taxierte Kanda. Mit einem Satz stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ließ seine Sai so hart auf Mugen knallen, dass er fast selbst von dem Aufprall zurückgeworfen wurde. Er behielt sein Gleichgewicht und griff gleich noch einmal an. Mit ein wenig Glück würde Kanda glauben, dass er es ernst meinte.

Als sein nächster Schlag, wie geplant, von Kandas Klinge abgeblockt wurde, kreischte das Metall der Sai und Funken flogen. Der Japaner hatte sich mit aller Kraft in die Abwehr geworfen, sodass beide diesmal wirklich einen Schritt zurücktaumelten. Zu seiner Überraschung verzog der schwarzhaarige Exorzist die Lippen zu etwas, das schon fast wie ein Lächeln wirkte. „Anscheinend nimmst du mich jetzt doch ernst. Wie es scheint, muss dein Bruder dich doch nicht ständig retten."

Mit Jacks Reaktion auf diese Worte hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Erst wurde er bleich, dann, binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils, war er so nah vor ihm, dass er das Weiße in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Mit einem einzigen Schlag hatte er ihm die Klinge aus der Hand geschlagen und ihm einen winzigen Kratzer knapp unterhalb der Rippen zugefügt. Kanda starrte ihn vollkommen verblüfft an. Jack sah ihn so hasserfüllt an, dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkte, dass er besiegt worden war.

Dann entdeckte er die Tränen in den Augen des Jungen. Jack hatte die Lippen so fest zusammengepresst, dass die Haut rundherum weiß hervortrat. Ehe noch die erste Träne seine Augen verlassen konnte, schob er mit bebenden Händen und kurzen, abgehackten Bewegungen seine Sai zurück in ihre Taschen und stürmte aus dem Saal. Als er an seinem Bruder vorbeikam, machte der Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, zuckte dann aber zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Offenbar hatte Jack ihn gedanklich davon abgehalten.

Kanda stand noch immer am selben Fleck und starrte auf die Stelle, an der sich Jacks Gesicht befunden hatte, als Ian neben ihn trat. „Das hättest du nich sagn solln. Wirklich nich. Jack wird… na ja, du hast ja gesehen, wie er reagiert, wenn er das hört. Manchmal verletzt, manchmal beleidigt und manchmal so wie jetz." Ian seufzte, als Kanda ihn verständnislos ansah. „Sag's einfach nie wieder, okay? Vergiss diese ganze Duell-Sache. Lass gut sein. Du hättest so oder so gewonnen, wenn du deine Klappe gehaltn hättest."

Als Ian sich umdrehte und ging, hielt Kanda ihn auf. „Was ist damals passiert?"

Einen Moment spiegelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen in Ians schwarzen Augen wider; Entsetzen, Panik, pure, nackte Angst, unbändige Wut, Hass und die deutliche Absicht zu töten, nicht nur so zu tun, sondern wirklich zu töten, folgten in rascher Reihenfolge, dann hatte sich der Junge wieder unter Kontrolle. Nur seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände verrieten, dass er nicht so ruhig war, wie er sich den Anschein gab. Seine Knöchel traten schon weiß hervor, als er dem Japaner endlich antwortete. „Das willst du gar nich wissn." Damit verließ er den Saal.

Kanda blieb zurück, verwirrt und durcheinander. Welches düstere Geheimnis hüteten die beiden, das sie so verfolgte?

Ian suchte seinen Bruder, aber er konnte ihn einfach nicht finden, egal wohin er ging. Schließlich gab er auf; Jack würde wiederkommen, wenn er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Er selbst musste dringend dasselbe tun.

Also suchte er wieder den Raum auf, den er ein paar Tage nach seinem Eintritt in den Orden gefunden hatte. Dort hatte er bisher immer noch Frieden und Ruhe gefunden.

Es dauerte Stunden, bis er wieder auf den Gang hinaus trat. Es hatte gut getan, sich abzulenken; inzwischen war er wieder ganz der alte. _Hoffentlich geht es Jack genauso_, dachte er, als er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machte.

Sein Zwilling hatte nicht das Glück, sich, um runterzukommen, in ein leeres, einsames Zimmer zurückziehen zu können. Er hatte die Stunden damit verbracht, durch das Hauptquartier zu streifen; erst schnell, dann immer langsamer, bis aus seinem Hasten ein Schlendern geworden war.

Er dachte nicht mehr an den Vorfall von damals, sondern machte sich nur Vorwürfe, dass er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. So war sein Plan den Bach runter gegangen. Wahrscheinlich würde Kanda ihn erneut fordern, um seinem Stolz Genugtuung zu verschaffen. Noch einem Kampf mit dem Japaner würde er allerdings auf keinen Fall zustimmen, komme was wolle. Er war endgültig durch damit.

Sein Magen knurrte vor Hunger. Besser, er nahm etwas zu sich, bevor er dem Exorzisten noch einmal begegnete. Mit vollem Magen konnte er viel besser denken. Außerdem konnte er die Zeit, die er mit Essen verbrachte, nutzen, um sich zu überlegen, wie er ihm beibrachte, dass er sich seine Revanche sonst wohin stecken konnte.

Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass der Japaner in der Schlange bei der Essensausgabe direkt hinter ihm auftauchte. Währen er noch fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten suchte, wusste Kanda längst, wie er die Sache aus der Welt schaffen konnte.

„Oi, baka." Die gemurmelte Beleidigung hätte ihm fast eine patzige Antwort mit einem hinten drangehängten ‚Bakanda' entlockt, aber er beherrschte sich noch gerade im letzten Moment. Stattdessen wandte er den Kopf nur einen Millimeter, um Kanda zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihn gehört hatte. „Ich habe gewonnen, klar?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment überrascht, dann nickte er leicht. So war es am einfachsten. Allerdings überraschte es ihn, dass der Exorzist von sich aus diese Fehde beenden wollte. „Und warum?" murmelte er zurück.

„Komui ist uns auf die Schliche gekommen. Er hat uns verboten, je wieder gegeneinander anzutreten."

So war das also. Er wollte noch einen Erfolg für sich selbst verbuchen, bevor sie aufhörten, sich zu duellieren. Einmal gewonnen und einmal verloren zu haben, war für sein Ego besser, als in den einzigen beiden Kämpfen beide Male verloren zu haben. Jack machte es nichts aus; er hätte so oder so verloren, wenn Kanda nicht-

„Hallo, Jack! Was möchtest du?" trällerte Jeryy und unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. Jack zog eine Grimasse, die ein Lächeln andeuten sollte, dann bestellte er. Ein Problem weniger, um das er sich Sorgen machen musste. Jetzt konnte er sich auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren, von denen eines, ein rothaariges, gerade den Saal betrat. Unsicher, wie er Lavi begegnen sollte, wandte er die gleiche Technik an, wie zuvor: Einfach ignorieren. _Verschieben wir das auf später, wenn wir wissen, was wir tun müssen._

Enttäuscht stellte Lavi fest, dass Jack immer noch nicht bereit war, mit ihm zu reden. Fast kam er sich vor, als wäre er selbst schuld, so wie der Junge ihn behandelte. Hatte er sich noch vor kurzem gewünscht, nicht auf eine Mission geschickt zu werden, würde er jetzt einiges geben, um aus dem Hauptquartier zu kommen.

Kurz nach Lavi kam auch Ian dazu; er holte sich schnell etwas zu essen und trat dann neben seinen Bruder. „Du schickst mich nich wieder weg, oder?" fragte er unsicher.

Jack sah von seinem Teller auf; wieder zog er eine Grimasse, dann nickte er zu dem Platz ihm gegenüber. Erleichtert, dass Jack ihn nicht wieder anschrie, so wie er es vorhin getan hatte, nahm Ian seinem Bruder gegenüber Platz.

_Tut mir wirklich l__eid, was er da gesagt hat._

_Vergiss es, hat sich geklärt._

_Wie?_

_Beim ersten Mal hab ich gewonnen, beim zweiten Mal er. Machen wir nie wieder._

Ian atmete erleichtert auf und widmete sich seinem Essen. Offenbar hatten sich die beiden auf einen Kompromiss geeinigt; ein Wunder, an das er schon fast nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht war es jetzt sogar möglich, dass sie sich nicht immer angifteten und beleidigten, wenn sie sich begegneten. Es würde eine Menge Wände heil halten, von Jacks Rücken ganz zu schweigen.

_Vergiss es, Bruderherz, wir haben uns schließlich geeinigt, uns aus dem Weg zu gehen. Spar dir also deine ‚Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen'-Träume._

Also würde er sich auch in Zukunft zwischen die beiden werfen müssen. Aber wenigstens duellierten sie sich nicht mehr; das war doch immerhin schon ein Anfang.

Nach dem Essen brachten sie Allen dazu, mit ihnen zu pokern; als sie endlich schlafen gingen, war es schon fast vier Uhr morgens. Drei professionelle Betrüger gegeneinander antreten zu lassen, war definitiv ein spannendes Erlebnis; die Zwillinge hatten genauso gegen den jeweils anderen gespielt wie gegen Allen. Die Schachfiguren, die sie auch diesmal wieder als Einsätze verwendet hatten, waren von einem zum anderen gewandert, ohne auch nur wenige Minuten bei einem zu verweilen. Am Ende hatte Allen allerdings alle eingestrichen, nachdem er alles gesetzt hatte; sie hatten nur mitgehen können, indem sie ebenfalls alle ihre Figuren setzten. Dann hatte er grinsend ein Royal Straight Flush präsentiert und das Spiel für beendet erklärt. Sie waren alle müde; die natürliche Schlussfolgerung dieser Feststellung war, das Bett für die nächsten acht Stunden nicht mehr zu verlassen.

Nachdem er sich von Ian verabschiedet hatte, wartete Jack eine angemessene Zeit in der sich langsam füllenden Bibliothek, bis er zum Frühstück gehen konnte. Da Lavi nicht zu den Personen zählte, die um halb sechs frühstückten, konnte er so wenigstens ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Wem er dafür nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte, war Kanda, aber Essen bedeutete nicht, dass sie sich miteinander befassen mussten. Getrennte Bestellungen, getrennte Tische, die Rücken zueinander –am liebsten hätten sie sich gleich in verschiedene Räume gesetzt.

Er verließ den Saal gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Lavi zu verpassen. Der rothaarige Exorzist sah nur noch seinen Rücken, als er die Stiegen hinunterging, während Lavi um die Ecke in den Gang einbog. Danach sah er nichts mehr.

„Lavi! Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht!" Allen beugte sich über den am Boden liegenden Exorzisten. Er hatte die Tür aufgemacht und Lavi war voll dagegen gelaufen.

Der Rotschopf blinzelte. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen; durch den Sternenschauer sah er vage eine Person, die ihm die Hand reichte, um aufzustehen. Er traf die Hand beim ersten Anlauf und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Konzentriert kniff er sein linkes Auge zusammen, um seinen Helfer zu erkennen. „Allen?"

„Richtig geraten." Er hielt eine Hand hoch. „Wie viele Finger siehst du?"

„Sechzehn, aber das ist technisch gesehen gar nicht möglich, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Du siehst zwar alles vierfach, aber wenigstens siehst du was." Allen lächelte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Lavi das womöglich gar nicht sehen konnte. Noch immer wanderte sein Blick von seinem Gesicht zu den leeren Stellen links und rechts davon. Offenbar sah er auch vier Allens.

Es fiel Lavi schwer, sich für einen der Allens zu entscheiden. Sie sahen alle verschwommen und durchsichtig aus. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und blinzelte mehrmals, dann versuchte er es noch einmal. Allen zweifach. Besser als vorhin. Er schloss die Augen und wartete, bis das Schwindelgefühl vorbei war. Schließlich sah er Allen wieder an, und zu seiner Erleichterung war es nur noch einer.

Der sah äußerst schuldbewusst drein. „Es tut mir wirklich leid; ich habe dich nicht gesehen."

„Schon okay, du hast es ja nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Ich bin schuld, ich war abgelenkt von…" _von Jack._

Allen befürchtete, Lavi würde wieder zurück in den ‚Da-sind-vier-Allen-welcher-ist-der-echte?'-Zustand gleiten, also wedelte er heftig mit der Hand vor dem leeren Blick des Exorzisten. „Lavi?"

Er blinzelte. „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Hast du was gesagt?"

Der jüngere Exorzist schüttelte den Kopf, dann lächelte er. Diesmal war er sicher, dass der andere es sehen konnte.

Lavi grinste. „Hast du auch Hunger?"

Allen nickte heftig, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach sein Magenknurren für ihn. Er errötete, aber Lavi lachte nur.

„Dann gehen wir was frühstücken, oder?"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Lavi fiel auf, dass er seine Raubtierfütterung öfters unterbrach, um ausgiebig zu gähnen; kein Wunder, war er doch erst vor gut zwei Stunden ins Bett gefallen. Das, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, war sein Magen, der in der Stille des Zimmers geknurrt hatte wie ein Löwe. Er hatte ihn aus seinem weichen Bett und auf den Gang hinaus getrieben; halbwach hatte er die Tür geöffnet; verständlich, dass er Lavi übersehen hatte, zumal der ohnehin nicht auf seinen Weg -und etwaige Hindernisse- geachtet hatte.

Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass seine Weste an mindestens drei Stellen falsch geknöpft war –eine Meisterleistung, bei nur fünf Knöpfen-, das Band um seinen Nacken nicht verknotet, sondern verheddert war und er seine Handschuhe falsch herum trug. „Sag mal, wie hast du heute geschlafen?"

Allen sah überrascht von seinen Mitarashi Dango auf. Als er Lavis Blick folgte, bemerkte er, wie er aussah. Er wurde rot und brachte rasch seine Weste in Ordnung. „Ich habe nur zwei Stunden geschlafen", entschuldigte er sich, während er das Band um seinen Kragen neu knotete. „Ian, Jack und ich haben noch bis spät in die Nacht gepokert." Der weißhaarige Exorzist warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, nachdem er seine Handschuhe auf die richtigen Hände verteilt hatte.

Lavi nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er jetzt wieder normal aussah, dann fragte er, ganz beiläufig: „Mit dir spricht Jack also?"

Allen sah ihn überrascht an. „Natürlich, so wie mit jedem anderen auch. Seit sein Knöchel wieder in Ordnung ist, geht es ihm viel besser." Er stutzte. „Mit dir nicht?"

Der rothaarige Exorzist schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit einer Woche nicht mehr."

„Komisch." Allen hielt sich allerdings nicht lange mit dem Thema auf, sondern widmete sich viel lieber wieder mit Feuereifer seinen Mitarashi Dango.

Lavi hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Linali betrat den Saal; als sie ihn sah, winkte sie lächelnd und kam herüber. „Komui-nii-san will dich in seinem Büro sehen." Er nickte und folgte ihr.

Die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, ging er neben ihr den Gang entlang. Zwischendurch sah er immer wieder kurz zu ihr hinüber, sagte aber nichts, obwohl ihm die Frage auf der Zunge brannte. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Linali?"

„Ja?" Sie wandte den Blick, um ihn anzusehen, und lächelte freundlich.

„Hat Jack sich in letzter Zeit anders verhalten?" platzte er heraus.

Sie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Du meinst, weil er verletzt war? Klar, er war über die Maßen schlecht gelaunt, das hat jeder mitbekommen. Aber jetzt geht es ihm ja wieder besser."

"Du meinst, seine Laune hat sich gebessert?"

„Oh ja, er ist wieder ganz der alte."

Dann war er nur ihm gegenüber so. Er hatte allerdings wiederum keine Zeit, den Gedanken weiterzuspinnen, denn sie hatten das Büro erreicht. Komui und eine weitere Person warteten schon. Als Schritte sich näherten, drehte sich die Person um, fuhr aber sofort wieder herum, kaum dass sie Lavi aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannt hatte.

Jack.

Er setzte sich auf die Bank neben ihn und wartete ab, was geschah. Der Exorzist vermied es krampfhaft, ihn anzusehen, starrte stattdessen erwartungsvoll Komui an. Enttäuscht wandte Lavi seine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls dem Wissenschaftler zu.

„Ich schicke euch beide nach Deutschland. In Brandenburg, also in Preußen, ist vor kurzem ein Generalleutnant der preußischen Armee verstorben, im vollen Namen Friedrich Wilhelm Adalbert von Bredow. Er wurde 1871 zum Generalleutnant ernannt und erhielt wegen besonderer Verdienste in der Schlacht bei Vionville-Mars-la-Tour im deutsch-französischen Krieg eine Auszeichnung. Die Auszeichnung bestand aus einem Orden und, was das wichtigste ist, einem Schwert. Seit über fünfzehn Jahren vermuten wir, dass dieser Degen Innocence enthält, aber wir konnten ihn nicht dazu bewegen, ihn uns zu überlassen. Er wollte sich nicht von dem Stück trennen, auch nachdem er aus der Armee ausgeschieden war, egal wie oft wir versucht haben, mit ihm zu reden." Er stand auf und beugte sich über den überladenen Tisch.

„Er hat ihn in seinem Testament seinem Sohn vermacht, Adelbert Ferdinand Wilhelm von Bredow. Dieser wäre nun bereit, ihn dem Orden zu geben, allerdings brauchen wir eine Eskorte. Deswegen schicke ich euch nach Friesack, der Kleinstadt, in der sich Gut Briesen befindet. Es ist der Besitz derer von Bredow; der Sohn wohnt dort. Ihr sollt das Innocence abholen und hierher bringen; vorher aber müsst ihr noch in Friesack mit dem Notar, der für das Testament zuständig war, sprechen. Sie wollen sichergehen, dass sie das Schwert auch wirklich Ordensleuten übergeben. Eure Namen werden nicht bekannt sein, bis ihr dort ankommt. Der Notar hat Anweisung, erst dann Verbindung zu uns aufzunehmen, dann erfährt er eure Namen und Beschreibungen. Sobald er sicher ist, dass die richtigen Zwei vor ihm stehen, wird er Bredow kontaktieren, und ein Treffen auf dem Gut vereinbaren."

Lavi runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das alles nicht ein bisschen umständlich?"

Komui seufzte. „Ja eigentlich schon, aber Bredow will es so. Er will sicher sein, dass wir das Schwert bekommen. Außerdem befürchten wir, dass der Graf, nachdem wir jahrelang um das Schwert gerungen haben, Wind von der Sache bekommen hat. Deswegen müssen wir Exorzisten schicken, und deswegen auch dieser ganze umständliche Kram." Er schob mit dem Mittelfinger seine Brille wieder an der Nase hoch. „In zwei Stunden geht eurer Zug; weil Friesack eine Kleinstadt ist, müsst ihr umsteigen. Alle Reisedaten befinden sich in den Mappen, die Linali euch am Anfang gegeben hat."

Er widmete sich der Arbeit vor sich und gab ihnen so zu verstehen, dass sie entlassen waren.

Kaum, dass sie das Büro verlassen hatten, verschwand Jack, noch bevor Lavi auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen brachte. Erst eine Stunde später tauchte er wieder auf, an der Anlegestelle der Wasserstraße. Stumm stieg er in das Boot und wartete darauf, dass sie ablegen würden.

Lavi seufzte lautlos. Das würde eine sehr lange Mission werden.

* * *

Ab jetzt kommt ein bisschen sehr viel mehr LavixJack und ein ganz wenig bisschen weniger KandaxIan. Ihr seid gewarnt, sagt nicht, ich hätte es euch nicht gesagt. Ich will kein Gemecker von der Rückbank hören und wir halten auch nicht in fünf Minuten wieder für eine Pipipause. Alle angeschnallt? Gut, wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel ^-^

Bis dahin: Bleibt mir gewogen _*verbeug*_


	31. Es tut mir leid

Ganz fix wieder updaten, ich bin mit den Kapiteln für diese Geschichte ein wenig schneller als mit den anderen für jinai ... ehehehe ... gomen an alle, die Jinais Geschichte vorziehen, aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon in der Mache, ehrlich.

**sternenhagel:** Meine treue, meine einzige reviewerin für diese Geschichte *-* Ich halte Kanda keineswegs für so dumm, wie alle immer behaupten (sogar Hoshino-sensei selbst, grr) Der Junge hat in meinen Augen einen eher ... praktisch veranlagten Verstand _*gg*_ Und bevor er sich mit Komui anlegt, schließt er lieber Frieden mit Jack ... hält eh nicht lange _*chrm*_ hält eigentlich nur, weil Jack und Lavi jetzt auf Mission sind _*doppel chrm*_ Diesmal ist leider kein KandaxIan drin, ich forcier jetzt etwas die Beziehung zwischen Jack und Lavi ... wird noch sehr interessant, hoffe ich _*schwitz*_ Dafür gibts dann hoffentlich trotzdem immer noch den einen versprochenen Lutscher, oder? *-* Und bezüglich der Donau: Als armes Schreiberlein habe ich nicht mal die Kohle für einen neuen PC (jaha, meinen hab ich kaputt gemacht) oder Laptop (hab ich auch kaputt gemacht), also arbeite ich gezwungenermaßen mit zwei kaputten Geräten, um euch mit Geschichten zu versorgen - wie soll ich mir denn da eine Donaupumpe leisten? _*schluchz*_ Meine einzige Freude (abgesehen vom Schreiben) ist es, Raffael zu quälen (also bitte keine Lösungen verraten) und vielleicht, meine OC's zu quälen, aber das fällt schon unter Schreiben *grins* Also gut, vielleicht quäle ich Jinai ein bisschen - aber ich finde, mit Kanda ist sie da trotzdem mehr als großzügig entschädigt. Ian ist da schon ärmer dran ...

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer:** _Siehe alle vorangegangenen Kapitel._

* * *

**1.29 Es tut mir leid**

Die Zugfahrt verlief ähnlich wie die Bootsfahrt: schweigend. Jack sah stur aus dem Zugfenster und weigerte sich, Lavi auch nur wahrzunehmen.

Nach schier endlosen Stunden kamen sie spätnachmittags in Friesack an; sie hatten dreimal umsteigen müssen, bevor sie die Kleinstadt erreichten. In der Mappe, die Linali jedem von ihnen gegeben hatte, stand die Adresse des Notars namens Stutterheim; sie würden sich zu ihm durchfragen müssen.

Friesack mochte eine Kleinstadt sein, aber sie war überlaufen mit Leuten –genauer, mit jungen Leuten –_noch_ genauer, mit jungen Mädchen. Und sie alle schienen an akutem Männermangel zu leiden. Auf ihrem Weg zum Hauptplatz, an dem das Haus stand, in dem sich das Büro des Notars befand, begegneten ihnen mindestens zweihundert solcher Mädchen. Zwischen vierzehn und vierundzwanzig, hübsch –und hungrig. Sie verschlangen Lavi förmlich mit Blicken; der hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als zurückzulächeln, worauf sich die schüchternen unter ihnen hinter ihren zierlichen Sonnenschirmen versteckten; die mutigeren lächelten kokett zurück.

Irgendwann wurde es Jack zuviel. „Lavi, lass das endlich", zischte er, nur kurz den Kopf hebend, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte. Ein unverfängliches Thema, bei dem er nicht auf seine Entschuldigung zu sprechen kommen musste; trotzdem wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte nichts sagen müssen. Aber wenn er gar nichts sagte, dann würde der Rotschopf vor lauter Starren noch vergessen, weswegen sie hier waren.

Lavi sah ihn an, immer noch lächelnd. Dass er damit Jacks Puls hochjagte, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. „Gegen ein wenig Flirten kann doch nichts einzuwenden sein."

_Doch, sehr viel! _„Konzentrier dich auf unsre Mission."

Lavis Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Wenn du mal deine Aufmerksamkeit vom Straßenbelag loseisen würdest, würdest du bemerken, dass du ebenfalls eine Menge Verehrerinnen hast."

Jacks Kopf ruckte hoch. Er betrachtete die Menge vor sich. Der Exorzist hatte Recht, die Mädchen warfen ihm genauso bewundernde Blicke zu wie ihm. _Sind die geschmacksverirrt? _Mal abgesehen davon, dass er kein Junge war, war er dünn und schmal; nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel für Männlichkeit, und ganz sicher nicht halb so gut aussehend wie Lavi. Der Mantel verdeckte zwar einiges, aber seine Wangen waren immer noch eingefallen, seine Augen wirkten riesig und an die Art, wie seine Hosen schlotterten, wollte er gar nicht denken. Kein normaler Mensch würde ihm einen zweiten Blick gönnen, und ganz sicher kein Jung- Moment, wieso Junge? Ging es hier nicht um offensichtlich blinde kichernde Hühner? Wieso dachte er jetzt an Lavi? _Und warum, gottverdammte Scheiße, lächelt er ihnen immer noch zu?_

Er knurrte leise, nicht ganz sicher, warum. Lavi hörte es zum Glück nicht, sodass er in Ruhe darüber nachdenken konnte, warum er auf einmal urzeitliche Laute von sich gab, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Oh, einen Grund gab es schon. Lavi sollte endlich aufhören, zu gaffen, und sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Genau, das war es. Es störte ihn einfach, dass der Exorzist sich anscheinend keine Sekunde lang konzentrieren konnte, wenn es um Mädchen ging –außer auf diese. Dass er eifersüchtig war, daran dachte er nicht einmal.

„Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, warum sie dich anlächeln?" murmelte er. „'s könntn genauso gut Akuma sein, die dich in eine Falle lockn wolln."

Lavi sah ihn einen Moment entgeistert an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Umso besser. Wir gehen nicht drauf ein, sie folgen uns, wir machen sie platt. Problem gelöst."

Jack rollte mit den Augen und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust, sodass Lavi, der auf seiner linken Seite ging, es nicht sehen konnte. _Dieser verdammte…_ „Komm schon." Er packte kurzerhand Lavis Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich durch die Menge.

„Jack - hey Jack! Warte!" Lavi hastete hinter ihm her, aber der Junge achtete nicht auf seine Proteste, sondern schlängelte sich durch die Menge und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Lavi war leider nicht ganz so wendig unterwegs wie er, eher stolpernd, deswegen stieß er mit einigen Leuten zusammen, konnte allerdings nicht einmal stehen bleiben, um sich zu entschuldigen. Erst vor der richtigen Adresse blieb Jack stehen und ließ ihn los, während er an der Klingelschnur zog.

„Was sollte das?" verlangte Lavi keuchend zu wissen. Jack hatte ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf.

„Wenn wir das Schwert wirklich von hier wegschaffn solln, ohne dass der Graf was davon mitbekommt, dann solltn wir besser so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf uns ziehn, oder?" zischte Jack wütend. Er kochte vor Wut, und dass er Bauchschmerzen hatte, besserte diese nicht wirklich. Natürlich musste er das ausgerechnet jetzt bekommen, wo er mit Lavi unterwegs war. Sein ‚Ich-spreche-nicht-mit-ihm,-weil-ich-mich-nicht-entschuldigen-kann'-Gelübde wurde dadurch nicht leichter gemacht. Eigentlich hätte er es sich ausrechnen können, immerhin war es die Mitte des Monats –nicht des Kalendermonats, aber seiner anderen Rechnung. In zwei Wochen würde er also wieder dasselbe erleben wie in Chenonceau. _Ganz toll._ Er beneidete Ian, der diese Schmerzen noch nie gehabt hatte. Wenigstens waren sie nur von kurzer Dauer, allerhöchstens zwanzig Minuten, die er damit verbringen konnte, Lavi erneut zu ignorieren.

Lavi seufzte. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hatte Jack Recht, aber Akuma zu vernichten war eine Aufgabe, der sie nachkommen mussten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Allen hatte es einfacher, er konnte mit seinem Auge die Akuma erkennen, der Rest von ihnen tappte im Dunkeln. Sie mussten warten, bis die Akuma zu ihnen kamen; in der Regel nicht besonders lange, aber in der kurzen Zeit konnte ziemlich viel passieren. Deswegen war jede Gelegenheit, ein Akuma aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, zu ergreifen; zumindest sah er das so. Er wusste, dass andere Exorzisten ebenfalls so dachten; es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Immerhin trugen sie die Mäntel, um genau das zu erreichen. Ansonsten hätten sie sie gleich zuhause lassen können.

Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als ein Fossil ein Butler die Tür öffnete. Der Mann zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sie sah, dann aber ließ er sie ein, als er die Kreuze auf ihren Mänteln erkannte. Das Haus war mindestens so alt wie der Butler selbst, düster und staubig. Offenbar gab es niemanden, der auch nur einmal Staub gewischt hatte, geschweige denn mit einem feuchten Lappen über die Möbel gegangen war. Sofort musste Jack anfangen zu niesen, denn der Staub war überall; auf den Möbeln, dem Boden und in der Luft.

Der Butler allerdings zog nur missbilligend die linke Augenbraue hoch angesichts seiner misslichen Lage, dann wies er ihnen den Weg nach oben. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht zu gut bezahlt für seine Unhöflichkeit; seine Butlerschulung hatte er wohl im Hinterhof einer Metzgerei gemacht.

Lavi zog ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es Jack. Er nahm es, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, geschweige denn, sich zu bedanken, und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Die Treppe knarrte und ächzte bei jedem Schritt beängstigend; fast so, als ob sie beim nächsten Schritt zusammenbrechen würde. Vorsichtig traten sie auf, nicht sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht doch passieren würde.

Der obere Stock war viel sauberer. Die Möbel waren staubfrei und auf Hochglanz poliert, der dunkle Parkettboden glänzte und die Teppiche sahen aus wie neu. Es war, als hätten sie hinter der Tür, durch die sie gehen mussten, um in den Flur zu gelangen, eine andere Welt betreten.

Jack nieste allerdings immer noch, denn der Staub von unten hatte sich hartnäckig in seiner Nase festgesetzt. Vor der Tür des Notars musste er so laut niesen, dass ihnen prompt die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ein Mann um die siebzig und mit Zwicker auf der Nase stand vor ihnen und betrachtete überrascht die zwei Jungen; einer rothaarig, mit Augenklappe und abstehenden Haaren; der andere brünett, dünn und mit laufender Nase und tränenden Augen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, musste Jack erneut niesen, so heftig, dass er einen Bückling machte.

„Guten Tag!" flötete Lavi fröhlich. „Wir sind vom Schwarzen Orden und wegen des Vermächtnisses des Herrn von Bredow hier."

„Ihre Namen, wenn ich fragen darf?" antwortete Notar Stutterheim –um den es sich offensichtlich handelte- mit krächzender Stimme.

„Lavi und Jack. Fragen Sie Komui."

Sofort wurde ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Lavi wollte schon klopfen, legte dann aber ein Ohr auf das Holz. Von drinnen erklang –durchsetzt von Jacks Niesen- leise die Stimme des Mannes. Er telefonierte anscheinend gerade mit Komui, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wirklich die beiden waren, die der Orden geschickt hatte. Nach ein, zwei Minuten war ein Klicken zu hören, dann näherten sich Schritte. Schnell ging Lavi wieder in die Ausgangsposition zurück. Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und diesmal lächelte der Notar. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Treten Sie bitte ein."

Sie betraten das Büro und blieben in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, während Stutterheim hastig die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, aber wir mussten sehr vorsichtig sein. Man hat uns von den Gefahren erzählt, die diese Übernahme in sich birgt, sollte das Schwert in die falschen Hände geraten."

„Wir wurden informiert, dass es schwierig sein würde, keine Angst. Es ist nur im Sinne des Ordens, dass Sie diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vereinbart haben", beruhigte Lavi ihn.

Der Mann nahm hinter einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch Platz und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen. Unauffällig sah sich Jack hinter dem Taschentuch um. Er war neugierig.

Allerdings wurde er bitter enttäuscht. Was war nur mit den Männern los, dass alle Arbeitszimmer gleich aussahen? Der gleiche große Schreibtisch, der gleiche Tintenlöscher, die gleichen übergroßen Sessel vor dem Kamin, die gleichen Regale –mit unterschiedlichen Büchern- die gleichen Gemälde, die hinter dem Schreibtisch den Safe verbargen. Mit wenigen Ausnahmen versteckten alle Leute ihre Wertsachen und –papiere an demselben Ort, das hatte Michael ihnen erzählt. Er hatte selbst ein paar Arbeitszimmer von innen gesehen; aber das gehörte zu den Dingen, die nicht unbedingt jeder wissen musste. Unzufrieden wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Notar Stutterheim zu.

Der sprach gerade mit Bredow über die Übergabe. Sie wussten nicht, was der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung sagte, aber offenbar wollte er diese Sache schnell hinter sich bringen. Der Notar nickte mehrmals und notierte ein paar Zeilen, dann verabschiedete er sich und legte auf. Er lächelte sie an. „Herr von Bredow erwartet uns in einer Stunde auf seinem Gut; das ist Zeit genug, um mit einer Kutsche dorthin zu gelangen. Ich werde Sie begleiten."

Er erhob sich und nahm seinen Mantel von dem Kleiderständer neben der Tür. „Wiecho chteht der bich ubtb ib Flur?" fragte Jack verschnupft.

Stutterheim stutze, dann lächelte er. Anscheinend hatte er Jack durch seine Aussprache und die verstopfte Nase nicht sofort verstanden. „Der untere Teil gehört nicht zu meinem Büro; eigentlich gehört nur dieser Raum zu meinem Büro. Deswegen bewahre ich auch meinen Mantel und meinen Hut hier auf." Er setzte sich besagten Hut auf den Kopf und hielt ihnen die Tür auf.

Jack wollte schon wieder die Treppe hinunter, aber Lavi hielt ihn zurück. „Warte mal." Er wandte sich an den Notar. „Würden Sie unten auf uns warten? Wir haben noch was zu besprechen", fragte er freundlich.

Der Mann nickte und ging zur Tür. Als er sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte, nieste Jack noch einmal und schnäuzte sich, dann sah er Lavi aus den Augenwinkeln an. Noch immer schaffte er es nicht, ihn direkt anzusehen. „Was soll das?"

Lavi sah ihn finster an. Er hatte die Grenzen seiner Geduld mal wieder erreicht. „Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch sauer auf mich sein?"

Jetzt sah Jack ihn doch an; Verblüffung stand in seinen schwarzen Augen. Es war der erste direkte Blick seit über einer Woche. Sofort bemerkte er wieder das Gefühl, dass er jedes Mal bekam, wenn Jack ihn so intensiv ansah.

„Auf dich? Wieso sollt ich auf dich sauer sein?"

„Bist du nicht?"

Jack schüttelte heftig den Kopf, dass die leicht gewellten, dunkelbraunen Strähnen nur so flogen. „Nein." Als er fertig war mit Kopfschütteln, musste er sich die Stirnfransen aus den Augen streichen, um Lavi überhaupt zu sehen. Seine Haare gingen ihm inzwischen bis unters Kinn; die Stirnfransen erreichten fast schon seine Nasenspitze.

Lavi war ehrlich erstaunt. Trotz Ians Kommentar, dass es nicht so sei, hatte er sich nicht anders erklären können, warum sich Jack nur ihm gegenüber so abweisend verhielt. „Aber warum…" Er wusste nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte.

Jacks Wangen röteten sich; rasch senkte er den Kopf. Jetzt musste er also doch damit heraus; er hätte sich gewünscht, dass er noch etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, um sich zu überlegen, was er sagen wollte. Allerdings hatte er schon die ganze Zugfahrt lang überlegt und ihm war nichts eingefallen. „Ich… ich hab mich nich getraut… ich wusst einfach nich, wie ich… wieichmichentschuldigensollt", sprudelte er rasch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hervor. Im Moment wünschte er sich ganz weit weg, mindestens bis nach Timbuktu. Er hasste es, zu Kreuze zu kriechen, sich zu entschuldigen, aber sein Gewissen –auch nach Jahren des Stehlens hatte er schließlich noch eins- sagte ihm, dass er im Unrecht gewesen war. _Er_ hatte sich falsch verhalten und dafür musste er geradestehen. Außerdem… auch wenn sein Stolz vor Empörung aufschrie, dass er eine Entschuldigung überhaupt in Erwägung zog, war die Stimme doch leiser geworden, mit jedem Wort, mit jeder Sekunde, in der er sich dem Moment näherte. Immerhin war Lavi sein Freund, er hatte sich eine Entschuldigung verdient. Wenn er nicht für seine Freunde seinen Stolz hinunterschluckte und das Richtige tat, für wen dann?

Lavi hatte eine Sekunde gebraucht, um die letzten Worte auseinander zu sortieren, dann verstand er plötzlich. Er wollte etwas sagen –auch wenn er nicht wusste, was- aber Jack war schneller.

„Ich war ein Idiot –ein mieser Idiot mit schlechter Laune, die ich an alln andren ausgelassn hab und besonders an dir. Das hast du nich verdient, nachdem du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt hab und wie ich mich verhaltn hab. Aber ich hab mich nich getraut, dir das zu sagn, also hab ich gar nix gesagt." Noch immer hatte er die Augen zusammengekniffen, in Erwartung des Schlimmsten.

„Und deswegen bist du mir aus dem Weg gegangen."

„M-hm."

Der rothaarige Exorzist war baff. So einfach war die Lösung; da hätte er auch wirklich selbst draufkommen können.

„Äh, Lavi… mein Handgelenk."

Er bemerkte, dass er immer noch Jacks rechtes Handgelenk festhielt. Schnell ließ er ihn los.

Jack rieb sich langsam die Stelle. Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann sprach er wieder, leise und schüchtern. „Ver… verzeihst du mir?"

Er überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann fiel ihm ein, wie er dieses Problem lösen konnte, ohne zu eifrig zu klingen. Er wollte nichts lieber, aber Jack sollte sich diese _Gnade_ verdienen. „Unter einer Bedingung." Er beugte sich leicht vor und sah unter den langen Stirnfransen in das Gesicht des Jungen. Der öffnete langsam ein Auge und sah ihn unsicher an. „Sind wir Freunde?"

Wieder sah der jüngere Exorzist ihn verblüfft an. Dann lächelte er langsam. „Ja."

Lavi grinste und legte ihm generös einen Arm um die Schultern. Feierlich wie ein Priester meinte er: „Dann sei dir vergeben." während er auf die Tür zumarschierte, Jack neben sich.

Der Junge lachte leise; er war froh, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen, gleichzeitig aber hoffte er, dass es eine lange Zeit so bleiben würde. Sollte Lavi jemals herausfinden, wer er wirklich war, würde er ihm das nicht so leicht nachsehen. Womöglich würde ihre Freundschaft diesmal völlig daran zerbrechen.

* * *

Lavi und Jack sind wenigstens so vernünftig, sich auszusprechen. Das schafft auch nicht jeder _*chrm**unauffällig Kanda und Ian tret*_ Das sind auch zwei solche Spezialisten, was das angeht -.-" Aber die krieg ich auch noch zusammen ... irgendwie ... Wozu bin ich ein Schreiberlein mit (beinahe) uneingeschränkter Macht über alle Charaktere in dieser Geschichte? Obwohl ... eigentlich machen die eh alle, was sie wollen ... ich bin so arm _*schluchz*_

Bleibt mir gewogen. Und teilt eure Tatüs mit mir.


	32. Ach, wie gut, dass keiner weiß

So, ich habe mich selbst herausgefordert: Weil ich schon so viele schöne Kapitel von dieser Geschichte geschrieben habe, werde ich von Sonntag an eine Woche lang jeden Tag ein Kapitel posten. Das heißt, sieben Kapitel in sieben Tagen. Damit wir hier auch mal weiterkommen :D

**sternenhagel:** Bekommt man auch Eis, wenn man in Hinsicht auf KandaxIan auf ganzer Linie versagt hat? Ich konnte nämlich nicht mal ein Fitzelchen, nicht das allerkleinste unterbringen ... Das ist alles so voll mit LavixJack, da besteht viel Klärungsbedarf und als ich noch was zu Kanda und Ian einfügen wollte, war das Kapitel schon aus. äh. Und die nächsten auch. Ich schäme mich zutiefst, deine Erwartungen enttäuscht zu haben *ganz klein mit hut bin* Und erwähnen, wie ian und Jack heißen, werde ich auch erst vieeeel später ... Und was meinen PC und Laptop angeht: Ich habe es geschafft, den Computer zu schrotten, aber der Bildschirm funktioniert noch, dafür geht beim Laptop alles bis auf den Bildschirm. Zum Glück passt das Kabel vom Computerbildschirm zum Anschluss vom Laptop, sonst wäre ich aufgeschmissen x.x

**Rated:** _T_

**Disclaimer: **_Siehe jedes Kapitel zwischen hier und Beginn dieser Geschichte. Ich verdiene daran rein gar nichts._

* * *

** 1.31 Ach, wie gut das keiner weiß… oder doch?**

Stutterheim wartete, wie verabredet, unten im Flur auf sie. Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als sie gemeinsam den vollen Hauptplatz betraten, auf dem sich immer noch mindestens hundert Mädchen tummelten –und ebenso viele Verehrer. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte Lavi den Notar.

Der Mann lächelte, offenbar schwelgte er in Erinnerung. „In dieser Stadt gibt es einen Brauch, der Mitte April mit einem großen Fest begangen wird. Jetzt, in der Zeit, in der viele Pflanzen blühen, stellt sich jeder einen blühenden Strauch vor die Tür oder eine Vase mit Blumen ins Fenster. Morgen gibt es dann hier ein großes Fest, zu dem Bredow auch kommt; er steuert jedes Jahr ein Meer von Blumen bei, um den Hauptplatz zu dekorieren. Besonders beliebt ist der Roseneibisch, den er in einem Gewächshaus züchtet. Davon werden sehr viele verkauft; der Erlös kommt den Armen zugute."

„Und was ist an dieser Blume so besonders?"

„Oh, Bredows Tochter züchtet sie. Es sind große Blüten in einem kräftigen Rot; die Stöcke sind oft bis zu 3 Meter hoch. Eigentlich stammt die Pflanze ja aus Asien, deswegen muss sie hier in einem Gewächshaus gezogen werden. Auch wenn man im Winter das Gewächshaus betritt, schlägt einem der Duft entgegen; der ganze Raum scheint rot zu leuchten. Leider überleben sie hier heraußen nicht lang; bei Standortwechsel gehen sie oft ein. Deswegen ist es sehr großzügig, dass sie sie stiften. Wenn Sie Zeit haben, sehen Sie sich das Fest ruhig an; es gibt Musik, Essen und nach Sonnenuntergang wird getanzt."

„Leider werden wir vermutlich nicht lange genug bleiben, um uns das anzusehen", erwiderte Lavi. Er klang wirklich, als bedaure er es.

_Ja wahrscheinlich, dass er die Augenkontakt-Bekanntschaften nicht vertiefen kann._ Irgendwie wurde Jack unwohl bei der Vorstellung von Lavi und einem der Mädchen. Bestimmt, weil er das Schwert so schnell in Sicherheit wissen wollte wie möglich; ein Flirt käme da sehr ungelegen.

Der Notar machte einen ebenfalls bedauernden Kommentar, dann winkte er eine Kutsche heran, deren Kutscher in der Nähe gerade seine Pferde tränkte.

„Jack." Lavi hatte den Blick auf die Menge gerichtet. Jack erkannte den leisen Tonfall in seiner Stimme; es war fast ein Markenzeichen der Exorzisten. So klangen sie, wenn sich Akuma näherten. Er folgte seinem Blick und sah mehrere junge Männer und Frauen, die sich ihnen zielstrebig näherten. „Stutterheim, könnten sie wohl kurz in Deckung gehen?" fragte Lavi, ohne den Notar auch nur anzusehen.

Der Mann sah ihn kurz beunruhigt an, dann ging er mit dem Kutscher zu der Kutsche hinüber, ganz so, als gehöre er nicht zu den beiden Exorzisten.

Unauffällig griff Jack nach den Griffen seiner Sai, es sah so aus, als würde er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränken. Auch das blaue Leuchten wurde von seinem Rücken verborgen.

Genauso versteckt fasste Lavi nach Nyoibo. Erst als die Akuma sich soweit genähert hatten, dass sie sich deutlich von der Menge abhoben, zog er ihn aus dem Gurt. Die Akuma reagierten auf die Bewegung, indem sie ihre Kanonen zum Vorschein brachten und auf ihn richteten.

„Ozuchi Kozuchi, man… man… _MAN!_" Sie suchten schnell Schutz hinter dem riesigen Hammer, bevor die Kugeln sie trafen. Die Leute stoben schreiend auseinander; binnen Sekunden war der Platz menschenleer. Das kam ihnen nur gelegen, denn so konnten sie kämpfen, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass Unschuldige verletzt wurden. Gleichzeitig war damit die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt; nur wer blieb, wurde als Akuma eingestuft. Sehr nützlich.

Das Dauerfeuer, unter dem sie standen, war allerdings weniger von Vorteil, denn so konnten sie nicht angreifen. Schlimmer noch, sie liefen Gefahr, eingekreist und von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen zu werden, wenn sie nichts unternahmen. Sie brauchten ein Ablenkungsmanöver oder ähnliches, das das Feuer unterbrechen würde.

Das Glück kam ihnen zu Hilfe. Eine weitere Kutsche stand am Hauptplatz in ihrer Nähe, die Pferde vorgespannt und nervös wegen dem Lärm. Von einem Kutscher war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Jack zog einen seiner Dolche, die er immer bei sich trug. Es brauchte nicht mehr viel und die Pferde würden sich losreißen. Der Tumult, den sie veranstalten würden, lenkte hoffentlich auch die Akuma ab. Aber sie waren gut festgebunden; er musste die Seile mit einem Wurf durchtrennen. Wenigstens waren sie von seiner Position aus beide zu durchschneiden, wenn er genau warf.

Aber noch bevor er zielen konnte, tauchte ein Kind genau vor ihm auf. Es schrie und heulte und warf sich an Lavis Bein, wo es sich festklammerte. Im nächsten Moment wuchs eine Kanone aus seinem Kopf, die auf den Exorzisten zielte. Er könnte den Schuss unmöglich abwehren und gleichzeitig sie beide vor den Kugeln der anderen Akuma beschützen.

Auf einmal zerfiel es zu Staub. Jacks Hand mit dem Sai verharrte noch einen Moment in der Luft, dort, wo es das Akuma im Rücken getroffen hatte, dann steckte er es weg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Pferde.

Er legte all sein Geschick in den einen Wurf und holte aus.

Die Klinge glitt durch die Seile und blieb in der Holzstange stecken, an der die Pferde angebunden waren. Das silberne Blitzen knapp vor ihren Schnauzen gab den beiden Gäulen den Rest, mit schrillem Gewieher rasten sie los. Im nächsten Moment brach das Feuer ab; die Akuma wollten wissen, was los war. Anscheinend dachten sie, dass nur weitere Exorzisten solchen Aufruhr veranstalten würden; kein vernünftig denkender Mensch würde sich jetzt noch hierher wagen, wenn er nicht einen triftigen Grund dafür hatte.

Die wenigen Sekunden waren alles, was Lavi brauchte, um vom Verteidigungs- in den Angriffsmodus umzuschalten. _„Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"_

Der gesamte Hauptplatz wurde von unten von einem riesigen, feuerroten Kreis mit einem Kanji darin erhellt; aus dem Kreis erhob sich eine Feuersäule in der Form einer Schlange, die jedes Akuma einschloss und binnen Sekunden röstete. Nur wenige Sekunden später war es vorbei; das Feuer erlosch und der Platz lag in fast schon ohrenbetäubender Stille vor ihnen.

Lavi steckte seinen Hammer wieder in die Halterung und drehte sich zu Jack um. „Danke. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich es sonst loswerden sollte." Er legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Sag mal, wie viele von den Dingern hast du eigentlich?"

Jack grinste und schob die Hände in die Ärmel wie ein Mönch. Einen Moment später zog er nicht weniger als neun Dolche hervor. „Ich hatt viel Zeit, sie zu sammeln." Und obwohl er noch neun hatte, ging er trotzdem zu der Stelle, an der die Pferde gestanden hatten und steckte auch den zehnten wieder ein. Immer noch lächelnd kehrte er zu Lavi zurück. „Wie du siehst, kann man nie wissn, wofür man sie braucht."

Aus irgendeinem Grund beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass er selbst einmal nähere Bekanntschaft mit einer dieser Klingen machen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war Schwachsinn; sie waren Freunde und würden nicht gegeneinander kämpfen, das war absolut unmöglich.

Stutterheim und der Kutscher tauchten aus einer Seitengasse auf, in der sie Schutz gesucht hatten. Nachdem sie den Kutscher überzeugt hatten, dass alles in Ordnung war, erklärte er sich schließlich bereit, sie zu Gut Briesen zu bringen. Allerdings musste Stutterheim dafür eine ganze Menge springen lassen.

Die Kutschfahrt war lang, unbequem und staubig. Obwohl der Kutscher ein Höllentempo vorlegte, weil er sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte, erreichten sie das Gut erst nach einer schmerzhaften Dreiviertelstunde. Die Straße war holprig und voller Schlaglöcher; sie waren so heftig durchgeschüttelt worden, dass ihnen die Zähne klapperten. Jack rieb sich beim Aussteigen immer noch die Seite; Lavi hatte bei einem besonders gemeinen Schlagloch den Halt verloren und ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt. Dafür hatte sich Jack revanchiert, als die Kutsche eine scharfe Kurve gemacht hatte, indem _er_ diesmal den Halt verlor und Lavi seinerseits schmerzhaft anstieß. Jetzt hielten sich beide die Seiten; Jack die linke, Lavi die rechte. Nur Stutterheim war wie durch ein Wunder heil geblieben.

Vor ihnen lag das Hauptgebäude des Gutes, ein Jahrhunderte altes Haus, dessen doppelflügelige Tür gerade von einem Bediensteten geöffnet wurde. Als er den Notar erkannte, führte er sie durch verwinkelte Gänge zu einer Bibliothek, in der sie ein Mann erwartete. Er war ungefähr dreißig, groß und schwarzhaarig mit hellblauen Augen. Als er sie sah, lächelte er freundlich.

„Willkommen auf Gut Briesen, Stutterheim. Man sieht Sie dieser Tage recht oft hier."

Jack verzog hinter Lavi das Gesicht ob dieses geschmacklosen Witzes. Trauerte der Mann nicht um seinen Vater? Immerhin war das offensichtlich der Sohn des Verstorbenen, aber weder das Haus noch er ließen auf besondere Trauer schließen.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass das die Exorzisten sind, die das Schwert abholen sollen?"

_Sind wir taubstumm oder nimmt er der uns einfach nicht für voll?_ Jack mochte den Mann von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger.

„Herr von Bredow, das sind sie, in der Tat. Ich habe mich höchstpersönlich davon überzeugt. Wenn ich nun um eine möglichst rasche Abwicklung der… Sache bitten dürft-"

„Das hat keine Eile. Das Schwert war lange Zeit sicher hier, da wird es auch noch eine weitere Nacht sicher sein. Was halten die Herren davon, unsere Gäste zu sein? Für die Dauer des Festes, versteht sich. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben davon gehört." Er lächelte immer noch, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Bastardo senza cuore", murmelte Jack, sodass der Mann ihn nicht hören konnte. Er fluchte nicht oft auf Italienisch, das überließ er Ian. Aber jetzt war es dringend angebracht. Sein Vater war noch keine zwei Monate tot und er tat so, als wäre es zehn Jahre her.

Lavi hatte die Worte gehört, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Von Allen hatte er erfahren, dass die beiden etwas Italienisch beherrschten, und er wusste selbst, dass ‚cuore' Herz bedeutete; Jack hatte den Hausherrn also gerade einen herzlosen Bastard genannt. Er empfand selbst nicht anders; es war geschmacklos, wie Bredow sich aufführte, aber wenn sie das Schwert haben wollten, spielten sie besser mit. „Wir nehmen Ihre Einladung gerne an, Herr von Bredow."

„Sehr gut. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, worum es bei diesem Fest geht; am besten stelle ich Ihnen meine Schwester selbst vor. Sie ist nicht nur die Züchterin der wunderschönen Roseneibische, sondern hilft auch bei der Organisation des ganzen mit." Es war offensichtlich, dass der Mann seine Schwester vergötterte, so wie er aussah.

Sie folgten ihm durch mehrere Gänge in den hinteren Teil des Hauses; unter anderem wanderten sie auch etwas entlang, das wohl die Ahnengalerie darstellen sollte. Eines der letzten Bilder stellte den verstorbenen Generalleutnant dar; er war ein grimmiger Mann mit einem mächtigen Schnauzer und harten Augen. Seine Frau tat Jack jetzt schon Leid; aber das nächste Bild lehrte ihn, dass sie schon 1884 gestorben war. Offenbar hatte sie es ganze fünfunddreißig Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten, bevor sie das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Aus einem weiteren Bild ging hervor, dass sie elf Kinder hatte, die jüngste davon offensichtlich die berühmte Züchterin. _Mit so vielen Kindern hätte die Mutter selbst eine Zucht aufmachen können._

Das Gewächshaus war an die Sonnenseite des Hauses angebaut worden und konnte nur durch eine einzige Tür betreten werden. Auf dem Weg dorthin schwärmte ‚Adelbert Ferdinand Wilhelm' die ganze Zeit von seiner kleinen Schwester; wie klug, talentiert und begabt sie doch war, was für ein warmes Wesen und was für eine tugendhafte Persönlichkeit sie doch hatte, und so weiter und so fort. Die Spitze des Podests, auf das ihr Bruder sie stellte, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht mal vom höchsten Punkt des Mount Everest aus zu sehen. Hoffentlich war sie wenigstens nicht hübsch, sonst würde Jack Lavi wahrscheinlich mit seinem eigenen Hammer eins überziehen müssen. Schläge auf den Hinterkopf sollten ja bekanntlich das Denkvermögen fördern; hoffentlich brachten sie es auch zurück, wenn es mal von zu vielem Starren lahm gelegt worden war.

Die Tür ging auf und er musste einen Moment die Augen zusammenkneifen, so blendend hell war es in dem Glashaus nach den dunklen Fluren. Als er wieder sehen konnte, wurde er erneut geblendet, diesmal von einer Mischung aus leuchtendem Grün und gleißendem Rot. In dem Raum wucherten die Pflanzen wie wild; allesamt Roseneibische, soweit das Auge reichte.

Und inmitten des Urwaldes stand ein Mädchen, kaum älter als er. _Oh, verdammt. _Er konnte es schon kommen sehen.

„_Strike_." Und weg war es, das Gehirn.

Die Tochter des Hauses, Amalie, war nicht nur hübsch, sie war wunderschön. Ein Teint wie Milch und Sahne, blonde Locken, die offen sicher bis zu ihren Knien reichten, zierlich und stilvoll. Das blassblaue Kleid unterstrich ihre Elfenhaftigkeit noch und ließ sie fast schon ätherisch wirken.

Sie hob den Kopf, als sie näher kamen. Auch noch große, blaue Unschuldsaugen und feine, zarte Gesichtszüge. So viel Pech konnte auch nur er haben. Ihr Lächeln zeigte weiße, ebenmäßige Zähne hinter rosigen Lippen. Wenigstens etwas, mit dem er mithalten konnte; weiße Zähne hatte er auch-

_Mithalten?_ Er packte den Gedanken und stopfte ihn in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes, in die Abteilung ‚Nie wieder denken', dann verriegelte er die Tür. Wie kam er denn auf so etwas?

Trotzdem wünschte er sich zum ersten Mal, mit ihr konkurrieren zu können. Leider konnte er das nicht, weil a) seine Tarnung auffliegen würde und b) er nicht hübsch war. Das Leben konnte ganz schön ungerecht sein.

Ihr Kleid bestand aus einem hellblauen Rock und einer blassblauen Bluse, wenn man genauer hinsah. Die Ärmel der Bluse waren von den Schultern bis zu den Ellbogen gebauscht, danach lagen sie eng an ihren Unterarmen bis zu ihren Handgelenken. Hochgeschlossen bis zum Hals, betonte das Oberteil ihren zierlichen Hals; der lange Rock bauschte sich zwischen den Töpfen und streifte an deren Rändern. Sie trug keinen Schmuck –was auch nicht verwunderlich war, immerhin befand sie sich bei der Gartenarbeit. Allerdings ließen die hellen Farben darauf schließen, dass auch sie sich nicht in Trauer befand; Trauer hätte Schwarz, maximal Grau bedeutet.

Er konnte Lavi ansehen, dass er gedanklich längst nicht mehr anwesend war; der Rotschopf schwebte wahrscheinlich gerade auf Wolke Sieben. Irgendwie fuchste ihn das mächtig; er war wütend, dass sie ihm gefiel. _Noch so ein Gedanke, der hinter verschlossene Türen gehört._

„Guten Tag. Sie müssen die Exorzisten sein, von denen mein Bruder gesprochen hat." Eine Stimme, fein und hell wie Glas. Bestimmt war ihr Lachen genauso glockenhell, träumte Lavi. Allerdings wurden seine Träumereien jäh gestört; von Jack ging eine Wut aus, die man schon fast mit Messern schneiden konnte. _Was hat er denn?_

„Das sin wir. Und Sie sin der Grund, warum wir hier festsitzn", antwortete der Exorzist nicht gerade höflich.

Bredow Junior klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Noch nie war ein Mann nicht von seiner Schwester fasziniert gewesen; noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, sie zu beleidigen. „Mäßigen Sie sich, Mann, Sie sprechen mit meiner Schwester. Allein für diese Bemerkung könnte ich Sie fordern", begehrte er auf. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich das Schwert auch einfach behalten könnte."

Jack sah ihn nur kalt an. „Das seh ich mir an, wie Sie mit den Akuma fertig wern. Danach dürfn Sie mich ruhig fordern."

Bredow warf sich in Pose. „Ich bin ein exzellenter Kämpfer."

„Ich bin auf der Straße groß geworn. Erzähln Sie mir nix vom kämpfn", gab Jack unbeeindruckt zurück.

Amalie schaltete sich ein und legte ihrem älteren Bruder beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Bruder, bitte lass ihn. Er ist sicher nur müde von der langen Reise. Er meint es bestimmt nicht so." Sie sah den Exorzisten eindringlich an. „Nicht wahr?"

Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn's meinen."

Lavi hatte die Szene sprachlos mitverfolgt; er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wieso sein Freund jetzt auf einmal wieder so gereizt war. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen; wieso beleidigte er jetzt das Mädchen und forderte ihren Bruder heraus? Er wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, aber Amalie kam ihm zuvor.

„Bruder, zeig doch bitte das Zimmer, das du vorbereiten hast lassen." Sie warf Lavi einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Wegen dem Fest kommen viele Gäste; wir haben leider nur noch ein Zimmer für Sie beide frei." Dann wandte sie sich an Jack. „Dürfte ich Sie einen Moment alleine sprechen?"

Jack zuckte zur Antwort nur erneut mit den Schultern; Amalie fasste das als eine Zustimmung auf. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn zwischen den Töpfen den Weg entlang; ihrem Bruder blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Lavi und Stutterheim ihre Zimmer zu zeigen.

Erst als die Tür des Gewächshauses hinter den dreien ins Schloss fiel, ließ sie ihn wieder los. „Wozu diese Verkleidung?" fragte sie direkt.

Einen Moment lang verstand Jack nicht, was sie meinte, dann erkannte er, dass sie ihn durchschaut haben musste. Jetzt war er sprachlos; noch nie hatte ihn jemand erkannt.

Amalie lachte, als sie seinen entsetzten Blick sah. „Ich erkenne doch ein Mädchen, wenn es vor mir steht. Eine meiner Schwestern läuft ständig in Hosen herum; man kann vielleicht seine Figur dahinter verstecken, aber der Gang und die Art, sich zu bewegen, haben Sie sofort verraten. Außerdem sind ihre Züge viel zu weiblich, egal wie dünn Sie sind."

„Sie wern mich doch nich verratn?"

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum Sie das tun, aber ich mische mich nicht in Ihre Sachen ein, wenn Sie das nicht wünschen. Ich bin immerhin gut erzogen. Nur eine Frage: Wie lange machen Sie das schon?"

Jack überlegte, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Sie war Deutsche; es bestand keine Gefahr, dass sie ihn erkennen würde, geschweige denn, dass sie wusste, wovor er sich versteckte. Seine Fühler reichten nicht so weit. „Acht Jahre."

„Das ist eine lange Zeit. Sie sagten, Sie seien auf der Straße aufgewachsen. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie verstecken wollten, dass Sie ein Mädchen sind; Sie wären nach spätestens zwei Wochen tot."

„Oder schlimmer", meinte Jack düster.

Amalie seufzte leise. „Sie haben es bestimmt nicht leicht gehabt in Ihrem Leben."

Er lachte gedämpft. „So leicht, wie man's mit zwölf Waffn am Körper ham kann."

Als sie ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarf, musste er erneut lachen. „Das habe ich allerdings nicht erkannt", gab sie offen zu.

„Anscheinend bin ich besser darin, meine Waffn zu versteckn als meine Identität."

Das Mädchen warf einen raschen Blick zu der Tür. „Und ihr Partner… weiß er-"

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Keiner außer mir." Von Ian sagte er besser nichts.

„Aber Sie teilen sich ein Zimmer mit ihm!" rief sie bestürzt. Allein die Vorstellung trieb ihr die Röte in die Wangen.

Jetzt musste er wieder leise lachen. „Ich hab mir eine Höhle mit einem Schläger, einem Taschendieb und einem Einbrecher und Mörder geteilt; ich glaub, das überleb ich auch noch."

Amalie wurde blass. „Gütiger Himmel." Sie bekreuzigte sich rasch. „Aber wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht… dann zeige ich Ihnen jetzt besser Ihr Zimmer."

Er folgte ihr in den ersten Stock und einen langen Gang entlang. Vor der letzten Tür blieb sie stehen. Bevor sie wieder gehen konnte, fragte Jack noch leise: „Und was sag ich jetz, warum Sie mit mir sprechn wolltn?"

Sie lächelte. „Ich habe Ihnen die Leviten gelesen, weil Sie sich mit meinem Bruder angelegt haben." Dann ging sie.

Er klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Im Türrahmen allerdings blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Das war schlimmer, _viel_ schlimmer, als eine Höhle voller Gesetzloser.

Das Zimmer war groß und geräumig genug für zwei, das war nicht das Problem. _Das_ manifestierte sich in Form eines Bettes.

_Eines_. _Doppel_. Bettes.

Auf der Türseite lag Lavi, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Als Jack eintrat, öffnete er sein Auge und lachte beim Anblick seines entsetzten Blickes. „Du schaust, als hättest du gerade Jesus beim Stehlen erwischt."

Jack brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus. Sprachlos starrte er den rothaarigen Exorzisten an, während er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

Jetzt begann sich Lavi doch Sorgen zu machen. Er setzte sich auf. „Jack?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Endlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die Gabe des Sprechens besaß. „Lavi…"

„Ja, das bin ich." Er machte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr Sorgen.

„Das is'n Dopplbett…"

„Bravo, hundert Punkte für deine rasche Auffassungsgabe." Er stand auf und zog ihn am Ellbogen ins Zimmer, bevor er die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Besorgt sah er den jüngeren Exorzisten an, der immer noch fassungslos auf das Bett starrte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Jack brachte ein schwaches Nicken zusammen, dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Lavi, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er jetzt Ja oder Nein gemeint hatte, wollte schon erneut fragen, aber er ging an ihm vorbei zur Türseite des breiten Bettes. „Überlässt du mir die Seite?" Toll, die ganzen Sätze hatte er auch wieder. _Praktisch denken, Idiot. Anders machst du dich nur verdächtig._

Lavi zuckte mit den Schultern; ihm war es egal, auf welcher Seite er schlief. Nach der langen, zermürbenden Zugfahrt wollte er einfach nur irgendwo hinfallen und liegen bleiben. Dass das Bett sehr weich war, war ein willkommener Luxus. Offenbar kümmerten die Bredows sich um ihre Gäste.

Es klopfte an der Tür; rasch öffnete Jack, um etwas zu tun zu haben, das ihn von dem verdammten Bett ablenkte. Ein Bediensteter stand vor der Tür und richtete ihnen aus, dass das Dinner fertig sei; sie wären eingeladen, den Herren Gesellschaft zu leisten. In dem Moment fiel ihnen ein, dass sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatten.

Sie folgten ihm die Treppe hinunter und ins Speisezimmer, in dem sie von allen elf Bredows und deren mindestens noch mal so vielen Gästen erwartet wurden. Die Tafel war lang; sie wurden in der Nähe des Hausherrn platziert; Jack neben Amalie und Lavi auf seiner anderen Seite neben deren älterem Bruder.

Das Abendessen verlief angenehm; das Essen war gut, die Gäste freundlich, die Bredows gute Gastgeber. Trotzdem fühlte sich Jack nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut; der Gedanke daran, später ein Bett mit Lavi teilen zu müssen, verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen. Er würde die ganze Nacht wach bleiben müssen, um sein Geheimnis zu hüten, eine andere Lösung fiel ihm nicht ein. Dabei war er so müde, dass er sicher einschlafen würde, sobald sein Kopf den Polster berührte. Am liebsten hätte er woanders geschlafen, aber diese Option musste er ausschließen, denn dann wäre er allein. So oder so, er würde in dem Zimmer bleiben müssen, in dem Bett, keinen halben Meter von Lavi entfernt. Bei dem Gedanken lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Das Dinner war, trotz mehrerer Gänge, für seinen Geschmack viel zu früh zu Ende; es war allerdings schon elf Uhr, als sie wieder in den Gang einbogen, auf dem ihr Zimmer lag. Jack versuchte, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als sie die Zimmertür erreichten, bekam er allerdings doch Panik. „Ich, äh… ichgehnochschnellaufsKlo. Bingleichwiederda." Er hastete davon.

Lavi sah ihm nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte geschworen, dass Jack geflohen war.

Allein betrat er das dunkle Zimmer und ging zu seiner Seite des Betts. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn über den Bettpfosten am Fußende, legte sein Bandana auf den Nachttisch, stieg aus seinen Stiefeln- er verharrte beim Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Unsicher sah er zu der leeren Hälfte des Betts. Dann entschied er, dass es Jack nicht stören würde, wenn er in Boxershorts schlief. Er hob die Decke an und legte sich hin. Keine zwei Minuten später war er eingeschlafen. Er bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie Jack ins Zimmer kam.

Der atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass der Exorzist schon schlief. Das würde einiges vereinfachen. Leise schloss er die Tür und schlich zu seiner Hälfte des Betts, wo er so geräuschlos wie möglich den Mantel abstreifte und seine Stiefel auszog. Er lächelte, ohne es zu merken, als er sah, dass Lavi die Augenklappe auch beim Schlafen nicht ablegte. Ganz in Gedanken zog er die Weste aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Wenn er Hemd und Hose anbehielt, wäre er bestimmt sicher. Jetzt musste er nur noch wach bleiben…

* * *

Weil ich so ein Anhänger von fiesen Cliffhangern bin - und 32 mehr als genug Kapitel für eine Geschichte sind, meiner Meinung nach (ihr wollt nicht wissen, was das für ein Word-Dokument ist o.O) - bekommt auch diese fanfiktion einen zweiten Teil. Am Sonntag erfahrt ihr, wie es weitergeht, und zwar eine Woche lang jeden Tag ein wenig mehr :D

Bleibt mir gewogen. Nur bis Sonntag, danach könnt ihr mich verhackstückeln.


End file.
